Universidad Pocket Monster
by 15RodriguezAccion
Summary: En un mundo en el que humanos y pokémon aunque iguales ante la ley, no suelen juntarse. Esta historia sigue el día a día de varios pokémon que estudian a nivel superior, pero entre ellos se les unirá un humano que aparecerá ocasionalmente, cuando el día cotidiano choca con lo extraordinario ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar? Cada capitulo tiene su propio protagonista.
1. Primer dia

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenecen.

Observación: Esta historia tiene un poco de modismos mexicanos.

En un mundo en el que humanos y pokémon aunque iguales ante la ley siguen odiándose mutuamente. El protagonista de esta historia siendo un humano será obligado a estudiar en una escuela para pokémon ¿podrá adaptarse y convivir con ellos? también descubriremos sobre el fallido proyecto de vivir en una sociedad entre humanos y pokémon.

Introducción:

116 años han pasado desde el inicio de la confrontación de humanos contra pokémon, para evitar el camino de la destrucción en el pasado se tomó la decisión de que los pokémon serán iguales a los humanos. Actualmente los pokémon hablan el idioma humano y viven como tal. Solo hay un problema, los 2 bandos no se llevan para nada bien y aunque las ganas de iniciar una guerra han quedado en el "olvido", el bullying, discriminación y agresiones son el día a día, aunque las cosas en las escuelas están más relajadas.

Debido a esto; existen 2 tipos de universidades, la de los humanos y la de los pokémon ya que no pueden existir en armonía... pero eso está a punto de cambiar, esta historia comienza con el repentino "malentendido" porque un humano termina asistiendo en la universidad para pokémon y un Lucario termina en la universidad para humanos. Lo que no se sabe, es que esto fue un intento desesperado por unir a humanos y pokémon ya que la llama del odio sigue encendida y los pronósticos indican que de seguir así se iniciara una guerra.

En el palacio de gobierno de la ciudad. El alcalde de tal entidad federativa se encuentra esperando en la entrada del inmueble a su superior, enseguida una limusina de color negra llega y se estaciona en su espacio designado, entonces del vehículo sale un hombre de escasa cabellera y junto con el alcalde de la ciudad entran al interior del palacio de gobierno.

* * *

En la oficina del alcalde de la ciudad. El mandatario se sienta en su silla al igual que el presidente del país en su silla designada, ambos gobernantes acordaron verse para discutir en persona una serie de cosas que cambiarían el futuro del país.

—Ernesto Pérez muñoz —saluda el presidente del país.

—Ciro Salazar de González, es un gusto el tenerlo en mi humilde estado —devuelve el saludo el mandatario de ese estado.

—Entonces ¿tiene algún plan para detener esto? —Pregunta la máxima autoridad.

—Claro que la tengo, pero lamentablemente aún está en planeación —reporta el alcalde del pequeño estado.

—Esto es malo, viendo como están las cosas nos vamos a ir al carajo... sabía que ese proyecto de poner a los pokémon iguales ante la ley era una completa pendejada, ¿en qué estaban pensando?, solo pospusieron la inevitable guerra que está por suceder, pero ni modo tendremos que continuar con el error que cometieron nuestros antecesores —comenta el presidente de la república ya que sabía que la grave situación sociopolítica entre humanos y pokémon.

— ¿Y qué propone hacer señor presidente? —Cuestiona el político Ernesto Pérez Muñoz.

—Como aún no tenemos el plan de contingencia listo, recurriremos a la antigua estrategia de obligar a los pokémon a convivir con los humanos y viceversa empezando por la universidad, aunque claramente sé que esto nunca da resultado pero tiempo es lo que no tenemos "ellos quieren resultado" —sentencia el señor Ciro Salazar de González.

— ¿Qué?, ¿estás seguro que no podemos ganar tiempo de otra forma? —El alcalde todavía no está bien convencido.

—Completamente, no haría esto si tuviera otra opción, llama a los directores de ambas universidades públicas que necesitamos hacer este intercambio urgentemente —dicta el presidente del país.

En la casa de un joven promedio. Henry García Anderson así se llama el protagonista de esta capitulo, con una altura promedio y con 17 años a punto de cumplir los 18 se localiza en su habitación enfrente de su computadora portátil mientras revisa que todo sobre su solicitud de ingreso a la universidad que está llevando a cabo salga a la perfección. Las vacaciones están a punto de terminar.

Todo normal, un día soleado con pocas nubes que el adolescente ignora de forma rotunda ya que le gusta quedarse en su habitación perdiendo el tiempo en internet echado en la cama en ropa interior. Su dormitorio es un completo desastre, ropa tirada por aquí, libros y papeles tirados por allá, el piso saturado de cosas que solo Henry realmente sabe cómo maniobrar para no pisar sus pertenencias. Literal no ha limpiado su cuarto en meses y poco le importa, no tiene amigos y por no estar bajo el sol mucho que digamos, su piel denota algo de palidez.

Ya en el primer día de clase. El joven vestido de una camisa de color rojo, pantalón de mezclilla, zapatos negros y trayendo unos auriculares en las orejas para escuchar su música favorita mientras se traslada a su universidad; va tranquilamente hacia la mencionada instalación estudiantil. Una vez dentro del lugar, se dirige directo a su primera clase, metrología.

Cuando llega al salón observa que todo se halla completamente normal, el profesor ha tardado en llegar y el salón de clases está sumergido en un completo desmadre, Henry se sienta en la silla disponible más cercana que tiene. Luego de unos minutos por fin aparece el profesor con noticias.

—Disculpen... ¿el joven Henry García Anderson se encuentra aquí? —Pregunta el profesor ya que tampoco sabe muy bien de quien se trata.

—Sí, soy yo —responde el adolescente levantándose de su asiento.

—El director quiere hablar con usted urgentemente —sentencia el profesor de esa clase, de hecho por eso llego tarde.

Henry no entiende lo que pasa pero mientras se marcha logra escuchar un par de comentarios sobre sus compañeros como "apenas comenzaron las clases y ya está en problemas", "no manches me gano", "y ¿éste quién es?" y demás cosas de ese estilo. El adolescente camina hasta llegar a la oficina del directo, una vez adentro.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con que me va a transferir a la universidad Pocket Monster? —Comenta el adolescente sin entender bien la situación.

—Sí, el alcalde Pérez lo ha ordenado y así se cumplirá —responde el director de la institución educativa.

— ¿Y porque yo? Sabía que debí inscribirme en la escuela privada allá este tipo de cosas no pasarían —pregunta Henry muy molesto.

—No se siente especial joven, le aseguro que todo fue por obra del azar o por lo menos eso me dijeron, en fin y buena suerte —es lo que dice el director.

—Bueno, ya que —accede de mala gana el estudiante universitario— maldito gobierno.

—Por cierto la limusina lo está esperando —entra un agente del gobierno.

—Genial, por lo menos me van a dar un paseo en limusina —se sorprende el estudiante por el hombre formal que aparece.

—No podemos permitir que llegue tarde a su primer día en la nueva escuela… mi trabajo es asegurarme de ello y además tiene sus beneficios ser el "consentido" del gobierno —dice el agente del gobierno.

—Henry te presento a Ramírez él te ayudará a no llegar más tarde hoy —comenta el director.

La Universiddad para pokémon, un lugar hermoso para todas las criaturas pueden convivir sin la molestia de los humanos. Dos primos habían acordado asistir a esa institución y a la misma carrera ya que son muy unidos porque desde la niñez que son inseparables. Marcario y Lucas son el par de Lucario que se metieron a la carrera de ingeniería Mecatrónica porque sonaba muy genial el plan de estudios sin saber realmente en qué consistía realmente esas materias.

En la oficina de la directora Absol. La encargada de todo el complejo estudiantil se encuentra perdiendo el tiempo jugando solitario en la computadora mientras que su secretaria: una Lopunny shiny, se encuentra completamente dormida en pequeño rinconcito muy pequeñito y lleno de cosas, luego de haberse desvelado ayer con asuntos académicos y de administración extremadamente urgentes. De repente ingresa al mencionado lugar el alcalde del estado. Junto con sus guardias de seguridad que siempre lo acompañan

—Señor presidente, ¿a qué se debe el honor de tener hoy aquí? —La tipo siniestro se emociona por la inesperada visita.

—No hay mucho tiempo que perder —le hace entrega de una foto— este Lucario debe ser transferido a la universidad pública para humanos —la mira de forma muy seria— no haga preguntas, por favor.

—Entendido su alteza ¡Laura encárgate! —Esta empieza a roncar— siempre lo tengo que hacer todo yo al parecer— se queja la directora.

—Le encargo entonces eso, pues me retiro —el presidente estatal abandona la habitación junto con su equipo de guarda espaldas.

Entonces la Absol se sale de su oficina, cosa que casi nunca hace porque todo el día se la pasa en su prácticamente escondite, para informar personalmente de asuntos importantes pero sobre todo lo del cambio de universidades que es lo único relevante a su parecer.

Más tarde la clase del profesor Mr. Mime. La clase esta indiscutidamente poblada por pokémon de tipo hada, se pueden notar pokémon como Gardevoir, Greninja, varias evoluciones de Eevee, Primarina, dos tipos lucha-acero entre otros. Y hablando del par de Lucario: esos están conversando en estos momentos.

—Y pues ¿y ya viste la película de Crobatman? Es genial esa película —pregunta Lucas.

—No, pero quiero verla un día de estos, por lo visto parece que resultó ser una buena película —responde Macario.

—No sabes cuento, te aseguro que es la mejor película que he visto en años.

—Cambiando de tema ¿ya viste a la Eevee? Sí que son hermosas…

—Primo estoy seguro que "las eevee" todas tienen sorpresa —aunque reconoce que se ven muy femeninas— estoy completamente seguro que son machos.

—Que desgracia y yo que me había ilusionado por poder cumplir mi fetiche de tener una eeveeluciion como novia —se entristece el Lucario variocolor— me siento estafado.

—Ya no te sientas mal primo, juntos encontraremos Eevee hermosas aunque tengamos que recorrer toda la gigantesca universidad de ser necesario, ya verás que lo encontremos —propone el pokémon aura.

De un momento al otro aparece la directora Absol para decir unos avisos según muy importantes y de paso avisarle a Lucas que ya no es parte de esta escuela porque fue intercambiado de forma permanente y sin reparo a la otra institución estudiantil.

— ¡Que! —El tipo lucha-acero se queda muy impactado luego de escuchar la noticia; sigue sin poder creerlo— debe ser un error ¿es seguro el cambio?

—De hecho ya está hecho, lo siento pero se tiene que hacer, es una orden del presidente de la nación —sentencia la pokémon de tipo siniestro.

—Pero todo lo tengo aquí en esta universidad.

—No te preocupes por mi primo, sé que podrás lograrlo en donde sea.

— ¿seguro que podrás estar sin mí?

—Seguro —Macario está muy nervioso por dentro— mejor ya ve que se te hace tarde apra ir a la otra escuela.

—Está bien, solo acepto esto porque es una orden directa del presidente —Lucas se aguanta la frustración.

—Eso era todo, gracias profesor Mr mime por su tiempo —agradece la pokémon catástrofe.

—No hay de que jefa —responde el pokémon barrera.

Después tanto la directora como el alumno intercambiado salieron del salón y justo afuera está esperando el agente del gobierno para llevarse consigo al Lucario para la universidad para humanos.

—Lucas, te presento al señor Ramírez, él será tu guía en la nueva universidad —anunca la tipo siniestro.

—Mucho gusto Lucas, ¿alguna vez ha tenido un paseo en limusina?

—No…

—Pues felicidades porque te vas a subir a una versión del famoso tanque.

— ¡¿Es enserio?! —No lo podía creer; el tanque es el apodo que se le dice al vehículo brindado del presidente— ¿me subiré al tanque?

—Sí, de hecho es seguro que una vez estuvo el presidente viajando en el mismo auto que ahora te toca subir.

Entonces ahora con emoción el pokémon aura se sube al "tanque" ya que de verdad es un privilegio sentarse en la limusina más segura de todo el país. Es así que el Lucario, Ramírez y agentes más como conductor y el que lo acompañan se marchan de aquel lugar.

Un poco antes de todo eso. En la entrada de la universidad Pocket Monster; la mayor parte del lugar son espacios abiertos y los salones enormes debido a que algunos pokémon suelen ser bastante grandes: el humano de verdad que esta impresionado. Henry sale del "Tanque" antes de dirigirse de forma directa hacia su salón; todos los pokémon se le quedan viendo, el hecho de que haya llegado en limusina tampoco ayuda mucho que digamos.

—Bueno muchacho te dejo, tengo trabajo —pronuncia de repente el agente de traje— eres oficialmente un estudiante de esta facultad así que no te sientas menos.

— ¿Cómo quiere que me sienta menos? —Henry ve pasar un exeggutor de Alola— hay pokémon gigantes en este lugar… ¿Ramirez? —se da cuenta que se ha marchado— perfecto me dejo solo.

Entonces a lo lejos entre edificios en una zona verde algo escondida se localiza un Leafeon casual compra clandestinamente marihuana a un Typhlosion. El muchacho está perdido por no conocer el lugar, a pesar que se da un poco de la venta ilegal le resta importancia que va tarde , y para colmo no logra encontrar su primera clase así que decide tratar de conseguir información al pokémon más cercano que tiene a la vista.

—Disculpe, ¿usted sabe dónde se encuentra la primer clase de Dibujo? —Pregunta Henry a un tranquilo Flareon.

— ¡Aaaaah!, ¡un humano! —Entonces el pokémon de tipo fuego se echa a correr.

— ¿Muy bien?, esto fue extraño —dice el adolescente algo sorprendido por la reacción del pokémon.

En eso también va pasando un tipo planta-volador y pues el joven decide volver a intentar otra vez para ver si esta vez el pokémon está dispuesto a ayudarlo.

—Disculpe ¿Dartrix? Me podría decir donde se encuentra el salón de dibujo con el profesor Mr mime —pregunta el joven sin esperarse nada… además ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? Esperemos que nada.

—Claro no se preocupe yo lo llevo a la clase de dibujo —accede el pokemon Pluma filo sonando muy cortés.

Entonces ese Dartrix guía al Humano por la universidad Pocket Monster mientras que todos los pokémon se le quedan viendo por lo inesperado de la situación.

—Interesante con que esto se siente que te esté mirando todo el mundo —comenta el inicial de Alola de tipo planta-volador.

— ¿Qué no estás acostumbrado a que todo el mundo te vea? —Pregunta el joven al notar a su guía muy incómodo.

—No, de hecho por eso accedí a ayudarte… mi mejor amiga me dijo que debería socializar más y pues ¿Qué mejor forma para llamar la atención que ayudan a un humano? —Responde este aun avergonzado por que lo estén viendo.

— ¿Con mejor amiga te refieres a la única amiga que tienes? —Cuestiona Henry algo curioso.

—Ya estamos en sintonía —dice Dartrix pasando su ala por su fleco; no es la primera vez que lo hace enfrente del joven.

— ¿Qué tienes que acomodarte tu cabellera muy seguido? —Interroga este ya incómodo por lo metrosexual que salió ese pokémon.

— ¡Si! —se da cuenta que su extravagancia es una de las razones por las que no tiene casi amigos— lo siento es solo que no puedo dejar de hacerlo, es una manía que tengo de verme siempre bien y de hecho es por eso que todos me consideran un gran presumido porque no sé controlarme porque siempre les echo todo en cara sobre todo cuando les agarro demasiada confianza como por ejemplo mis calificaciones del Bachillerato Pocket Monster que hasta salí con honores —saca una foto suya con un diploma y detrás de él están discutiendo una Gardevoir y un Greninja porque ambos sacaron el primer lugar de su generación— Mira ¿Que no me veo bonito? —En la foto se le ve una sonrisa que en lugar de alegrar daba intranquilidad— ¡Estoy adorable! Pero basta de hablar sobre mí que no soy un presumido solo que me gusta que mis conocidos sepan de mis logros —alardea el inicial de Alola de tipo planta-volador.

— ¿Siempre llevas en tu mochila una foto tuya? —Cuestiona el humano muy incrédulo— Como sea, ahora entiendo porque no tienes muchos amigos y ¿seguro que no estás acostumbrado a que te vean diferente? —Se le queda viendo muy extrañado —como sea a todo esto ¿Cómo es que sabes en donde se encuentra la clase de dibujo? ¿Y pues de que carrera eres? Por si se puede saber.

—Está hablando con el futuro ingeniero petroquímico más importante de este siglo —contesta esté haciendo una reverencia de mal gusto.

—Entonces la que debe estar en esa clase debe ser tu mejor amiga ¿cierto? —Deduce Henry pensando un poco las cosas.

—Me saliste detective ¿Qué acaso estudias eso? —Interroga Dartrix poniendo más atención en lo próximo que dirá su nuevo conocido.

—Casi… estudió ingeniería mecatrónica —responde el joven sin sumarle importancia.

—Bueno ya casi llegamos al salón solo tenemos que cruzar este puente —dice el tipo planta-volador de Alola subiéndose al barandal.

— ¿Oye ese salón de allá que clase dan? —El adolescentes se da cuenta que el río es usado por muchos tipo agua para entrar a aquel lugar.

—Esa es la clase de Administración dada por el profesor Tentacruel y pues como casi todo en esa clase son tipo agua por eso este río va para allá —contesta este girando su cabeza 180° para ver el salón.

—Oye eso da hasta miedo —se expresa el humano algo inquietado por ver al pokémon girar la cabeza.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Vuelve a girar su cabeza —no te preocupes el profesor Tentacruel es cool solo tiene de cruel el nombre o por lo menos eso me han dicho.

— ¿De acuerdo? Pues gracias Dartrix por el paseo pero ya perdí mucho tiempo y pues a ver si el profesor Mr mime me deja entrar a su clase.

—No te preocupes el Mr mime es chido —el tipo planta-volador extiende sus alas y se deja caer para luego aferrarse con sus garras por debajo del barandal.

Henry ya se iba cuando aparece la directora Absol cruzando el puente aparentemente luego de haber entrado a la clase del profesor del tipo psíquico-hada, en eso Dartrix sale volando hasta bajar a un lado de la directora de tipo siniestro.

—Hola directora Absol ¿Cómo le va el día de hoy? —Pregunta "amablemente" el inicial de Alola de tipo planta-volador.

—Hola Justin mucho gusto… veo que ya te hiciste amigo de Henry —es lo que dice la directora Absol tratando de sonar educada aunque su rostro expresa incomodidad. .

—Sí y es muy buena onda no entiendo porque los demás pokémon lo evitan —este vuelve a acomodarse su fleco con las alas.

—Y no entiendo porque —la directora Absol ya quería alejarse de ese alumno.

—Directora Absol ¿Por qué me está buscando? —Interroga sin rodeos el humano.

—No te estaba buscando precisamente... es solo que ando avisando a los salones que va a haber una ceremonia a la penúltima hora, me gustaría que asistieras como invitado de honor para evitar malos entendidos con tus demás compañeros y exhibirte como un alumno hecho y derecho de la universidad Pocket Monster para ya romper de una vez con el tabú de que humanos y pokémon deben estar separados —ve a lo lejos una estudia gigante de un Lucario de oro acompañado de un Roto— esa no era la visión de Norberto cuando fundó el Instinto Pocket Monster, bueno chicos me tengo que ir a avisar a los demás salones y por cierto Henry ven a mi oficina para darte el justificante de porque faltaste a tu primera clase porque conociendo a Mr mime lo vas a necesitar —es la excusa que da la directora Absol para poder retirarse sin quedar mal con cierto pokémon.

—O directora Absol la quiero mucho —la abraza— usted siempre es tan amable y detallada pudiendo usar los altavoces para dar sus anuncios pero en vez de eso se molesta en ir personalmente a los salones —se expresa de forma cursi el Dartrix.

—Sí, ¡sí! —Se lo quita de encima— como sea ya me tengo que ir que estoy muy ocupada —es lo último que dice la Directora Absol antes de retirarse.

—Excelente ¿Por qué siempre los profesores de la primera hora siempre tienen que ser los más estrictos con la puntualidad? —Comenta el joven ya imaginándose a su profesor de la primera hora.

—Pero por lo menos no te toco al profesor Alakazam como tu primera clase, me han contado que si vas llegando tarde a su clase mejor ya ni entres que te ira peor y pues solo queda cavar tu tumba con ese profesor —responde Justin haciendo con sus alas como si con una pala cavaba en el suelo.

—Claro, ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió? Bueno Justin mejor le hago caso a tu consejo y voy mejor a buscar mi segunda clase —dice el humano intentando alejarse del incómodo pokémon.

—Espérate que no conoces la universidad y te vas a perder… mejor yo te llevo ¿Qué clases tienes a la segunda? —el tipo planta-volador de Alola no lo deja escapar.

—Programación ¿y que tú no tienes clase o qué onda? —Pregunta el humano tratando de que no se notara su enojo por no poder alejarse de ese molesto pokémon.

—Lo más seguro es que sí, pero ya tú sabes baby —comienza a cantar y bailar —que no pare la fiesta —gira sobre su cabeza en el suelo— ¡Don´t stop the party! —Hace una pose sensual— ¿Cómo te quedó el ojo? Soy hermoso.

—Por lo menos no es la de baby baby ahora entiendo porque la directora Absol tenía tanta prisa en irse, como sea cada vez que pasó más tiempo contigo me agarras más confianza… demasiada —por no decir otra cosa.

—Como quien dice ayudar a los amigos es lo primero y no se diga más —Dartrix empieza a caminar hacia cualquier lado.

— ¿Quién podría discutir con esa lógica? —Ve que se dirige hacia uno de los estacionamientos de la universidad— ¿Aunque sea sabes dónde está la clase de programación? — Pregunta incómodamente el humano.

—Para nada pero yo te ayudo a socializar con los demás porque universidad para pokémon #no ayudan a los humanos, y soy bien sol-idario que hasta podría quemar —el tipo planta-volador vuela hasta quedar frente al sol y extiende sus alas.

—Aun no entiendo cómo es que tu amiga te soporta —comenta Henry ya harto del Búho emo.

En eso el humano trata disimuladamente de alejarse del molesto inicial de Alola pero no lo consigue, mientras tanto en la hierba alta son vigilados por una Persian con binoculares en los ojos y una Krookodile.

—Vigilancia subterránea ¿ves al objetivo? —Pregunta la Persian por su pequeño woki-toki pegado en la pata.

—Si pero una pregunta ¿Por qué nos comunicamos por los dispositivos electrónicos cuando nos encontramos justo al lado? —Cuestiona ese hecho la tipo tierra-siniestro.

—Porque así es más chévere —le responde por el Woki-toki.

Lejos de la universidad Pocket Monster en el puente más largo de la arteria principal de la ciudad, entre edificios un poco altos, el agente Mendosa esta al volante mientras que el agente Barajas esta de su acompañante, por el otro lado el agente Ramírez platica con el pokémon aura.

—Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que soy la última esperanza para evitar una guerra entre humanos y pokémon? —Se impresiona bastante el tipo lucha-acero por todo el peso que tiene que cargar— esa sí que no me la esperaba.

—Exacto, hay muchos grupos radicales que no creen en lo absoluto en la paz entre especies, es por eso que intentamos demostrar que la convivencia entre humanos y pokémon es posible —explica el agente del gobierno.

— ¿y porque yo? —sigue cuestionando ese punto.

—Te aseguro que fue completamente al azar… —se escucha un disparo y luego un fuerte sonido del claxon.

— ¡No lo puedo creer! —Dice el agente de adelante.

Le acababan de dar en la frente al agente Mendoza por lo que su cuerpo yace sin vida en el asiento del conductor. La limusina empieza a conducirse sola y ladearse hacia uno de los carriles laterales y rozar de forma fuerte contra el muro de contención, el retrovisor izquierdo es destrozado al instante, que es lo único que les evita caer al vacío; el agente barajas apenas logra medio controlar el automóvil con una sola mano. Entonces el agente Ramírez llama a la estación para comunicar lo siguiente:

—Acabamos de perder al agente Mendoza.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si este es el tanque! El automóvil más seguro del país ¿Qué estas ventanas no eran a prueba de balas? —Cuestiona el tipo lucha-acero.

—Lo son —afirma el mismo agente fríamente— no hay duda alguna de quien es el culpable… Franco. El Decidueye.

— ¡Maldita sea! —El agente barajas intenta cambiarse al asiento del conductor— así no se puede…

El misterioso francotirador ahora se decanta por asesinar al conductor de camión de doble remolque con material altamente inflamable; para su suerte el vehículo de carga pesada empieza a acelerar e ir de forma fulminante hacia la limusina del gobierno.

— ¡Barajas un tráiler está a punto de estrellarse contra nosotros! —Avisa el agente sentado en los asientos traseros.

El agente Barajas logra activar el freno y logran parar el "tanque" justo antes de impactar con el camión de doble remolque el cual atraviesa como si nada el muro de contención para caer de una gran altura hacia el asfalto de la autopista de abajo pero ante se estampa contra un autobús lleno de pasajeros que sus cuerpos terminan destruidos luego de producirse un corto tiempo después una fuerte explosión debido al mencionado accidente.

La sección del puente cercano a la explosión está comprometida por el debilitamiento de la estructura por culpa de a la explosión: empiezan a formarse grietas apenas visibles alrededor de la limusina. Los sobrevivientes de aquel vehículo del gobierno no reconocen el peligro esta pro avecinárseles. Otro disparo se escucha; para su fortuna el disparo falla en asesinarlo pero la bala queda incrustada en su brazo derecho, ahora siente mucho dolor y esa extremidad no la puede mover para nada.

— ¡Código rojo! Necesitamos refuerzos urgentemente —Barajas se da cuenta que su brazo está completamente destruido, tiene mucha de su carne a la vista y mucho sangre también brotando de ella— Joder, a este ritmo voy a morir desangrado.

—No te preocupes barajas, lo refuerzos llegaran enseguida…

De repente el puente debajo de ellos colapsa de forma parcial ladeándose mucho antes de desprenderse definitivamente del resto de la estructura principal; el Lucario al contemplar esto sus instintos le activan su Velocidad extrema y en un dos por tres saca a los dos agentes del "tanque" salvándoles así la vida. El pokémon aura tiene que seguir ralentizando el tiempo desde su perspectiva, ya que las grietas lo persiguen hacia el interior del puente, hasta llegar a otro segmento del largo puente para estar seguros: la principal arteria de la ciudad termina partida por la mitad.

A pesar de que el daño materiales no fue muy grande en magnitud, definitivamente el coste de vida fue tremendo ya que el pequeño fragmento que colapso del puente fue suficiente para que varios automóviles cayeran de esté sin que los conductores se dieran de la magnitud del accidente. Todo el trágico a su alrededor se para para producirse el peor embotellamiento en años en la ciudad.

—El puente colapsa…. —Barajas se da cuenta que ya no están en la limusina— ¿Qué paso?

—Use mi Velocidad extrema —responde el tipo lucha-acero con taquicardia— solo suelo recurrir a ella en casos de vida o muerte.

—Pue bien hecho Lucas, me sorprendes muchacho —felicita el agente Ramírez.

El Decidueye francotirador ve glorioso todo el daño que provocó desde lo alto de un edificio cercano al puente: tiene un cristal Z en el collar que recubre su cuello. Satisfecho por creer que su trabajo de asesinar al pokémon involucrado en el proyecto: intercambio del gobierno, ahora esta muerte; se retira con una sonrisa en el rostro y así como llegó sigilosamente desaparece.

Luego de un rato el joven logra encontrar su segunda clase de su horario; Programación básica, esta vez entra al salón de clase justo a tiempo y de paso se quita al molesto Dartrix de encima porque ese búho no tiene esta clase... por suerte.

Una vez dentro ve a todos los pokémon en sus respectivas computadoras, la mayoría de los pokémon son de tipo acero, eléctrico y hielo. Enseguida Henry se sienta en la única computadora que está disponible al lado de un Lucario.

—Oye ¿quién eres tú?, ese es el lugar de mi primo —se expresa muy molesto el pokémon tipo lucha-acero de diferente color al normal.

—Pues creo que tu primo fue él que le tocó la mala suerte de la transferencia permanente en la universidad para humanos —responde el joven.

— ¡Maldición!, eso es tan cierto —se le podía ver lo disgustado al recordarlo— como dice cierto profesor, maldito gobernó, siempre hace lo que quieren esos cabrones sin importarle los demás.

Entonces entra al salón el profesor; un Aggron.

—Muy bien clase, yo seré su profesor este año... bienvenidos sean todos a la universidad Pocket Monster, bien ¿alguna pregunta? —es lo que dice el profesor Aggron.

—Sí ¿qué hace un humano en esta universidad? —Pregunta Cryogonal algo sorprendido.

—El gobierno, eso paso —responde el profesor de tipo acero-roca— ¿alguna otra pregunta?

— ¿Por qué mi computadora tiene la pantalla azul? —Pregunta un Glaceon con cara de "bale bergas la bida" ¡si con b!.

—Por el gobierno, ¿más preguntas? —Cuestiona el profesor de programación básica.

—Típico de profe Aggron —se expresa muy disgustado el Lucario shiny.

—Profesor ¿por qué nuestras computadoras tienen windows 95? —Crítica un Magnezone el sistema operativo y de paso el hardware de las computadoras del salón.

—Para que aprendan del pasado... es culpa del gobierno —vuelve a contestar el profesor Aggron con la misma excusa del gobierno.

— ¿Por qué...? —Ni siquiera alcanza a terminar su pregunta un Rotom.

—Es culpa del gobierno —Aggron le gusta culpar al gobierno de todo.

—Profesor...—ni siquiera Jolteon logra hacer su pregunta.

—Toda la culpa la tiene el gobierno y con eso ya respondí a todas sus preguntas, ahora si comencemos con el curso, como primer tarea me traerán un informe de todos los sistemas operativos existentes hasta la fecha —entonces empezaron las quejas— ¿Primera clase y ya con quejas?, para que sepan no me gustan las quejas así que se me calman o les dejo más tarea.

—O sea papaloy, que mala onda dejándonos tarea y si quiere puedo arreglar esto con un par de billetes —se expresa el pokémon de tipo agua-acero con un tono bien fresón sacando su dinero.

—Empoleon, ¿intenta sobornarme? —Pregunta muy molesto el profesor de programación básica.

—Sobornar es una palabra fea, mejor dicho yo le entrego el dinero y usted hace como que no pasó nada —se explica pésimamente el adinerado pokémon.

—Ahora por el intento de soborno de Empoloen... ahora todos ustedes expondrán sus trabajos y al que peor le vaya les repruebo esta parcial ¿entendieron? —Comenta molesto el profesor de tipo acero-roca.

— ¿Qué?, detenme primo a este hijo de Ditto si lo mato —se nota que el Lucario shiny se contiene el gritar a pesar del tremendo enojo que siente.

— ¡Eh! —Henry en verdad que está muy confundido.

—Perdón, aun no me hago a la idea que ya no estará mi primo —se disculpa el alumno de tipo lucha-acero ya calmándose un poco, aunque se le nota mucho la pérdida de su familiar.

Una clase de programación básica después. Henry ahora tiene clases con la profesora Roserade y gracias al molesto del búho emo ahora sabe perfectamente en donde se encuentra ese salón de clase y no pierde tiempo. Ya está enfrente del susodicho salón ¿el único problema? Dartrix lo puede ver pero por suerte está de espaldas, Henry decide arriesgarse moviéndose cuidadosamente pero como buen búho el tipo planta-volador de Alola gira su cabeza sin mover su cuerpo y logra ver al humano, Henry señala su muñeca como diciendo que no tiene tiempo para luego echarse a correr: no tiene reloj.

Entra al salón. Ahora tiene que soportar la hora de química con la susodicha profesora de tipo planta-veneno, en la clase los pokémon que abundan son de tipo planta, veneno, uno que otro tipo fuego y tierra. Henry se sienta en una esquina para tratar lo menos posibles con los pokémon. En esa clase también va una Salazzle que parece llevarse muy bien con el Mudscale de al lado.

Llega puntual la maestra: una Roselia; la mayoría de los estudiantes de esta clase son de tipo planta, veneno y roca. Glaceon se sienta al lado de su colega Leafeon mientras que Henry queda un poco aislado en una esquina del salón ya que todavía no se acostumbra a estar entre pokémon y viceversa. La clase empieza y cuando Henry ve delante de él observa con preocupación a Dartrix hasta el frente: tiene una clase con el molesto búho emo, esto es malo, el joven coloca un libro sobre su cara, espera a que su molesto nuevo "amigo" no lo haya visto y suerte le sobra porque no lo vio en toda la clase.

En el gran hospital de la ciudad. Llega una ambulancia, bajan a alguien de ella con la camilla lista para ser llevada a urgencias… El agente Ramírez hace mucho tiempo que espera noticia de su mejor amigo, lo último que supo fue que se desmayó por la pérdida considerable de sangre, se ubica parado frente a la ventana que da vista a la habitación en donde está localizado el susodicho agente del gobierno al borde de la muerte y Ramírez está muy temeroso por lo que podría pasarle. Lucas se tuvo que quedar y no es como si le importara llegar temprano a una universidad donde quien sabe si lo llegaran a aceptar.

—Vamos amigo, sé que puedes hacerlo —Ramirez no puede dejar de ver el cuerpo inerte de su colega— tienes que superar esto…

—Oye Ramirez —Lucas se cansa de esperar— como que ya se me hizo tarde para ir a la escuela.

—Tienes razón, ya pedí ayuda a una colega, la agente Navarro, dentro de poco llegará.

Más tarde la agente del gobierno llega para llevarse al Lucario a la universidad de humanos mientras que Ramirez se queda en el hospital para seguir al pendiente de su colega caído.

De regreso a la universidad Pocket Monster.

— ¿Qué carajos? — Es lo que dice el humano al ver entrar a cierta molestia— me tienen que estar jodiendo —trata de esconderse tapando su cara con una libreta— tal vez no se dé cuenta…

— ¡Hola Henry! —Grita el tipo planta-volador a todo pulmón y la mayoría de los presentes se les queda viendo— ¡así es, el humano es mi amigo! —Henry nomás se queda con una sonrisa muy nerviosa sin decir ni una sola palabra "por favor que alguien ejecute fisura conmigo" es en lo único que piensa.

Mientras tanto en la clase del profesor Tentacruel que ejerce la clase de administración. Vaporeon todavía no llega a clase ya que se quedó platicando afuera del salón con la persona que más ama en el mundo ¡umbreon!

—Que pex Oscuro, ¿cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones? —Lo saluda el pokémon burbuja.

—Hola Vaporino, entonces siempre si te metiste a administrador de empresas ¿porque no me sorprende? —es lo que comenta el tipo siniestro.

—A huevo, es la ley así tenía que ser, todos saben que soy bueno en esto de la administración —Presume el tipo agua.

Vaporeon entra a la alberca que resulta estar en la clase del profesor de tipo agua-veneno mientras que el Umbreon se va a su próxima clase.

Luego de tolerar prácticamente la charla obligada e incómoda con el pokémon pluma filo perdiendo así la mayoría de la información que dio la maestra en su exposición de la clase El protagonista de hoy al iniciar el receso sale corriendo de la habitación sin mirar atrás para alejare lo antes posible del molesto tipo planta-volador que no lo deja en paz en lo más mínimo. Después de un rato el humano reciba para todas direcciones para saber si el búho emo está cerca y todo parece indicar que…

— ¡¿Cómo estas Henry?! —Dartrix aparece salvajemente— ¿por qué corrías? ¿Quería ir al baño?

— ¡Es que tengo prisa por conocer toda la universidad en tan poco tiempo! —El humano se hecha a correr.

Luego de perder de vista al molesto tipo planta-volador. El protagonista de hoy se dirige directo a la cafetería.

—Lo bueno de esta universidad es que si dan una pausa con los estudios aunque salimos más tarde, y bueno una cosa por la otra —se dijo a sí mismo el joven adolescente.

Luego de ordenar, esperar y más tarde recibir su comida; aprovecha el tiempo para buscar su próximo salón cuando "casualmente" se encuentra con Pidgeot.

—Entonces es cierto, un humano está estudiando en la universidad Pocket Monster —comenta muy alegre el tipo normal-volador.

— ¿y tú eres? —Le da un mordisco a su emparedado sin acabar— ¿Por qué me molestan todos los tipos volador? Y yo que pensé que sería el solitario de la clase.

En eso pasa a su lado un Greninja en su patineta a toda velocidad y después Cofagrigus con sus brazos fantasma aleja a todos los pokémon que se cruzan en su camino.

—Soy Pidgeot, un gusto en conocerte —le extiende el ala en señal de amistad.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece? —Pregunta, muy desconfiado e incómodo, Henry.

—Pues entrevistarte, yo soy el líder del club de periodismo y tú mi amigo vas a salir mañana en primera plana, ¿qué no es genial? pero primero deja llevarte a la guarida —Explica el Pidgeot al mismo tiempo le coloca su ala sobre la espalda del humano.

De repente aparece Dartrix incomodando con su presencia a un Raticate que había hecho todo lo cortésmente posible por quitarse a esa molestia de encima pero ahora el búho emo ve al humano y comienza a saludarlo con el ala; Malas noticias para Henry.

— ¡¿De acuerdo?! ¿Por qué no? podría ser emocionante —acepta el adolescente aunque todavía no está totalmente convencido.

—Excelente, ¡vamos a la cueva! —se emociona bastante el pokémon pájaro.

En la oficina del club de periodismo: que se localiza en el octavo piso del edificio más alto de la universidad. El lugar es un poco pequeño, lleno de archiveros por todos lados, Rotom está en la computadora, Krookodile habla sin parar en su celular, Floatzel nada en su pequeña alberca que además tiene un pasadizo secreto y finalmente Persian se localiza acostada en el suelo casi durmiendo con su cabeza arriba de un cojín.

— ¡Que hay equipo ya llego por quien lloraban! —Grita el pokémon de tipo normal-volador en cuanto llega al lugar.

—Hay ya cálmate Pidgeot —se queja la tipo normal arrojándole su almohada a quien interrumpió su sueño y luego estira sus 4 patas— ya me hiciste perder el sueño.

—No... ¡¿Por qué Giratina?! —El grito del pajarraco ha hecho perder la valiosa concentración del pokémon tipo eléctrico-fantasma haciéndolo perder en un juego online— estaba tan cercas de ganarle a mi mayor rival "S" —lo dice con toda la seriedad del mundo— muchas gracias Pidgeot —sarcasmo ¿Dónde?

—No exageres Rotom —dice Floatzel; saliendo de su pequeña alberca.

—Para nada que exagero —Se defiende— por favor no me hagan sacar mi lanza.

— ¿Siempre si compraste la jodida lanza? —La tipo agua no lo podía creer— Rotom lo de la lanza era broma.

—Claro que la compre —todos se le quedan viendo— ¿Qué? Tenía oferta del 15% ¿Cómo negarse a eso? —Saca el susodicho objeto de su armario personal con la ayuda de su telekinesis— además mírenla ¡Es hermosa!

—Es cierto —la pokémon nutria marina mira con asombro ese objeto de madera que termina en punta de metal— es preciosa, ¡dámela!

Entonces la Floatzel y el Rotom empiezan a jalar la lanza para quedarse con ella a toda cosa.

— ¡No que no querías la lanza hija de Ditto! —Con su telekinesis a tope intenta mantener su valioso objeto en su poder.

— ¡Cierra el ojete hijo de Giratina! —ella con toda la fuerza de sus brazos trata a toda costa de obtener la lanza.

—Krookodile ¿crees que deberíamos detener esto? —Persian no está segura de actuar.

— ¡Pelea, pelea, pelea! —La tipo tierra-siniestro apoya el conflicto en cuanto termina de llamar por su celular.

—también pensé lo mismo.

Tanto Pidgeot como Henry se quedan con cara de ¿Qué onda con estos?

—Bueno, no les hagas tanto caso que mi equipo, son inofensivos — se escucha el sonido del vidrio de la ventana rompiéndose y después unos gritos desde afuera.

—Se nota —es lo único que dice el humano.

—Bien Henry, este es mi equipo, Persian vigilancia terrestre, Floatzel vigilancia marina, Krookodile vigilancia del bajo mundo, Rotom vigilancia cibernética y finalmente tu servidor vigilancia aérea —explica el líder del club de periodismo— ¡Ay, somos tan pro! El mejor equipo de recolección de noticias de la región.

—Entonces ¿vas a entrevistarme? —Pregunta el joven algo preocupado ya que se está pasando el tiempo— ¿o qué?

—No, la de las entrevistas es Krookodile, nomás recuerda no intimidarte —recomienda el pokémon de tipo normal-volador.

— ¿Qué? —Se alarma el humano.

— ¡A ver que comencé la entrevista! —Grita de emoción la pokémon de tipo tierra-siniestro mostrando sus atemorizantes mandíbulas.

— ¿Es necesaria tanta persuasión con ustedes aquí? —Pregunta Henry luego de notar lo grandes dientes de su entrevistadora.

— ¡Si! —Grita todo el club de periodismo.

Luego de una aterradora entrevista después. Henry vuelve a llegar tarde a clases y nuevamente tiene que ser el centro de atención como siempre, ahora la clase es; Cálculo diferencial, donde sin duda alguna la mayoría de los pokémon son de tipo psíquico.

En dicha clase llega Glaceon junto con su colega Espeon. El profesor; Alakazam, es un profesor a temer ya que es el más estricto de todos, las cosas siempre se tienen que hacer como él lo dice, si no haces el procedimiento como él lo dice: tacha, si no es entendible: tacha, si le caes mal al profesor pues tacha: Pista, todo el mundo le cae mal y en verdad que no se puede pasar bien el curso con este profesor.

—Bien alumnos, según sé hay un rumor que dice que soy el profesor más estricto de todo y mejor vamos aclarando las cosas de una buena vez —ve a todos sus alumnos con ojos de desprecio— ¡Tienen razón!, ¿saben por qué? Porque me gusta reprobar alumnos, es más ando compitiendo con el profesor Pyroar a ver quién es el que logra reprobar más alumnos —comienza a reírse como un completo lunático.

—Glaceon ya nos fuimos directito a la chingada —se expresa con algo de preocupación el tipo psíquico.

—Será mejor que vayamos usando la estrategia de Empoleon —Glaceon también está igual de preocupado que su colega.

Luego de una verdadera tortura. Henry va directo a su quinta clase del día; La siguiente clase del adolescente humano es: Metrología, iba tranquilo hacia ese salón cuando de repente se dio cuenta que tiene muchas clases con Glaceon que ahora también se dirige al mismo salón.

—También vas al mismo salón, ¿estás en la carrera de ingeniería mecatrónica? —Pregunta el joven muy interesado; al notar ese hecho.

—Si lo estoy y supongo que tú también estás en esa carrera —responde el tipo hielo algo intrigado porque el humano le hablara.

—Así es, oye en la mañana vi a un Flareon huyendo de mí ¿a qué se debió eso? —Interroga Henry al recordar ese momento.

—Flareon, no me sorprende... es muy tímido y como sabrás los pokémon no tenemos buenas creencias sobre los humanos —explica Glaceon; él no tiene ningún inconveniente o prejuicio hacia ellos.

— ¿De casualidad no hay un eeveelución de tipo volador verdad? —Pregunta preocupado el humano.

—No, que yo sepa —responde, ahora incomodado, el tipo hielo.

Esa clase la imparte un Golem de alola, el cual es muy un poco buena onda y explica muy bien los temas que tiene que tratarlo; hasta pareciera que este catedrático si hizo un curso de pedagogía. Antes de que termine la clase el profesor deja una actividad y como es de esperarse el Greninja y la Gardevoir se les nota muy ajetreados como si compitieran por ver quien termina el trabajo antes que el otro. Entonces la tipo psquico-hada por un simple segundo consigue su objetivo de terminar la actividad antes que su rival en el estudio.

Ahora es el turno de la 6 sexta clase; Métodos de investigación, una vez en la entrada del salón se topa con alguien que había visto en la mañana.

— ¡Aaaaaah! ¡Un humano acosador! —Enseguida Flareon entra al salón casi corriendo.

—Tiene que ser el mismo Flareon de esta mañana —es lo que dice el adolescente.

Nuevamente Glaceon se ubica junto a su colega Flareon mientras que Henry va directo a una esquina y para su mala suerte Dartrix también tiene esta clase con él, entonces entra el profesor de la clase: un Simipour; no pasa nada relevante durante esa hora porque en si no hubo clase

—Alumnos de la universidad Pocket Monster les recuerdo que tienen que ir al salón de juntas para la ceremonia… por su compresión gracias —recuerda la directora Absol por los altavoces— .y para él que se lo pregunta ¡un chistoso había descompuesto los altavoces! Ahora sí por su comprensión gracias.

El salón de juntas: aquí es donde generalmente se dan los eventos de la universidad Pocket Monster, se trata de un gran espacio cerrado acondicionado para hacer conferencias, eventos elegantes y de esa índole. Todo el mundo se reúne allí para escuchar como todo los inicios de clase a la directora Absol dictando lo mismo que dijo el semestre pasado sobre esforzarse más ese año, los logros del semestre pasado y pues la verdadera única novedad es que Henry ahora estudiará en este semestre en la universidad Pocket Monster.

—Ahora le dejo el micrófono a Henry ¡el primer humano que estudiara en esta institución educativa! —Grita la directora Absol simulando emoción mientras cede el micrófono al humano; se hace un silencio incómodo y se escucha el toser de algunos.

—Este... Hola me llamo Henry —está un poco nervioso porque no está preparado para decir un discurso y más aparte todos los pokémon lo miran con desprecio.

— ¡Yo me hice amigo del humano primero! —Grita Dartrix con mucho descaro— ¡Eso es Henry dale con todo! —Comienza a aplaudir con las alas.

—Justin ya deja de llamar la atención —lo detiene Primarina muy avergonzada.

—Pero si tú fuiste la que me dijo que me consiguiera amigos y qué mejor forma de socializar que llamando la atención —se defiende Dartrix cruzando las alas.

—Te dije que dejaras de ser tan pretencioso ósea que dejaras de llamar la atención —regaña la inicial de Alola de tipo agua-hada

—Bueno esto confirma que no entiendo a las hembras —afirma el tipo planta-volador de Alola sentándose enojado en su silla.

—Tú no entiendes a nadie —es lo que dice Primarina.

— ¿Y el Zucaritas en donde se metió? —pregunta Justin para cambiar de tema.

—Creo que se quedó dormido —se disgusta demasiado la inicial de tipo agua-hada de Alola— Otra vez.

Mientras tanto en casa del inicial de Alola de tipo fuego-siniestro; Incineroar se encuentra profundamente dormido con el reloj despertador sonando a todo lo que da desde hace toda la mañana.

—Bueno como andaba diciendo mi nombre es Henry tengo 18 años y espero que nos llevemos bien —Henry improvisa un poco más para no quedarse tan corto ante ese público.

En la universidad para humanos, Lucas por fin sale de ese lugar tan extraño para él, haber convivido con los humanos le fue muy mal, no pudo socializar con casi nadie. Pero mientras va directo a su casa en el camino se encuentra con alguien de esa dichosa institución educativa, un tal pedro que para suerte del tipo lucha-hacer este no tiene ningún prejuicio hacia los pokémon y debido a que su aura se siente tan amigable decide conversar con él durante todo el trayecto hacia sus casas hasta llegar al límite que separaba a sus colonias que están pegada y solo las separa una gran calle de doble sentido; lo que significa que no viven muy lejos el uno del otro.

Luego de esa vergonzoso ceremonia, el adolescente ya casi completaba su primer día en la universidad Pocket Monster, solo tiene que estar en una clase más; ética. En esta clase la mayoría de los pokémon son de diferentes tipos que casi no hay una mayoría de un solo tipo. La profesora de la clase: una Goodra. La evolución de Eevee de tipo hielo se ubica junto con su colega Umbreon. Después de que la maestra escribiera el programa de estudio en el pizarrón, les contara un poco de su vida y dado un par de anuncio, por fin decide terminar con la clase; el joven por fin ha sobrevivido un día en la universidad Pocket Monster.

— ¡Sí!, ¡Fuck yeah! Sobreviví a mi primer día aquí… No fue tan difícil —se dice para sí mismo el adolescente.

Pero lo que Henry no sabe es que las cosas se pondrán muy interesante en los próximos días.

El humano se da cuenta que no hay rutas que lo lleven cercas de su casa y caminar hasta ella le tomaría prácticamente todo el día por lo lejos que está, pero Pidgeot con su camioneta de periodismo llega al rescate del adolescente; lo lleva hasta su casa.

—Gracias pidgeot no sé qué hubiera hecho si no es que me llevas personalmente hasta mi casa —comenta muy agradecido Henry.

—Descuida no me resulto ningún problema este día, pero no estoy seguro de poder llevarte todo los día por lo que te sugiero que vayas pensando en una forma de trasladarte eficientemente —le sugiere el líder de club de periodismo.

—Pues va a estar difícil porque no pasan rutas directamente de esta colonia a la Universidad Pocket Monster —se da a entender el adolescente.

—No te preocupes, tengo mis contactos en el gobierno, seguro que me ayudaran en ofrecerte una buena ruta para trasladarte bien —anuncia el Pidgeot sobre cómo piensa ayudarle al joven.

— ¿apoco conoces a los del gobierno? —El protagonista de hoy se queda sorprendido.

—Pues claro, soy muy profesional con lo que hago —alardea el pokémon pájaro.

—Está bien pues Pidgeot, bueno adiós —el adolescente acepta la ayuda para después salirse del vehículo.

—Agente Pidgeot, soy el agente Ramírez. Dame un informe rápido sobre la situación entre Henry y tu —éste llama por celular.

—Bien, aún estoy buscando hacerme amigo de Henry, por cierto se ha logrado acoplar más o menos bien y por cierto no hay nada fuera de lo común por el momento —informa el agente tipo normal-volador— ¿Cómo van con ustedes?

—Pues muy mal, un mercenario intenta asesinar a Lucas y Henry, sospecho de Franco, al momento ha logrado asesinar al agente Mendoza y barajas está en coma.

Muy cercas de allí, vive una Absol que siempre es acompañada por su novio: un Zoroark, desde la Universidad pocket Monster. Desde hace casi cinco años que iniciaron su noviazgo y este jueves será su quinto aniversario por lo que decidieron celebrar tan especial evento cenando en uno de los restaurantes más costosos y lujosos de toda la ciudad; por alguna extraña razón siempre que están juntos son rodeados y perseguidos por un montón de Shiinotic metiches que pareciera que no tiene otra cosa que hacer más que andar de revoltosos.

—Me haces tan feliz —le dice la tipo siniestro a su novio con mucha felicidad.

—Tú también mi amor —le vuelve la sonrisa.

En eso llegan a la casa de la Absol y ambos enamorados entran a dicho lugar donde la madre de la tipo siniestro los estaba esperando con la comida ya preparada.

—Hola Rodolfo buen día —dice la pokémon catástrofe.

—Buenos días señora Absol —le responde el Zoroark a su posible futura suegra.

Entonces los tres tipos siniestro empiezan a comer juntos en el comedor el estofado, arroz y tortillas que hay para comer hoy; Rodolfo vivía solo en los departamentos que están justo enfrente de donde estudia pero como no sabe cocinar, es por eso que siempre acompañaba a su novia a la casa de la suegra donde siempre tiene la comida lista para comer cada vez que llegan a su casa todos los días. Hasta que un día por cuestiones de dinero Zoroark ya no pudo pagar el alquiler y estuvo a punto de de no poder terminar el nivel medio superior pero gracias a que su novia se ofreció de darle asilo, actualmente este vivie en casa de la suegra.

La madre de Absol aunque al principio se sentía insegura por el novio que consiguió su hija poco a poco luego de conocer a Rodolfo empezó a agradarle hasta el punto de tratarlo como un familiar más; aunque no está muy lejos de la realidad, no le sorprendería para nada que en un futuro el Zoroark y Absol decidieran casarse y formar una familia. Ya se hizo de la idea que el tipo siniestro se convertirá en su futuro yerno, por eso es que lo invito a vivir a su casa para hacerle platica y saber todo lo posible sobre él.

Henry ahora se localiza a una calle de su casa: no quiere llamar la atención. Una vez que llega a su casa, come algo, después responde casi mintiendo a todas las pregunta de sus padre sobre su primer día en la universidad. Luego se sube arriba para estudiar un poco y más tarde ir al cine a ver la nueva película de Crobatman. Más tarde llega el momento, el protagonista de hoy se decide por ir al cine más cercano para ver la película que tanto quiere ver, sin perder más el tiempo pide un taxi que lo lleva al susodicho lugar: donde el Decidueye ya lo está esperando debido a que lo estuvo espiando.

El pokémon Pluma fecha desde el visor del rifle que tiene para asesinar a Henry vigila a su víctima; se localiza en una zona exclusiva para empleados, una persona yace muerta en el piso, se prepara para disparar. Pero de repente llega el Pidgeot para alejar al humano de la vista del tipo planta-fantasma que debido a eso no puede completar con su trabajo: su seria mirada cambia a disgusto. Entonces el mercenario decide cambiarse de sitio para poder visualizar a su objetivo y lo consigue, con el arma aun cargada vuelve a apuntar y precisar la mira… el pokémon pájaro vuelve a hacer lo mismo. Este ahora si enojado pero siguiendo el plan a pie de la letra nuevamente con su estrategia de asesinar a distancia se cambia de lugar otra vez teniendo presente que puede ser descubierto en cualquier momento.

El tipo normal-volador y Henry entran a una pequeña tienda de aparatos electrónicos, el pokémon pluma fecha a través del visor de su rifle logra por cuarta vez tiene la cabeza de su víctima en la mira, está ya todo listo; el protagonista de hoy sin saber que corre grave peligro se queda parado mientras ve impresionando una enorme planta plana de nueva generación. Esta vez el Pidgeot no logra sacar de peligro al humano debido más que nada a que aunque sabe que Franco está allí no sabe bien en donde supuestamente se esconde y lo de antes fue pura suerte.

El Decidueye está concentrado de forma plena en su próximo movimiento, la cabeza de Henry es el blanco y ya solo falta que el asesino jale del gatillo para que la bala penetre el cráneo de su víctima: por fin llega el momento. El tipo planta-fantasma dispara… como un reflejo involuntario sin siquiera pensarlo como si le fuera la cosa más natural del mundo; el cuerpo sin vida cae del barandal hacia la planta baja donde se estampa contra un pequeño puesto de celulares. El mercenario se da cuenta que acababa de quitarle la vida a un policía que andaba pasando por allí y que lo había visto por lo que sus instintos actuaron sin su consentimiento.

Franco muy enojado da una fuerte respiración de frustración total: su plan esta completamente arruinado. Ahora todos en el centro comercial saben de su presencia y los civiles empiezan a perder el control para echarse a correr en todas direcciones. El mercenario se sube al barandal, da un fuerte salto para llegar de forma rápida a la planta baja, es gracias a sus alas que toca el suelo de forma amena y con estilo. Este sin mucha prisa empieza a caminar hacia su víctima, de entre su ropa saca una pistola, varios policías intenta detenerlo pero el pokémon pluma fecha los asesina sin duda alguna de un tiro en la cabeza mientras camina sin detenerse a Henry que literalmente trata de escapar por su vida.

En la oficina de Vaporeon en el gran centro comercial. Él está muy ocupado en la administración de su negocio, todo ese trabajo lo deja muy estresado, le encantaría dedicarse a otra cosa pero esa es la vida que le heredo su padre, que en paz descanse, y como también le gusta el dinero en grandes cantidades tampoco tiene muchas opciones que digamos.

—Que mal —da un suspiro al recordar todo lo que tiene que revisar— esta chamba es interminable —la montaña de documentación es increíble.

En eso llega Umbreon inesperadamente a hacerle compañía al tipo agua.

—Hola vaporino —es el pokémon luz lunar al abrir la puerta— ¿se puede? —Pregunta antes de pasar.

—Claro, no hay problema —Vaporeon se le iluminan los ojos al enterarse quien vino a verlo— ven pasa —se sonroja un poco— ¿y esa sorpresa?

—Pues nomas estaba pasando por aquí y pues decidí venir a saludarte.

— ¿En serio? —El pokémon burbuja le encanta que su mejor amigo se preocupe por él— no debiste haberte molesto.

—De verás —el tipo siniestro también quiere mucho a su mejor amigo— pasar tiempo contigo nunca es molestia para mí.

—Pues como puedes observar tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y pues ando muy estresado aquí —no es broma, ya hasta de duele la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, yo tengo el remedio para que te relajes —sentencia el Umbreon con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?! —Se sobresalta e impresiona de buena manera pero no acepta que le guste.

—Nomas deja los problemas atrás y déjate llevar —enseguida abraza a su mejor amigo con todas sus fuerzas.

—Idiota, no necesito de tus cursilerías —A pesar de sus palabras reflejan lo contrario, Vaporeon disfruta mucho que lo este abrazando.

—Si claro, como no —Y Umbreon lo sabe.

—Tu eres… —El tipo agua quería insultarlo pero nomás no podía; se deja llevar por el abrazo— el pokémon que más quiero en el mundo —cierra los ojos y suela una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Ya sabía que con eso te tranquilizarías —el pokémon luz lunar abraza al ser que más ama en el mundo con todas sus fuerzas.

Ninguno de los dos quería que ese momento terminara jamás, disfrutan cada segundo que pasa juntos como si estuvieran destinados a estar unidos por toda la eternidad, una tranquilidad y gozo inimaginable sienten las dos evoluciones de Eevee al estar sus cuerpos pegados el uno del otro, en estos instante no existe ningún pensamiento en sus mentes más que el de nunca separarse: un verdadero amor puro. Pero para su desgracia un guardia de seguridad entra a la oficina del pokémon burbuja para avisar lo del atentado llevándose en ejecución en pleno centro comercial; arruina por completo el romance entre esos dos.

—Señor Vaporeon, tenemos serios problemas —sin previo aviso entra— al parecer varios colegas han caído ante un supuesto asesino profesional... —el guardia ve impactado la escena adentro de la habitación; pero rápidamente decide continuar con el informe— la policía llegara dentro de poco para llevarse a declarar.

—Eeeh… —El tipo agua al ver al guardia cambia su cuerpo de color azul a rojo— ¡¿Qué?! —Se quita de encima al que lo estaba abrazando y se separa de este lo antes posible— ¡Maldita sea que ustedes no pueden hacer algo bien!

—Lo siento jefe pero la situación se nos Salió de control.

— ¡Esto no puede ser! —Estalla en estrés— ¡pues vamos a ver que se puede hacer!

—Ya Vaporeon, cálmate, si necesitas ayuda legal yo conozco un amigo que es buen abogado —propone el tipo sinestro.

—Gracias Oscuro, claro que tendré tu recomendación en cuenta, solo espero que tu amigo no sea un incompetente como estos inútiles de aquí —El pokémon burbuja trata lo más que puede de no gritarle a su mejor amigo.

De regreso con Pidgeot y Henry. Ambos ahora saben que un asesino esta tras ellos por lo que tratan de escapar atravesando una enorme tienda departamental llena de productos de diversa índole, pero la mera verdad que trasladarse rápidamente entre ese completo caos que personas y pokémon corriendo en todas direcciones es de verdad una tarea imposible; por lo que solo logran caminar a paso casi normal entre todo el alboroto formado por el mercenario sin escrúpulos.

— ¡Entonces me estás diciendo que el trabajo de un tal Franco es eliminarme! —el protagonista de hoy se entera que su vida corre serio peligro.

—Sí, él es el tercero más buscado de la agencia secreta —informa el tipo normal-volador— es un exteniente que fue metido a la cárcel por comprobarse que era un completo corrupto.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso? —el humano se impresiona por todo lo que sabe.

—Porque trabajo para la agencia secreta, pero por favor promete que jamás le dirás a alguien más que soy un espía —Pidgeot revela lo más oculto de su vida personal— sería un peligro para ambos si se enterara alguien lo que somos.

Lo peor que más temían llegó, Franco alcanza a su objetivo y con una pistola comienza a disparar; el pokémon pájaro se da cuenta rápido de esto y oculta a Henry detrás de las escaleras eléctricas. El tipo normal-volador decide hacerle frente a Franco a pesar de que sabe que extremadamente peligroso confrontarlo de forma directa estando solo.

PIdegot decide atacar a su oponente con onda ígnea pero este recurre tranquilamente a Protección para salir ileso de esa agresión y posteriormente con realiza el movimiento de Danza espada para ejercer presión sobre su adversario. El pokémon paraje no tiene opción y recurre a su ataque más poderoso: Vendaval, asi que se prepara para ejecutar el mencionado ataque y con todas sus fuerzas lo ejerce pero falla rotundamente. Franco nomás se queda allí parado sin siquiera moverse con una sonrisa en su cara mientras realiza otro Danza espada.

—Maldita sea, ¿Por qué no soy mega? Así nunca fallaría nada —se queja.

De repente con un golpe de Hoja afilada de parte del tipo planta-fantasma conectado en el flanco izquierdo del pokémon pájaro lo deja muy lastimado; se deja bien en claro Franco es de temer, a pesar de ser poco efectivo Pidgeot siente mucho dolor por ese tremendo golpe que recibe.

Entonces el pokémon pluma fecha empieza a mover su cuerpo de forma incuestionable: está a punto realizar un movimiento Z. El tipo normal-volador al darse cuenta de esto sabe que su fin está próximo a llegar por lo que intenta desesperadamente de ejecutar otro Vendaval para contratacar.

Enseguida ambos movimientos chocan, el poderoso ataque de tipo planta se abre paso entre las fuertes ráfagas de aire que provoco el pokémon pájaro quien recibe un crítico Megatón floral y lo deja muy mal herido. Pidgeot yace consciente pero sin poder moverse debido a todo lo golpeado que salió su cuerpo de tal remendó impacto recostado en el suelo: inmóvil.

—Lo siento Henry… te falle —el tipo normal-volador siente impotencia extrema.

El protagonista de hoy por su parte aprovecha la pelea FrancoVsPidegot para escapar pero llega el Decidueye con un arco y única flecha que consiguió de pura casualidad. Entonces el humano mientras corre por el estacionamiento recibe en el muslo derecho el impacto de una fecha que penetra su carne y provoca que caiga de golpe a una zona verde; intenta escapar con todas sus fuerzas pero nomás no logra avanzar mucho que digamos.

El tipo planta-fantasma con toda la paciencia del mundo camina de forma normal hacia su víctima que no puede escapar por el dolor y el inconveniente de no poder correr. En ese preciso instante el protagonista de hoy es inundado por un miedo terrible ante aquel sujeto que se dirige hacia él tan relajadamente; se le ve tan natural el quitarle la vida a los demás. Trata desesperadamente de irse saltando con su pierna izquierda pero indudablemente Franco logra llegar a su presa más temprano que tarde.

De un golpe en la cara Henry cae al pasto, después el mercenario empieza a ahocar a su objetivo con todas sus fuerzas y así se queda por varios minutos hasta asegurarse que su víctima se quedó inconsciente, finalmente levanta una piedra para empezar a golpear la cabeza del humano con todas sus fuerzas pero al tercer golpe el pokémon pluma-fecha arroja la piedra por puro instinto hacia la agente Navarro que con pistola en mano le iba a disparar. Franco decide escapar volando al pensar que Henry se encuentra muerto y además que no tiene por qué seguir estando allí.

La agente Navarro llama a emergencias al comprobar que el protagonista de hoy se encuentra gravemente herido y con altas posibilidades de morir de no recibir ayuda urgente. La ambulancia llega y trasladan al humano al gran hospital de la ciudad donde recibe la ayuda necesaria para seguir con vida pero aun estando en peligro latente de morir. Pidgeot aunque no tan grave también recibe ayuda para recuperarse más rápidamente.

— ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? —Pregunta el agente Ramírez al ver todo este desastre.

—Franco, eso fue lo que pasó, si no hubiera llegado a tiempo hubiera asesinado a Henry sin duda alguna —El protagonista de hoy se localiza inmóvil en su cama del hospital— y por lo visto parece que si logro su objetivo, todavía no sale de peligro, seguimos en la espera que no haya a desarrollar muerte cerebral.

— ¿Es probable?

—Pues los doctores dijeron prácticamente está a la suerte, ya hicieron todo lo que pudieron hacer, solo resta esperar —sentencia la agente Navarra— aunque si confirmaron que llegue justo a tiempo para salvarlo y que tenga una mínima oportunidad de aferrarse a la vida.

—Solo espero que logre sobrevivir —el agente Ramírez quiere capturar al mercenario cueste lo que cueste— vamos Henry, no le des el guste a ese desgraciado.

Más tarde en casa de Franco. Cena frente a su televisión viendo las noticias sobre el accidente del puente y el atentando en el centro comercial, se ve a un Vaporeon dueño de dicho lugar siendo entrevistado, las dos noticias provocado por él. Contemplar todo el daño colateral que provocó le produce un goce tremendo, el tipo planta-fantasma se emociona al saber la cantidad de personas y pokémon que murieron por su gran culpa; no es como si llevara un registro de cada ser que asesino, a él le vale la vida de los demás y la razón por la que no intenta matar a diestra y siniestra es porque las balas cuestan dinero: es lo único que le importa.

Luego se va al baño donde se quita la ropa y su cristal Z: se ve una enorme cicatriz presente por todo su cuello. Después se queda debajo del roció de la regadera por un par de horas tranquilo sin ningún resentimiento por el daño que causo en el pasado y con una perfecta paz interno por un trabajo bien hecho. El pokémon pluma-fecha saca una enorme sonrisa macabra mientras el agua baja por su rostro lleno de placer por recordar la muerte de inocentes que tuvo que hacer por el cochino dinero que le pagarán al mercenario por asesinar a los dos estudiantes parte del proyecto: intercambio.

—Y todavía no han contemplado lo mejor de mí —es lo que piensa el Decidueye asesino— esperen mi próxima jugada.

En la oficina de la directora Absol. Su secretaria personal acaba de terminar sus labores de trabajo por lo que se retira para irse a dormir a su casa, mientras que la directora de tipo siniestro aprovecha para volver a ver ese extraño libro que se había encontrado hace unos días atrás por pura casualidad; la pokémon catástrofe se encontró con ese extraño escrito que tiene una portada demasiado escalofriantes con una imagen de Giratina. Una vez abierto el libro la Absol lee las primeras palabras de la primera página:

"Quién decida seguir deberá abandonar la esperanza ya que a partir de la siguiente hoja aceptas que dejas de ser creatura del primer pokémon para convertirte en propiedad del traidor"

La directora de tipo siniestro ignora por completo esta advertencia y hojea la siguiente página… desde de todo es solo un libro ¿Cómo esa cosa podría ser tan peligrosa? Las siguientes palabras de la siguiente página le helaron la sangre a la tipo siniestro.

"Bienvenido a tu perdición estoy seguro que encontrarás un mejor amo que ese tonto Arceus que los tiene completamente en el abandono, pero conmigo encontraran redención, a partir de ahora tu alma vagará en el mundo distorsión junto conmigo donde te torturare por toda la eternidad. Si este libro lo escribí yo, atentamente: Giratina"

La pokémon catástrofe debido a su poder de predecir el futuro le empiezan a llegar escenas aleatorios sobre el futuro de todos los acontecimientos negativos que ocurrirán a su alrededor y siente en carne propia todo el sufrimiento que sentirán todos los que la conocen. La directora está completamente asustada por lo que acaba de contemplar pero como si estuviera poseída: no puede dejar de leer. Empieza a conocer todo el contenido del misterioso libro; se trata de una serie de ritos y adoraciones al legendario de tipo fantasma-dragón además de todo lo que uno debería saber sobre el mundo distorsión y las torturas que sean sometidas todas las almas que lleguen a dicho lugar.

Mientras tanto el guardián del mencionado lugar siente como su libro maldito se pone en acción. Este empieza a reírse macabramente ya que desde el comienzo de los tiempos esperó para que llegará ese momento de su llegada: el supuesto fin de los tiempos.

— ¿Qué ocurre Giratina? —Pregunta Helio sin expresar ningún tipo de emoción.

—Mi libro maldito capturo una víctima y presiento que no falta mucho para que un portal desde el mundo real sea abierto —predice el malvado legendario.

—Entendido —es lo único que dice el humano.

—Mi momento de someter definitivamente la creación del pokémon alfa ha llegado —sentencia el pokémon renegado antes de perderse de nuevo en sus carcajadas malévolas.

Esta historia continuará…

* * *

Nota inicial: ¿Henry podrá soportar otro día en la universidad Pocket Monster? ¿Algún día Dartrix dejara de ser tan molesto? ¿Incineroar llegara temprano a clase? ¿Franco asesinara a alguien más y se saldrá con la suya? Descúbranlo en los próximos capítulos de Universidad Pocket Monster.

Nota del auto: Debido a una decisión "creativa" he decidido reiniciar el fanfic; a ver si así se me quita el bloqueo de escritor._. y que mejor forma que incluyendo a los iniciales de Alola :D, esta primera temporada se llama "Revolución" y para los que ya habían seguido este fanfic pues ya sabrán quienes son los pokémon protagonistas de esta temporada.

Nota final: Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos otro día.


	2. Dia segundo

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Protagonista: Espeon.

Anteriormente en Universidad Pocket monstar:

El proyecto intercambio fue ejecutado por el gobierno federal obligando así a participar en el a un Lucario y a un humano a que vayan a la universidad del otro. Pero no contaban con que un asesino profesional los intentaría eliminar del mundo costará lo que costará.

* * *

6:00 A.M.

Es el segundo día de un nuevo ciclo escolar en la universidad Pocket Monster, y Espeon lo sabe. Su reloj despertador suena para hacer bien su función de despertarlo temprano por la mañana, la evolución de Eevee de tipo Psíquico le gusta tener todo bien ordenado y organizado; Su cuarto es una muestra de ello ya que todo está en el lugar que le corresponde y por eso su habitación se encuentra en óptimas condiciones de orden y limpieza… demasiada diría yo.

Espeon abre los ojos siendo esta la primera acción que hace para iniciar con un glorioso nuevo día más que se sumará en su cotidiano vivir; Hace mucho tiempo que no le pasaba absol-utamente nada extraordinario o fuera de lo común: eso no está para nada bien para la historia. Este se sale de la cama; las sábanas no son un obstáculo para iniciar con su día por más absurda que sea la cotidianidad de su hasta ahora aburridísima vida escolar y el sueño no impedirá que llegue tarde a su primera clase.

6:01 A.M.

Apenas ha pasado un minuto desde que Espeon abrió los ojos, tener conciencia de seguir con vida y estirarse un poco; ¡No hay tiempo que perder! Se cambia de ropa que no es opción ir en pijamas al instituto y después arregla su cama que desordeno de forma inconsciente mientras dormía. Luego tacha en su calendario el día de ayer que ya no es vigencia; tiene que actualizarse, ve su cuarto limpio y ordenado como le gusta para después irse al baño para limpiar sus dientes.

—La constancia es la clave del éxito —se dice a si mismo Espeon frente al espejo.

La evolución de Eevee de tipo Psíquico hace esto todas las mañanas igual que se dice esa frase sin falta alguna: Espeon tiene una mentalidad de disciplina impecable. Con la cual se siente orgulloso de serlo porque siempre le ha ido bien para variar en muchas cosas como por ejemplo en la escuela; Fue el tercer lugar de aprovechamiento del bachillerato Pocket Monster y tiene una foto que lo demuestra en su habitación; se encuentra colgado arriba de la cama, su diploma, y en su escritorio hay otra fotografía con él mostrando su diploma mientras es rodeado por todas las Eeveeluciones al igual que toda la generación del anterior grado escolar: una Gardevoir y un Frogadier discutían porque habían empatado en el primer lugar de aprovechamiento, además de un Dartrix apunto de quitarle su reconocimiento.

6:25 A.M.

Este no vive solo ya que tiene que compartir la casa que renta con otros estudiantes más, que para su suerte resultan ser dos camaradas "Eevee" de tipo Planta y Hada. No hay muchos inconvenientes por vivir en la misma casa; le da igual que con vivir con sus padres, ¿el único problema? Es que Leafeon es un valemadrista de primera y el otro es por no decir otra cosa; Sylveon. El protagonista de hoy no tolera el desorden porque es un maniático de la disciplina, la lógica y el orden; tiene que convivir todos los días con su opuesto en personalidad: para empezar se queda dormido con el reloj despertador sonando a todo volumen y el otro es supuestamente más fácil de lidiar…

— ¡Ya despiértate Sylveon que me voy y son las 6:25 con exactamente 37 segundos! —Dice Espeon mientras le arroja una almohada.

— ¿Qué? ¡ehh! —Por fin la evolución de Eevee de tipo Hada despierta— no pues Espeon estaba soñando con Ricky.

—Ya cabrón deja de soñar con mamadas y arréglate que falta media hora para iniciar con las clases —la evolución de Eevee de tipo Psíquico se retira.

Espeon ni se molesta en despertar a Leafeon; es un caso perdido. Con su mochila con todo lo que necesita más una botella de agua sale de la casa para dirigirse a la universidad que solo falta media hora para llegar, siempre procura llegar temprano y tarda 23 minutos aproximadamente más-menos 5 minutos en llegar sin contratiempos claro está.

6:45 A.M.

Espeon llega a un cruce de calle. Como se encuentra totalmente sincronizado con el semáforo siempre lo avista en rojo y aprovecha esto para pasar sin perder nada de tiempo ya que los autos parados tienen que esperar a que se ponga en verde. Mientras tanto a un conductor lo llaman por teléfono y contesta; se aprecia que tiene un anillo en el pulgar con una piedra activadora.

—Diga, ¿en serio? Entonces no hay tiempo que perder —es lo que responde el misterioso conductor con un gran parecido a Helio.

7:00 A.M.

Espeon llega puntual a la universidad pero como apenas se acuerdo que no tiene la primer clase porque todavía no le asignan un profesor aún; pues decide pasar un rato con sus demás camaradas "Eevee " en la clase de arte. Los alumnos que se encuentran en el salón son Glaceon, Jolteon, Magnezone, Pidgeot, Persian, Delphox, Primarina, Clefairy, Aromatisse y Florges que al parecer también les agrada llegar temprano a la clase. La evolución de tipo Psíquico ya lo tenía planeado se sienta junto con los Eeveeluciones y de paso unirse a la conversación mientras espera a que llegue la siguiente clase.

—Como qué ahora se le hizo tarde al profesor Mr mime ¿no creen? —Comenta Jolteon algo curioso por la tardanza del maestro— Oye Virrey ¿también tienes esta clase?

—Pues no, pero de todos modos me gusta estar con ustedes —responde Espeon.

—Si pero por mí que ni llegue el profe —opina— oye Rosita ¿y el otro afeminado que no ha llegado contigo? —Glaceon tiene una mentalidad muy conservadora y machista.

—Cálmate Don vergas, el Gay se quedó dormido así que lo tuve que despertar y lo más probable es que llegue tarde —Espeon no se espera a que él otro preguntará— y con Cannabis ni me moleste en despertarlo porque ya saben cómo es.

— ¿Ahora qué hizo? —Jolteon siempre se las ingenia para preguntar algo.

—Lo típico con él… no durmió por estar fumando quién sabe cuántos kilos de marihuana— informa la evolución de Eevee de tipo Psíquico.

— ¿Y qué no lo detuviste? —Interroga el mismo tipo eléctrico que había preguntado antes.

—Creo que ya está grandecito como para tener una niñera que lo esté chingando y además cuando les digo que es un caso perdido es porque es ¡un caso perdido! Es por eso que no me gusta molestar a ese wey sin remedio —es lo que responde Espeon.

7:06 A.M.

Mientras tanto a las afuera de la ciudad. Un vehículo lujoso de color negro ingresa a las instalaciones de un laboratorio secreto: solo tienen permitido el acceso unos cuantos, entra al susodicho lugar donde es informado sobre los nuevos avances de la investigación al mismo tiempo que bajan por el ascensor hasta llegar al último piso del Ráscasuelos.

—Señor… lo estábamos esperando, los resultados son innegables en breve abriremos un portal interdimensional —lo puso al tanto Urano; el segundo al mando de la operación.

—Excelente, finalmente el sueño de Helio se volverá realidad y el Neo equipo galaxia logrará el avance más grande de este siglo —el líder del nuevo equipo galaxia está entusiasmado por las buenas noticias.

Neón el líder del neo equipo galaxia entra a la única habitación del último piso; el lugar es muy amplio con varios pisos de altura. Este se dirige al centro del cuarto para ver en persona por lo que han estado trabajado durante años sus empleados mientras que Urano se va con su equipo de trabajo para poner en marcha la máquina que diseñaron durante mucho tiempo.

—Enciéndanlo —ordena el segundo al mando a sus compañeros de trabajo.

Enseguida la mencionada máquina inicia con su trabajo; enfrente de Neón empieza a aparecer un portal inter-dimensional en el cual comienza a visualizarse el mundo distorsión; todo el mundo se alegra y también aplauden porque su esfuerzo no resulto ser en vano.

—La creación del portal inter-dimensional fue todo un éxito —sentencia Urano al confirmar que todo se encuentra bajo control.

—No esperaba menos de ustedes y ¡¿Qué están esperando?! —El líder del neo equipo galaxia tiene una gran sonrisa en su rostro— es momento de explorar nuevos horizontes.

7:11 A.M.

Sylveon ingresa al salón, para su suerte el profesor Mr mime todavía no ha llegado y ni pareciera que fuera a llegar ya.

—Miren ya llego el infaltable —dice Jolteon al ver entrar a su compañero.

— ¿que el profe ya no vino o qué onda? —Pregunta Sylveon al no ver al maestro de la clase.

—Así parece, y a lo mejor se entretuvo en el baño disfrutando de unas chaquetas —comenta Espeon haciendo énfasis en lo último.

—Si quieres yo les puedo hacer algunas —la evolución de Eevee de tipo hada no desaprovecho una oportunidad para una insinuación.

—Sylvy si fueras hembra lo pensaría y me estaría arriesgando —se expresa Glaceon con una denotación que enmarca desprecio por esa idea.

—A mí me gustaría una chaqueta de cuero — habla Jolteon sin entender el contexto de la palabra en este caso.

—Centillno ¿Eres o te haces? —Glaceon pregunta con cara de "es en serio" mirándolo fijamente.

—Oye ya deja de preguntar puras mamadas —se expresa Espeon con su típico vocabulario directo.

—Centillino, ese comentario estuvo muy fuera de lugar —Sylveon también da su opinión.

—Mejor me calló —sentencia la evolución de Eevee de tipo eléctrico pegando su rostro contra su butaca por vergüenza.

7: 30 A.M.

Urano escribe los hallazgos en su reporte electrónico, por el otro lado una expedición de tres personas; dos hombres y una mujer entra al mundo distorsión con varios equipos y una cámara de video para grabar para que los demás vieran lo mismo que ellos están a punto de descubrir.

Entonces los 3 temerarios entran al mundo distorsión. Enseguida son maravillados por la rareza del lugar; se impresionaron con una cascada que va al revés, un horizonte en todas direcciones que se extiende hasta el infinito y una serie de inmensas rocas flotando en la nada; además están parados en una de ellas.

—Este lugar es impresionante —comenta el líder de la expedición.

—Me gustaría saber de qué componentes están formadas estas rocas —consigue unas muestras del suelo —aunque sí debo admitir que la vista es increíble —es lo que dice la investigadora.

— ¡Oigan miren esto!— Se expresa maravillado el más joven de los 3 al borde de la relativamente inmensa roca.

— ¡Oye ten cuidado! —Lo regaña el líder de la expedición acercándose al borde.

—Lo siento jefe —este se disculpa.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunta la investigadora también acercándose al borde.

Los 3 se quedan perplejos al ver que el Horizonte infinito también se extiende debajo de ellos pero lo verdaderamente inesperado es que se encontraron con una gran sorpresa, dejando a todos sin palabras: Helio.

—Señor ¿está viendo lo mismo que nosotros? —Pregunta el líder de la expedición.

—No lo puedo creer… ¿ese es Helio? —Urano no lo puede creer.

—Entonces la historia de mi tatarabuelo es verdadera —Neón recuerda que nunca encontraron el cuerpo del líder del original equipo galaxia— ¿Qué esperan? ¡Sáquenlo de allí! Tengo mucho que preguntarle.

El líder del Neo equipo galaxia se queda viendo la imagen del cuerpo inconsciente de su tatarabuelo que aparece en la pantalla gigante donde se podía apreciar mejor. Los 3 exploradores escuchan la orden de su líder.

—Bien ya escucharon a Neón —ordena el líder de la expedición.

Entonces el más joven de los 3 se amarra de la cintura con una soga para después arrojarse al vacío; Flota con dificultad hasta llegar a la roca en donde se localiza Helio.

—Listo vamos para allá —esté sujeta a Helio y vuelve a lanzarse al vacío para llegar hasta donde se ubican sus otros 2 compañeros.

—Buen trabajo —lo felicita el líder del equipo mientras sujeta la cámara.

—Gracias señor —el joven oye un ruido extraño— ¿Escucharon eso? Eso fue aterrador.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Pregunta extrañado— como sea no debió ser nada, ve y llévalo de regreso a casa —sentencia el líder de la expedición.

—De acuerdo —el más joven de los 3 inicio su camino sujetando a Helio hacia el portal para regresar a su dimensión.

—Si yo si lo escuche —dice la investigadora mirando con atención —jefe grabe eso— observa algo moverse a lo lejos entres las rocas flotantes.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Este aun incrédulo comienza a filmar y mirar hacia aquella dirección.

— ¿Veo eso? —Una figura extraña apenas visible se mueve a lo lejos.

—No lo puedo creer ¿Qué fue eso? —Lo graba a lo perfección.

—Amplíen la imagen —ordena Urano muy curioso por la aparente señal de vida.

Entonces el Neo equipo galaxia logra ampliar la imagen del video en el preciso instante del avistamiento; aunque algo borroso se logra apreciar claramente la forma del legendario de tipo fantasma-dragón.

— ¡¿Ese es Giratina?! —Se alteraron muchos del Neo equipo galaxia por ese aterrador descubrimiento.

—Tranquilícense por favor —Uranio trata de bajar las preocupaciones de sus compañeros.

—Más sorpresas… Los legendarios son reales —saca una Master ball— capturando a Giratina me convertiré en el ser más poderoso y el Neo equipo galaxia conseguirá la conquista del multi-verso.

Neón entra al mundo distorsión con una obsesión tremenda de capturar a Giratina y saca de su pokéball a su pokémon más fuerte; el inicial sobrevalorado de tipo fuego-volador de primera generación.

— ¿A quién tengo que eliminar esta vez jefe? —Pregunta el Charizard mientras estira sus brazos y alas.

—Esta vez tenemos un verdadero desafío y necesitamos usar todo nuestro poder, Mega-evolución —Sentencia el líder del Neo equipo galaxia con tranquilidad.

Enseguida Charizard mega-evoluciona a su forma Y. El más joven de los 3 exploradores regresa a su dimensión junto con Helio; los otros 2 se centraron en filmar la legendaria batalla para que sus compañeros no se perdieran de ver dicha escena.

—Estate atento Charizard que nos enfrentamos a un legendario —Habla Neon observando a su alrededor muy cuidadosamente.

—No se preocupe jefe lo tengo todo cubier…—recibe un Aura esfera por estar distraído— eso dolió.

—Es nuestro turno —Neón tiene una visión excelente: lo divisa— Charizard gira a 250° séptimo octante Lanzallamas —aun en medio de la batalla sigue con su calma.

El pokémon obedece a su jefe y realiza un potente Lanzallamas que logra aceptar en el blanco; aunque lo único que consigue es la furia del guardián del mundo distorsión. GIratina haciendo notar su enojo, emite un Rugido aterrador que hace temer hasta el calmado Neón, la atmósfera de misterio ha resultado ya que todos los presentes en cierto grado comenzaron a ser consumidos por el miedo e inesperadamente el legendario de tipo fantasma-dragón hace su aparición frente a frente con Neón que se queda algo pasmado por completo sin poder reaccionar debido a las tinieblas que inician a consumirlo; sus pupilas se vuelven de color rojo por unos instantes.

— ¡Jefe cuidado!— Mega-charizard salva a Neón de morir por un ataque de Giratina.

—Charizard ¿crees que podrás contra Giratina? —El líder del Neo equipo galaxia reacciona mientras vuela en su pokémon.

—Claro no se preocupe… además es mi deber dejar en alto a los Charizard —el inicial de tipo fuego-volador sale volando, dejando a su jefe atrás, con dirección hacia Giratina.

El guardián del mundo distorsión arroja un Pulso dragón que Mega-Charizard esquiva con suma facilidad: él no es el objetivo. El ataque de Giratina destruye la roca flotante en donde se encuentran parados Neón y el joven que carga a Helio. El líder del Neo equipo galaxia es propulsado hasta atravesar el portal inter-dimensional y Helio despierta en frente de la salida momentánea del mundo distorsión además de estar parado sobre poco suelo firme; se da cuenta que está amarrado al joven que flota en el vació.

—Helio ayúdame —éste se movía con la ayuda de la soga hacia el portal.

Helio con una frialdad tremenda se quita la soga que lo conecta con el muchacho; dejando a este atrapado en el vacío del mundo distorsión y después una roca que gano energía por la batalla entre Mega-Charizard y Giratina lo intercepta provocando que el joven sea expulsado hacia el infinito; Helio regresa a su dimensión de origen.

7:55 A.M.

El protagonista de hoy revisa su reloj; la siguiente clase está próxima a comenzar. Éste sale del salón sin importarle que sus otros 3 camaradas "Eevee" siguen conversando, porque la puntualidad es primordial en Espeon por lo que, sin esperar a que termine la plática, se sale del salón de dibujo para dirigirse a su siguiente clase; Biologia con la profesora Tsareena

—Oigan ¿creen que en algún lugar del planeta se estuviera llevando a cabo una épica batalla? —Es lo último que dijo Jolteon antes de que su compañero Eevee se vaya.

Mega-Charizard Y sigue arrojando Tajo aéreo sobre su legendario adversario a diestra y siniestra haciéndolo retroceder en varias ocasiones; solo así podía alargar la batalla.

—Vamos Charizard sigue con tus malditos Tajo aéreo porque todos sabemos que eres un sobrevalorado —Giratina intenta provocar a su atacante.

— ¡No soy un sobrevalorado y te lo demostrare! —Se enoja el Charizard.

Entonces el inicial de Kanto de tipo fuego-volador usa Enfado lanzándose en picada hacia el guardián del mundo distorsión que recibe el ataque.

— ¿Pero qué? Imposible —el sobrevalorado se sorprende de que su legendario adversario ni se inmuta con el ataque.

—Patético, te voy a dejar muy en claro… solo existen dos pokémon por encima de mí y tengo que decirte que tú no eres uno de ellos —sentencia Giratina haciendo presente su potente aura de oscuridad pura.

El pokémon de tipo fuego-volador con el orgullo herido lo vuelve a atacar con Enfado usando toda su fuerza; quiere vencerlo a toda costa. El legendario de tipo fantasma-dragón ejecuta un Pulso dragón que impacta contra el Mega-Charizard Y; después de la poderosa colisión el sobrevalorado pierde y termina chocando abruptamente contra una pequeña roca que por el golpe se destruye dejándolo adolorido flotando en el vacío del mundo distorsión.

8:10 A.M.

La profesora de tipo planta termina de pasar lista para después iniciar formalmente con la clase, Espeon por su parte está listo para hacer cualquier anotación en su libreta. En la clase de biología hay mucho pokémon de tipo bicho, planta y agua. El protagonista de hoy está sentado hasta adelante en las sillas de en medio; a su alrededor tiene a Shiinotic, Scolipede, Serperior, Swampert y Swanna.

—Oye ¿qué vieron ayer? —Pregunta el tipo planta-hada.

—Pues no mucho, solo una pequeña introducción a la materia —Responde el protagonista de hoy.

—Gracias ¿también vas en la carrera de ingeniería química-farmacobiologa?

—Si.

—Por cierto, te enteraste que el humano nuevo fue internado en un hospital

—No, supongo que eso explica por qué no lo vi entrar a s primera clase.

Mientras tanto en el mundo distorsión. Giratina tiene unas ansias tremendas de hacer sufrir a su inocente víctima.

—Tú comparado conmigo solo eres un pequeño e inofensivo Caterpie porque tenemos una diferencia enorme de nivel ¿Acaso creíste que serías capaz de vencer a un legendario y del trio dragón para acabarla? —Giratina se cansa de jugar— ahora acepta que no eres un dragón y desaparece insecto.

Mega-Charizard Y se encuentra muy aturdido como para esquivar con efectividad ese brutal golpe aunque de todos modos hace el intento; se salvó de quedar debilitado más no de tener que soportar la golpiza de su vida. El sobrevalorado cae hasta chocar fuertemente contra una roca gran roca flotante teniendo plena conciencia de su humillación y este prefería mejor estar ya debilitado; está soportando un dolor inaguantable en todo su cuerpo.

— ¿Por qué no puedo…? —Mega-Charizard Y siente malestar hasta para hablar.

El inicial de tipo fuego-volador intenta tan siquiera moverse pero fracasa de forma tajante al mismo tiempo que Giratina se pone frente a él.

— ¿Aún pretendes seguir? Vamos quiero ver cuando te dura tu fuerza de voluntad — Giratina disfruta del intenso dolor que siente su víctima.

—Por favor ya acaba conmigo —El sobrevalorado pide clemencia que por orgullo de ser un Charizard está obligado a seguir hasta el final.

—Como gustes —Giratina inicia formando un potente Aura esfera.

Los dos exploradores que quedan siguen grabando a Giratina al igual que al Mega-Charizard Y por lo que todos en el laboratorio solo podían ver sin poder hacer nada más, Neón por su parte se había retirado del lugar junto con el recién llegado Helio.

— ¿Lo está filmando todo? —Pregunta la investigadora.

—Claro pero mejor vamos regresando —el líder tiene suficiente.

Repentinamente Giratina ejecuta su Aura esfera, la cual no impacta sobre su fuente de placer; el camarógrafo junto con su instrumento es completamente destruido luego de ser impactados por ese Aura esfera.

— ¡No jefe! —Queda muy impactada pero reacciona relativamente rápido.

— ¿A dónde tan rápido? —Sentencia el guardián del mundo distorsión.

Enseguida Giratina ejecuta un Fuego fatuo sobre su próxima víctima que comienza a quemarse sin posibilidad alguna de curarse; su piel se carboniza aun estando viva.

—Cierren ya ese maldito portal —Urano no quiere volver a ver ese maligno legendario.

Lo último que se vio es a Giratina soltando un impresionante Rugido y después asesina al Charizard; aún seguía casi consciente.

9:00 A.M.

Llega la tercera clase para Espeon que resulta ser Química con la profesora Roserade. Rápidamente se junta con sus camaradas "Eevee": Glaceon y Jolteon, pero también se le arrima muy cerca pero sin incluirse a la conversación el tipo planta-hada. A mitad de la clase la profesora pide que se junten en equipos de cuatro para un proyecto para el próximo mes; como es lógico las tres eeveeluciones rápidamente se vuelven un equipo para el trabajo.

—Oigan me puedo unir a ustedes —Pide el Shiinotic con una sonrisa inquietante— yo puedo ser un integrante muy valioso para su equipo —no le permite la negativa de Glaceon— quizás no sea bueno investigando y recabando la información pero si soy un experto en entender y comunicar a los demás ¡adoro el público!

—Creo que deberíamos aceptarlo —propone la evolución de Eevee de tipo eléctrico.

—Pues a mí me da igual —afirma el protagonista de hoy.

—Está bien —el pokémon nieve fresca acepta aunque no está de acuerdo— pero que quede claro que es solo porque parece que los más valiosos de la clase ya fueron tomados por otros equipos.

—De acuerdo —escribe los nombres en una hoja— ahorita regreso que entrego los nombres de los integrantes del equpo —Espeon se va con el profesor.

— ¡Que Alegría! —A un salto de felicidad— es una gran emoción para mí trabajar con los Eevee.

— ¿Y porque es una alegra para ti trabajar con nosotros? —Pregunta Jolteon algo confundido— Sé que somos geniales y todo pero no somos la gran cosa.

—Lo que pasa es que siempre quise tener amigos Gays y que mejor que unirme a los Eevee —menciona el pokémon luminiscencia sin pelos en la lengua— ¿y ustedes dos son novios? ¿El jolteon es el pasivo o para cuando se dan duro contra el jodido muro?

—Ya regrese —El protagonista de hoy se da cuenta que su amigo de tipo eléctrico está más desconcertado de lo usual y Glaceon tiene un rostro que expresa furia extrema— ¿de qué me perdí?

— ¿A qué se refiere compasivo? —El pokémon relámpago no sabe si alagarse o molestarse— ¿se refiere a que se compadecerme de los demás?

—Pasivo, creo que se refiere en el ámbito homosexual… ósea que te gusta recibir —trata de explicar el protagonista de hoy sin sonar tan explícito.

La evolución de Eevee de tipo hielo esta por completo teñido de rojo por la tremenda rabieta que experimenta por sentirse muy ofendido por haberle confundido con algo que odia en el mundo; Espeon tiene que usar todo su poder Psíquico para contener a su camarada para que literal no asesinará al directo Shiinotic.

—Suéltame Virrey que a la mínima oportunidad lo mato —sentencia el pokémon nieve fresca; hace su mayor esfuerzo por escapar de la telekinesis pero es inútil— maldito rarito hijo de Ditto —tampoco puede gritar.

—Basta Capz que la violencia nunc a es la solución —responde la evolución de Eevee de tipo psíquico con seriedad.

—Pasivo, homosexualidad —Jolteon no deja de pensar en esas palabras— me gusta recibir… —pero su mente despistada no logra captar mucho— flores, chocolates, poemas, corazones ¿Qué tiene de malo recibir muestras de afecto?

—Recibir… Dildos, penes, dedos o demás cosas introducírselos por el ano perforando así el recto que sería la parte entre los dos esfínter que presenta el último tramo del intestino grueso, a eso se refiere Centillino —trata el pokémon sol de explicarlo de la mejor manera posible.

—A ok, ¿ósea que debería ofender cierto? — El pokémon relámpago no experimenta ningún sentimiento negativo con esa idea.

—Sí, oféndete cabrón —es lo que le dice Espeon.

— ¿Y eso duele? —Pregunta con mucha curiosidad.

—Pues claro que duele —afirma con toda seguridad.

— ¿Y cómo sabes? —Lo cuestiona.

—Pues… Supongo que debe de doler.

—Ya dejen de hablar de sus homosexualidades que me van a hacer vomitar —Glaceon le da una fuerte repulsión todo ese tema tabú para él.

—No me equivoque con ustedes, son tan divertido y entretenidos, a mí no me molesta que sean abiertos conmigo, descuiden soy un fanático de los temas homosexuales —se expresa el tipo planta-hada con toda confianza.

—Bueno pues ya fue mucha plática incomoda. Virrey ¿Qué tema nos tocó? —Glaceon trata de cambiar el enfoque de la conversación para que dejará de ser tan incómoda.

—Pues nos trató el tema de las tierras raras —informa el protagonista de hoy.

Después la maestra deja el resto de la clase para que los equipos se organizaran bien, aunque el equipo de los Eevee les faltó tiempo debido a que intentaron hablar del tema a exponer pero a cada rato sin querer platicaban de temas aleatorios que curiosamente no podían evitar no hablar sobre el rumor que correr por toda la escuela: Los Eevee son gays.

Glaceon al enterarse de ese rumor siente como si alguien le clavara una estaca directo en el corazón; su orgullo es lastimado severamente por culpa de que todo el mundo piensa que es homosexual cosa irónica ya que él los odia.

10 A.M.

Cuando se dirigía con sus camaradas "Eevee" logro divisar a la directora Absol actuando de forma muy sospechosa; A cada rato mira para todos lados tratando de que nadie la siguiera. Como a Espeon le da igual todo lo que no está dentro de su agenda no le presta atención a ese curioso hecho para irse directo a desayunar aunque eso significara perderse de una ocasión poco común que seguramente haría romper con su aburrida rutina de siempre y de paso sabríamos más de la directora Absol la cual se desarrollaría mejor como personaje para qué dejara de ser relleno como la mayoría que no aportan nada a la historia; Maldito Espeon estas arruinando la historia con tu absurda normalidad.

Carlota: ¿Pero qué no eres tú el que arruina la historia con tus comentarios que le quita la seriedad a la historia?

15odriguezAccion: Carlota calladita te vez más bonita.

Carlota: Bueno ya que paraste la historia para hacer un relleno innecesario ¿Cuándo inicias con el ultimo Lucario?

15RodriguezAccion: No se tal vez el próximo año quizás.

Bueno reanudando con la historia ¿en dónde rayos me quede? Así el protagonista de hoy ordena su futuro almuerzo y después se va a la mesa donde se localizan toda las Eeveeluciones, Glaceon por su parte expone su revista de pokehot: una revista erótica especializada en pokémon.

—Miren inútiles les traigo oro —dice la evolución de Eevee de tipo hielo.

—Qué asco hembras desnudas —Sylveon expone su desagrado.

—Claro, lógico, por culpa de Sylveon ya todo el mundo piensa que somos todo gay —Glaceon mira a todos con su mirada acusatoria; el resto pone cara de querer evadir el tema.

—Cállate rarito, haber Capz trae pa´ca esa revista —Leafeon ve más detalladamente esa revista mientras toce un poco.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste? —Glaceon se sacó de onda.

— ¿Capi? Pues eres el capitán del equipo ¿no es así? —Responde la evolución de Eevee de tipo planta algo confundido.

—Me llamaste Capz no Capi… aunque Capz se escucha bien —comenta la evolución de Eevee de tipo hielo.

—Qué onda Canabis ¿y ese milagro que vienes a la escuela? —Pregunta la evolución de Eevee de tipo eléctrico.

—Pues ya vez me aburrí de estar todo el día en la casa —Responde este ante de dar un gran estornudo— aunque creo que no fue buena idea, empiezo sentirme muy mal.

— ¿Capz? Me suena a una proteína —Espeon hace acto de presencia.

—Miren quién decidió unirse a la pandilla —comenta Umbreon.

— ¿Oigan qué horas son? —Jolteon se preocupa por el tiempo.

10:18 A.M.

— ¿Por qué te preocupa el tiempo? —Se interesa Sylveon.

—Lo que pasa es que —es interrumpido.

—De seguro no es importante —Glaceon le quita la revista a Leafeon.

—Oye lo estaba viendo —Se queja la evolución de Eevee de tipo planta.

—Sí, esa transacción se hace porque se hace —Vaporeon habla por teléfono— ¡Me vale la ética y la moral! —Termina con la llamada— este ¡Cannabis deja de quejarte!— El pokémon tipo agua no había puesto atención en la conversación.

— ¿Cannabis? —Duda el pokémon verdor— pero si solo fume una vez —miente.

— ¿Marihuana? ¿Pero qué ya me quieres sacar del negocio a mí también verdad? —Cuestiona la evolución de Eevee de tipo siniestro— mira deja la competencia y mejor cómprame a mí.

—Pero si la vendes re-cara —se queja la evolución de Eevee de tipo planta.

—La calidad tiene su precio —es lo que responde el Umbreon.

—Me gusta Cannabis, ese va a ser tu apodo oficialmente ahora Leafeon —Sentencia nieve fresca.

—Pero si me dicen Cannabis desde que se enteraron que fumada en el Bachillerato Pocket Monster —cuestiona el pokémon verdor.

—Sí, pero ahora es oficial porque lo digo yo —afirma Glaceon.

—Se nota que no le funciono la terapia —cuestiona el pokémon vinculo; se toma una foto con su cara de confusión.

—Claro que le funciono, para mi desgracia ya no fuma… como antes —se queja el pokémon luz lunar.

—Oigan ¿en dónde rayos se metió Flareon? —Espeon se da cuenta de su ausencia.

—Está debajo de la mesa… creo que piensa que el humano lo va a violar o algo así —Responde Glaceon; su parte de la mesa no deja de temblar.

En la mesa de al lado se ve a Salazzle comiendo junto con Beartic, Scolipede y Musdale. Además que la pareja de Zoroark y Absol también están en la cafetería almorzando.

— ¿Ya se fue el humano? —Pregunta tímidamente Flareon.

—Pues no lo veo —le responde Sylveon mientras ve a su alrededor; la pareja de tipo siniestro se besan— pues creo que no vino a desayunar.

— ¿Qué no se enteraron? —Espeon les informa que Henry no pudo venir— Básicamente dicen por allí que mandaron a matar al humano ese.

—Ya ven porque no me gusta —comenta la evolución de Eevee de tipo fuego temblando del miedo.

—Me sorprende ya que yo sepa ese humano no está medito en nada ilegal —es lo que dice el pokémon luz lunar.

—Entonces debió meterse sin querer con alguien muy poderoso —sospecha Vaporeon.

— ¿Pero qué? Lo único que ha hecho Henry fue meterse a nuestra escuela… —cuestiona la evolución de Eevee de tipo planta.

—Quizás esa sea la clave, un grupo de pokémon extremista lo mandaron a matar —llega a la conclusión el pokémon burbuja.

En la oficina de la directora Absol, su secretaria había salido a almorzar así que la tipo siniestro se había quedado completamente sola para hacer lo que quisiera; había pintado en el piso un pentagrama y luego de decir un par de oraciones en un lenguaje antiguo apareció Helio después de abrir la puerta de la oficina.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunta el humano al llegar al lugar— ¿tú fuiste quien me llamo?

— ¿Quién eres tú? —Pregunta muy confundida la tipo siniestro.

—Me puedes decir Cyrus, y soy el lacayo de Giratina —responde este sin ninguna expresión en su rostro— ¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Genial, en verdad que nunca creí que en verdad estas cosas pudieran ser reales —la directora en verdad que solo había hecho eso de jugar con cuentos paganos por aburrimiento.

—Pues claro que soy real, pero bueno no tengo todo el día, como veo que no tienes nada para ofrecer pues es hora —truena los dedos; un portal hacia el mundo distorsión aparece— bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar, ahora pasaras por toda la eternidad con el legendario Renegado.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? —La pokémon catástrofe se preocupa bastante.

—Mira si no quieres ir por las buenas entonces será por las malas —sentencia Helio.

De repente unos tentáculos oscuros surgen desde el portal interdimensional y sujetan las cuatro extremidades de la pokémon siniestro que intenta desesperadamente evitar ingresar a ese lugar de desesperación absoluto, Absol en pleno terror por pudrirse en ese maldito sitio decide negociar o aceptar cualquier otra cosa que no fuera esa de estar con Giratina y demás posibles torturas.

— ¡Por favor no quiero ir a ese lugar! —La tipo siniestro no puede soltarse del agarre infernal— ¡por favor piedad!

—No —responde tajante el lacayo de Giratina— espero que disfrutes del sadomasoquismo porque lo vas a necesitar para siquiera poder tolerar mediamente bien lo que te espera.

— ¡Esta bien, está bien! ¡Negociare! —Grita Absol del extremo pánico.

Helio truena de nuevo los dedos y el portal hacia el mundo distorsión se cierra junto antes de que la directora de tipo siniestro ingresara de forma definitiva a ese mundo sin retorno.

—Te daré un oportunidad porque veo que entendiste la gravedad del asunto —el lacayo de Giratina no siente absolutamente nada— así que piensa bien lo que vas a dar porque literalmente ahora le perteneces al legendario renegado —un ser que solo existe para cumplir la voluntad del tipo fantasma-dragón.

—Te ofrezco mi eterna subordinación…

— ¿Qué parte de eres la esclava de Giratina es la que no entiendes? Eso no se discute, bien sino tienes nada valioso que ofrecer más que tu alma pues… —está por tronar los dedos otra vez.

— ¡Espera! —Absol por intentar salvarse dice lo siguiente— te ofrezco a todos mis estudiantes.

—Eso sí que es algo más interesante —sentencia Helio con algo de interés— pues trato hecho —hace aparecer un contrato de la nada— solo tienes que firmar para posponer tu ida al mundo distorsión.

— ¿Qué va a pasar cuando firme? —Pregunta algo incrédula la directora.

—Giratina te dejara seguir en el mundo real a cambio del sufrimiento de los estudiantes de la Universidad Pocket Monster, que a partir de ese momento sean torturados hasta la muerte.

—Bueno —Absol firma sin pensarlo más— al menos seguiré aquí.

—Excelente —desaparece el contrato— ahora cada semana habrá por lo menos un estudiante muerte —sentencia el lacayo del guardián del mundo distorsión— Giratina te dejará vivir mientras haya estudiantes para sacrificar pero eso no significa que no te ocurran desgracias de vez en cuando, pues bueno me retiro —entonces este abandona la habitación.

—Esto es grave —la tipo siniestro piensa en lo que ha hecho— ¡Caray que es lo que he hecho!

En eso llega la secretaria Lopunny shiny.

—Hola jefa ¿qué pasa? —Pregunta la tipo normal con mucho sueño y dando un gran bostezo— que interesante suena eso, bueno voy a trabajar —ni siquiera se molesta en conversar con su jefa.

—Lopunny no lo vas a creer ¡pero maldije a toda la escuela! —Grita Absol aun sin poder creerlo.

—Estoy maldita desde que acepte este puesto —su trabajo es extremadamente agobiante— no necesitaba ayuda para ser infeliz —es lo que responde.

10:47 A.M.

Luego de desayunar y pasar el resto de la hora con sus amigos. Espeon se va al baño para hacer sus necesidades, pero en el camino casi le cae una lanza encima pero logra detenerlo con su telekinesis justo a tiempo.

—Chingada madre ¡tengan más cuidado carajo! —Arroja la lanza con todas sus fuerzas.

Mientras tanto en la oficina del periódico escolar. Floatzel y Rotom siguen discutiendo mientras que Krookodile tata de calmarlos.

— ¡No jodas ya se me cayó la lanza! —Grita el pokémon tipo eléctrico-fantasma.

—Pues te diría que tienes manos de mantequilla pero ni siquiera tienes manos —dice la nutria marina.

—Ya basta imagínense que se nos regresará la lanza —eso pasa; pero por suerte nadie resulta herido— sin comentarios… —se expresa la pokémon amenazador.

El protagonista de hoy se va corriendo al baño para ir a orinar y después de eso, mientras se lava sus patas delanteras aparece Hypno moviendo su péndulo de un lado al otro inquietando a la Evolución de Eevee de tipo Psíquico que se incomoda bastante por estar viéndolo por el reflejo del espejo.

—Siento mucho normalidad en tu ser —es lo que dice el pokémon de tipo Psíquico.

—Si… no se debe ser muy listo para darse cuenta de ello porque mi rutina me vuelve extremadamente predecible —es lo que responde Espeon algo ofendido.

—No me refiero a eso —Su péndulo se detiene de golpe— tus probabilidades de que te pase algo extraordinario tienen al 100% lo que significa que algo inesperado te ocurrirá pronto—profetiza Hypno con aires de misterio.

— ¿Cuándo exactamente? Para ponerlo en mi agenda, espero que no sea esta semana porque ando muy ocupado como para que me pase algo extraordinariamente fuera de lo común y eso no está bien porque va a arruinar mi excelente agenda que con mucho esfuerzo hice para que funcione a la perfección— se expresa con mucho sarcasmo en sus palabras el protagonista de hoy.

—Lo único que te digo es que estés preparado —Su péndulo vuelve a oscilar por sí mismo— he descubierto que esta cosa contiene muchos secretos como que cada vez que se detiene de golpe es porque algo increíble está a punto de sucedes y solo sucede enfrente de ti —se explica, muy fascinado, el Hypno por saber lo que va a pasar.

— ¿Qué tan verídico es eso? Porque yo funciono bajo el lema de "ver para creer" por favor Hypno somos tipo Psíquico ósea los más listo de toda la universidad, estamos para razonar y usar la ciencia para nuestro beneficio ¡no para seguir jugando a los magos! Esos tiempos ya quedaron atrás porque lo de hoy es ser un genio a favor del método científico para obtener verdadero conocimiento —Espeon no creer, para nada, en supersticiones o hechos fantásticos.

—Lo te puedo decir "espera lo inesperado" no te molesto más —Hypno se retira sin más nada que refutar o molestar.

10:58 A.M.

Espeon con anticipación de dos minutos entra a su siguiente clase; Calculo diferencial con el malvado profesor de tipo Psíquico.

En las afuera de la cuidad en lo alto de un acantilado se encuentra Helio observando la cuidad.

—Luego de una eternidad finalmente estoy libre llego el momento de conquistar esta dimensión —lo dice sujetando la llave oscura.

De repente en una base secreta oculta en las montañas aparece la imagen de Dialga en una enorme pantalla LED de quien sabe cuántas pulgadas.

—Mew, Giratina escapo necesitamos un equipo de desadaptados con energía —ordena el legendario de tipo acero-dragón.

—SI, si, si, un grupo de sobrevalorados con estrés en camino —responde el inocente Mew.

Entonces el tierno legendario tele-transporta a cinco jóvenes pokémon que no sé esperaban para nada esto; una Blaziken, un Lucario vario-color, un Zoroark, una Loppuny y finalmente una Gardevoir.

— ¿Pero qué carajos? —Se expresa sorprendido el pokémon de tipo siniestro.

—Un momento pero yo iba a la clase del profesor Alakazam —Responde el confundido Lucario.

—Yo acabo de salir del Baño —La pokémon de tipo normal se da cuenta que tiene un pedazo de pétalo pegado en la pata.

—Y yo le acaba de ganar en una discusión a Green —es lo que dice la Gardevoir muy molesta.

—Oigan, les tengo noticia desde ahora con ayuda de las mega-piedras ustedes obtendrá un poder increíble para derrotar a Giratina —se explica el legendario de tipo acero-dragón.

Entonces a cada pokémon se le aparece en su brazo un extraño artefacto con una mega-piedra dentro.

—Estos son sus geniales artefactos con los cuales les ayudaran a mega-evolucionar sin ayuda de un humano —comenta Dialga sin expresar ninguna emoción.

—Sí, sí, sí, ¿Qué no es genial? Podrán enfrentarse con Giratina —da unos golpecitos en el aire— Esto va a ser divertido —es lo que dice el adorable legendario de tipo Psíquico con una gran sonrisa

— ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que los Power pokémon son reales —a la tipo fuego-lucha se le nota muy emocionada por su nuevo poder.

—Pero Blaziken, tú no necesitas mega-evolucionar para ser Uber —es lo que dice el tipo lucha-acero cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo sé ahora soy doblemente genial —contesta la tipo fuego-lucha con mucho entusiasmo.

—Esto es grave —Dialga se entera de la maldición sobre la Universidad Pcoket Monster— Giratina ha maldecido su casa de estudios.

— ¿Qué? ¿Eso es muy grave? —Pregunta la Blaziken muy preocupada.

—No se imaginan cuanto, ahora el pokémon renegado los torturara hasta llegar a sus límites, espero que sean fuertes —les informa el lengedario de tipo acero-dragón.

— ¿Y cómo nos defendemos de eso? —Cuestiona la tipo psíquico-hada.

—No se preocupen, mientras sean buenos y no lleven al mal creo que podrán lograrlo —aconseja Mew con una gran sonrisa— recuerden que siempre sean optimistas y nunca pierdan la esperanza.

—De acuerdo Mew te haremos caso —dice el Lucario.

—Muy bien Power pokémon los llamare cuando necesite de su ayuda ahora los regresare a que vuelvan a sus aburridas vidas de siempre así que Mew ya sabes que hacer —ordena el legendario de tipo acero-dragón.

—Sí, sí, sí, teletrasportando a los sobrevalorados a la orden —responde el inocente Mew.

—No, no, no espérense cabrones —al Zoroark ya no le gusto ser tele-transportado a cada rato.

Entonces los ahora cinco Power pokémon son de vuelva tele-trasportados a la mala a la universidad Pocket Monster.

11:01 A.M.

Llega la cuarta hora para Espeon: Cálculo diferencia el con el profesor Alakazam. Como es normal en Virrey llega puntual a la clase, se sienta en el primer asiento que ve disponible y se pone a estudiar; Con Alakazam de profesor: uno nunca sabe. Los otros alumnos que también venían del receso empiezan a conversar sobre el nuevo profesor que resulta ser el maestro Simipour. De repente inicia a escucharse una música de órgano, la atmósfera del lugar se vuelve tétrica y hace acto de presencia el profesor más estricto de todos.

—Haber hijos de su madre ya llegue —Apaga la música proveniente de su teléfono móvil— Mejor vamos aclarando las cosas, yo les caigo bien y ustedes no me agradan para que los que no piensan echarle ganas a mi clase pues los invito a que se retiren de una buena vez ¿de verdad para qué nos hacemos pendejo? la mayoría de ustedes solo viene para perder el tiempo —como el autor de este escrito— Así que es mi deber decirles que los que no estudian no van a pasar mi materia —empieza a aguantarse la risa— los conozco a la perfección y les puedo asegurar que la mayoría de ustedes no va a aprobar porque generalmente les vale la universidad y nomas se la pasan perdiendo el tiempo —por no decir leyendo esto en fanfiction-punto-net— jóvenes piensan que pueden con el mundo cuando en realidad ni siquiera saben a lo que se enfrentan allá afuera, será mejor que vayan saliendo de su zona de confort que ya están en la universidad Pocket Monster, el último escalón antes de iniciar con su patética vida laboral y mi última oportunidad para impedir que se gradúen a nivel superior —ya Alakzam deja de decir nuestras verdades.

— ¿Ósea qué nos vamos a volver igual de amargados como usted? —Opina Chandelure.

—Interesante mente sorprende que tengamos examen sorpresa con un profesor así —comenta el pokémon sol— no me lo esperaba… maldita sea no estudie ayer.

—La probabilidad de aprobar ese examen es cercana a cero —habla Hypno.

—Como les estaba diciendo hoy vamos a hacer un examen que va a afectar directamente a su calificación para que empiecen a llorar los que nunca estudian —sentencia el malvado profesor de tipo Psíquico.

Luego de la violación sin vaselina, digo del examen sorpresa ridículamente difícil del profesor Alakazam, Espeon ahora está disfrutando de un bien merecido quince minutos de descanso por terminar relativamente rápido el examen sorpresa y se dirige hacia la cafetería de la universidad para agotar allí su tiempo de espera.

11:45 A.M.

Virrey se sienta en una de las sillas del mencionado lugar donde se pone a recordar que fue lo que vio en el examen y a repasar un poco para comprobar si esta en lo correcto y efectivamente obtendrá con el profesor más difícil de todos: la máxima calificación. Esto lo llena de mucha satisfacción, saber que eres de los mejores de la clase según Espeon sin esfuerzo pero la verdad que no le desagrada en lo más mínimo estudiar todo el santo día en su habitación; por lo que no suele salir mucho de la casa que digamos. El pokémon sol en su euforia decide consentirse comprando una costosa gran malteada de fresa bien sabrosa para su degustación: aunque tuviera poco efectivo.

El protagonista de hoy con una gran sonrisa en su linda carita introduce la pajilla en su boca con la cual le da una fuerte succión pasando así el dulce líquido por su garganta, se escucha un ruido casi imperceptible, consumiendo casi de un solo sorbo más de la mitad del contenido del vaso de litro. Espeon al darse cuenta que fue muy alborozado decide para las próximas veces hacer lo más lentamente y disfrutando del momento, que disfrutar de su bebida favorita solo después de haber obtenido un logro considerable le hace la persona más feliz del mundo. El pokémon sol después de gozar de su deliciosa bebida da un fuerte eructo y después pasa su lengua por sus labios para limpiarlos de lo que quedó de malteada de fresa. Luego de comprobar que efectivamente ya no queda más contenido, este da un gran suspiro y euforia se convierte en decepción: se entristece bastante.

El momento feliz del Virrey se terminó, a este por eso no le gusta sentir emociones fuertes: ¡tienen a exagerarlo todo! Por eso prefiere tener todo controlado, pensado y sin tontas emociones que solo complican la vida. ¿Y ahora? ¡Acaba de perder dinero en un tonto capricho! Dinero… que probablemente necesitará para después porque efectivo es lo que le falta. El protagonista de hoy se enoja consigo mismo por sucumbir ante sus propios impulsos: se aborrece por eso. Espeon choca su rostro contra la mesa de plástico y empieza pensar en cómo se supone que le va a hacer para comprar comida; desde que decidió salir de la casa de sus padres el dinero siempre le hacer mucha falta ya que sus progenitores nunca le daban de más dinero ¡Que se supone que va a hacer para sobrevivir sin buena comida hasta la siguiente semana!

— ¡¿Por qué mundo?! ¿Por qué me hiciste tan débil para controlarme? —Le sale una gran cara larga— a este ritmo me moriré de hambre y para evitar eso tendré que volver con mis padres —se le humedecen los ojos— luego de convencerlos de que se valerme por sí mismo ¡yo puedo cuidarme solo! Soy independiente y todo me sale bien… debe de salirme bien. Todo.

12:08 P.M.

De repente el protagonista de hoy se da cuenta que Leafeon se localiza acostado en el pasto no muy lejos de su posición actual: él no fue al examen sorpresa. Este sin más nada se va con su camarada "Eevee" a ver qué onda con este ; resulta que el pokémon verdor estuvo toda la hora allí tirado debajo de los arboles debido a que se siente muy mal ya que tiene una muy avanzada enfermedad que lo tiene muy agotado y no se siente para nada bien. Shiinotic observa a la pareja de "Eevee", coqueteándose sin que estos se dieran cuenta de las dos cosas.

—Entonces es por eso que no fuiste al examen —comenta el protagonista de hoy mientras se recuesta junto a su compañero— yo aunque me estuviera muriendo hubiera ido a clase.

—Ni sabía que habría examen —estornuda un par de veces— el pinchi profe es bien jodidamente malvado. De todos modos ni me hubiera podido defender de su violación —empieza a toser descontroladamente— me duele exageradamente la garganta —se queja la evolución de Eevee de tipo planta—creo que debería mejor irme a descansar a mi dulce camita.

— ¿En serio te sientes muy mal? —Espeon en verdad que quería seguir pasando más tiempo con él pero los estudios son primero ¿verdad?

—Desgraciadamente, presiento que me voy a morir si no consumo medicamento ¿la universidad cuenta con enfermería? —Pregunta el pokémon verdor antes de toser y estornudar violentamente— ¡maldita sea! —Presenta agotamiento extremo— ¡Carajo! Necesito ayuda urgente. ¿Me podrías llevar a la enfermería?

— ¿Y porque haría eso? Tengo clases ¿recuerdas? —El pokémon sol se acuerda que las clases no han terminado— ¿de verdad que no puedes ir solo?

—Por favor —empieza a rogar el Leafeon— por favor ¡por favor! En serio que n puedo moverme.

—De acuerdo, pero con la condición de que vas a dejar vacunar en caso de necesitarlo —accede el protagonista de hoy con esa condición.

—Está bien… —Da un fuerte estornudo y su cara se llena de un moco bien espeso— ya extraño estar sano que esto es una cruel tortura.

En seguida Espeon con sus poderes psíquicos levanta a su camarada "eevee" del suelo para transportarlo junto con él hacia la enfermería que se localiza exactamente al otro lado de la Universidad Pocket Monster ; durante todo el trayecto el enfermo no paro de toser y estornudad a diestra y siniestra a cada momento.

Luego de varios minutos platicando al mismo tiempo que van para el hospital del instituto educativo, en verdad que este par se les pasa el tiempo volando cuando están juntos, llegan al susodicho lugar y para su suerte la encargada del lugar: una Audino. Sin perder más el tiempo ingresan a la enfermería y el pokémon sol coloca a su camarada en una cama. El tipo planta-hada los viene persiguiendo a la pareja de "Eevee" sin que estos sepan de su presencia.

—Me siento tan mal, necesito atención urgentemente ¡Que me muero! —Leafeon empieza a exagerar su estado de salud— ¡ayuda!

—Ya cálmate Cannabis que de seguro solo tienes un fuerte resfriado común —aunque le encanta estar a su lado si tiene un problema cuando se queja de forma continua sin parar.

—Hola jóvenes —llega la atención de tipo normal— Soy la enfermera Audino y veamos cual es el problema —le coloca a su paciente un termómetro en la boca: marca 39 grados— ¡Esto es grave! Me temo que no queda otro remedio que una inyección —sentencia antes de ir por la aguja y la ampolleta— tiene suerte joven, aun me quedan un par de jeringas listas para usarse.

— ¡¿Qué?!... —estornudo— ¡¿Una inyección?! —Otro estornudo— Este… Creo que ya me siento mejor de repente —tose de forma descontrolada; se escucha muy mal— vamos Virrey que no tenemos nada que hacer aquí —más estornudos.

—Momento. Me prometiste que no te ibas a poner bien nena cuando te enteraras de que necesitas una inyección de urgencia —le recuerda el protagonista de hoy a su temeroso camarada.

—Sí, pero —ve con espanto la enorme aguja— ¡es enorme! No, no, y no, no quiero esa cosa en mi trasero, ¡me va a dolor! Tengo miedo. ¡No! Definitivamente que no quiero que me introduzcan esa cosa —Leafeon es consumido de forma completa por el pánico de ser vacunado.

—Hay vamos no pasara nada, no duele la gran cosa —coloca su pata sobre la de su asustado amigo— ya Cannabis solo va a ser la pura puntita nada más, solo relájate, deja la mente en blanco, no tengas miedo, afloja las nalgas y veras que entra sin ninguna complicación —el pokémon sol hace lo posible por sacarlo de su preocupación.

—Pero… ¡No quiero ser penetrado! —Siente como si se le parara el corazón; ve a la enfermera caminando tranquilamente hacia él con una enorme aguja en mano— Virrey, promete que va a ser muy gentil.

—Sé que eres fuerte Cannabis —lo mira directamente a los ojos— voy a estar a tu lado siempre que lo necesites, superaremos esto juntos —le da un fuerte abrazo— vamos carajo, no tienes nada que temer si estoy yo a tu lado, recuerda en todos los beneficios que tendrás luego de esta experiencias, créeme que te sentirás mucho mejor luego de la penetración. Más liberado de las ataduras que provoca esa enfermedad que tienes —Espeon por logra su cometido.

—Si tienes razón ¡yo tengo el valor de soportar este dolor por el placer! —El pokémon verdor se arma de valor— de estar sano.

—Muy bien, si ya acabaron con sus cursilerías —la enfermera saca un poco de líquido de la jeringa— es momento de mi parte la favorita ¡la acción! —Entonces le baja casi todo los pantalones y calzones de su paciente; dejando gran parte de sus glúteos carnosos a la vista.

— ¿Es necesario que me vea el trasero? —Leafeon está muy incomodado por tener las nalgas a la vista de todo aquel que entrara a ese lugar.

—Tranquilícese joven que esta con una experta —empieza a seleccionar el sitio indicado y le da una fuerte nalgada— ya deje de tener las nalgas tiesas y acepte de una buena vez que se la voy a insertar —aplica sobre el punto que está a punto de penetrar un pedazo de algodón con alcohol.

—Virrey auxilio… —la evolución de Eevee de tipo planta vuelve a entrar en pánico.

—Relájate, inhala y exhala, inhala y exhala —Espeon con su rostro de seriedad ve e rostro de terror de su asustado camarada— recuerda que entre más aflojes el trasero menos doloroso será.

—Lo intento pero nomás no pue… ¡Aaaaah! —Los ojos de Leafeon se abren de sobremanera; siente la aguja penetrando la carne de su retaguardia— ¡Duele! ¡Definitivamente duele demasiado! ¡Aaaah! —cierra sus ojos con toda sus fuerzas— por piedad ya termina de una vez ¡ya sácala! Joder ¡por favor saca esa enorme cosa de mi trasero!

—Listo joven —termina de sacar la aguja de las nalgas de su paciente— ve que no fue tan difícil —coloca un pedazo de algodón sobre el punto que fue la inyección.

—Vez Cannabis, ya todo está listo, gracias enfermera Audino por atender al exagera de mi amigo.

—¡Eeeh yo no soy un exagerado! — Se defiende el pokémon verdor, estornuda— ¡solo le tengo fobia a las inyecciones! —tose mucho y le da un fuerte dolor de garganta.

—No se preocupe joven, para eso estoy para atender paciente temerosos, pero ustedes estén tranquilo que no difamo los temores de mis pacientes —comenta la tipo normal— recuerde que necesita otra inyección así que le sugiero que regrese mañana…

—¡¿Qué?! —Leafeon vuelve a entrar en pánico al escuchar esas palabras, tose— fue un placer ser atentito por usted pero ya nos tenemos que ir ¡vámonos ya Virrey! —estornuda y un hilo de moco le cuelga de su fosa nasal.

—Bueno, bueno pero no empujes.

Sceptile antes de entrar a la enfermería ve al cuestionable Shiinotic espiando en el susodicho lugar; el tipo planta se queda con cara de ¿qué onda? Entra a ese sitio casi al mismo tiempo que la pareja de "Eevee" sale de ese lugar.

—Disculpe me rompí el brazo y pues empieza dolerme demasiado ¿podría darme anestesiarlo antes de ponerme el yeso o lo que sea que tenga que hacer?

—Claro no hay problema, recuéstese en la cama joven y bájese los calzones —se expresa la Audino mientras va por la jeringa.

— ¿Por qué si lo que me rompí fue el brazo y no la pierna? —El tipo planta empieza a preocuparse.

—No haga pregunta joven y déjese llevar que la experta aquí soy yo —la tipo normal prepara la jeringa para la penetración.

—Si este —el Sceptile empieza a caminar hacia atrás con una sonrisa fingida en su rostro— creo que me corre que tengo un asunto urgente que atender primero— sale corriendo de allí.

—Bueno —la enfermera Audino saca su precioso— pues nos volvimos a quedar solos —comienza a penetrar al muñeco de Banette con la aguja de la jeringa.

12:43 P.M.

Entonces ambas evoluciones de Eevee se van a la casa que no está para nada lejos de las instalaciones educativo, después de entrar al cuarto de Leafeon el protagonista de hoy deja a su camarada en su cama y pasa a retirarse para regresar a la escuela pero…

—No Virrey —le hace un espacio en su cama— quédate contigo

—Cannabis —se sonroja bastante— no, creo que estas enfermo en más de un sentido —se molesta ligeramente por ver su rutina muy destrozada— sabes perfectamente que tenemos clases y tengo que cumplir con mi agenda la cual acabas de arruinar —Espeon trata de hacerse el difícil.

—Vamos, ¿por mí no puedes salarte un par de clases más?

—Idiota, me vas a contagiar si me acuesto contigo.

—Pero bien que lo deseas ¿verdad? Ya aliviánate y ven conmigo.

—De acuerdo siempre y cuando no me obligues a fumar marihuana o alguna otra mierda de esas —accede luego de resistirse inútilmente— pero si me pega algún virus te voy a asesinar.

Entonces el protagonista de hoy se acuesta junto con su cansado camarada, de repente la evolución de Eevee de tipo planta abraza fuertemente al pokémon sol y este no se queja por la sorpresiva muestra de afecto.

—Espérate Cannabis que no estoy listo —responde Espeon al sentir el ardiente calor corporal de su camarada— está muy caliente al parecer

—Gracias Virrey por tu ayuda, me salvaste y te agradezco bastante —inicia a toser y estornudar descontroladamente— perdón, tengo escalofríos.

—Ya no te preocupes solo sigue por favor —Leafeon empieza a roncar; sigue entando encima— maldito Cannabis no aguantas nada, ya te quedarte dormido —se decepciona la evolución de Eevee de tipo psíquico.

4:00 P.M.

El tipo planta-hada siguió a la pareja de "Eevee", hasta su casa y desde el medio día que perturbadoramente esta vigilante, en eso llega Sylveon después de que él si se quedó a todas sus clases. El pokémon vínculo logra divisar a su mismo tipo elemental.

—Shiinotic ¿con que volviste a las andadas? Eeeh… Maldito loquillo —Sylveon se hace presente ante él.

—Sylvy, que bueno volver a verte, y si, vengo siguiendo a tus camaradas desde varias horas atrás —informa el pokémon luminiscente con una gran sonrisa.

—Sigues igual de perturbado que siempre, por eso todo el mundo se quiere alejar de ti —aunque no son tan amigos el pokémon vinculo lo conoce muy bien— porque pareces un violador acosador de primera y en cierto sentido actúas como uno.

—Sí, pero tú sabes que no me acostarías absolutamente con nadie, yo soy un alma libre e indomable que no necesita de una pareja para ser muy feliz —es lo que dice el tipo planta-hada— tus amigos hacen una adorable pareja, han cautivado mi corazoncito deseoso por consumir mucho amor. ¡Y eso que ese par aún no reconoce su noviazgo!

— ¡Exacto! Yo también pienso que hacen la pareja más bella del mundo —la evolución de Eevee de tipo hada da un fuerte suspiro— lástima que no aceptan su evidente homosexualidad. Yo desde siempre que les insisto a salir del closet pero ellos nomás se hacen patos.

—Pues que mala suerte, ojala que algún día de estos se declaren su amor —se decepciona el pokémon luminiscente— es que es injusto que por algo tan banal como que ambos son del mismo sexo no quieran declarar su necesidad de estar siempre juntos por el rechazo de la sociedad homofóbica ¡el amor nunca debería responder al aspecto físico!

—Pues concuerdo contigo, pero ¿Qué podemos hacer? Mucho temen a la crítica social y pues prefieren traicionarse a sí mismos antes que la mentalidad tradicional —habla Sylveon con mucha decepción por la realidad— hasta a mí me costó bastante ser abiertamente gay, pero una vez que pierdes el miedo a los demás para ser solo sincero contigo mismo, solo entonces puedes soportar las burlas —hace un recuento de cuantas veces le insultaron— ahora que me pongo a pensar sí me han llegado a faltar el respeto un chingo de veces pero me vale verga ¡es más que me la metan de ser necesario!

—Es que me causa rabia, ¡ósea literal creo que están hechos el uno para el otro! —Grita de la frustración el tipo planta-hada— ósea cuando uno jala el otro empuja y viceversa. No puedo esperar a verlos como una dulce pareja.

—Tranquilo, que conociéndolos, van a sucumbir tarde o temprano, pero después de todo se van a aceptar. ¿Y cómo estuvo eso que te quedarte aquí espiando por horas?

—Eso espero. Bueno pues… —le traspasa una gran historia al teléfono celular del pokémon vinculo— todo ese tiempo leyendo sobre un fanfic muy bueno sobre un Zoroark, un Lucario, un Quilava, un buizel, un braixen y un servine que van a una escuela en el que el director los vuelve gay a todos y los incita a tener relaciones sexuales siendo él un homofóbico. ¿Qué no te parece genial?

—Sí que se escucha interesante ese fanfic, quizás lo lea un día.

— ¿Y cómo está tu amigo el Gardevoir? —Pregunta el tipo planta-hada— ¿Qué nunca iniciaron un noviazgo o algo?

—Shiinotic sabes que agujero con agujero como que no cuadra muy bien —se queja la evolución de Eevee de tipo hada— pero bueno, él tuvo que salir de emergencia ya que según recuerdo se le murió un familiar y tiene que ir a su funeral.

—Gracias por decirme —le llega un mensaje a su celular; localizaron a la exquisita pareja de tipo sinestro— bueno te dejo que necesito alimentarme de amor que me voy a volver loco.

— ¿Más de lo que ya estás? Pues mejor vete ya que veo que lo necesitas mucho.

Entonces el pokémon luminiscente se retira hacia el lugar que se ubica la pareja de Zoroark y Absol para saciar su necesidad de consumir fuerte sentimientos ajenos.

5.00 P.M.

Más tarde Leafeon despierta de su cama y baja a comer algo luego de un largo sueño reparador; Espeon está tocando su armónica mientras que Sylveon cocina. En eso el tipo planta revisa el refrigerador para ver su contenido…

—Genial, no hay nada en el refri —comenta con sarcasmo en su haber.

Se sirve un vaso de agua de baya pabaya, lo único que hay, pero después de ingerir el primer sorbo lo escupe por su horrible sabor.

—No tengo dinero ni nada que dar, lo único que tengo es un culo para menear —canta el pokémon vinculo mientras cocina— aquí enfrente de la estufa preparando los alimentos —no se despega de su nuevo celular.

— ¡pero que desagradable! esta desabrida el agua.

—Huy perdone usted señor burgués, ¿quieres su tacita de café en su bandeja de plata? —Habla Espeon con un tono de voz demasiado molesto— en serio insisto, ¿también quiere que le prepare su avión privado a Kalos? Su alteza serenísima.

—Lo siento Cannabis pero se nos acabó el azúcar tanto como el dinero —Le responde Sylveon con su dulce voz— Pero tranquilo que aquí estoy cocinando algo increíble —le toma una foto a la comida para subirlo a pokebook.

—Bueno —huele el agradable olor de los alimentos— por lo menos tu deliciosa comida siempre me da ánimo.

—Me alegra que lo pienses asi, por cierto ahorita te sirvo tus chilaquiles.

El tipo hada le coloca un plato lleno de la comida que preparó.

— ¡¿Pero qué es esto?! —Se queja el tipo planta— esto es tortilla con aceite —vuelve a checar su comida— ¿Qué no hay por lo menos baya tamate para darle sabor?

—No, pero si quieres te lo sazono con mi semen…

De repente Espeon se pone serio "Camaradas Eevee tengo una noticia que dar, nos hemos quedado sin dinero. Así que tendremos que ir a trabajar" Es lo que piensa y se prepara para comunicar la mala noticia:

—Chicos malas noticias, se nos acabó el dinero y ya no tendremos para volver a pagar la renta —sentencia el pokémon sol.

— ¿Acaso ya se nos acabaron los ahorros? —Pregunta el pokémon verdor.

—Sí, haber banda, tenemos que hablar seriamente de nuestra situación económica —sentencia el tipo psíquico— estamos de la patada. No tenemos nada de dinero. ¡Somos pobres!

— ¡¿Qué?! —Sylveon se queda pasmado; se toma una foto y la sube a internet— Esta es mi cara al saber que no tenemos dinero. #Maldita pobreza.

—Sylvy ya deja el celular que esto es serio, por cierto créeme que no me tienes para nada contento —se queja el pokémon sol— comprándote un teléfono móvil mientras nos moriremos de hambre, eso es tener poca madre.

— ¿Qué? Ahorre mucho para tener un buen celular —se defiende el pokémon vinculo— además, es muy divertido tener cuentas en las redes sociales.

—Pues claro, tú tienes 700 amigos en pokebook, yo si apenas completo los 15 amigos —comenta el pokémon verdor— bueno 16 si contamos a...

— ¡Bueno ya! No vinimos a discutir nuestros problemas personales, la cuestión es que si no queremos regresar con nuestros padres ¡tenemos que ponernos a trabajar! —Sentencia el tipo psíquico.

— ¡¿Qué?! —El tipo hada se pone extremadamente triste— pero yo nunca he trabajado —se pone muy serio con su telefono— esto lo tengo que publicar, yo jamás he trabajado pero uno tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer para sobrevivir.

— ¿Era necesario que pusieras en tus redes ese tipo de información? —Le cuestiona Leafeon a su camarada obsesionado con su celular.

— ¡Si! —Le grita en su afirmación el pokémon vinculo— eso lo tengo que subir también —escribe: aquí casual peleándome con mi camarada Eevee— ¡Foto para la cámara!

— ¿Qué? —Toma por desapercibido al tipo planta.

Sylveon se toman una foto con Leafeon para después publicarla en Pokébook.

—Sylvy yo tampoco he trabajo para alguien que no sea mi padre pero dime ¿queremos volver con nuestros padres? —Cuestiona el pokémon sol.

—No —dicen al unísono los tres.

—Que buen chiste, volvamos con nuestros padre —el pokémon vinculo empieza a recordar cosas de su pasado.

—Hagámoslo pues ¡desafío aceptado! —Grita el protagonista de hoy.

—Yo jamás regresaría con mis padres, ellos no me entienden —el tipo hada se deprime por no haber olvidado lo que siempre quiso olvidar.

—En mi casa no me dejan fumar marihuana… —se les escapa esas palabras a Leafeon— digo, en mi casa tampoco me entienden

—Esta situación sí que está muy mal ¡Selfi! —El pokémon vinculo posa para la cámara.

—Yo quería demostrarle a mis padres y a mí mismo que puedo mantener yo solito —es lo que dice Espeon— pero recuerden que aunque no lo parezca, odio a muerte nuestra situación económica. As que les voy a pedir que nos esforcemos al máximo en nuestro trabajo para que nos asiandan y podamos ganar más dinerito.

Entonces Sylveon pone la televisión; está pasando en ese preciso momento un comercial de un Slaking promocionando su tienda de colchones: el rey.

—Miren el papa de virrey está en la tele —informa el tipo hada.

—Cámbiale Sylvy, no necesitamos un colchón nuevo—es lo que dice el tipo psíquico.

—Pero si yo necesito uno nuevo, el mío está muy duro y yo lo quero suavecito —se queja el pokémon vinculo— bueno.

En otro canal de televisión está pasando el programa de Alola 5.0 pero enseguida le vuelven a cambiar de canal en donde informan que están necesitados de personal.

—Oh no, no me harán trabajar en ese establecimiento tan fresa y ridícula —se queja Leafeon.

—Yo sí creo que deberíamos trabajar en la tienda de pokelitos —se expresa el tipo hada.

—Pues el único empleo disponible, la sucursal de la franquicia de los pokelitos no está muy lejos de aquí, es medio turno, por lo que trabajaremos cinco horas por la tarde, y nos pagaran cien pesos al día si bien nos va, si lo multiplicamos por las cuatro semanas que tiene el mes y además lo multiplicamos por tres que somos nos da como resultado seis mil pesos que es lo que cuesta la renta — Espeon hace cuentas perfectas— medio la armaríamos y creo que andan necesitados, por lo que creo que no debemos desaprovechar esa necesidad.

— ¿Seguros que no hay otra opción? —cuestiona el tipo planta.

—Y si mejor nos prostituimos —propone Sylveon.

—Nada, nada, ya está decidido tragaremos de la tienda de pokélitos —sentencia el pokémon sol.

—Pues ni hablar, si tengo que trabajar en ese ridículo lugar para llenar mi estómago y no hay opción pues ni modo —acepta con mucho enfado el pokémon verdor.

—Muchas gracias por apoyarme Cannabis, te l oagradezco —es lo que dice el protagonista de hoy— está decidido ¡mañana vamos a pedir el trabajo en la tienda de pokelitos!

Esta historia continuará…

* * *

Nota inicial: ¿Quién será el próximo pokémon en tener su propio capitulo?, ¿Acaso alguna vez sabremos sobre el pobre Lucario que se fue a estudiar con los humano?, ¿Algún alumno podrá pasar la clase con el profesor Alakzam? y ¿Simipour logrará avanzar como maestro? Todas estas preguntas y más podrían o no ser contestadas en el próximo capítulo de Universidad Pocket Monster.

Personalidad de Espeon(virrey): Es muy organizado, estratega, calculador, leal e inteligente, siempre cumple con sus horarios. Pero tiende a contener sus sentimientos que siempre terminan explotando y este termina por cometer actos que normalmente no haría. Es muy mandón, quiere hacer todo a su modo hasta el punto de imponer, prefiere siempre usar el método científico antes que creer cualquier cosa, aunque aparenta fortaleza es exageradamente inseguro de sí mismo. Siempre quiere tener a la razón a toda costa y sino no es así trata de engañarse hasta si mismo para tenerla. A pesar de todo siempre busca no ser una carga para los demás y ayudar a otros si es que la ocasión lo amerita aunque prefiere evitar a los demás debido a que prefiere quedarse estudiando en su cuarto que salir al mundo con sus amigos.

Nota del autor: Perdón por la eterna espera pero lo que paso que he estado muy ocupado últimamente y no había podido escribir este capítulo antes. Además que creo que ya supere el bloqueo de escritor con esta historia (tenía la costumbre de publicar los capítulos entre cortados) así que desde ahora le voy a hacer como en Soy un Lucario (publicando cada vez que se me da la regalada gana) digo... publicar los capítulos enteros aunque me tome mucho tiempo completarlos y pues bueno por mi parte es todo hasta el momento.

Nota final: Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos el próximo año (o quizás antes.-.).


	3. Entre semana

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Observación: La historia no se centra en la universidad para humanos pero este capítulo va a ser la excepción y por cierto me voy a sorprender si no logran encontrar alguna referencia en este capítulo.

* * *

Miércoles; tercer día de la semana. En la universidad del estado o sea en la que van los humanos de este mundo, es un día muy especial porque dicha institución estudiantil había programado un viaje escolar que se llevará a cabo hoy luego de meses de planeación y un milagro por parte del laboratorio privado que accedió a dar un recorrido aunque no gratis si fue una sorpresa para todos que el Neo equipo galaxia acepten a la primera.

Lucario el estudiante de intercambio, el pokémon que tiene que estudiar con los humanos por imposición del gobierno se coló entre los estudiantes calificados para ir a ese viaje estudiantes ya que tiene sus privilegio que el gobierno te apoye; es lo menos que pueden hacer luego de haberle destruido prácticamente su vida social al pokémon de tipo lucha-acero.

Pero olvidémonos del sobrevalorado por un momento que de todos modos no es como que se vaya a hacer menos. La historia de hoy se centra en el humano Pedro Pérez, un estudiante de bioquímica que apenas va a mitad de su carrera con un futuro prometedor que aunque no es el más destacado de su clase tiene cualidades especiales que lo hacen único entre los demás; es por eso que fue calificado para este viaje escolar.

Los estudiantes entran en grupo a las instalaciones del Neo equipo galaxia; por lo menos la parte más o menos disponible para los ajenos a la organización y un poco más. Se encuentran allí para saber más sobre los nuevos avances en materia del ADN como también la clonación y la posibilidad de crear criaturas ficticias; por cierto una de ellas ha logrado escapar de su encierro. Uranio el hermano gemelo del segundo al mando de la compañía más poderosa del mundo es el encargado de darles el recorrido a los estudiantes de la universidad del estado.

Mientras tanto afuera del complejo del Neo equipo galaxia llega una limusina con Lucario y el agente del gobierno; fue gracias a este que se permitió el ingreso de personas ajenas a la compañía entrar a sus privadas e inaccesible instalaciones secretas hasta para el gobierno.

—No, por favor puede dar vuelta en la esquina —el Lucario se encuentra incómodo.

—¿Porque si la entrada está allí? —El agente del gobierno ve como normal aparecerse con estilo a cualquier lugar.

—Entiende Ramírez esta es la escuela del gobierno o sea la de los humanos y yo soy un pokémon. Así que como podrás imaginar no puedo socializar tan fácilmente y no voy a llegar en una limusina del gobierno a un paseo escolar —el tipo Lucha-Acero trata de darse a entender.

—¿Quieres que cambie mi auto por una cafetera porque te obligamos a asistir a una escuela en la cual obviamente no quieres estar? —Dice el encargado de ayudar al pokémon con algo de sarcasmo por la vergüenza de su asignado.

—Exacto no me hagan las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya están —responde el Lucario casi rogando para que le hagan caso.

—Vamos Lucario no te avergüences de lo que eres —comenta el agente del gobierno con indiferencia hacia un tema poco relevante para él como el estatus social.

—No me avergüenzo, estoy muy orgullo de ser un Lucario, Ramírez es solo que —el tipo Lucha-Acero no logra encontrar palabra para decir lo que siente.

—Es solo que… ¿Qué? —El agente del gobierno se impacienta un poco por lo quisquilloso que es su asignado y más aparte malagradecido por no comprender que él está perdiendo su valioso tiempo en llevarlo hasta la entrada del viaje escolar porque perdió el autobús de la universidad.

—Olvídalo —el pokémon se da cuenta que Ramírez no lo entiende para nada.

Entonces el despreciado pokémon sale de la limusina para entrar de una buena vez al lugar en donde se llevará el susodicho paseo escolar pero antes se encuentra con Pedro Pérez que aunque en si no es su amigo es al único que medio le tiene confianza; como puede sentir su aura compatible con la suya le da esperanzas de que en un futuro se volverán buenos amigos si todo sale bien y no pase un conflicto antes de entablar una amistad. Ramirez valiéndole madres se entromete en la futura amistad del pokémon sin importarle de que podría ahuyentar fácilmente al posible amigo del Lucario: que por cierto la idea principal de la misión es que el pokémon haga amigos humanos y viceversa.

—Lucario… ¿no necesitas esto? —El agente del gobierno le entrega la mochila que su asignado dejó en la limusina por salirse rápidamente de ella sin fijarse antes que se le olvidaba algo.

—Si gracias —el tipo Lucha-Acero con disgusto toma la mochila— Pedro te presento a Ramírez es un agente del gobierno, Ramírez él es Pedro Pérez —es lo que dice este tratando de no incomodar a su amistad humana.

—Es un honor conocerlo señor, mi papá también fue agente del gobierno —Pedro le extiende la mano en señal de saludo.

—¿El agente Pérez? —Recuerda algo doloroso que creía haber superado— Yo también lamento la muerte de tu padre y ¿así que tú eres su hijo? Creo que nos llevaremos bien, bueno me retiro —el agente del gobierno se marcha del lugar.

—Parece una buena persona —comenta el protagonista de hoy al pokémon.

—Solo si eres humano… la única razón por la que él me tolera es porque se lo exige el gobierno —se explica el tipo Lucha-Acero dejando en claro que no le agrada para nada.

Dentro de las instalaciones del Neo equipo galaxia. Pedro y el pokémon junto con sus demás compañeros prosiguen con el paseo escolar como lo planeado, Uranio les explica lo que hacen; investigaciones para crear seres inexistentes creados por la cultura popular, el hermano gemelo del segundo al mando da toda una larga explicación de cómo el Neo equipo galaxia "descubrirá" el método para crear animales en un futuro muy cercano.

—Finalmente estamos trabajando actualmente en la creación de arañas a partir del ADN de Galvantula y creemos que en un futuro no muy lejano estas extraordinarias criaturas de la ciencia ficción pronto serán una realidad ¿alguna pregunta antes de que me retire? — Pregunta Uranio antes de dar por terminado el recorrido.

—Disculpe… ¿Y para queremos crear animales irreales? —Cuestiona directamente una chica rubia que resulta que es con las mejores notas de toda la universidad

—Buena pregunta señorita Ramírez. Estos hipotéticos animales nos serian de mucha utilidad, como sabrán antes utilizamos a los pokémon como bestias a nuestro servicio pero actualmente eso está penalizado por la ley y es por eso que crearemos estas criaturas sin inteligencia o algún otro rasgo que nos haga crear empatía por estas futuros animales para nuestro servicio y bienestar —hay unos segundo de silencio— bueno si no hay más preguntas… doy por terminado el paseo escolar y que tengan un buen día —Uranio se retira para proseguir con su investigación en las zona más restringidas del lugar.

—Oye hombre ¿cuándo la vas a invitar a salir? —Pregunta con toda confianza el Lucario a su "amigo" aunque si se pasa un poco.

—Apenas te conozco ¿cómo es que sabes que me gusta? —El humano se sorprende de que el pokémon le hablara con tanta seguridad.

—Tu aura te delata — declara con toda naturalidad el sobrevalorado.

—Bueno ¿y qué es eso del aura? ¿Que todo los pokémon la pueden sentir? —Más que odio o desprecio Pérez no interactuaba con los pokémon por falta de información que después se convierte en temor.

—Luego te lo explico ¿le vas a hablar sí o no? —El Lucario sabe a la perfección que el aura de esa pareja es compatible a la perfección.

—Tal vez otro día —el protagonista de hoy es demasiado tímido como para entablar una conversación y que sea el amor de su vida solo lo hace más complicado

—Venga hombre ella no es pokefilica y le voy a hablar —Afirma el pokémon con mucha determinación en sus palabras.

Pedro Pérez se queda atónito al ver al Lucario iniciar una conversación con el amor de su vida al lado de la foto de un cocodrilo gigante, pero para su sorpresa llega un profesor "al rescate" de éste que alivió momentáneamente sus preocupaciones. Por cierto hay una araña en su tela en el techo cerca su posición actual. .

—Oye Lucario no has dejado de hablar en todo el paseo escolar… la verdad no sé cómo te tratan en el instituto Pocket Monster pero en esta universidad vas a aprender modales; estas en problemas —sentencia el profesor llevándose consigo al tipo lucha-acero.

—Auxilio —Susurra el Lucario cuando pasa al lado de su "amigo" pero solo recibe una fría despedida con la mano y una preocupante sonrisa de su parte.

—Oye ¿puedo tomarte una foto? es para el periódico escolar —Miente en lo último con cámara en manos para complementar su excusa de hablarle.

—Claro no hay problemas —acepta la chica de apellido Ramírez.

Entonces Pedro empieza a tomarle fotos frente a la imagen del cocodrilo, la criatura no tan ficticia que digamos comienza a bajar de su telaraña hasta llegar a la mano del joven que se encuentra tomando todos a la mujer que ama; la araña arruina el momento mordiendo la mano del joven que acto seguido hace un reflejo que lanza al susodicho animal al suelo y al lograr apreciar por unos segundos a la araña cuando mira al suelo el protagonista de hoy se queda estupefacto: la araña que se esconde rápidamente entre los muebles del lugar.

—Ya me tengo que ir —la chica se retira del lugar porque tiene asuntos pendientes que resolver lo más pronto posible.

—Adiós Rebecca —apenas alcanza a decir el pasmado muchacho por lo acontecido.

En el despacho del dueño del Neo equipo galaxia en lo alto de un gran edificio en medio de la ciudad. Es el espacio en donde Neón dirige su gran organización, es algo grande comparado con las demás oficinas de sus empleados, con enormes ventanas detrás de él por donde se logra apreciar una vista espectacular de la ciudad, tiene la puerta en frente, algunos cuadros y diplomas en una de las paredes y en la otra libreros llenos con los objetos por los que fueron creados. Éste junto a Helio, están sentados mientras comen galletas teniendo también a un lado una taza con café, discuten sobre el futuro de la empresa.

—Pero qué decepción —comenta Helio sobre las finanzas de su tataranieto.

— ¿y qué esperabas? Cuando desapareciste el equipo galaxia se vino abajo, mi abuelo intentó revivir dicha empresa pero fracasó y fue mi padre quien tuvo la osadía de crear una empresa desde cero bajo el nombre del Neo equipo galaxia en honor a tu leyenda pero la crisis nunca le permitió crecer —Neón le explica a su antepasado sobre todo lo acontecido— yo logre la consolidación de esta empresa pero la grandeza cuesta mucho… tengo deudas impagables —lo dice con algo de amargura por recordar todo sus problemas.

—Eres demasiado blando —explica tajante su tatarabuelo.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —Neón no entendía lo que le quiso decir.

—¿Quieres saber porque prospere por años? Discretamente opere bajo la ilegalidad. Te digo que como estas vas directo a la bancarrota si no te arriesgas a ensuciarte las manos — sentencia Helio revelando su método controvertido.

—¡¿Que?! ¿Ese fue el secreto de tu éxito? ¡Jamás me uniré al crimen organizado! —Neón tiene un fuerte sentido de la decencia ante la ley.

—Mejor relájate y acata todas mis órdenes —dice Helio sin siquiera prestarle atención alguna mientras se terminaba de tomar su café

—Entendido Helio obedeceré todas tus órdenes —responde Neón con su iris de color rojo.

—Así me gusta —comenta Helio con una sonrisa en su rostro.

En uno de los laboratorios de la zona restringidas: específicamente el que investiga la creación y clonación de los animales. Uranio descubre cualmente que una de sus criaturas que investiga ha escapado por motivos inexplicables, esto lo pone en alerta máxima: si la sociedad descubren la existencia de ese arácnido, que ya no es solo ciencia ficción, esto pondrá alterar de cualquier forma insospechable a las masas; volviéndolas posiblemente incontrolables para el gobierno.

—¡Cómo que no saben el paradero se metió esa araña! —El hermano gemelo del segundo al mando se impacienta por las posibles repercusiones de su error, pero está dispuesto a redimirse y solucionar esta crisis; no quiere que sus superiores se enteren del incidente.

—¿Qué quieres que hagamos? —Los ayudantes están a sus expectativas.

—Debemos encontrar la ubicación actual de ese animal y capturarlo lo antes posible. Revisen las cámaras de seguridad para darse una idea —Uranio inicia a formular su plan.

—Pero ¿Qué ya se le olvido que los animales tienen microchip de rastro? —Cuestiona uno de los ayudantes del científico.

—Sí, pero hacer eso llamaría la atención de nuestros superiores y si ellos se enteran de nuestra incompetencia ¡Seguramente nos despedirán! ¡Así que tenemos que localizar ese jodido arácnido pero ya! —ordena el hermano gemelo de Urano.

En las cámaras de seguridad se logra apreciar a duras penas como la araña en un par de segundos escapa en la mochila de uno de los estudiantes sin que este se diera cuenta.

Pedro Pérez vuelve a la casa de sus abuelos ya que vive con ellos y sin decirles nada se va directo a su habitación. Allí se queda dormido; se siente extraño y cansado al extremo. Se queda así por 5 horas perdiéndose la hora de la comida

Mientras tanto en los laboratorios secretos del Neo equipo galaxia. El dueño de dicha compañía se encuentra totalmente hipnotizado por su ancestro con el único objetivo de agilizar las operaciones de todo su personal.

—Jonathan colon —Neón hace acto de presencia en su oficina.

—Jefe ¿en qué le puedo ayudar? —Pregunta esté muy sorprendido por verlo.

—Ese suero tuyo para recuperar extremidades perdidas lo necesitamos para ya —pronuncia tajante el número 1 de la empresa.

—Pero ese suero es altamente inestable y no sabemos cómo reaccionara en los seres vivos —responde el científico con mucha preocupación en sus palabras.

—Pues no me importa cómo le hagas para conseguir sujetos de prueba pero necesito que tener ese producto, así que no me importa si engañas a un hospital para probar esa sustancia ¡pero hazlo si es necesario! —Ordena Neón sin tentarse el corazón.

—¿Qué le pasa jefe? antes no era así —pregunta el científico muy sorprendido por la extraña actitud de su jefe

—Solo haz lo que te ordeno —es lo último que dice el dueño del Neo equipo galaxia.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Pedro Pérez. Este despierta sintiéndose de maravilla, pero como ya se hace tarde para ir a cierto asunto, se va casi corriendo de la casa pero no sin antes ser entretenido por su abuelo porque lo quiere llevar en su automóvil; el joven para no levantar sospecha acepta de mala gana dando de excusa que se dirige a la biblioteca pública y para empeorar las cosas su abuelo volverá por el a la hora de la salida: por lo que tiene el tiempo bien contado para resolver su asunto lo más pronto posible.

Así que en cuando el automóvil de su abuelo desaparece entre el tráfico, el protagonista de hoy en lugar de entrar a la biblioteca decide ir hacia el otro lugar y curiosamente pasa de largo al trío de Alola.

—Rayos, ¿quién diría que la universidad sería tan difícil? —Comenta el Incineroar muy cabizbajo por todo lo errores que cometió en su primera semana y para empeorar las cosas ni siquiera ha acabado la semana.

—Tal vez si solo llegarás puntual o ya de perdido llegarás a clases no tendrías tantos problemas —le aconsejo la inicial de Alola de tipo Agua-Hada.

—Navidad, navidad, hoy es navidad es un día lleno de alegría y felicidad —canta Dartrix con un gorro navideño y con campanas en cada ala.

—¡Dartrix! estamos en Julio —le regaña Primarina; totalmente avergonzada por las ocurrencias de su extraño amigo.

—No importa porque en mi corazón todos los días son navidad —sigue cantando como todo un completo lunático el inicial de Alola de tipo Planta-Volador.

—Pero miren que preciosura —dice el inicial de Alola de tipo Fuego-Siniestro recuperándose por unos instantes al ver pasar a una Delphox shiny.

—Sigue caminando Zucaritas que le acabas de decir hermosa a la bruja del 616 —comenta Primerina sin sumarle mayor importancia.

—¡¿Que?! —A Incineroar le da un escalofrío tan solo con saber esa información

—¡Pero mira como beben los peces en el río! —No para de cantar con mucho júbilo, arriba de un semáforo, el inicial de Alola de tipo Planta-Volador.

—¡Justin ya deja de hacer el ridículo! —Grita de la desesperación la inicial de Alola de tipo Agua-Hada.

—No, hasta convertirse en el rey del pop —sentencia Dartrix muy decidido.

Pedro Pérez no le ha dicho a sus abuelos pero en el pasado se había juntado con unas amistades que lo habían engañado y ahora tiene problemas con el dueño del club clandestino de lucha libre; como se podrán imaginar también tiene nexos con el crimen organizado. El protagonista de hoy entra a lo que parece ser una bodega abandonada que oh sorpresa no esta tan abandonada porque resulta que entra al mundo clandestino de las luchas libres y allí tan pronto como ingresa se encontrar con el dueño del lugar.

—Pedro Pérez tienes agallas para venir aquí luego de no pagarme lo que me debes —comenta éste con interés por su presencia.

—¿Y qué querías? No tengo dinero para pagarte y si no doy la cara vas a asesinar a mi familia —el protagonista de hoy ve en la pared un cartel muy interesante.

—Tienes razón ¿algunas últimas palabras antes de que te mate? —Lo dice sacando una pistola cargada.

—Sí, mira si me matas no podré darte el dinero pero si me dejas participar en competencia de la arena carmesí tendré la oportunidad de pagarte —Pedro no sabe porque pero siente que tiene la capacidad de ganar esa competencia.

—¿La arena carmesí? ¿Que acaso quieres ser humillado? Este año compite un Conkeldurr y como podrás imaginarte está arrasando con la competencia además que si te matan no podré hacerlo yo mismo —informa el dueño del lugar.

—Pues dile a ese Conkeldurr que no me mate si resulta que no le puedo hacer frente —Pérez empieza a sentir una confianza tremenda en sus capacidades físicas.

—Bien me convenciste pero solo porque quiero verte sufrir un rato antes de asesinarte —acepta aun sabiendo que lo más probable es que su víctima muera y no por causa de su arma de fuego.

Más tarde el protagonista de hoy se dirige hacia la arena de combate pero no sin antes ver en el camino lo que quedaban de las víctimas del pokémon de tipo Lucha.

—¡Mis piernas! No siento mis piernas !Ese hijo de Ditto que le hizo a mis piernas! —Se queja el luchador sin sus extremidades inferiores.

En el laboratorio de Jonathan. Este ve con mucho recelo su suero que podría o no funcionar como lo planeado por no haberse aprobado antes y su brazo mutilado.

—Pues no me queda de otra… si no hago esto voy a perder mi empleo —se toma el suero— confío en mis capacidades y además ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar? —Es lo que dice el científico esperando el mejor escenario; si claro como si eso fuera a pasar.

De repente inicia un dolor inaguantable por todo el cuerpo; sobre todo en el hombro izquierdo que es el que no tiene brazo. Enseguida comienza a formar un brazo, 100% real no feik, pero como todo lo bueno dura poco, por todo el cuerpo le salieron escamas y su piel se torna a una coloración verdosa; se transforma en un cocodrilo con forma humana.

En el cuadrilátero. El Conkeldurr derrota con suma facilidad a uno de los mejores luchadores profesionales del lugar dejándolo en coma, es la hora de la tortura del protagonista de hoy y ya solo falta que se presente ante su posible verdugo.

—¡El hombre Galvantula! —Presenta el Infernape anunciante.

—Dijo mal mi nombre… es galvantula humana —Se queja Pedro Pérez.

Pero nadie le hace caso a su berrinche, el hombre galvantula entra sin pena ni gloria al cuadrilátero para después ser encerrado en una jaula gigante y nuevamente vuelve a hacer berrinche porque no le dijeron que lucharía de esa forma.

—Hey Galvantulita voy a tener 15 largos y dolorosos minutos para divertirme contigo —es lo que dijo el pokémon casi burlándose de su próxima víctima.

Entonces suena la campana que inicia el combate el pokémon se abalanza contra su contrincante con Machada que da justo en el blanco que es catapultado hacia las barras de acero que chocan contra el hombre Galvantula de una forma muy violenta causándole mucho dolor pero este sorprendentemente sigue consciente.

—¿Qué pasó niño Galvantula? Pensé que los tipos bichitos resisten los poderosos ataques de los tipos lucha. Me decepcionas —comenta el pokémon acercándose para propiciar otro ´peligroso golpe para un humano normal; se llevará con una gran sorpresa.

—Solo estaba calentando —apenas logra pararse cayendo un par de veces.

—Que comience la diversión —dice el tipo lucha mientras truena los dedos de sus manos.

Enseguida el Conkeldurr sujeta una de las piernas de su contrincante para después arrojarlo a lo alto golpeando así a Pérez contra el techo de la jaula para luego caer fuertemente en pleno cuadrilátero.

—Bien ya te divertiste ahora es mi turno —contesta Pedro contemplando con asombro que ya no se siente humano para nada.

—No me hagas reír ¿acaso crees que un simple humano me va a ganar? —El pokémon golpea nuevamente con Machada.

—¿Y quién dijo que solo soy un simple humano? ¡Yo soy el hombre Galvantula! —Sentencia el protagonista de hoy con una confianza tremenda.

Enseguida el Conkeldurr intenta golpear a su adversario pero este con una agilidad sorprendente esquiva todo sus ataques a la perfección y de un momento a otro suelta unos pocos pero muy efectivos golpes; como si de Ataque rápido se tratase. Entonces el pokémon de la desesperación con sus dos brazos golpea el piso del cuadrilátero con esperanza de aturdir a su oponente pero este velozmente usando una sustancia sedosa que sale de sus muñecas que pronto se solidifica y utiliza dicho truco para escapar de la agresividad de su peligroso adversario al llegar al techo.

—¿Pero qué carajos? —El pokémon no la ve venir esa sorpresa.

—¡Esto es genial! —Grita de la emoción el protagonista de hoy colgando del techo de la jaula; la confianza se le sube a más no poder.

—Golpéalo con esto —una de las chicas del Conkeldurr le entrega un tubo de metal.

—Buena idea —ahora el pokémon tiene un objeto para proporcionar más daño.

De manera rápida el hombre Galvantula baja del techo y allí su oponente intenta golpearlo con su tubo de metal pero Pedro no se deja golpear tan fácil pero aun así no puede escapar de un par de dolorosos golpes. El protagonista de hoy de forma efectiva deja pegado al Conkeldurr a la jaula con la ayuda de su Red viscosa que lo detiene por varios segundos mientras este carga un poderosos Golpe certero, por fin el pokémon se libra de esa trampa para luego ejecutar nuevamente Machada pero ya es demasiado tarde; con ayuda de Ataque rápido esquiva ese ataque de su adversario y en cambio el hombre Galvantula le proporciona un crítico Golpe certero justo en su estómago: lo arroja contra la jaula de acero causándole un daño tal que lo deja debilitado sin duda alguna.

—1. 2. 3. ¡El ganador el hombre Galvantula! —Declara el Infernape que también resulta que es el referí del combate.

El protagonista de hoy contento por su victoria se va a saldar sus cuentas con el dueño del lugar en su oficina ubicada en lo más profundo del lugar. Pero todo resulta en una completa decepción.

—Considera tu deuda saldada ahora lárgate de aquí —el dueño del lugar ni se molesta en saber lo que le debe al muchacho.

—Pero ahora tú me debes dinero ¡no es justo! —Reclama el protagonista de hoy muy enojado por la actitud de ese sujeto.

—La vida no es justa ahora ¡esfúmate de mí vista! —el dueño del lugar ya no quiere saber nada sobre Pedro Pérez.

El protagonista de hoy con mucha furia se retira del lugar hacia la salida del lugar que se encuentra cerrado con candado: pero él tiene la llave. Luego de que abre la entrada un Toxicroak asalta al dueño del lugar, luego es perseguido por varios luchadores en su intento de escape pero si no fuera por la ayuda del hombre Galvantula este no hubiera podido escapar y éste lo sabe a la perfección.

—Gracias —dice el pokémon ladrón antes de marcharse del club clandestino de lucha libre.

—¿Por qué no lo detuviste? —le recrimina el dueño del lugar con mucho coraje.

—La vida no es justa ahora… Esfúmate de mí vista —repite tajante el hombre Galvantula antes de irse de ese lugar de mala muerte.

Después de buscar durante todo el día a esa condenada araña, los ayudantes de Uranio no lograron encontrarla: el arácnido se localiza en la colonia enfrente de la Universidad Pocket Monster

Pedro Pérez ve que ya es de noche y comienza a preocuparse por su abuelo que no venía por él; su abuelo es estricto con la puntualidad. Esto lo preocupa por lo que para calmarse empieza a divagar por el lugar hasta no lejos de allí logra observar a lo lejos la luces de unas patrullas y un grupo de personas rodeando algo; con mucha curiosidad se dirige para allá hasta saber la dura verdad de los hechos.

—¡Abuelo! Es mi abuelo —el joven al ver a su familiar al borde de la muerte lo deja traumado.

—Pedro...—es lo último que dijo el abuelo antes de morir.

—No… abuelito —el protagonista no dejaba de llorar por el fallecimiento de su familiar.

—Si. ¿Un Toxicroak lo hizo? en el centro comercial abandonado no muy lejos de aquí — Pronuncia un policía en voz baja pero Pedro lo escucha a la perfección.

Con una ira que invade todo su ser, el hombre Galvantula sale corriendo a por el asesino de su abuelo; quiere vengarse a toda costa. Mientras tanto el tipo Veneno-Lucha se esconde de la policía en el centro comercial abandonado pero no cuenta con lo que pasará a continuación.

—¿Quién está allí? —Escucha ruidos extraños— ¡No estoy jugando! —Logra ver una sombra y dispara— ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?! —El Toxicroak empezó a sentir pánico.

En todo el abandonado lugar la única fuente de luz es el tambo de metal donde se están quemando varios objetos inflamables por acción del fuego; lo que causa que el lugar sea perfecto para los tipos fantasmas.

—No me hagas daño —lo último que dice el pokémon es la gota que derramó el vaso.

—¡Acaso le tuviste compasión a mi abuelito! —Grita de la furia el hombre Galvantula.

El protagonista de hoy totalmente enfurecido aparece de repente proporcionando una lluvia de golpes al pokémon que asesinó a su abuelo hasta que pudo apreciar el rostro de su víctima; efectivamente es la segunda vez que ve a ese mismo Toxicroak, lo que lo deja pensativo por varios segundos que éste aprovecha para sacar su arma.

—Eres muy tonto —dice el pokémon por permitirle prepararse.

Pero antes que el tipo Veneno-Lucha dispare Pedro con sus sorprendentes reflejos golpea con toda su fuerza el brazo con el que su enemigo sujeta su arma de fuego causando que lo arrojará involuntariamente al suelo. Enseguida con Rez viscosa Pérez recupera de un segundo al otro esa arma de fuego. Y sin compasión o duda alguna le dispara al pokémon justo en su corazón.

—Tú eres el primero de muchos que caerán bajo mi venganza —el Toxicroak muere— todo los criminales del mundo conocerán la ira del hombre Galvantula —sentencia Pedro Pérez mientras escuchar acercarse las sirenas de la policía.

El protagonista de hoy escapa del lugar.

En el metro de la ciudad. El lugar está totalmente cerrado y solo hay 2 policías nocturnos que vigilan el lugar cuando de repente escuchan ruidos extraño.

—Oye pareja ¿escuchaste eso? —El asustadizo policía novato.

—Sí, de seguro son esos tipos fantasmas otra vez —responde el policía experimentado.

Cuando enfrente de ellos aparece un cocodrilo con forma humana.

—¡¿Qué es esa cosa?! Parece un feraligatr verde —se impresiona el joven policía al ver ese extraño ser salido de una mala película de monstruos.

—¿Qué pues novato? ¿Qué te quedaste en la segunda generación? Eso claramente parece un Krokodile shiny.

—Perdóneme jefe pero así no es uno variocolor.

En eso le empiezan a disparar pero las balas rebotan en las escama.

—¿Corremos? —pregunta asustado el novato.

—Me leíste la mente —acepta el policía de mayor edad.

En los baños del edificio principal del Neo equipo galaxia está Helio hablando con el legendario de tipo fantasma-dragón.

—Paso exactamente como dijo. Neon está bajo mi control —informa Helio con su cara de pocos amigos.

—Excelente, pero te tengo que avisar que Dialga ya formó la liga de sobrevalorados y además a Norberto no le queda mucho tiempo; cuando muera ya no tendrás mi ayudar — Comenta de lo sucedido el malvado pokémon.

—Eso lo tengo entendido pero deja de preocuparte, con la llave oscura en mis manos soy invencible —el nuevo lacayo de Giratina siente como sus poderes aumentan a cada segundo.

—Helio por favor no te confíes… ese fue mi mayor error cuando lo perdí todo contra el Lucario dorado —advierte el legendario de tipo fantasma-dragón antes de que su imagen desapareciera del reflejo del espejo.

—Veamos qué es lo que pueden hacer este nuevo grupo de chicos entrometidos —Helio empieza a hacer una risa muy macabra.

En la oficina de Neón. Ahora libre parcialmente del control mental de su tatarabuelo, de forma momentánea y sin saberlo, recibe la inesperada visita de Uranio; quien no logra a tiempo encontrar al susodicho animal que escapo del laboratorio. El hermano gemelo del segundo al mando decide por fin rebelarle su terrible falla a su jefe.

—¡Que! ¿Cómo que escapo? ¡Esto es terrible! —Neón siente miedo que la sociedad descubran sus secretos.

—Lo siento jefe ¿Qué quiere que haga? —Uranio ya ni sabe que más hacer; fracasó.

—Avísale al gobierno que nos ayude, tendremos que obligar al gobierno a guardar silencio y que nos obedezcan —sentencia el líder del Neo equipo galaxia.

—Entendido —Uranio aun siente ganas de corregir su terrible equivocación.

A la mañana siguiente Pérez y el Lucario vuelven a encontrarse por casualidad pero esta vez el pokémon se da cuenta por el aura de su amigo que ahora: es totalmente diferente a la de ayer.

—Oye Pedro ¿Qué te paso? no logro reconocer tu aura —el tipo Lucha-Acero no comprende cómo es que ahora su amigo tiene un aura que expresa peligro en todo el sentido de la palabra.

—¡Que te importa! —El joven no quiere que nadie se entrometa en su vida.

En la primera clase de pedro, éste aparece con el carácter totalmente cambiado que ahora es completamente otro; sorprendiendo a la mayoria de sus compañeros. El profesor de la clase estuvo faltando los primeros días pero el día de hoy por fin se presenta a clase: le falta un brazo.

—Perdón por presentarme hasta ahora pero tenía asunto importantes que resolver, este semestre yo seré su nuevo profesor de química orgánica ¿alguna pregunta? —Habla el profesor de la clase dejando su portafolio arriba de su escritorio.

—Sí, ¿cómo se llama? —Pregunta un estudiante de la clase.

—Perdón, de la emoción se me olvido decir mi nombre, soy el profesor Jonathan Colon.

En el palacio de gobierno del estado. El agente Ramírez recibe una llamada en la cual se entera delo sucedido: ahora su misión prioritaria cambia ala de encontrar y atrapar al arácnido; éste personaje tiene fuertes nexos con el Neo equipo galaxia.

—Maldita sea, ¿Cómo pueden ser tan incompetentes? —se dice a si mismo luego de guardar el teléfono celular.

De repente se encuentra de forma casual con el alcalde de la cuidad.

—Buenos días, presidente Pérez —saluda cordialmente el agente del gobierno.

—Buenos días agente Ramírez, y dime ¿Cómo va el proyecto de unir humanos y pokémon? —pregunta el alcalde del estado con muchas ganas de saber los avances.

—Pues van bien, Henry ya se hizo amigo de un Pidgeoy y el Lucario ya tiene un nuevo amigo —el agente Ramírez modifica un poco los hechos para no preocupar innecesariamente a su cliente.

—Perfecto, me alegra saber que el proyecto intercambio esta vez parece que va a dar resultado, eso me da tiempo para pensar en algo, el presidente Salinas aun quiere un plan de reserva para en caso de emergencia —El alcalde del estado calma un poco sus preocupaciones.

Esta historia continuará…

* * *

Nota inicial: Hola a todos :) yo 15RodriguezAccion les desea felices fiestas y próspero año nuevo. Y como regalo de navidad aquí les traigo este capítulo de Universidad Pocket Monster.

Nota del autor:

TEJET. Ya veremos; todo a su debido tiempo.

Lord fire 123. Que sorpresa encontrarte por acá, espero que sea de tu agrado esta historia y por Cyrus me acorde cuando estaba haciendo el arco argumental del viaje al mundo distorsión que el canon de pokémon si mal lo recuerdo Helio quedo encerrado en tal lugar (sino fue así y me lo estoy fumando; por lo menos en mis fanfics será canon :v) y de allí que me agrado el introducir a este personaje en la historia.

15RodriguezAccion. ¿Creen que este re-inicio supera la versión original?

Relleno innecesario:

Carlota: Su nivel de descaro es de más de 8000. No pues 15RodriguezAccion ahora si te pasaste de parodiar algo al extremo, se nota que se te acabo la imaginación.

15RodrgiuezAccion: ¡Carlota! por favor deja de contar mis verdades a los lectores... digo no es parodia es homenaje... aprende a diferenciar :3 este bueno creo que si me pase un poquito con lo de parodiar esta vez .-.

Carlota: ¿qué te pasaste un poquito? Casi. Casi re-escribiste los primeros minutos de la película. No me engañas ya no sabes cómo seguir con la historia... mejor bórrala, hagamos como que nunca escribiste esta porquería y vuelve a escribir el ultimo Lucario :D

15RodriguezAccion: ¬¬ es por esto que no me gusta que te entrometas en historia ajenas y mejor sigo el consejo de borrar el ultimo Lucario

Carlota: NO... D,:

Nota final: Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos el próximo año


	4. Dia 004

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Observación: Hypno es el protagonista de este capitulo; cosa que me sorprende porque lo escogi practicamente sin querer queriendo y ni lo tenia contemplado en su momento.

* * *

Nivel de anormalidad: 000%.

Hypno despierta en su habitación luego de haber vivido otro dia cotidianamente aburrida como siempre, lo primero que ve es el techo donde logra apreciar una extraña criatura sacada de una pelicula de ficcion… ¡una araña! esto no es bueno.

Nivel de anormalidad: 085%.

El pokémon de tipo psíquico queda totalmente impresionado por ese animal que solo creía que existía en la conciencia de la cultura popular, sin dejarse inmovilizar por el miedo sale de la cama con suma lentitud pero para su desgracia el arácnido cae del techo para aterrizar justo en su hombro, lo que provoca un reflejo espontáneo para quitarse esa extraña criatura de encima y la araña aterriza en el piso aun a la vista del pokémon.

Nivel de anormalidad: 091%.

El protagonista de hoy por fin comprende que no se trata de un producto de su imaginación ¡esa fucking araña es real! y no puede negarlo. Un montón de preguntas se acumularon en el confundido pokémon; ¿En serio esa es una araña?, ¿Cómo es posible?,¿de dónde habrá surgido esa cosa?,¿que debo de hacer?, ¿alguien me creerá este descubrimiento?, ¿habrá comida en el refrigerador?, etc... entre otras preguntas sin sentido que no vienen al caso si quiera decir.

Nivel de anormalidad: 092%-093%-094%.

Esto ya se está pasando de extraordinario, Hypno no sabe qué hacer hasta que por fin se decide por atrapar a ese animal aun sin saber si lo conseguirá; piensa hipnotizar esa araña con la ayuda de su péndulo. El problema es que su susodicho objeto se localiza fuera de su alcance, el pokémon ejecuta un rápido movimiento para conseguirlo, la araña como toda una ninja desaparece de un segundo al otro sin dejar rastro alguno.

Nivel de anormalidad 097%.

El arácnido escapó. El protagonista de hoy inicialmente perplejo por la confusa situación al final decide que no vale la pena seguir torturandose por ese tema ¿porque arriesgarse a la locura? como dice el dicho: "la curiosidad mato al gato". No es que Hypno evite introducirse en circunstancias atípicas, de hecho las busca, pero es fanático de buscarse problemas… Solo que esa extraña forma de ser ni él lo entiende; buscar algo pero a último momento hecharse para atrás.

Nivel de anormalidad 001%.

El tipo Psíquico ahora más calmado se viste con el uniforme de la escuela (es opcional) para después bajar al primer piso para desayunar; su madre duerme tranquilamente en su habitación porque trabaja por las noches. Hypno ve que tiene media hora para llegar a su escuela pero no le preocupa debido a que la universidad Pocket Monster se localiza cruzando la gran avenida (es de 8 carriles), así que se hace un rápido desayuno; cereal con leche, come para más tarde salir listo de su casa y a tomar por… que se hace tarde ¿aunque a quien le importa cuando tienes el colegio literalmente al otro lado de la calle?

Nivel de anormalidad 002%.

Es difícil cruzar la calle con tanto tráfico, aunque existe un puente peatonal que prácticamente nadie usar por dignidad: solo el grupo conformado por las evoluciones de Eevee llega a utilizar la susodicha construcción porque ya fueron tachados de medio-hembras y pues ya no pueden caer más bajo. Además de él otro que tiene la fortuna de tener la escuela en frente es Chandelure que vive en la casa "abandonada" de al lado; como el dueño de la casa prácticamente la tiene olvidada, se aprovechó la oportunidad para no pagar renta. Hablando del tipo fantasma-fuego este sale de la mencionada casa que por cierto está hecha un desastre; paredes en mal estado, ventanas rotas, la entrada parece un basurero y el lugar siempre cerrado.

Nivel de anormalidad 005%.

Chandelure sale a tiempo de su casa, algo curioso porque como no perder mucho tiempo en su traslado eso lo hace confiar demás ocasionando que llegue tarde, Por ser un fantasma no se preocupa a la hora de atravesar la calle porque el tránsito simplemente nunca le inflige daño, aunque eso cause inconvenientes; como las veces que casi provoca un grave accidente por sorprender a los conductores, pero ahora no hubo problema ya que este entra sano y a salvo a la gran institución pokémon.

Nivel de anormalidad 008%.

Hypno empieza a notar que hoy en particular es mucho tráfico, un camión perteneciente al Neo equipo galaxia pasa: la mencionada empresa no se encuentra lejos de allí. Aunque cualquier ya se hubiera impacientando por tener que esperar con el tiempo encima, ese no es el caso de este joven pokémon que con una actitud relajada espera pacientemente en la acera sin mayor problema con su cara de pocos amigos, así estuvo consumiendo los pocos minutos que le quedaban hasta que llega la hora crítica; las 7:00. Se acabó el tiempo.

Nivel de anormalidad 015%.

Mira su reloj pero sigue sin perder la calma: parece que normalmente las emociones no le afectan. Llega la clásica pareja de tipo siniestro: Zoroark y Absol, siempre van juntos a la escuela porque literalmente no pueden estar el uno sin el otro, desde el bachillerato Pocket Monster que la tipo siniestro se le declaró a su futura pareja y aunque en un principio éste se negó solo porque tenía ojos para las más atractivas al final todo terminó bien: "final feliz", regresando a la actualidad viven solos en la misma casa y piensan casarse en las próximas vacaciones. Entonces Hypno ve a la pareja caminando juntos… Todo normal.

Nivel de anormalidad 009%.

Aunque el tipo psíquico no considera amigos, tanto Zoroark como Absol no tienen problema en hablarle, el tipo siniestro rompe el hielo diciéndole:

—Hypno ¿qué haces parado allí?

—Esperando a que disminuya el tráfico.

—¿Piensas seguir esperando? —pregunta Zoroark algo consternado.

—Sí, aunque la probabilidad no esté a mi favor —le responde con mucha calma.

—Usemos el puente —propone Absol sin ganas de esperar.

—¡¿Que?! pero sabes la razón por la que solo los Eevee usan ese puente —responde el tipo siniestro asustado por esa idea.

—Vamos Zoroark, además ni que se te fuera a caer —la tipo siniestro trata de convencer a su pareja.

—La probabilidad de que te consideren medio-hembra son pocas por el simple hecho de que tienes novia —es lo que opina el protagonista de hoy.

—Esta bien —por fin acepta el Zoroark.

Entonces la pareja de tipo siniestro logra cruzar la calle mientras Hypno sigue esperando, Más tarde esté logra su cometido y dice:

—Tenía que pasar tarde o temprano porque solo es cuestión de tiempo.

No le importa perder una clase, de hecho los sentimientos o preocupaciones no le importa en absoluto porque sinceramente las considera de seres inferiores y por eso siempre trata de suprimir cualquier emoción. No recuerda cuándo comenzó pero esto es así desde que tiene memoria, lo primero que recuerda es de cuando era un pequeño Drozee viendo discutir a sus padres. Entra al universidad Pocket Monster a mitad de la primera hora..

Nivel de anormalidad 020%.

Lo normal es no perder clases. Hypno tiene aritmética a primera hora con el profesor Alakazam por lo que ni se molesta en entrar a clases; da igual porque ese maestro es muy estricto con la puntualidad. Queda media hora para que comience la segunda clase, así que éste decide estudiar en la biblioteca pero cuando iba a dicho lugar logra apreciar a las amigas íntimas: Plusle y Minun, las cuales discuten sobre una misteriosa tarjeta SD que encontraron, lo que llama la atención del tipo psíquico y quiere saber de qué se trata.

Nivel de anormalidad 040%.

El joven pokémon sigue a ese par de tipo eléctrico hasta las mesas enfrente de la cafetería; el mencionado lugar aún está cerrado por ser muy temprano. Plusle saca su laptop de su mochila mientras que Minun introduce su tarjeta SD en su ranura correspondiente. Hypno se siente algo tonto ¿porque anda espiando a ese par? sobre todo cuando sabe perfectamente que tan algo locas y combinado a su traviesa "inocencia", es seguro que se meteran en problemas junto a algún despistado o arriesgado. En ese preciso momento aparece Salazzle siendo transportada en la espalda de Mudslade al mismo tiempo que la escoltan sus guardaespaldas: Scolipede y Beartic; siendo estos 3 últimos unos de los estudiantes más grandes y temibles por feroz temperamento.

Nivel de anormalidad 041%-042%..

Hypno observa que la tipo veneno-fuego se le insinúa al humano; probablemente había llegado tarde como siempre y ser detenido por la voluntad de Salazzle no le pareció gracioso: Mudslade se interpone en su caminar para luego ser rodeado por Scolipede y Beartic. De repente aparecen los miembros del periódico escolar liderados por Pidgeot para sacar a Henry de esa atmósfera tan tensa. Lo que le parece curioso al tipo psíquico porque nunca había visto a ese misterioso grupo en acción: se rumorea que son espias o algo por el estilo.

Nivel de anormalidad 048%.

Plusle mira el contenido de la memoria extraíble: contiene varias carpetas, audios, vídeos e imágenes, se aprecia que las 2 pokémon se encuentran impresionadas por el contenido de la tarjeta SD como si en un principio no supieran que contenía, Minun se impresiona de la fecha de creación de uno de los vídeos 31/10/2016 cuando la fecha actual es 31/07/2016: ósea que el archivo fue creado 3 meses en el futuro y eso es imposible; esto causa incertidumbre en ese par eléctrico que no parece que estuvieran fingiendo están fascinadas por su descubrimiento.

Nivel de anormalidad 049%-050%-51%.

El pokémon de la hipnosis hace honor a su nombre´haciendo dormir a las 2 tipo eléctrico sin que ni siquiera lo notarán para así copiar toda la información en su memoria USB. Una vez efectuada la hazaña con éxito Hypno despierta a sus víctimas y huye hacia su próxima clase que se le puede volver a ser tarde

Nivel de anormalidad 003%.

El tipo psíquico entra a su segunda clase: métodos de investigación con el profesor simipour. En el salón antes de la clase ya se encontraban la pareja de tipo siniestro; Zoroark y Absol se están besando enfrente de Sableye.

—Si quieren de una vez tenga sexo —comenta el tipo siniestro-fantasma con mucho sarcasmo; es un forever alone— yo no me opongo.

—Ja-ja-ja que gracioso Sableye —es lo que responde el tipo siniestro con un ligero desprecio por arruinar el momento— ¿porque no mejor te consigues una pareja?

Por el otro lado Green y Gardevoir discuten, como siempre, sobre cualquier ridicules como por ejemplo: todas las veces que no sacaron la nota máxima cuando estudiaban en el bachillerato Pocket Monster; Dartrix se está peinando de forma exagerada, salazzle se localiza en una esquina al lado de la ventana junto a su grupo y sin retardo el buen Espeon llega puntual.

Nivel de anormalidad 004%.

El profesor Simipour contra la costumbre ahora llega sin retardo y dice en cuanto llega:

—Bien alumno el dia de hoy van a reunirse en equipo de a 4 para que entre todos investiguen sobre el formato APPA, bien tienen toda la hora.

El equipo de la tipo veneno-fuego ya estaba formado desde antes: son Salazzle, Mudsdale, Beartic y Scolipede; otro equipo que se formó rápido fue: Raticate, Dartrix, Sableye y Green; con respecto a Hypno se tardo un poco en integrarse a un equipo pero por fin logra entrar al equipo de: Zoroark, Absol y Espeon, que es de los últimos en acomodarse.

Nivel de anormalidad 006%.

No le extrañó tanto a Hypno que terminará en el equipo de la pareja de tipo siniestro pero lo que si le impresionó fue que Espeon se ofreció a ser integrante del equipo. El profesor de tipo agua se coloca en su escritorio a hacer algo en su computadora mientras que sus alumnos se ponen a investigar. La evolución de Eevee de tipo psíquico se da cuenta que en la mochila del pokémon de la ilusión hay un cartel sobre un acto de magia.

—Oye Zoroark ¿que traes en la mochila? —pregunta Espeon sin rodeos.

—Nada que te importe —respondió este muy desafiante— mejor concentrémonos en el trabajo que se nos acaba la hora.

—Ya Zoroark no seas así, es sobre nuestra actuación de magia —Absol le entrega un afiche parecido a su entrometido compañero.

—Así que por las tarde son magos —comenta Espeon mientras mira el llamativo anuncio.

—Bueno en realidad Zoroark es el mago —se le nota disgusto— yo solo soy su sexy asistente.

—No menosprecies tu participación —dice el tipo siniestro colocando su frente contra la de su pareja— en realidad eres tú la que hace todo el trabajo. Yo en realidad no hago la gran cosa y me quedo con todo el crédito.

—Ay miren a la feliz pareja, que tierno —se expresa el tipo siniestro-fantasma con intenciones de molestar.

—¡Oye y a ti qué te pasa! ya estuvo bueno ¿crees que puedes molestar a los demás? ¡me tienes envidia porque tú solo eres un triste forever alone sin remedio! —responde el pokémon ilusión con mucha frustración de que su compañero se cansara de molestarlos.

—¡¿Envidia?! ¿de qué? ni que Absol fuera la gran cosa —sentencia Sableye.

—Oiga profe ¿qué no va a hacer nada? —pregunta Dartrix preocupado por lo que pudiera ocurrir con esos 2.

—No, ya están grandes como para que otros les resuelvan sus problemas —es lo único que dice el maestro de tipo agua sin siquiera dejar de seguir concentrado en su computadora.

—Ahora si ya estuvo bueno —Zoroark estuvo a punto de levantarse del asiento pero es detenido por su novia.

—Basta Zoroark, no vale la pena —recomienda la tipo siniestro.

—Si. tienes razon —el tipo siniestro se calma.

—Voy a ir —por fin dice algo Hypno.

—Perfecto, no es por presumir pero el alcalde va a ir —anuncia Absol con mucho entusiasmo— será en el centro de la ciudad, hoy, a las 8 de la noche.

Entonces ya todo tranquilo; el greninja detiene a su compañero, los 2 tipo siniestros y tipo psíquicos se ponen a trabajar en la investigación que les encargó el profesor durante el resto de esa clase.

Nivel de anormalidad 021%.

El pokémon de la hipnosis ingresa a su tercera clase junto a Espeon el cual había iniciado una conversación con él.

—Oye ¿cómo supiste que me pasaria algo extraordinario? —Preguntó muy intrigado la evolución de Eevee de tipo psíquico.

—Además de hipnotizar mi péndulo tiene la particularidad de medir la anormalidad. Sabes en verdad me llama mucho tu nivel que es 0 absoluto, eso quiere decir que cualquier evento impredecible lo tomarás como anormal, eres el ser más normal que conozco. Así en verdad no predijo solo mido las posibilidades de todo y en base a eso digo que cosas es más probable que pase y que no, ese es mi secreto para prever las cosas sin necesidad de la clarividencia, el único problema es que sin datos no puedo actuar y además esta capacidad es muy limitada porque solo puedo "ver" un futuro muy cercano del cual tenga plena conciencia de ello —explicó el pokémon de tipo psíquico en base a todas sus observaciones y experiencias previas.

—Increible, y yo que te consideraba un loco pero ahora me doy cuenta que te basas en algo para afirmar tus predicciones, aun asi ¿como es posible que tu péndulo mida tal cosa? y es más ¿que es eso de nivel de anormalidad? —siguió cuestionando Espeon a su compañero sobre su posible extraña habitabilidad.

—Mira ¿como te lo puedo definir? Por ejemplo la calle enfrente de la universidad Pocket Monster, como sabemos esa arteria va directo a la zona industrial por lo que es común ver muchos camiones a cada rato como tráfico, es lo habitual, pero no es lo mismo ver ese mismo tráfico o grandes camiones en un pueblo, no es habitual por lo que debe haber una explicación para que pase eso, aunque bueno esta explicación es muy ambigua pero es un comienzo. Lo que quiero decir es que en base a la frecuencia de los eventos puedo medir la posibilidad de que ocurra, siendo una probabilidad 0 la máxima normalidad: lo que aplicado a una persona quiere decir una vida gris, monótona y aburrida; pero una persona con probabilidad 100 quiere decir: una vida increíble, emocionante y cada momento era único; es así como funciona el nivel de anormalidad, es por eso que sin datos no puedo funcionar o sin alguna clase de referencia. Aunque bueno al final todo se concluye en una gran corazonada, es por eso que en verdad no te puedo confirmar nada pero si te digo que en base a experiencias previas mis predicciones son acertadas en un 97% y esto es debido a años de práctica que cada vez voy llegando a mi meta que es el 99.9% de efectividad —Hypno trató de aclararle las duda a su compañero.

—A ver si entendi, quieres decir que sabias que me pasaria algo extraordinario porque como lo habitual en mí es no pasen eventos de esa ímpetu… solo era cuestión de tiempo para que me pasara algo imprevisto. ¿que no te parece que eso es trampa? no me gusta porque eso era totalmente predecible —se quejó la evolucin de Eevee de tip psiquico.

—Ya me entendiste —dio en el clavo— ahora imaginate aplicado a algo aparentemente inexplicable, de allí radica esta rara habilidad en mi. El péndulo, el medidor, todavía no descifro porque lo hace, es único, en si no lo entiendo pero comprendo sus aplicaciones, alli si que te falle. Lo único que siempre debes tener presente es que mi péndulo mide la probabilidad de los sucesos, de hecho de allí radica porque jamás alcanzará el 100% de acertar: porque me puedo equivocar, como también pueden pasar cosas improbables.

—Esta bien ya te dejo —Espeon sin más que decir solo se apartó hacia su ubicación del salón favorita.

El profesor de la clase de probabilidad inició con la clase con normalidad; más tarde deja un poco de tarea y en fin todo normal que hasta raya lo aburrido.

Nivel de anormalidad 030%.

Es la hora del receso. El profesor Alakazam detiene al alumno que más confianza le tiene para pedirle un favor; es de los pocos alumnos que le cae medio bien y en parte eso es bueno para el pokémon de la hipnosis debido a que tiene que soportarlo durante 5 clases. Este sospecha que es debido a eso que su relación de profesor-alumno se volvió más personal que en referencia a la demás.

—Hypno toma mis llaves y ve a mi despacho para que me hagas entrega de la primer carpeta que está sobre mi escritorio —Es lo que pide.

—¿seguro que está bien que yo vaya? —a Hypno no le agrada mucho la idea.

—No te preocupes la directora como que este semestre se volvió más liberal y nadie tiene porque decirte algo o detenerte, además que yo tengo mucho trabajo y deberas que no me ajusta el tiempo —se explica el profesor.

—Esta bien —el alumno acepta ya que no le importa demasiado perder un poco de tiempo; además que es bien sabido que ese profesor inventó el deporte de reprobar alumnos y teniendo 5 calificaciones a su merced, mejor llevarse bien.

Así es como el alumno de tipo psíquico cambia su ruta habitual de la cafetería para desviarse al edificio administrativo: pero antes vio como Henry trataba de no ser visto por Dartrix y al mismo tiempo escapar de Salazzle y compañía.

Nivel de anormalidad 031%.

El edificio administrativo. Es donde se ubica la dirección de Absol, la sala de maestro, las oficinas centrales, varios departamentos, espacios asignados de los mejores profesor: la zona "VIP" ya que todos los educadores quieren estar allí; Hypno se dirige hacia esa zona en particular, y el tan codiciado buffet gourmet (el profesor Alakazam es de los pocos que tiene acceso a esa zona).

Nivel de anormalidad 043%.

El alumno de tipo psíquico consigue lo que fue a buscar pero cuando ya se iba la curiosidad lo detiene; se pega lo más que se puede contra la pared al lado de la puerta para escuchar todo lo que puede, lo bueno que casi todo los que tienen permitido el acceso se localiza en el tan ansiado buffet o descansando en la sala de maestro. No es que Hypno tenga manía de ser un metiche pero es demasiado curioso por naturaleza y tampoco ayuda mucho que sea un adicto a entrar en situaciones ajenas por siempre buscar la exaltación.

Absol se localiza en la dirección sentada en su silla giratoria al lado de la ventana, se ve toda la universidad a través de ella, que siempre ignora la agradable vista por estar enfocada todo el tiempo en su computadora y no precisamente cumpliendo su labor: de hecho solo se la pasa el dia entero perdiendo el tiempo en internet en cosas sin sentido; su secretaria personal, una Loppuny shiny, ubicada en un pequeño espacio al lado de la puerta en la misma dirección de facto hace todo su trabajo sin cargos adicionales a su sueldo y sin quejarse.

—¡Si! dentro de poco comienza el maratón completo "The walking pokedead", no me lo puedo perder por nada del mundo —Comenta la directora de tipo siniestro muy feliz.

—Que bien… si que divertido —responde con indiferencia su secretaria y sin dejar de administrar desde su computadora— por cierto ¿no recuerda que tiene cita en el seguro?, ¿o que tiene que atender la visita del rector Elías?, dar el aviso de que debido a problemas en la administración del departamento de extraescolares se acortó el plazo de inscripción, al gobierno se le ocurrió hacer el pokeceneval a nivel superior y adivine que ¡Es obligatorio!, además que tiene que dar el aburridamente largo discurso en la apertura de….

—¡Ya comenzó el maratón! —grita Absol de la emoción— ¿porque no contrate una ayudante para que me traiga frituras y refrescos? —se entristece un poco.

—Querrá decir sirvienta. Y no creo que su salario cubra los gastos… es más estoy trabajando con números rojos —La tipo normal tiene ojeras denotando las pocas hora que duerme— odio mi vida.

—¡Decidido! vamos a contratar otra secretaria —rueda hasta un espejo— si vaya Absol tiene grandes ideas, ¡lo se! soy fantástica ¡por eso me quiero tanto!, hasta me casaria conmigo mismo si se pudiera… maldito Dartrix ya me pego lo vanidosa —la tipo siniestro no deja de hablarse a sí mismo, se escuchar el sonido de un disparo— ¡Noooooo! mataron al co-protagonista ¡y me lo perdi! —dice eso último casi llorando.

—¿porque los de mecatrónica tienen dibujo artístico en lugar de dibujo asistido por computadora?, ahora resulta que los de licenciatura en matemáticas tienen cálculo antes que precalculo…. ¿porque hay tantas materias fuera de lugar?—se dice a sí mismo la Luponny variocolor mientras que la directora se obsesionaba de sí misma— Por favor mantenga la compostura —detiene su actividad por unos segundos— las paredes tienen oído.

Esto hace que Hypno sienta la carne de gallina por lo que dijo la sexy secretaria y mejor decide retirarse, tuvo suerte porque unos profesores se dirigen de pura casualidad hacia esa ubicación y lo hubieran encontrado espiando. Una vez afuera decide pasar un tiempo en su página en pokebook sentado en la cafetería antes de que se termine la hora: logra encontrarse con una publicación de hace un día que dice "voy a hacer una masacre en el bachillerato Pocket Monster", pero no le presto mucho importancia ya que podría tratarse de una broma, después se entera que un "Gumshoos sin escrúpulos" decidió lanzarse a la presidencia de los estados pokeunidos, y así estuvo todo el resto de la hora perdiendo el tiemp y así estuvo todo el resto de la hora; lograba escuchar un par de palabras de la conversación de los Eevee que se localizan al lado, Espeon les contó a sus camaradas que se había retirado porque su madre tuvo un accidente, fue a parar al hospital pero que ya todo está bien y no pasó de un gran susto.

Nivel de anormalidad 019%-018%-017%-016%.

Hypno entra a su siguiente clase: cálculo diferencial con el profesor Alakazam en donde aprovecha para darle la susodicha carpeta; más tarde tiene con ese mismo educador las siguientes clases: algebra y estadística, en las cuales todo pasó como cualquier otro dia comun y corriente.

Nivel de anormalidad 011%.

La clase de ética con la maestra Goodra está a punto de terminar pero aprovecha para dejar la primer tortura de la clase.

—Bien alumnos como sabrán me gusta mucho cuidar el medio ambiente, y para fomentar una cultura de conservación del medio ambiente. Les voy a pedir que hagan eco-ladrillos —sentencia la maestra de tipo dragón.

—¿Qué son eco-ladrillos? —pregunta el confundido dartrix.

—¿Qué onda Dartrix? tú ni tienes estas en esta clase —cuestiona el tipo agua-siniestro.

—pues ya vez, me gusta la ética —responde el inicial de alola de tipo planta-volador.

—Bueno —la maestra inicia con la explicación— los ecoladrillos son botellas de plástico en este caso de 600ml en el cual le van a introducir…

—¡mi pito! —interrumpe umbreon de improviso.

—Materiales que generalmente no se pueden reciclar como podrían ser envolturas de frituras y cosas de esa índole —termina de explicar la profesora.

—¡se los va introducir en su vagina! —Zoroark no pudo contenerse.

—Buena esa —lo felicita la evolución de Eevee de tipo siniestro.

—¡Zoroark y Umbreon! deben modular ese vocabulario suyo que es por ustedes que tachan a todos los siniestros de mal hablados y sinvergüenzas —Absol les llama la atención

—Lo siento mi amor pero es que no podía ignorar un bien —se disculpa el tipo siniestro con su novia.

—Y a mi sinceramente me vale mil hectáreas de verga, mama —responde Umbreon con mucho desprecio.

—Si… voy hacer ecoladrillos tan duros hasta no poder más para luego meterlos por mi culo —comenta Sylveon de forma descarada.

—Yo te ayudo —las demás Eeveeluciones se alejan de él con cara de WTF —en hacer únicamente los eco-ladrillos, como equipo porque todos somos camaradas y nos debemos ayudar —agrega Jolteon luego de entender que malinterpretaron lo que ha dicho.

—Por favor alumnos respeto, que luego se quejan de que los repruebo cuando mi materia es ¡Ética! se los recuerdo —Es lo último que dice Goodra antes de terminar con la clase.

Nivel de anormalidad 044%.

Goodra había pedido al protagonista de hoy que lo acompañase al bachillerato Pocket Monster ese dia para asesorar a unos alumnos de bachillerato a los cuales se les estaba dificultando todo lo referente a los números; Hypno es un prodigio en esa materia, no por nada había escogido su carrera: licenciatura en matemáticas. Además que realmente su impulso de aventura y vivir experiencias nuevas le impide negarse.

Nivel de anormalidad 045%-046%.

El pokémon de la hipnosis ingresa a su antigua escuela; recuerda perfectamente cuando se tomaron la foto en su ultimo dia de clase con casi todos los de su generación: Dartrix le robaba el diploma a Espeon, Green y Gardevoir discutían sobre quién era el mejor de la clase, Salazzle recibía las mirada de todos por estar al frente y ponerse en una postura muy sensual, la pareja de tipo siniestro por fin habian formalizado su noviazgo, Karlos aún no había evolucionado pero sabía que solo era cuestiono de tiempo (su padre había perdido desgraciada la piedra alba de la familia; y las rocas evolutivas son tanto raras como muy costosas) antes que evolucionara por default, e hypno solo se quedaba mirando fijamente a la cámara con su péndulo a la vista de todos; la foto fue tomada por el director Raich que todavía sigue siendo el director del bachillerato.

Nivel de anormalidad 047%.

La maestra de ética deja a Hypno con los alumnos que pidieron ser asesorados mientras ella se retira para poder ir a dar sus clases como normalmente lo hacen con los alumnos de bachillerato; el protagonista de hoy se la pasa 2 horas atendiendo todas las dudas y preguntas de los pokémon presentes… hasta que se escucha un sonido de disparo

Nivel de anormalidad 063%-064%-065%-066%..

Todos por curiosidad miran por la ventana y logran observar un Marowak en el patio con una escopeta la cual acaba de disparar: rápidamente asesina a su compañero de al lado; empieza el caos.

Hypno se acuerda de aquella publicación en la mañana: al parecer era real. La mayoría se protegen debajo de sus pupitres pero en cambio el protagonista de hoy comete la locura de aproximarse al alboroto para ver más de cerca este raro suceso.

—¡Que nadie se mueva o los mato a todos! —el tipo tierra recarga su escopeta.

El pokémon de la Hipnosis hace lo propio e intenta dormir al adolescente asesino, pero este se da cuenta de lo que quiere hacer y se prepara para disparar, Hypno al ver que su movimiento iba a fallar cambia a Psicorrayo y le roza el brazo la bala ya que el adolescente armado no se da cuenta a tiempo que se lastimó el hombro.

—Cálmate chico podemos ayudarte, eso de asesinar es una tontería que no ayuda en nada a la sociedad —dice el tipo psíquico con su típica mirada inexpresiva.

—¡Tú no entiendes nada! —acto seguido el joven Marowak se da un tipo en la cabeza.

Todo el suceso ve grabado en una cámara de video y aunque Hypno no se traumo por ver la muerte del tipo tierra si le afectó ligeramente.

—Como sea… un pendejo menos —es lo único que dice el pokémon de la hipnosis con apatía.

Nivel de anormalidad 070%-069%-068%-067%.

El protagonista de hoy se fue antes de que la policía llegara a molestar; además que no quería defraudar a la pareja de tipo siniestro. Hypno se arregla para verse algo formal pero sin exagerar, aún faltaba algo de tiempo, así que aprovecha para investigar en internet sobre la carrera de mago del pokémon de la ilusión: descubrió que recientemente había sobrevivido a la tabla de la muerte hagando el respecto que hace un año se había quitado al ser ridiculizado cuando su acto salió más muy mal, Zoroark piensa que esa vez fue sabotaje, y ahora tiene la atención de los grandes magos e inclusive tuvo la osadía de invitar al alcalde del estado.

Nivel de anormalidad 032%-033%.

Llegó la hora. Hypno entra al gran teatro de la ciudad donde el tipo siniestro llevará a cabo su espectáculo de magia, como se le habia hecho tarde no tomo agua de antemano por lo que tiene sed, iba a sentarse pero al percatarse de que en realidad ya debería de haber comenzado la función, como no podía ser de otra forma, se cuela hacia los camerinos para posteriormente encontrarse con la pareja de tipo siniestro: Absol había bebido una botella con agua.

—Por favor Zoroark no hagas el truco programado, es muy peligroso y ya me dio el dolor de cabeza que me avisa de una tragedia inminente —pide la pokémon de la catástrofe.

—No puedo dejarlo mi vida, es mi pasión, no por nada me llaman el pokémon de la ilusión —responde Zoroark tratando de convencer a su novia.

—Eres el pokémon disfrazorro —Absol sigue con su negativa.

—Este es el dia que me hará grande, mira hasta vino el alcalde y si canceló el espectáculo quien sabe cuando vuelva a tener esta oportunidad solo por una corazonada de una catástrofe que seguro lamentaria o mi muerte —Zoroark se enfada un poco.

—No es una corazonada, es la verdad, va a ocurrir una tragedia —sentencia la tipo siniestro con mucha desesperanza de esquivar lo inevitable.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta Hypno al notar que la pareja se puso a discutir.

—Es Absol, quiere cancelar porque presiente un accidente —El pokémon de la ilusión se burla sutilmente.

—Zoroark quiere hacer el truco de la bala atrapada ¡con los diente! —Absol tiene miedo y no es para menos ya que es de los trucos que más temen los magos; muchas ya han muerto por menospreciar los riesgos o algo imprevisto.

—Si hago ese truco será la catapulta que me lanzara al estrellato mundial, muchos magos están ahorita mismo esperando que los impresione y ¡tú aquí deteniendome! —no deja de quejarse el Zoroark.

—¡Si haces el truco vas a morir! —le grita a su novio sumiéndose en el miedo.

—¡Es totalmente seguro! lo tengo previsto todo, nada puede salir mal —trata desesperadamente de tranquilizar a su novia.

—Ya veo… las probabilidades de salir vivo de un accidente así son remotas, pero y si intentan un truco más seguro —propone el tipo psíquico.

—Sí, me parece bien —acepta Absol con tal de que su novio desistiera de hacer el truco mortal.

—De acuerdo —al tipo siniestro se le ocurre una idea— pero será más difícil impresionar a los expertos.

—¿puedo tomar un poco de agua? es que como se me fue el tiempo no alcance a tomar agua en mi casa —pregunta Hypno seleccionando una botella con agua.

—Adelante, nos regalaron muchas botellas de agua —accede el pokémon de la ilusion; e Hypno hace lo propio— ¿porque no conseguimos el patrocinio de una marca de comida?

Entonces el truco de magia por fin es ejecutado siendo la pokémon catástrofe encerrada en una gran caja y solo su cabeza junto con sus 4 piernas se podían apreciar, la música tiene el volumen alto, todos los asientos ocupados y Zoroark en su afán de sorprender decide usar una motosierra; el tipo siniestro no se da cuenta pero su novia se queda profundamente dormida a mitad del acto y él sin sabe nada prosigue con el acto: partiendo literalmente a su novia por la mitad; solo cuando la sangre empeza a brotar y las piernas traseras que sobresalen de la caja desaparecen es cuando empiezan las sospechas de la tragedia. Zoroark aterrado abre la caja para encontrar efectivamente con su novia de tipo siniestro en 2 piezas y al ditto asistente traumado por ver morir a Absol.

Nivel a normalidad 077%-078%-080%-081%-082%-083%-084%-085%.

El público está impactado y no saben que hacer, excepto Hypno que sin pensar en nada se levanta de su asiento para después ir directo al escenario; el pokémon de la ilusión completamente fuera de razón pierde el impacto inicial solo para empezar con su lamento y gritos de dolor por perder a su ser amado. El pokémon de la hipnosis ve el cuerpo muerto de Absol confirmando la muerte de la tipo siniestro, no sabe qué más hacer porque la víctima ya esta muerta y no se siente capaz de consolar a Zoroark ¿porque que le puede decir?, solo se le ocurre dormir al enloquecido pokémon para más tarde llevarlo a terapia; pero comienza a ver borroso hasta perder la conciencia y caer desmayado.

Nivel de anormalidad 088%.

Esta historia continuara.

* * *

Dato curioso: Cuando Hypno alcanza el 100% pierde el control de su ser y la cordura. Por eso a su subconciente no le gusta las emociones fuerte pero su ser conciente no lo sabe...


	5. ¡Es viernes!

Atencón: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Observación: Yo queria subir este capitulo en viernes pero por falta de morbo... digo inspiración tengo que conformarme con el domingo.

Advertencia: 15RodriguezAccion no se hace responsable de posibles traumas y se recomienda que no lean el presente capitulo con el estomago lleno además que nunca esta demas la tipica discreción. Na se crean hagan lo que les pegue en gana... nomas no confundan libertad con libertinaje :v

* * *

¡Es viernes! Una frase que llena de alegría a cualquiera y los estudiantes de la universidad Pocket Monster lo saben, ese ambiente de emoción y promesa de unos días de descanso no lo arruina ni el profesor Alakazam; pero por ser tan él no nos centraremos en su métodos de arruinar la tranquilidad de sus alumnos…. Por el momento.

Ha llegado el día más esperado de la semana: el glorioso 5° día. Toda la escuela se siente llena de felicidad por ser el último día de la semana escolar para luego tener 2 días de relajación; se hace notar y con creces.

Primarina junto con los otros 2 iniciales de Alola son los nuevos pokémon de esa división del instituto Pocket Monster, los 3 decidieron ir juntos a esa universidad ya que es la mejor del país y para no sentirse tan solos habían llegado al acuerdo de asistir juntos al mismo campus pero no llegaron al acuerdo de asistir a la misma carrera ya que el tipo fuego-siniestro elige: política; el tipo planta-volador escoge: ingeniería petroquímica; y la tipo agua-hada se decanta por: Artes visuales.

A la protagonista de hoy no le agrada, en esta semana, que sea viernes porque eso quiere decir que fallo en su intento de conseguir amigas en su primera semana en esa institución, no es que se le dificultara mucho conseguir amistades; pero como la mayoría de su generación ya se conocen desde el Bachillerato Pocket Monster: es realmente incómodo para ella debido a que los grupos de amigas ya están formados, dejándola con pocas elecciones o de plano tendría que ser aceptada en un grupo preestablecido; y quien sabe cuál sería esa dificultad.

Los 3 iniciales de Alola viven en una colonia algo alejada de la escuela por lo que todos los días tienen que tomar el transporte público que los lleve hasta la susodicha institución estudiantil. Incineroar: para su mala suerte, es el primero en tomar la ruta… Claro si es que primero logra despertarse a tiempo. La tipo agua-hada es la que se sube después y en tercer lugar esta Dartrix pero como se aburre en esperar la ruta termina juntándose con Primarina.

El autobús por fin llega y los 2 iniciales de Alola se suben al transporte público y ¡oh sorpresa! Incineroar si alcanzo a subirse a la ruta, medio inconsciente pero a final de cuenta se despertó a la hora que debe, ubicado en la parte de hasta atrás del autobús porque siempre se llena el pasillo de pasajeros que obstaculizan la bajada, y además que les esta apartando el lugar.

Primerina junto con Dartrix se sientan al lado del tipo fuego-siniestro, completamente dormido con la cabeza pegada al tubo que se usa para sujetarse con las extremidades superiores. El tipo planta-volador no ha conseguido un tema de conversación, hasta este momento diciendo:

—Hola Primarina ¿Cómo te va? ¿Ya me conseguiste a mi futura novia? Digo… ¿Aún no consigues una amiga? Porque de tenerla no te juntarías con nosotros a la primera.

—¡Justin! Tú eres el que no puede separarse de nosotros y pues bueno… por lo otro, aun no consigo una amiga… pero la voy a conseguir pronto —responde la tipo agua-hada.

—Me decepcionas, porque yo ya me hice amigo del humano, del tipo normal, del envidioso forever alone, del Greninja que tiene una extraña relación de amor-odio a la Gardevoir; dato curioso es que son shiny los 2, de la directora, de los maestros, del conserje… —Dartrix es interrumpido.

—¡Rowlet! Que ellos soporten tu presencia no quiere decir que sean tus amigos —Primarina lo regaña

—Primerina tiene razón —el tipo fuego-siniestro logra despertar— exageras mucho, no puedes considerar amigo a medio mundo solo porque logran estar 5 minutos a tu lado —lo piensa un poco— bueno si puedes considerar que te toleran —lo vuelve a pensar— aunque bueno eso ya es ventaja —lo piensa un poco más— tú me comprendes —lo piensa otro poco— mejor me callo.

—¿Qué pues Zucaritas? Pensé que ya habías pasado a mejor vida —comenta el inicial de Alola de tipo planta-volador.

—Y miren quien lo dice —el inicial de Alola de tipo fuego-siniestro intenta volver a dormir.

—Bueno, pues con respecto a tu falta de amistades, podrás volverte amiga de las iniciales de tipo agua —propone Dartrix con ligera picardía.

—Pues no estoy muy segura, primero Samurott es muy aficionada a la tecnología y segundo Swampert es muy aficionada a la literatura, están muy metidas en sus mundos y es difícil hacerlas reaccionar —responde Primarina pensando que es mala idea.

—Bueno y que tal las otras iniciales, me volvería novio de alguna de ellas pero esta lechuza no le pertenece a nadie —es lo que dice Dartrix pasándose el ala por su cabeza.

—Cállese búho —Incineroar al final no logra dormirse.

—Pues no sé, Charizard tiene a Delphox de novio, Blaziken no sale del gimnasio y Sceptile simplemente es muy insoportable —cuestiona la inicial de tipo agua-hada.

—Bueno, ya se nos ocurrirá algo —al Dartrix no se le ocurre ni madres.

El autobús llega por fin la Universidad Pocket Monster. 2 de los nuevos iniciales se bajan del transporte público pensando en su problema de falta de amigos: el pobre de Incineroar apenas se despierta cuando el camión se retira de la parada para bajarse en la institución estudiantil.

—Siento que se nos olvidó algo —Primarina reacciona al sentirse más sola de lo habitual.

—Sí, yo también me siento muy solo ¿pero que podrá ser? —Dartrix también siente que falta alguien muy importante en su ¡trio! de amigos.

—¡Por favor detengan esta cosa! —El inicial de Alola de tipo fuego-siniestro se estresa al ver que ha perdido la parada correspondiente; pero al chofer le vale— ¡Nooooo!

—En fin ya tengo que ir a clases —la nueva inicial de tipo agua-hada se acuerda de que el profesor Mr mime es muy estricto con la asistencia: como la mayoría de los maestro de la primera hora.

—De acuerdo Prima —Dartrix también le conviene llegar temprano a clases.

La protagonista de hoy como se le dificulta transportarse tradicionalmente como a la mayoría de sus similares; aprovecha el sistema de movilidad de los tipo agua: que consiste en un conjunto de ríos y vías especiales para su mejor desplazamiento por todo el lugar. Solo tiene que cambiar su ropa convencional para en su lugar usar traje de baño. Llega a su primera clase; Dibujo con el Mr mime. Primarina entra a tiempo cuando el mencionado profesor está tomando la asistencia.

—María del castillo —el profesor Mr mime está pasando lista.

—Presente —responde una Gardevoir.

La inicial de tipo agua-hada se sienta atrás de la Gardevoir, más que nada porque simplemente no hay otro lugar disponible, pero esto no le incomoda en lo más mínimo: al contrario. Desde que comenzó el ciclo escolar Primarina siente una fuerte atracción hacia esa Pokémon y no entiende el porqué, se creía normal pero ahora resulta que le gustan las de su mismo género. Ella no suele informarse por lo que todo su conocimiento sobre la homosexualidad son todos los prejuicios y el completo rechazo de la sociedad, causándole un verdadero conflicto interno que a cada rato la deja pensando "en las nubes".

—¡Primarina Walter! —Grita el catedrático de tipo psíquico-hada por 2 vez.

—¡Eh! ¡¿Qué?! —La nueva inicial logra reaccionar aunque no consigue ocultar su desorientación.

—Señorita Walter —el profesor Mr mime solo nombra por el apellido cuando hablar muy enserio— le recomiendo que siga con nosotros y deje de andar en la luna.

Primarina se la pasa toda la hora pensando en Gardevoir.

Lunes:

La nueva inicial luego de que mantuvo un perfil bajo porque fue el primer día no logró integrarse bien a su grupo. Era hora de tomar el autobús pero solo había un pequeño problema: no se percató que le hace falta dinero hasta que fue demasiado tarde, Dartrix e Incineroar salieron temprano ese día, pero fue Gardevoir quien la ayudo prestándole dinero.

Martes:

Primarina se quedó sola cuando el profesor ordenó que se reunieran en equipo, pero fue solo la tipo psíquico-hada la que decidió hacer equipo con Primarina.

Miércoles:

Gardevoir le prestó un borrador: eso resulto ser el momento clave.

Jueves:

La inicial de Alola de tipo agua intento a amablemente ser aceptada en el grupo de Cinccino; grave error porque solo recibió una terrible humillación pero Gardevoir fue a darle apoyo moral y además le dio un par de consejos.

Viernes:

Ya no puede negar lo que siente por su compañera: una simple amistad no calmaría sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Luego de que pasa la hora y Primarina realmente nada aprende por no perder su concentración. Su siguiente hora es matemáticas con el profesor Alakazam: exactamente al otro lado de la universidad, pero ella tiene la ventaja de trasladarse de forma veloz por la vía exclusiva de los tipos agua; así que aprovecha el usar el rio para trasladarse a una elevada velocidad y curiosamente pasa por el edificio exclusivo para el uso de computadoras.

En la segunda hora en la clase de programación básica. El profesor Aggron se preocupa bastante porque Empoleon casi ha mandado toda una semana de clases al olvido y si quiere terminar a tiempo el curso tendrá que pensar en un plan infalible.

—Bien alumnos por motivos que no quiero decir hemos perdido una semana de clase, así que voy a aumentar la tarea y recuerden que la próxima semana empiezan las exposiciones para que no se les olvide prepararse debidamente —avisa el profesor de programación básica.

—No profe siga contándonos de la vez que fue a los estados pokéunidos, vamos profe es viernes —trata de persuadirlo el alumno de tipo agua-acero.

—¡No! Para empezar apenas es la quinta clase, no hemos visto absolutamente nada, y creo que gracias a Empoleon tendré que ponerme más rígido y empezar a perjudicar al que no me deje dar la clase, ¿quedó claro? —El profesor de tipo acero-roca se volvelve más estricto.

—Si profesor —contestan todos los alumnos en la clase.

—Bien… para estar a la par con el programa hoy vamos a iniciar con la 2° parcial y aquí vamos a aprender sobre los fundamentos de la programación, en esta unidad aprenderán a pensar como un verdadero programador —comenta el catedrático de tipo acero-roca.

—Oigan ¿qué onda con la computadora de hasta atrás que siempre está sola? —Hace la observación Cryogonal.

—Sí, desde que inicio el curso que veo ese lugar vacío —comenta Henry haciendo algo de memoria.

—¿Qué ustedes nunca saben nada? —Algo molesto y sorprendido por la falta de información, les regaña Rotom— ese es el lugar del nombre clave "S" es un extraño pokémon con formato de "tele-escuela" porque sus facultades físicas no le permiten estar en esta ubicación geográfica.

—Oye Jolteon ¿viste a Vaporino? Porque nunca lo vi llegar a la universidad —le comparte esa duda con su compañero de clase.

—No, pero conociendo a ese excéntrico Vaporeon ha de estar tramando algo —es lo que dice el pokémon de tipo eléctrico

—Alumnos —el profesor se da cuenta que algunos de sus estudiantes están platicando— les recuerdo que la próxima son las exposiciones, espero que tengan muy presente que si no presentan bien el tema los voy a afectar severamente en la calificación.

En un lugar desolado debajo de un puente. Vaporeon está esperando la llegada de un Jolteon extranjero hasta que aparece en su camioneta, luego se baja junto con sus hijos que apenas son unos pequeños Eevee y entonces el Jolteon extranjero habla:

—Entonces dándote a mis hijos mi deuda que tenía con tu padre queda saldada.

—Así es —Vaporeon se fija en los hijos del extranjero— Un momento… ¡me dijiste que eran mayores de edad! Estos son solo unos niños, óigame ¿piensa que los voy a crear o qué? —El pokémon tipo agua se inconformo con la mercancía.

—Pues no sé y mejor acepta esto antes de que cambie de parecer, recuerde que en su país la trata de personas es ilegal —el Jolteon extranjero no tiene dinero y esta es la única forma de salir librado de esa carga y como quien dice "2 pajaros de un tiro" perdón 2 Pidgey de un tiro.

—No me hables de política ¡yo estoy por encima de la ley! —Lo pensa un poco más— quiero decir está bien y quédese tranquilo que puede considerar a la deuda que tenía con mi padre como saldada —sentencia Vaporeon aceptando a los 2 pequeños Eevee.

—De acuerdo y hasta nunca —el jolteon se sube a su camioneta para después marcharse del lugar.

Luego de que Vaporino llevará a los 2 Eevee hasta su mansión. Los 2 pequeños empiezan a contemplar este enorme espacio que su dueño usa para hacer sus necesidades, toda una enorme mansión con una entrada con jardín exageradamente grande que después daban acceso a la puerta principal que al abrir se puede observar esas enormes escaleras por las cuales subir a los pisos superiores, a los lados de la entrada se ubicaban a la derecha el comedor y a la izquierda la sala de estar.

—Este lugar es enorme —comenta el Eevee mayor de los 2.

—Lo sé aún recuerdo cuando fui un Eevee este lugar si parecía más grande —eso le hace recordar el pasado: cosa que no le gustaba— bueno no importa, sigamos— ordena el pokémon de tipo agua.

—¿De quién es la foto del Vaporeon gracioso? —Pregunta la pequeña Eevee al ver una enorme foto colgada en la pared.

—De mi fallecido padre —vuelve a recordar el pasado— ¡Basta que no lo pueden entender! —Ve a los 2 Eevee con cara de "¿qué onda con este?— Total, primera regla, no se debe preguntar nada sobre mi pasado o algo que tenga que ver con el pasado y es más no pregunten nada de nada sobre el pasado ¡Quedó claro! —En verdad que Vaporeon no tolera recordar su pasado.

Entonces a los 2 hermanos Eevee comienzan a rugir sus estómagos demostrando que enserio tienen mucha hambre luego de no haber comido.

—Lo siento señor Vaporeon pero tenemos hambre —habla el pequeño Eevee mayor.

—Por favor no me digan señor porque no soy tan grande ni tan formal para que me estén diciendo señor, solo llámenme Vaporino y pues vámonos a comer —el pokémon de tipo agua conduce a los 2 Eevee hasta la cocina.

—No es justo ¿por qué mi hermano si recibe doble porción? —Se queja la pequeña Eevee al percatarse que su hermano tiene mucha comida.

—Pues porque lo necesito bien nutrido además que lo único bueno de que seas una niña es que puedo cuidar tu figura —responde el pokémon de tipo agua mientras coloca el cereal en su lugar.

El profesor Alakazam termina de dar la clase; dejando mucha tarea y con mucho gozo por ser viernes: muy típico de él. Luego de las infaltables quejas que provocan que el catedrático de tipo psíquico deje más tarea. Primarina por fin se decide olvidarse de sus deseos homosexuales, solo deben ser sentimientos pasajeros o esa típica fase gay que suele suceder en la adolescencia, esa confusión le está causando mucho daño y escoge la salida fácil: reprimir su homosexualidad hasta que sus hormonas se controlen. Le entraron ganas de ir al daño, así que se dirige a ese lugar aunque no tiene tiempo porque debe trasladarse a su siguiente clase: introducción a las artes, pero como por fin acepta que no puede centrar su concentración en la clase, decide relajarse un poco.

Los baños de la muerte: el lugar más sucio de toda la escuela, literal, ni el conserje quiere ir a ese lugar; de todos los baños por alguna extraña razón, ¡los tipo veneno frecuentan mucho esa zona!, tiene un olor insoportable sin exagerar, pero como a la protagonista de hoy ya le urge utilizar el inodoro y son los más cercas pues entra con toda la fuerza de voluntad del mundo. El espejo roto, las paredes con escritos a más no poder, tipos veneno cobrando la entrada, no hay agua, no hay pétalo, no hay luz, no hay jabón, sangre seca por todos lados, el piso está lleno de basura, agujeros en la pared…. Los excusados están asquerosos: hasta aparece la condenada araña movilizándose entre los derechos como si nada; Primarina se encuentra en shock.

—¿En qué Giratinas estaba pensando? —La tipo agua-hada acaba de confirmar los rumores del "baño de la muerte" ¡Nunca entres allí!

La protagonista de hoy utiliza Pistola agua para ver si logra "limpiar" pero solo consigue que la humedad aumente y para su desgracia también sus nauseas de vomitar porque se elevado la asquerosidad. Como ya no puede aguantar y ha decidido que por nada del mundo se sentaría en ese retrete, se quita su traje de baño para acto seguido con sus 2 aletas haciendo presión contra las paredes hace un esfuerzo por elevarse al lado del inodoro evitando así el tocar la superficie del toilet, quien sabe que microbios o inclusive enfermedades tenga esa cosa, luego de esperar por varios segundo por fin consigue orinar… ahora descubre que también quiere defecar. Las paredes por el anterior Pistola agua no generan mucha fricción que digamos; lo que provoca que Primarina caía al suelo aun orinando, llenando de ese amarillento líquido todo el excusado junto con ella misma; su propia orina va recurriendo por su estómago bajando en medio de su pecho hasta bajar por su cuello mientras tanto la tipo agua-hada trata de contener sus lágrimas pero no puede y empieza a llorar. Pero debe terminar con su lamento porque escucha que entran al baño y guarda silencio como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Entonces Salazzle y Lopunny entran al mismo baño: resulta que la tipo normal le pidió un favor a la otra y la tipo veneno-fuego quiere cerrar el trato en este lugar.

—Bien Salazzle ya estamos aquí, en el lugar más prohibido para los no tipos veneno, ¿vas a cumplir con el favor que te pedí? —Lopunny se impacienta un poco por tanto contratiempo.

—Voy a cumplir con mi parte del trato —revisa vagamente que no haya nadie— Si, no opones resistencia…

La tipo veneno-fuego se le queda mirando fijamente sobre su víctima mientras acaricia sus grande orejas. La otra comienza a sospechar sobre lo que ella le quiere hacer.

—Salazzle ¿eres lesbiana? —La tipo normal se incomoda bastante pero en verdad quiere que le cumpla con el favor.

—No precisamente… lo tengo mucha curiosidad de hacer esto —La tipo veneno-fuego besa a Lopunny sin esperar más tiempo y con mucha pasión.

Ella al principio se pone muy tensa por la sorpresa y se sonroja bastante por la vergüenza en si sumada al tabú que esto representa; pero al final se deja llevar y termina correspondiéndole el beso: Primarina no lo puede creer aun viéndolo con sus propios ojos por debajo de la puerta ya que esta última no llega hasta el piso al igual que las paredes. Resulta un beso exageradamente largo, cuando ambas se reparan dejan tras de sí un delgado hilo de saliva y con las 2 muy ruborosas.

—Bueno… este… ya me tengo que ir —La loppuny intenta irse lo más pronto posible.

Salazzle solo se le queda mirando con una sonrisa muy siniestra. Acto seguido la insatisfecha (que novedad) no deja escapar a su pasiva y en cambio le da duró contra el pinchi muro; la tipo veneno-fuego hace un tremendo beso francés muy frenético a la otra introduciéndole la lengua en su boca, presiona su cuerpo contra la Lopunny y además con sus extremidades superiores levanta sus piernas hasta estas llegan a la altura de su espalda.

Primarina con sus aletas se tapa la boca, sigue sin poder creerlo, está contemplando por sí misma un auténtico acto lésbico que solo provoca más confusión en su desinformada cabecita y no sabe a quién pedir ayuda porque para empezar la psicóloga de la universidad está más loca que el autor del presente fanfic. Enseguida la nueva inicial de tipo agua-hada se acuerda de algo: ya no puede aguantar sus ganas de defecar; la protagonista de hoy esta que se muere de la vergüenza y su rostro completamente rojo confirma lo anterior, expulsa de su recto todo el excremento que hasta el momento había acumulado, de su ano empieza a salirse un grueso y seco tubo de excremento, este termina en el piso del baño junto con los demás porquería que hay aquí y a lo mejor Primarina no es la primera en cagarse fuera de la taza del baño.

La guarra sin remedio deja respirar a su víctima.

Lopunny quiere creer que ya es el fin de esa aventura tan chocante pero ¡oh sorpresa! Solo es el comienzo… Su activa le da macizó contra el jodido piso, la tipo normal comienza a sentir como sus senos son masajeados por Salazzle, cierra los ojos e intenta mantener su cordura ya que la tipo veneno-fuego está consiguiendo su objetivo de excitarla a pesar que se considera plenamente heterosexual, sus pezones se endurecen, su activa introduce en su boca una de sus tetas para chuparla mientras sigue masajeando la otra y posteriormente hace lo mismo con la otra teta. Lopunny acaba de dejar que una de su mismo género le chupara ambas glándulas mamaria y jamás pensó en el pasado que tendría un encuentro homosexual que le causara tanto… placer.

Entonces Salazzle conduce a su pasiva hasta su excusado personal y exclusivo para ella hasta el final del pasillo, al lado de donde Primarina se localiza actualmente, Lopunny entra gustosa a ese lugar causándole mucha satisfacción a la tipo veneno-fuego quien cierra con seguro la puerta. Acto seguido hace sentar a la tipo normal en su inodoro para después empezar a lamer su clítoris provocando más tarde que empiece a gemir cosa que excitaría aún más a Salazzle.

Primarina aprovecha para escapar de ese lugar sin ser vista; lo último que logra ver es a Lopunny chupando un pene que había salido del agujero en la pared y a Salazzle con un arnés con dildo metiendo su lengua en la vagina de la tipo normal para acariciar directamente su punto G. Cuando la tipo agua-hada ya se va de los baños de la muerte escucha la queja de probablemente una tipo veneno por su "pequeño accidente" en ese lugar.

Ha llegado el receso de una hora. En el periódico escolar, como lo estuvieron haciendo durante toda la semana PIdgeot junto con su equipo de espionaje se reúnen nuevamente, Floatzel nada de forma tranquila en su pequeña piscina, Persian está descansando en el piso, Rotom se entretiene en su computadora jugando en forma online con su mejor amigo "S", Krookodile ve una película y finalmente el líder del equipo contempla los archivos de todos los potenciales pokémon que podrían causarle problemas a Henry.

—Nada, según los expedientes todos los alumnos tienen buen juicio y tolerarán al humano, si claro no me lo creo tendremos que estarlo vigilando de la forma tradicional — Sentencia el pokémon de tipo normal-volador sorprendido de la tolerancia de la mayoría de los alumnos.

—¿Invadimos su privacidad? —Pregunta la pokémon tipo tierra-siniestro.

—Tú sabes que si —afirma Pidgeot muy emocionado.

—Pero si es viernes qué flojera — e queja la tipo normal al mismo tiempo que estira sus piernas.

—Como los agentes secretos que somos es nuestro deber siempre cumplir con nuestra misión y esa encomienda es asegurarnos que Henry llegue vivo a la graduación — responde con mucha pasión el Pidgeot.

—Oigan inútiles ya accedí a la cuenta de pokébook de Henry —avisa el pokémon de tipo eléctrico-fantasma de su hazaña.

—Excelente ¿qué nos cuentas? —Pregunta muy emocionado el líder del equipo.

—Nada interesante y tal parece que este fin de semana no va a ser nada de nada —Rotom está muy aburrido ya que esperaba que esto de ser agente secreto debía ser más emocionante.

—Pues bien ¿quién quiere ayudarme con la vigilancia? —Pregunta emocionado el Pidgeot.

—¿Y morirnos de aburrimiento? No gracias antipático —Habla la pokémon de tipo agua sumergiéndose completamente en su pequeña alberca.

—Cierto yo tengo cosas que hacer en la computadora —se justifica Rotom; aún tiene que vencer a "S".

—Pero si solo llevas jugando pokecraft desde que llegamos —se queja el líder del equipo.

—Exacto mi casita no se construirá solo que luego me sale el pinchi slenderman —es lo que dijo el pokémon de tipo eléctrico-fantasma.

—Decidido, Rotom me acompañará mañana en la vigilancia —sentencia el Pidgeot feliz saliendo volando por la ventana.

—¡Maldito pajarraco ya tenía planes! —Grita Rotom arrojando su lanza por la ventana.

—Rotom... ¿no crees que es algo peligroso que hagas eso? —le cuestiona Krookodile.

—Nadie se va muerto, además ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? —En realidad al tipo eléctrico-fantasma le gusta arrojar su lanza por la ventana.

Mientras tanto en el suelo. Scrafty sentado en una mesa come tranquilamente cuando de repente una lanza le atraviesa el cráneo muriendo al instante y su cabeza choca brutalmente contra su plato.

—Oh por todos los cielos, ¡han matado a Jerry! —Se queda impactado un Pangoro.

—¡Hijos de Ditto¡ —Grita un Bisharp.

Primarina se dirige hacia la cafetería para reunirse con sus 2 amigos: Dartrix e Incineroar quienes en esos momentos están en la fila para pedir el desayuno la cual se ve interminable.

—Oye Incineroar puedes comprarme el desayuno —Primarina aprovecha que tiene a su amigo esperando.

—Claro —el tipo fuego-siniestro es muy amigo suyo.

—Por cierto ¿en dónde está Justin? —Pregunta la inicial de Alola algo preocupada por este.

—El hubo emo está por allá —el inicial de Alola de tipo fuego-siniestro apunta hacia donde se encuentra la condenada lechuza.

—Pobre… tan acompañado pero tan solo —es lo que dice la protagonista de hoy.

—¿y quién es un segundón? —Pregunta de forma retorica el nuevo inicial de tipo planta-volador hacia el grupo de amigas de Cincinno que comienzan a reírse.

Greninja pasa por allí y siente un escalofrío.

—Por favor ya dejen el tema de lado —trata de aguantar la tristeza— cualquiera puede equivocarse de forma tan ridícula en la final más importante de su vida.

El inicial de tipo agua-siniestro sale de la cafetería para lamentarse en privado mientras que otro agua-siniestro toca una canción muy triste en su violín.

—Oye ¿Cómo arenques Crawdaunt puede tocar el violín? —Hace la observación la nueva inicial de Alola.

—Es un misterio, y por cierto dice que puede tocar hasta en el violín más pequeño del mundo —le responde el inicial de tipo fuego-siniestro.

Más tarde los 3 iniciales de Alola se reunieron para comer su desayuno; Incineroar tiene tacos, Primarina un guisado con tortillas a un lado y Dartrix tiene una gran hamburguesa, luego de comer con su comida la protagonista de hoy se retira de allí.

—Bueno Zucaritas nos volvimos a quedar solos —Dartrix comenta esa observación.

—Adiós —el inicial de tipo fuego-siniestro prefiere quedarse solo que acompañar al molesto de su "amigo" el hubo emo.

—De acuerdo otra vez esta lechuza se volvió a quedar sola —ve que efectivamente Incineroar lo deja solo— otra vez estoy solito, no hay ningún pokémon a mi lado, no habrá problemas hoy, de mí se han olvidado —ve a Henry pasar cerca de su posición actual— amigos debo acosarlos.

Primarina entra a su siguiente clase: historia del arte con la maestra Gothitelle. La clase el día de hoy se trata sobre la historia en pokrecia pero quien sabe cómo los alumnos provocan que la maestra hable sin querer sobre la homosexualidad en pokrecia. Que la maestra explique que en la antigua pokrecia las relaciones homosexuales entre hombres y jóvenes lo veían normal para su desarrollo intelectual y en otros aspectos, solo confunde aún más a Primarina que ya no quiere saber absolutamente nada sobre ese tema; además se da cuenta que Sylveon y Gardevoir son muy íntimos amigos… demasiado diría ella,

Una vez terminada la clase. La protagonista de hoy aprovecha que la tipo psíquico-hada se aleja por algún motivo de su amigo para hablarle en privado.

—Hola Sylveon —saluda cordialmente la nueva inicial de tipo agua-hada.

—Hola Primarina —le corresponde el saludo.

—Oye ¿Gardevoir y tú son amigos? —Pregunta de forma directa.

—Si —le responde.

—Sabes por un momento pensé que eran pareja, por lo bien que se llevan —comenta Primarina con más confianza.

—Pues si he pensado seriamente el proponerle noviazgo pero por cuestiones obvias decido que no, estamos bien con una gran amistad —es lo que dice la evolución de Eevee de tipo hada.

—Y ¿eres homosexual? —Primarina no es nada sutil que digamos.

—Este… —el tipo hada lo piensa un poco pero al final le dio algo de confianza— Si, lo soy.

—¿Y cómo descubriste tu homosexualidad? —La protagonista de hoy por más que lo intenta no puede dejar el tema en paz.

—Bueno veras, todo comenzó cuando… ¡Lopunny maldita perra te robaste a mi novio! —Sylveon ve a tipo normal pasar por su lado como si nada.

Enseguida la evolución de Eevee de tipo hada le arroja un Fuerza lunar sobre la Lopunny que recibe el ataque por la tremenda sorpresa que se lleva, esta al comprobar que su agresor es Sylveon lo golpea con un veloz Sorpresa, de repente el tipo hada realiza el movimiento de Ojitos tiernos sobre a tipo normal y esta ejecuta el ataque de Puño incremento.

—bueno ¡muchas gracias amiga! —Primarina decide alejarse de ese conflicto.

—¡Pelea de chicas! ¡Pelea de chicas! ¡Pelea de chicas! —Una gran multitud se forma alrededor de los 2 pokémon.

—¿Si saben que Sylveon es macho verdad? —Comenta Jolteon; provocando un incómodo silencio que hasta Sylveon y Lopunny detienen su pelea por unos instantes— yo solo decía.

—¡Pelea de chicas! ¡Pelea de chicas! ¡Pelea de chicas! —A esa multitud les vale madres la información proporcionada por la evolución de Eevee de tipo eléctrico y los 2 pokémon reinician con la batalla pendiente.

Mientras Primarina se mueve a un lado de los baño cuando repentinamente de ese lugar sale Gardevoir sorprendiendo a la inicial de Alola.

—Hola María ¿Cómo has estado? —Saluda la protagonista de hoy cordialmente aguantando su obvia vergüenza.

—Hola Primarina, pues bien y creo que se nos hace un poco tarde para ir a nuestra siguiente clase —la tipo psíquico-hada también tiene la misma carrera que ella.

—Este ¿Qué opinas de la homosexualidad? —Primarina sigue sin ser muy discreta.

—Pues diría que me cae bien, porque digamos que soy homosexual —lo revela.

—¿Enserio? Si alguien de tu mismo género te propone un noviazgo saldrías con ese pokémon —Primarina se emociona.

—Pues es muy posible que le diga que si —la Gardevoir se extraña demasiado— Primarina ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?

—Si —por fin la protagonista de hoy confesaría sus sentimientos— María ¿quieres ser mi novia?

—No —responde tajante la tipo psíquico-hada; se escucha el sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

—¡Maldita sea! —el conserje se molesta bastante porque le han roto el vidrio que transporta con Psíquico— ¡¿Quién fue el que arrojo ese fuerza lunar?! —el Raichu de Alola de la furia termina rompiendo el resto del vidrio.

—Pero ¿Por qué? —Primarina se deprime bastante pero primero quiere saber la causa.

—Te diré la razón pero no aquí sino dentro del baño —la Gardevoir regresa al baño y la tipo agua-hada la sigue.

—María no es mi nombre. Es mi apellido. Mi nombre completo es Karlos Guadalupe Maria del castillo y soy macho —sorpresa, sorpresa, sorpresa :v

—¡¿En serio?! No lo cree hasta que lo vea —Primarina sigue sin querer creerlo; para ella todos los pokémon con rasgos femeninos son hembras hasta que se demuestre lo contrario (que alguien le enseñe la tabla de probabilidad de genero .-.).

—Está bien tú lo pediste —sin nada de vergüenza Karlos le enseña su pene: confirmando así su sexo.

—¡Que! ¿Entonces porque finges ser hembra? —La protagonista de hoy durante toda la semana la hizo hembra… un momento.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¿Cómo que porque?, ¡¿Qué no me ves?! Durante toda mi vida este aspecto que tengo solo me genera conflicto y problemas, los machos no me respetan y las hembras no me toman en serio, yo nunca pedí ser así pero como quien dice. Te conviertes en lo que te tratan, finjo ser hembra porque así me siento más cómoda, durante mucho tiempo he intenta convencer a Sylveon de que se me una… pero como tiene a su hermandad pues no tiene tanta necesidad como yo —La Gardevoir se pone triste por recordar su pasado junto con todos sus traumas y hasta le salen un par de lágrimas.

En eso Primarina la abraza y le dice:

—Está bien, si quieres yo puedo ser tu amiga.

—¿De verdad? —Detiene su llanto— gracias amiga.

—Bueno amiga, lo dijiste antes, vamos a llegar tarde a filosofía del arte —se lo recuerda la nueva inicial de Alola de tipo agua-hada.

—Tienes razón. Un momento… si toda la semana pensaste que era hembra y hasta entonces estabas enamorada de mí —la tipo psíquico-hada comienza a sospechar sobre la antigua confusión de Primarina.

—María, no quiero volverá tocar ese tema otra vez —responde tajante la protagonista de hoy.

—¿Y cómo superaste tan rápido mi rechazo? —a Karlos le entra la curiosidad.

—¿Y cuándo dije que lo he superado? —Primarina le dedica una siniestra sonrisa.

Esta historia continuará...

* * *

Nota inicial:

15RodriguezAccion: Debido a que claramente esta historia causa repugnacia (yo confio plenamente en ustedes que tiene las facultades mentales de soportar lo que sea y no reclamarme por lo que acaban de leer... fue idea de Norberto D:).

Norberto: ¿yo que? .-.

15RodriguezAccion: ¡Callate chngada madre!, como estaba diciendo, lenguaje obseno y lemon pero del malo como a mi me gusta :3, digo gore, muerte y referencia a la droga. He decidido subir de categoria a "M" a esta historia.

Rogelio: Pinchi 15RodriguezAcion no aguantas nada, esta historia nada

Nota del autor:

Carlota: Y con esto confrmamo que 15RodrigueAccion esta re-loco y que siguen leyendo ss historia les va a afectar la mente con sus cosas retorcidas y sin sentido que tiene en el coco.

15RodriguezAccion: ¡Carlota! deja de asustar a mis lectores, este... no le hagan caso sol oesta sentida porque no le he seguido con el ultimo Lucario.

Carlota: ¡Y con justas razones!

Nota final: Espero que les haya gustado y quizas nos leyamos en un proximo capitulo...


	6. Primer fin de semana parte A

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Observación: Bueno luego de una larga espera, que no valió para nada porque medio capitulo ya lo habia publicado antes :D (abucheos) bueno ya controlen la emoción que un nuevo capitulo de esta gran historia comenzó.

* * *

En las pasadas vacaciones.

Pidgeot se ubicaba en un lugar desconocido cuando repentinamente es atacado por balas de pintura las cuales esquivo en pleno vuelo, todos los días el pokémon tipo normal-volador entrenaba en la base secreta de los agentes secretos, ese día estaba muy feliz debido a que finalmente se había graduado y entraría en servicio.

La primera misión del ahora agente 700 era proteger a toda costa a Henry Garcia Anderson que sería transferido a la universidad Pocket Monster contra su voluntad y para ayudarlo se le otorgó 4 compañeros que lo ayudarían en su nueva misión.

—No se preocupe líder alfa le aseguro que no defraudaré a mi patria aceptó la misión el agente 700.

—Eso espero y su nuevo equipo lo está esperando —fue lo que dijo el líder alfa.

Entonces el pokémon tipo fue a la habitación en donde supuestamente se deberían encontrar su nuevo equipo. Una vez que entro a aquel cuarto vio a 4 pokemon; Persian, Krookodile, Rotom y Floatzel.

—Vaya hasta que finalmente decidió aparecer el agente 700 supuestamente el mejor de la academia pero no le enseñaron a llegar puntual —comentó la pokémon tipo tierra-siniestro.

—Perdón por llegar tarde pero me entretuve aceptando la misión, entonces supongo que ustedes deben ser mi equipo pues supongo que ustedes ya me conocen pero yo a ustedes no así que me gustaría que se presentaran ante su nuevo líder —ordenó el pidgeot.

—Yo soy la agente 701 para servirle estoy especializada en la vigilancia terrestre — Respondió la Persian con mucha alegría.

—Yo soy la agente 755 y estoy especializada en la vigilancia marina —contestó la Floatzel de mala gana y cruzando los brazos.

—Yo soy la agente 888 especializada en el espionaje y la intimidación —fue lo que dijo la Krookodile mostrando sus sorprendentes dientes.

—Agente 1015 especializado en la vigilancia cibernética y todo lo relacionado a la world wide web— Finalmente el Rotom se presentó.

—Bien según mis fuentes entraríamos a la universidad Pocket Monster como simple estudiantes y usando de excusa que somos el periódico escolar para llevar a campo nuestras operaciones en cubierto, nuestro principal objetivo es proteger al joven Henry García Anderson estudiantes de intercambio… muchas cosas están en juego y lo único que debemos saber es que si algo malo le pasa nos irá muy mal a todos —explicó la misión el agente 700 a sus compañeros de equipo.

De repente se escucha el sonido del reloj despertador y el tipo normal-volador abre los ojos.

Actualidad.

Por fin llega el sábado… ¡Primer fin de semana! y Pidgeot lo sabe.

El protagonista de hoy intenta salir de la cama pero la habitación empieza a tornarse de color rojo además que inesperadamente la cama crece varios metros, "desafío aceptado" piensa el tipo normal-volador para luego ponerse en acción, de forma repentina aparecen de la pared rayos laser con intenciones de eliminar al tipo normal-volador, pero este no lo permitirá tan fácilmente y los esquiva con suma facilidad.

—Eso sí que fue peligroso… me gusta —desde que es espía su vida se ha vuelto más interesante; se obsesiona con la idea.

Acto seguido un montón de pruebas de entrenamiento sorpresa aparecen por montones y son potencialmente letales... pero aun así no es problema para Pidgeot que lo puede todo.

Sábado por la mañana. Rotom despierta luego de dormir sus 8 horas de sueño reparador, mira el despertador y ve que son las 8 de la mañana lo que significaba solo una cosa... ¡más tiempo para dormir! así que se echa nuevamente sobre la cama. Más tarde los rayos del sol entran por la ventana para pegarle directamente en la cara pero aun así este no quiere ni moverse y eso que tiene que reunirse con Pidgeot para vigilar a Henry.

—¡Jodido sol! vete a molestar a alguien más —es lo que dice el tipo eléctrico-fantasma luego de taparse con todas las sábanas que tiene en la cama.

—¡Hijo ya salte de la cama! —Grita la madre del pokémon desde afuera de su habitación.

—¿Por qué todo el mundo impiden nuestro amor almohada? —Comenta el joven pokémon mientras abrazaba fuertemente el confortable objeto.

—Tal vez porque eres muy flojo para levantarse los fines de semana —se responde mentalmente mientras veía la suave almohada.

—¡No soy ningún flojo miserable almohada traidora! —Entonces el pokémon arroja con intenciones de ser golpeada contra el suelo pero nunca abandona la cama.

—¡jajaja lanzas como una niñita! — La almohada se burlaba del tipo eléctrico-fantasma.

—¡Ahora verás! —Grita lleno de ira.

Enseguida Rotom con intenciones de salir de la cama, trata de quitarse las sábanas pero estas como si cobraran voluntad propia y se enrollan alrededor del pokémon para después convertirse en acero. Para su desgracia la ventana se localiza a su lado, el sol pega demasiado fuerte, una cuenta regresiva se hace notar y para finalizar las lámparas actúan como comentaristas deportivos.

—¿Y cómo la ves? —Pregunta una de las lámparas.

—No pues con gravedad aumentada, se le pegaron las sábanas y tiene como 3 minutos si no quiere que lo rostice el sol... de verdad que la veo difícil —le responde la otra lámpara.

—¿Verdad que si? pero yo sé que Rotom no se rinde —ven que le dificulta bastante el salir de la cama.

—Mejor ya ríndete —comenta una de las lámparas.

—¡Esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba! No lo puedo creer ha llegado al borde de la cama y con todo en su contra —comenta la primera lámpara.

—¡Es oficial nuestro Rotom salió de la cama! —Grita de la emoción la segunda lámpara.

El protagonista de hoy se levanta, da un paso pero se le olvida que sigue bien enrollado en las sabanas por lo que cae al suelo y la segunda almohada que tiene le golpea la cabeza.

—Perdóname segunda almohada pero la primera almohada es más suave y deliciosa que tú —explica el adolescente mientras se quita las sabanas de encima.

Pidgeot supera todo los obstáculos excepto 1: la almohada sorpresa. En eso entra la madre del tipo normal-volador a la habitación y ve a su hijo echado en el suelo con las sábanas rodeando su cuerpo y después la almohada le cae en la cabeza.

—Maldito objeto —lo acaricia— eres tan suave y necesaria, ganaste este combate ¡pero la guerra aún no termina! Te ganare para la próxima.

—Hijo ya vas para los 18 años, no eres un espía, por favor deja esa imaginación tan hiperactiva que tienes, —es lo que le dijo su madre.

—Pero la gravedad aumentada —se queja el adolescente; un disparo sorpresa casi le da en la cabeza.

—Pero nada, ahora levántate para que vayas a desayunar —luego la madre se va al comedor.

En la mansión de la familia de Empoleon. Este como todos los fines de semana, se levanta temprano, se baña, desayuna, ordena su cama e ignora la tarea para ver toda una maratón de su programa favorito en la televisión: Penguins vs Terminator.

—Mmm... ¿Tenía tarea? — se pregunta de forma casual a sí mismo el pokémon de tipo agua-acero mientras dan los comerciales.

Lunes.

—Gracias a Empoleon tendrán que presentar el lunes su tarea de investigación en equipos —Fue lo que dejo de tarea el profesor Aggron luego del fallido intento de soborno del pokémon de tipo agua-acero.

Martes.

—Recordatorio, el equipo que tenga a Empoleon de integrante será el primero en exponer y quiero que la presentación sea perfecta o los repruebo —Luego de lo que dijo el profesor de tipo roca-acero todo se alejaron de su compañero de tipo agua-acero.

Miércoles.

—Les recuerdo al equipo de Glaceon, Henry, Jolteon, Lucario y ¡Empoleon! que el lunes tienen la presentación sobre la historia de los sistemas operativos —al final el equipo de Glaceon tuvo la mala suerte de que les tocara el alumno que le caía mal al profesor.

Jueves.

—Empoleon que no se te vaya a olvidar la tarea del lunes —Comentó el profesor Aggron luego de ver al alumno que menos le caía bien distrayéndose de la clase.

Viernes.

—Pásame tu teléfono Empoleon que de seguro se te va a olvidar el fin de semana que tienes tarea —ordenó el profesor de tipo roca-acero después de ver al alumno que menos le agradaba usando el celular descaradamente en plena clase y para colmo lo estaba interrumpiendo ya que alzaba la voz sin importarle nada más.

sabado.

—De seguro el pinchi profesor no dejo tarea —"¡Si deje tarea!" aparece el mensaje del profesor Aggron en el celular del pokémon del tipo agua-acero— Bueno ya que... a la casa de Glaceon.

La casa de Glaceon y su madre. El lugar es de lo peor, las paredes no están pintadas, ni siquiera hay piso de cemento, de un solo piso con 2 recamaras, una nada de patio trasero, un baño y la cocina-comedor-sala donde el pokémon de tipo hielo se pone a esperar a que llegara su equipo.

Jolteon es el primero en llegar, más tarde aparece el Lucario shiny luego de literalmente perderse por 1 hora en la colonia por completo desconocida para este, después aparece Henry algo temeroso debido a que en esa colonia viven puros pokémon que se presumen peligrosos y finalmente Empoleon aparece en su vehículo último modelo del año.

—Por fin Empoleon decidió dejar sus lujos para poder trabajar con la gente del pueblo —es lo que dice Jolteon.

—Al menos llego y enserio creí que no llegaría jamás —comenta el Lucario algo preocupado por la seguridad de la colonia.

—¿Tú de qué te quejas? Igual llegaste tarde —habla el Glaceon con autoridad.

— Pero no conocía esta colonia —se defiende el Lucario shiny ante la anterior afirmación.

—Bueno pues, lo importante es que ya estamos todos reunidos y podemos iniciar...—El pokémon de tipo hielo es interrumpido vergonzosamente por su madre.

—Hijo voy a la tienda ¿quieres que te traiga...? —Ve a todos los compañeros de clase de su primogénito en la sala— Eso que todavía usas —Pregunta la madre de Glaceon.

—¡Madre! ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me preguntes eso enfrente de mis compañeros?! —Glaceon enserio que está furioso con su madre.

—Lo siento, pero... —La madre de Glaceon intenta disculparse con su hijo.

—Pero nada, de seguro por eso mi padre te abandonó ¡eres una inútil! —Glaceon no se guarda para nada el enojo.

La madre de Glaceon tiene que soportar un par de insultos más de parte de su hijo antes de salir de la casa mientras que todos los demás se quedan pasmados por lo que acaban de ver.

—A mí ni me vean esto es nuevo para mí — comenta el Jolteon algo sosrprendido.

—¡Por tu torpeza es que vivimos en la miseria! —El pokémon de tipo hielo ve que todos sus compañeros se le quedan viendo— ¡y ustedes si me hacen enojar o sea que no hacen lo que yo les digo así les va a ir! ¿Comprendieron? —Glaceon da una amenaza directa a todo su equipo.

—No manches ahora sí que te pasas Capz —es lo que el Lucario shiny.

—¡Estoy hablando enserio! —Le arroja la primero que encuentra; una piedra.

—¿Qué carajos? —El pokémon de tipo lucha-acero apenas logra esquivar el objeto que le han lanzado.

—Como sea, Lucario y Centellino ustedes van a ser el trabajo, ¡Emperador! dale dinero al humano para que traía frituras y refrescos —ordena el Capz actuando como un auténtico jefe.

—Pero si solo tengo billetes de 1000 pokesos, no tengo cambio —se queja el pokémon de tipo agua-acero.

—¿Qué acabas de decirme? —Glaceon ve a su próxima víctima con una mirada asesina.

—Está bien, está bien, está bien, y Henry cuida el billete con tu vida —El pokémon de tipo agua-acero finalmente cede a las exigencia de su líder de equipo.

—Genial nunca había tocado un billete de 1000 pokesos —comenta el adolescente teniendo el costoso billete en sus manos.

—Y es por una razón, ¡cuida ese billete con tu vida! que no me darán mi mesada hasta marzo —Empoleon está algo temeroso de no recuperar ese dinero.

Pidgeot desde hace tiempo que se encuentra espiando en el techo de la casa de al lado con la ayuda de sus binoculares, en eso llega Rotom a sumarse al espionaje con bocadillos, golosinas, refresco y su laptop para jugar online con el usuario de nombre clave "S" mientras hace como que espía.

—Rotom llegas tarde a la vigilancia, te daré un informe de lo ocurrido, todos ya están reunidos en la casa de Glaceon y mandaron a Henry por las tortillas —es lo que dice el tipo normal-volador.

—Sí, que emocionante, ¡vamos S! ¿Qué no tienes algo mejor que eso? —El tipo eléctrico-fantasma ni siquiera le pone atención.

—Rotom concéntrate en nuestra misión —Pidgeot clava su mirada en Henry.

—Creo que eres un exagerado —asaltan a una anciana, Umbreon le entrega droga a Leafeon, aparecen miembros del "mejorado" team skull, se escucha una balacera y un lindo Litten se queda atrapado en la rama de un árbol— esta colonias es muy segura —Rotom ni siquiera se molesta en comprobar su afirmación.

—¡Hay no Henry está en problemas! —El tipo normal-volador se preocupa al ver que están siguiendo al humano.

El joven va caminando por la calle escuchando su música favorita a través de sus audífonos, no se da cuenta que es seguido por un Nidoking y un Conkeldurr los cuales son derrotados rápidamente por el protagonista de hoy que los ataca por sorpresa, el adolescente compra las frituras para después regresar a la casa de Glaceon sano y a salvo

— ¿De qué me perdí? — Dice Henry entrando a la casa.

— ¿Y el cambio? —Empoleon no tarda en preguntar por su dinero.

— Claro aquí lo tengo —El adolescente le entrega el cambio.

Glaceon es un excelente líder, gracias a sus amenazas, su equipo logra terminar la exposición en tiempo record y después de acabar con las frituras, el Lucario se da cuenta que en toda la casa hay fotografías enmarcadas en cuadros con la foto de una Eevee… cosa extraña porque el pokémon de tipo hielo no tiene hermana.

—¿Quién es la Eevee de las fotografías? —Se atreve a preguntar el Lucario shiny.

—No es de tu incumbencia —es la respuesta que dio Glaceon; en su mente— le dije a mi madre que quitara esas fotos.

—Jolteon dinos de quien se trata —Henry se llena de curiosidad y el mejor amigo del tipo hielo debe saber algo al respecto.

—Lo siento pero el Capz me tiene amenazado —el pokémon de tipo eléctrico se niega a constar.

—¿Por 500 pokesos? — Ofrece el pokémon de tipo agua-acero con intenciones de sacarle la información.

— De acuerdo, ella es la fallecida hermana de Glaceon —responde el Jolteon olvidando un pequeño detalle.

El pokémon de tipo eléctrico recibe el impacto de un rayo hielo, todos se impresiona, este termina estrellándose contra la barda del vecino y casi se congela.

—Y si ustedes le cuentan esto a alguien más así les va —el Capz habla enserio.

—Oye Jolteon ¿estás bien? —Pregunta el Lucario shiny acercándose al lugar donde termina cayendo la evolución de Eevee de tipo eléctrico.

Jolteon aterriza en el pequeño patio de la casa de la evolución de Eevee de tipo hielo, el cual es en pocas palabras un completo desastre y para acabarla el pobre no termina precisamente en el suelo. El tipo lucha-acero va a ayudarlo pero mientras lo hace le llama la atención algo dentro de un montón de basura que se localiza debajo de unas escaleras que conducen hasta el techo, la evolución de Eevee de tipo eléctrico por andar de confiado y no ver que el Lucario se encuentra distraído, se vuelve a caer nuevamente al suelo.

—¿Qué es esto? —El tipo lucha-acero de un jalón saca lo que parecer ser una Arcade.

—Gracias por la ayuda —responde de forma sarcástica el Jolteon.

—No lo puedo creer, es el juego de Pokelybius, el de la leyenda urbana… es real —Henry se impresionan al ver en persona esa Arcade; había descubierto la leyenda hace unos pocos días de casualidad en poketube.

—Un momento ¿estamos hablando sobre la maquina esa de los ataques epilépticos de los 80,s que nomás duro como un mes al público y después fue quitado por el gobierno que en primer lugar ellos fueron los mismo que crearon esa cosa? —Jolteon apenas si se acuerda de esa leyenda urbana del internet.

—Sabía que esta cosa se me hacía familiar, un momento… si la leyenda es cierta ¿Qué hace esta cosa aquí? Se supone que el gobierno se deshizo de Pokélybius —comenta el tipo lucha-acero.

—¿Pero que tanto están haciendo acá atrás? —Pregunta el tipo agua-acero.

—Oigan ya terminamos el trabajo, ya se pueden retirar, aquí no hay nada para que sigan aquí —Glaceon se harta de que sus compañeros de clase no se vayan de su casa.

—Oye Capz ¿Qué hace esta Arcade en tu patio?

—Sepa, ni idea, mi madre y yo adquirimos esta casa gracias a un amigo humano de ella, no recuerdo su nombre pero se apellida Ramirez y ese tipo sí que es muy raro porque siempre se le ve de traje o algo así —es lo que responde el Glaceon.

—No tan rápido, si es lo que estoy pensando, creo que es la misma persona que me mando a la Universidad Pocket Monster… ¡Claro todo encaja! Él es un agente de gobierno y por lo tanto no es descabellado que haya tenido algo que ver con el proyecto Pokélybius, aunque me sorprende cada vez más esa persona —Henry se hace el detective.

Mientras tanto Pitgeot y Rotom, están totalmente impactados por el descubrimiento de los jóvenes, no saben qué hacer ya que se supone que el proyecto Pokélybius es altamente secreto que ni ellos mismo saben con exactitud de que se trata.

—Bueno como sea, no le digan nada a nadie sobre esto, no quiero tener al molesto gobierno tocando a la puerta —Glaceon no parece interesarle el increíble descubrimiento.

—Creo que puedo reparar esta cosa, ya cuando este arreglada les aviso —es lo que dice la evolución de Eevee de tipo eléctrico.

—Muy bien, bueno ya me tengo que ir que se hace tarde —responde el Lucario shiny.

—Yo también, mi casa no queda precisamente cercas que digamos —comenta Henry que aún se encuentra algo sorprendo por todos los posibles misterios tras el personaje de Ramírez.

—Sí, antes de que se vuelva de noche —pronuncia el Empoloen mientras revisa la hora en su teléfono inteligente.

En el techo de la casa de al lado por fin Pidgeot y Rotom logran su cometido de cuidar a Henry en la colonia más peligrosa de toda la cuidad, aunque bueno técnicamente el tipo eléctrico-fantasma solo se la pasa jugando pokelegend con su amigo clave "S" sin que el tipo normal se diera cuenta aun teniéndolo a su lado.

—Bueno, misión cumplida, regresemos también a nuestras casas —es lo que dice Rotom mientras apaga su laptop.

—De acuerdo, pero aún me preocupa lo del asunto de pokelybius, creo que lo mejor será destruir esa cosa de una buena vez —Pidgeot ni siquiera sabe lo que significa la existencia de esa árcade pero de todos modos no quiere arriesgarse a que descubran el secreto que ni siquiera él sabe.

—Tú mismo nos has dicho que es mejor pensar las cosas antes de actuar, ¿Por qué no mejor lo consultas con Ramírez a ver que te sugiere? —Comenta Rotom; lo único que quiere es dejar de desperdiciar el fin de semanas en cosas en las que no quiere desperdiciar su tiempo.

—Tienes razón, ¿quieres acompañarme al cuartel general? —Pregunta el tipo normal-volador a su compañero antes de partir.

—No, tengo muchas cosas que hacer —Rotom solo quiere seguir jugando Pokélegend sin que lo estén molestando a cada rato.

En el cuartel general: un lugar disfrazado de una zona militar cualquiera, donde son entrenados los mejores agentes secretos y se localizan los líderes de la organización. Aquí es donde se localiza actualmente Ramírez en su pequeña oficina aunque de verdad se merece un puesto entre los 15 líderes del servicio secreto de la nación; hasta que no haya una vagante solo puede llegar hasta aspirante a "líder supremo".

Pidgeot llegar al mencionado lugar, este lugar le trae muchos recuerdos de cuando fue entrenado por el mismísimo Ramírez, quien es el mejor de su generación y el primero en la lista de ingresar a los 15 líderes, el tipo normal-volador por fin logra localizar a Ramírez en su área de trabajo donde le hace de detective y hace toda la documentación oficial.

—Hola jefe —el tipo normal-volador interrumpe a agente 16.

—Hola Pidgeot ¿Qué se te ofrece? —Pregunta el agente del gobierno.

—Pues vera, mientras estaba haciendo mi trabajo de vigilar a Henry pues resulta que al hacer un trabajo en equipo en la casa de Glaceon, se encontraron en el patio con un Árcade pero no cualquier máquina de videojuegos, se trata de un Pokélybius —informa el agente 700.

—¿Pokélybius? Que interesante —más que sorprendido su rostro expresa indignación.

—¿Que sugiere que haga señor? —Pregunta el Pidgeot mentalizándose para recibir las ordenes de su superior.

— Nada —responde tajante el agente del gobierno.

—¡¿Qué?! —el tipo normal-volador en verdad que no lo puede creer.

—Solo vigilancia, es lo que te corresponde —es lo único que dice el agente 16.

—¿En enserio? Pero se trata de pokélybius ¿Qué no sabe la leyenda urbana que hay sobre esa cosa? Debe ser importante —

—Y lo es, tan importante que solo los 15 saben lo que significa, tendré que reportar esto y esperar a que ellos decidan que hacer —pasan unos segundos de silencio incomodo— bueno te informo que tu compañera Floatzel me pidió una misión extra y se la di —Ramírez rompe con el silencio con lo primero que se le ocurre— al parecer le fue muy bien porque me acaban de informar que ahora es la numero 753, subió 2 lugares.

—Bien por ella, me sorprende… Rotom debería aprender de ella y no hacerse el flojo —es lo que comenta el agente 700.

—Oye Pidgeot ¿quieres hacer un trabajo extra extremadamente peligroso? —Pregunta Ramírez al notar que aún le falta asignar un par de trabajos de alto rango.

—Claro que quiero un ascenso, acepto el trabajo —el agente 700 se emociona bastante por su nueva misión de alto nivel.

Ya es de noche. En un misterioso lugar lejos de la población en un lo que parece ser una gran casa abandonada que hasta sorprendería que alguien no viviera allí, una Zoroark hembra entra a la dichosa construcción mientras es observada por el agente 700 que se encuentra siempre en contacto con el agente 16 a través de un dispositivo especial de comunicación.

—¿Mi misión es ser el vigilante de un agente más avanzado que yo? —Cuestiona el tipo normal-volador muy decepcionado por la tarea que le han encomendado.

—Pero no es cualquier agente, se trata de uno de los 15 líderes supremos —Ramírez le revela información de más.

—¡Genial! No puedo creer que ahorita estoy contemplando en acción a uno de los 15 grandes —ahora si Pidgeot vigilia extremadamente atento a cualquier cosa fuera de lugar.

Nivel de anormalidad 90%.

Hypno y Zoroark se despiertan luego de quien sabe cuánto tiempo haber estado inconscientes, el tipo psíquico mantiene la cambia mientras es todo lo contrario de parte del tipo siniestro que en cuanto se entera que lo amarraron bastante bien empieza a sacudirse como un completo lunático. .

—Cálmate Zoroark perder la calma no va a solucionar nada —comenta Hypno con toda la serenidad del mundo— además no están observando —logra localizar la ubicación de una cámara de vigilancia oculta en la pared.

—¿Cómo quieres que me calme cuando estamos atrapados contra nuestra voluntad en un lugar seguramente bien aportado de la seguridad de la policía? —Se deprime el zoroark— además que ahora que recuerdo, asesine a Absol ¡¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquilo cuando todo está en mi contra?!

—Te recuerdo que yo también me encuentro atrapado como a ti —el pokémon de la hipnosis de forma veloz empieza a pensar en un plan para liberarse; no consigue la gran cosa.

De repente entra al lugar una Clefable con un parche en el ojo y una gran tiara en la cabeza que se asemeja bastante a una corona.

—Hola linduras ¿durmieron bien? —Pregunta con mucha lindura la tipo hada.

—¡¿Por qué nos tienen encerrados?! ¡Libérennos! ¡Por favor se los suplico! —el tipo siniestro esta que se mueren del miedo.

—Esto lo vi en un fanfic —es lo que dice el Hypno— en donde al protagonista lo capturan unas locas y lo violan a diestra y siniestra durante todos los días sin parar.

—¿Qué? —el Zoroark no sabe que pensar con ese comentario en mente.

— O nos van a torturar, es lo más probable —el pokémon de la hipnosis termina por desanimarse también.

—Bueno mis criaturitas adorables —cambia su voz a una aterradora— los vamos a asesinar en un par de horas en vivo y directo por internet —vuelve a cambiar su voz a la normal— así que disfruten de sus últimas horas de vida —se retira con una sonrisa aterradoramente adorable— por cierto si tiene relaciones entre ustedes y nos gusta lo que vemos tal vez puedan mantenerlos con vida un par de días más —cierra la puerta y esta vez si se va.

—Hypno tenías razón con respecto a eso del sexo, y el fanfic y las locas, haber ¿Quién será él… que va a sacrificar… su culo por nuestra supervivencia? —Pregunta el pokémon disfrazorro entre cortado y con el rostro completamente rojo.

—Zoroark me ofende esa pregunta ¿Qué no tienen dignidad? —al pokémon hipnosis no le agrada esa opción y comienza a aceptar su final.

El tipo siniestro al comprender que su compañero no lo hará se desanima bastante, aunque el lado bueno es que ahora va estar junto con su novia en el más allá, pero aún es muy joven para morir, pero asesino a su alma gemela, pero aún tiene mucho por que vivir, aunque lo secuestraron unas locas y lo encerraron en medio de la nada. Hypno al contemplar el espectáculo de bastantes cambios de ánimos en el Zoroark por haber sido amenazado de muerte, por fin lo acepta y se quita un poco el pudor.

—Bueno, pero te recuerdo que eres tú el que quiere hacer esto así que ya saben por donde va la cosa —el tipo psíquico comenta indiferente y sin pena.

El pokémon disfrazorro con mucha inseguridad y timidez se acomoda para hacerlo, se va mentalizando que sentirá dentro de si el miembro del pokémon hipnosis.

—Jamás me imagine que mi primera y única vez seria de esta forma —Hypno se queda mirando feo a la cámara de vigilancia; si pudiera les levantaría el dedo como ofensa.

—Yo ni siquiera lo hice con Absol —empieza a llorar— ¡¿Por qué?!

El agente 700 se las ingenia para no ser visto por cualquier enemigo que se ubique cercano a su posición, se acerca de forma peligrosa a la gran casa hasta que sobrevolando el gran lugar logra observar por la ventana del 2° piso a 2 reos que le resultan bastante conocidos y echando una 2° mirada descubren que se trata de alumnos de la universidad Pocket Monster: Hyno y Zoroark faltaron el viernes. Pidgeot sin pensarlo mucho debido a su gran corazón y solidaridad decide arriesgarse para salvarlos además de que más tarde le puede pedir que se vuelvan amigos de Henry para que siga conociendo a los pokémon.

—Hola ya llego el rescate —el tipo normal-volador entra al cuarto y se queda bien impactado por lo que ve— ¿Qué están haciendo?

Nivel de anormalidad 98%

—Las locas quieren sexo gay —es lo que responde el Hypno.

—Bueno, no se preocupen y al parecer llegue justo a tiempo para salvar no solos sus vidas —el agente 700 se apresura a cortar las sogas.

—Mi salvador... Te amo —Las lagrimas del tipo sineistro ahora son de felicidad.

—¿Y a este que le pasa? Parece que habla bien en serio y ademas ¿que no tenia novia? —Pidgeot en verdad que se incomoda bastante.

—Las locas lo volvieron homosexual por amenazarlo de muerte, eso es lo que paso —responde Hypno con su caracteristica frialdad.

—Pidgeot ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Pregunta Ramírez al pasar un tiempo sin recibir información de parte de su alumno.

—Estoy salvando a los civiles, son prisioneros y los quiero rescatar —Responde el tipo normal-volador liberando de las cuerdas que tienen los reos.

—No Pidgeot, esa no es tu misión, te puedes meter en muchos problemas, solo tenías que hacer vigilancia ¡vete antes de que te decubran! —El agente del gobierno se desespera bastante porque en parte es su culpa por asignarle la misión.

—Deja de preocuparte Ramírez, lo tengo todo bajo control además ya nos vamos a escapar… —el agente 700 se paraliza al ver abrirse la puerta.

Mientras tanto en el comedor la reunión de las terroristas hembristas se lleva a cabo pero es interrumpida al notar a Pidgeot en el monitor.

—Por todo lo adorablemente aterrador, Miss Evil y Lady Toxicfire desháganse del intruso —sentencia la que parece ser la líder del grupo.

—¿Por qué no mejor vamos todas? Según mis informantes se trata de uno de los mejores agente secreto y de seguro entero de nuestra reunión ultra secreta —es lo que comenta la Lopunny.

—Rabbit girl tiene razón, ese Pidgeot se ve peligroso, debemos ir todas —la Cinccino apoya la idea de la tipo normal.

—De acuerdo, haber Miss Evil enciende la cámara, vamos a emitir por internet la muerte de Pidgeot —la clefable quiere sembrar el terror en su malvada transmisión.

La Espeon enciende la cámara de video que se encuentra conectada directamente a internet en concepto a la página de poketube en uno de los canales más populares que durante años se ocultó bajo una falsa fachada.

—Hola a todos, bienvenidos, ¿Quieren saber quien soy? Me alagan que lo pregunten, yo soy ¡Queen Catasphairy! Que no se les olvide —se ve que suben por las escaleras hacia el 2° piso— Yo soy la líder del grupo terrorista las guerreras del apocalipsis y nuestro objetivo es destruir este sistema corrupto controlado por machos poco éticos y exageradamente violentos, lo queremos lograr a partir del anarquismo por lo que pueden estar completamente seguros que se aproximan tiempos oscuro pero les puedo asegurar que es por un buen futuro, la era del machismo termino porque lo que buscamos es la supremacía de las hembras —por fin llegan al cuarto de los rehenes— y para que nos tomen en cuenta, todos ustedes que nos están viendo podrán contemplar en vivo y en directo la muerte de un pokémon.

Clefable sorprende al tipo normal-volador que no sé lo espera y es paralizado por el Onda trueno. La salazzle y la Cincinno sujetan al Pidgeot que literalmente no puede moverse aunque este muy consciente de lo que pasa, Espeon sigue grabando enfocando con mucha profesionalidad con la ayuda de su telequinesis y la tipo hada saca un cuchillo de carnicero.

—Este Pidgeot intento arruinar nuestros planes, pero ahora que esta lección les sirva para todos los que quieran eliminar nuestra ideología, el castigo de nuestros enemigos es la muerte —le clava el cuchillo en el estómago de su víctima— y nos gusta torturar hasta que nos piran la muerte.

De repente Lopunny realiza un Maquinación sorprendiendo a todos.

—Rabit girl no sabía que podías usar Maquinación —ella no lo sabe.

En seguida la "Luponny" con la ayuda de un crítico Bomba lodo elimina a líder del grupo de las guerras del apocalipsis de un solo golpe, en eso también debilita a Espeon con un efectivo pulso umbrío, en eso Madam berrinches logra debilitar a la impostora que resulta ser una Zoroark pero antes de caer incosiente conecta un Onda certera que también debilita a la tipo normal.

Nivel de anormalidad 99.9%

Hypno se logra liberar de sus ataduras y con un Psicorrayo logra debilitar a la tipo veneno-fuego.

Esta historia continuara…

* * *

Nota inicial: Perdón por la tardansa pero no he tenido mucho tiempo ultimamente que digamos, soy bueno para desperdiciar el tiempo, y cuando por fin tengo un tiempo pues no me llega la inspiracion, asi que por eso es que no he publicado y tovadia no me he muerto para que no me extrañen ¬¬

Nota del autor:

15RodriguezAccion:Para los que leyeron el 2° capitulo de pokesecundaria: la recta final creo que no se llevaron con la guardia baja en la ultima parte. Que poetico el capitulo se desarrolla en sabado y es publicado en sabado (veo la hora) ¡mierda! Bueno, aprovecho para darles unos avisos ¡cancelo Soy un Lucario!

Carlota: momentito (una charla "ligeramente civilizada" despues).

15RodriguezAccion: No se crean (mirada nerviosa) solo fue un chiste... Ahora si con las novedades, como ya vieron he estrenado pokesecundaria: la recta final, lo cual pone en peligro este fanfic porque lo escribi estando inspirado en pokésecundaria que originalmente iba a ser una continuación muy 18+ forever, y ahora que Ghost walker me dio permiso de sacar una continuacion a su fanfic...

Ghost: Pinchi copión casi, casi es copypaste y tecnicamente ella no te dio permiso, solamente te dijo que lo iba a respetar siempre y cuando respetaras la esencia de la historia, lo que significa que pokésecundaria: la recta final no es canon.

15RodriguezAccion: Hay no, otro que me contradice, dime ¿como exactamente Ghost walker podia soportarte?

Ghost: lo ignoro, esa chica me sorprende :D

Carlota: Hola mucho gusto, me llamo Carlota y Soy un Lucario.

Ghost: ni que fueras un Ditto o un Zoroark ._. ¿te gusta molestar al alter-ego del autor?

carlota: literalmente vivo para eso :,D

Ghost: ya me caiste bien :) ¿colegas?

carlota: colegas (acuerdan una alianza contra mi)

15RodriguezAccion: Maldición, estos 2 ya se llevaron bien D: me van a arruinar, Norberto rapido unete a mi bando.

Norberto: No lo sé 15, con ese par no me conviene jugarle al vergas ):

15RodriguezAccion: Y luego te quejas porque no actualizo Soy un Lucario... te voy a cambiar el sexo si sigues con esa actitud pasiva ¬¬

Carlota: Esto lo quiero ver (se consigue unas palomitas)

Ghost: No sé porque no me vine antes para aca, esté lugar es bastante genial ahora que no esta mi jefa en casa (come palomitas)

Norberto: ¿Qué no te basta con trasvestirme? D,:

15RodriguezAccion: ¡No! Bueno pues esto ya se hizo largo y luego se quejan del rellenuto... ¿porque no le pedi ayuda a Rogelio?

Nota final: Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos despues y comenten que sino Ghost tendrá mucho trabajo.

Ghost se sale de la historia.

Ghost: Aun no entiendo eso de las notas finales

Carlota: No lo puedo creer, nunca habia estado ahora de una historia...

Ghost: Pues claro, si es lo más facil del mundo, conmigo no hay limites y desde aqui 15RodriguezAccion no tiene control sobre ti

Carlota: Ni en la historia tiene poder sobre mi pero es bueno tener libertad absoluta, que genial es esto y ¿ni siquiera el autor no tiene control sobre mi?

Ghost: No tan rapido mi Butterfree, tecnicamente el autor tiene control sobre ti porque si no escribe sobre nosotros, dejamos de existir pero tranquila él es chido.

Carlota: Genial :D ¿me invitas a la cuenta de Ghost walker?

Ghost: Claro, me falta compañia ahora que ella no se encuentra en casa.

Carlota: ¿y no se molestará?

Ghost: (carcajadas) como si me importara (Con un bate) destrocemos ese lugar :D


	7. Primer fin de semana parte B

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

* * *

Lunes.

A una Clefable cualquiera le llega un misterioso paquete en el cual contenía una tiara que al ponérsela consigue un poder y odio inimaginable; convirtiéndose en Queen Catasphairy: la reina de la calamidad, funda por internet el grupo terrorista lllamado guerreras del apocalipsis y reune a sus semejantes.

Martes.

Las guerreras del apocalipsis confrontan directamente en el palacio de gobierno al internar asesinar al presidente, pero son detenidos por Ramírez y la guardia personal del presidente salinas; las 4 terroristas descubren que no será tan sencillo llevar sus planes a cabo y más aún ahora que están bajo la presión de la agencia secreta del país.

Miércoles.

Se les une Salazzle y en base a la experiencia previa deciden planear muy bien su próxima jugada, la tipo veneno-fuego secuestra a un chico de bachillerato, amenazan con asesinar a su familia si no crea una masacre en su escuela y se consiguen un lugar en medio de la nada para llevar a cabo sus reuniones para dejar de lado el vigilado internet.

Jueves.

Hay una masacre en el Bachillerato Pocket Monster. Hypno descubre la existencia de la guerreras del apocalipsis al leer la mente del corrompido alumno de nivel medio superior que posteriormente se dispara ya que es de forma literal es controlado por la tipo hada; su tiara le proporciona control mental sobre las mentes débiles.

Viernes.

Las guerras del apocalipsis habían llenado las aguas del espectáculo del Zoroark ilusionista, habían secuestrado a este y al tipo psíquico por saber demasiado. Planean asesinarlos en vivo por internet para alentar a todos sobre la existencia de su grupo terrorista y conquistar el mundo con el verdadero terror de su causa.

Sábado.

La agencia secreta localiza la ubicación del grupo terrorista y deciden mandar en cubierto a una de sus mejores agentes, el agente Pidgeot también va de apoyo pero al notar que civiles y más cercanos a él están en peligro decide arriesgarse y se lanza a salvarlos, pero las cosas salen mal y ocurre un confortamiento que solo deja conscientes en el lugar a Hypno y Zoroark.

Domingo.

A primera hora del día. Tanto el tipo psíquico como el tipo siniestro no saben qué hacer, hay siete cuerpos debilitados yace sus pies y cinco de esos cuerpos son hostiles. Los dos universitarios deciden irse a la fuga con demasiada información: los quince lideres deciden nombrarlos fugitivos de la ley por escapar y no haberles lavado el cerebro; son un peligro para la seguridad federal.

La protagonista de hoy despierta y es una Manectric, rápidamente se prepara para iniciar con su día; trabaja como guardia de seguridad en la universidad Póker Monster. Más tarde ingresa a su puesto de trabajo y como siempre en la sala de maestros se toma una taza de café junto a sus demás compañeras de trabajo: Luxray, Mightyena, Arcanine y Ninetales

—Esto es vida —comenta la Arcanine acostada en el sofá.

—Miren nomas quien decidió acompáñanos este día, chispitas —así se expresa la tipo siniestro.

—Lo siento pero se me hizo un poco tarde —por más que lo intenta la Manectric siempre llegar tarde.

Luxray nomás siempre se mantiene fría y callada mientras que Ninetales se queda concentrada leyendo un libro de la biblioteca de la escuela. En eso entra un Stouland que resulta ser el líder de la seguridad de la escuela.

—Bien chicas, tiene suerte, hoy no hay nada que hacer más haya que vigilar la escuela, así que les doy el día… Pero nomás recuerden que el club de periodismo suelen reunirse los fines de semanas así que quiero que vayan a ver si hoy se reunieron y que alguien vigile la entrega. Eso es todo —el tipo normal es el primero en retirarse del lugar.

—Claro que se va, como se cree el muy importante por ser el líder nomás no quiere hacer nada —habla la Arcanine siempre estira sus cuatro patas en el sofá.

—Como alguien más que conozco aquí presente —a pesar de que Ninetales está ocupada leyendo eso no es impedimento para que se le escapara un comentario.

—Yo voy a vigilar la entrada y que chispitas vaya diario con los del diario —sentencia la tipo siniestro.

Así que sin protestar la protagonista de hoy se dirige hacia el club de periodismo pero oh sorpresa Luxray decide acompañarla aunque la verdad que su presencia da muy igual.

—¿Oye Luxray porque decidiste acompañarme? —Silencio incomodo— ¿no hablas nunca verdad? —Minectric se incomoda bastante.

Desde que recuerda la protagonista de hoy nunca ha escuchado hablar a su semejante, ni una sola vez: es por eso que nadie sabe mucho de ella, ni de su pasado o de su vida personal. Las dos policías llegan a la sala que acostumbra el club de periodismo de reunirse a hacer el diario o algo así; solo publican el periódico cuando se les antoja sacarlo.

—Hola ¿hay alguien? —LA Manectric toca la puerta— bien parece no están.

La Luxray saca una llave de su melena y abre la puerta muy segura de que hay alguien adentro; tiene el poder de ver a través de objetos sólidos; acierta en su suposición como siempre.

—¿Acaso se quedaron a dormir toda la noche? —Pregunta la tipo eléctrico al notar que los 4 jóvenes están casi dormidos en el suelo.

Entonces tanto Persian, Krookodile, Floatzel y Rotom terminan de despertar; se reunieron ayer debido a que su líder no apareció y decidieron investigar el porqué.

—Yo acabo de llegar su señoría —es lo que dice la tipo normal.

—No le haga caso, todos nos la pasamos aquí toda la noche —habla la tipo tierra-siniestro.

—Bueno, les recuerdo que esa prohibido quedarse a dormir en la escuela, así que les pido que no lo vuelvan a hacer —es lo que les recomienda la tipo eléctrico— vámonos Luxray —esta entra en la habitación sin decir una sola palabra— bueno como quieras.

La Manectric tiene el día libre, así que camina tranquilamente por todas las instalaciones de la Universidad Pocket Monster, más tarde en el estacionamiento logra encontrase con la directora Absol: cosa rara ya que ella no acostumbra a ir a trabajar los domingos.

—Esta tranquilidad me está matando, necesito acción no está aburrida asignación —la tipo eléctrico no le gusta su aburrido trabajo.

Nivel de anormalidad 99.99%.

De repente Hypno y Zoroark saltan la pared de la universidad Pocket Monster para ingresar y poder esconderse en dicho lugar ya que sus hogares no son seguros ya con todo el mundo secreto buscándolos por todas partes. En eso Manectric decide ir a por ellos para descubrir de lo que se traen entre manos.

—Oigan, saben que está estrictamente prohibido entrar de esa manera a la universidad, están en problemas —les comenta la tipo eléctrico y contenta por tener algo que hacer ese aburrido día.

—Lo siento oficial, pero nos persigue la agencia secreta del país por literalmente saber demasiado y quien sabe que quieran hacer con nosotros, nos quieren hacer desaparecer o algo peor, le aseguro que no sabes nada de nada ni de los alíen, terroristas o los planteles ultra secretos que tienen los espías en cubierto —todo esto lo dice el tipo siniestro en poco segundos.

—¿Qué? —La Manectric no entiende ni un carajo.

—Lo que mi amigo aquí presente quiere decir, es que no quisimos molestar a nadie y nos persiguen unos tipos malos que nos quieren secuestrar —afirma el tipo psíquica con mucha tranquilidad en sus palabras.

—¿Y creen que ocultarse aquí es buena idea? —La tipo eléctrico logra identificar a esos dos como estudiantes pero no los conoce bien.

—Bueno fue lo primero que se nos ocurrió —explica el Zoroark.

—Aunque, nuestras probabilidad de salirnos librados de esta son escasos —es lo que dice el

Hypno.

De repente aparece un Braviary que los ataca con un Pájaro osado y todos se ponen a cubierto para escapar de ese poderoso ataque.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Pregunta la Manectric.

—¡Ya le dijimos que nos quieren raptar los pokémon de negro! —Grita el tipo siniestro con todas sus fuerzas.

—Haber vamos a calmarnos… Debí haber sido un Squirtle —el tipo psíquica realiza un paz mental.

—Oiga por favor protéjanos —suplica el Zoroark de la forma más desesperada posible.

—Pues no estoy muy segura de esto —casi es herida por el agresor— de acuerdo esto ya es personal —sentencia la tipo eléctrico.

Rápidamente la Manectric realiza un potente Rayo que hace caer al Braviary de lo alto del cielo a estrellarse contra una zona verde al lado del edificio en el que se localiza el club de periodismo.

—Muchas gracias —agradece el tipo siniestro feliz de seguir con vida.

—Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo pero me estaba preparando, además las posibilidades de que éxito eran mejores con ella —se queja el tipo psíquico por no ser el que elimino la amenaza.

Mientras tanto con los del club de periodismo. La Luxray por medio de un mensaje oficial de la agencia secreta le informa a los 4 pokémon que su líder se localiza en el cuartel general recuperándose por una herida en el estómago y que hay 2 pokémon prófugos que son estudiantes de esta institución.

—Así que fue por eso que Pidgeot no vino con nosotros a reportar —comenta la tipo siniestro-tierra.

—Quien diría que no sería la única que le gusta tomar misiones individuales —es lo que dice la tipo agua.

—Rotom se suponía que estarías con Pidgeot ¿Qué fue lo que le paso? —Pregunta algo enojada la tipo normal.

—Ni idea, saben que no me gusta perder el tiempo así que me separe de él lo más prono que pude —se expresa el Rotom.

Entonces todos en ese lugar se dan cuenta del atacado agente secreto de tipo normal-volador.

—Oigan acataron al tío Sam —informa la tipo agua.

—Hay no esto es malo, debemos defenderlo —se preocupa la tipo tierra-siniestro.

Enseguida todos van a auxiliar al herido Braviary para ayudarlo en su misión y le dan unas bayas para que se recupere.

—¿Qué te ocurrió? —Pregunta la krookodile al ver a su ídolo caer.

—Me encargaron llevar inmediatamente al Hypno y Zoroark directo al cuartel general pero fui atacado por un Manectric… Así que tenemos a tres pokémon que derrotar —informa el caído Braviary.

—¿Quién diría que estar con ustedes me traería mas trabajo? —Comenta la tipo normal.

—Rayos, cada vez que verdaderamente puedo usar la lanza nunca la traigo conmigo —se queja el tipo eléctrico-fantasma porque nunca le permiten usar su arma favorita.

—¿Trabajo individual? De haber sabido que este sector fuera tan interesante nunca hubiera aceptado trabajos extra —se expresa la tipo agua.

La Luxray ve de forma detenida a lo lejos y logra identificar a sus tres victima; le cuesta mucho trabajo domar la bestia que lleva dentro pero es en estos casos cuando la libera en todo su esplendor: corre a toda velocidad con sus ojos clavados en sus objetivos.

Nivel de anormalidad 99.999%.

—Bueno, ahora ¿me van a decir que es lo que está pasando aquí? —la tipo eléctrico quiere respuestas.

—Ya le dijimos que los alíen nos quieren secuestras —se expresa de forma veloz el tipo siniestro.

—Lo que este loco quiso decir es que, recalco: involuntariamente, nos metimos en un problemón con un grupo de personas de ética cuestionable —es lo que dice el tipo psíquico.

De repente aparece la psicópata Luxray que de un crítico Colmillo rayo deja muy lastimo al Hypno, luego se va contra el Zoroark que solo tiene tiempo para fallar un Onda certera además que quedarse paralizado y finalmente las dos tipo eléctricos cruzan miradas.

—¿Así que esa es tu verdadera naturaleza verdad? —La Manectric rodea a su semejante mientras esta la sigue cínicamente con los ojos— ¿porque haces eso? —la Luxray solo se queda callada.

Entonces ambas atacan con Triturar de parte de la pokémon chispa ojos y Lanzallamas de parte de la pokémon descarga luego las dos son sorprendidas por un Terremoto.

En una casa en la colonia más cercana a la universidad Pocket Monster. Sylveon, Leafeon y Espeon rentan casa entre los 3 así que tienen que vivir juntos… pero cada quien tiene su propia habitación con su propio baño incluido cosa que decepciona al pokémon tipo hada.

Los tres se la pasan todo el fin de semana en casa, como siempre Leafeon empeza a espiar por la ventana a la según el sexy vecina mientras que Sylveon cocina y Espeon realizar su tarea escolar.

—Leafeon ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo? —Pregunta el pokémon tipo hada al notar a su compañero muy entretenido observando a la calle.

—Mira Sylveon ¿qué no es una preciosura? — Responde el pokémon tipo planta con mucha euforia.

—Yo solo veo una simple Sylveon que de seguro te duplica en edad y está casada —es lo que dijo el pokémon tipo hada al ver por la ventana.

—No me importa que tenga sus años para mi es hermosa —se expresa el Leafeon pensando en cómo sería su vida con esa Sylveon a su lado.

—Ay mi papacito si lo que querías era ver un sensual Sylveon pues me tienes a mí —el pokémon tipo hada se le insinuó sin vergüenza…

—Sylveon ¿cómo te lo explico? —Está a punto de gritarle en la cara— mi corazón le pertenece a otro Sylveon— Pero no lo hace.

—Bueno... no importa —el rechazo es algo a lo que desgraciadamente ya está acostumbrado.

—¿Se está quemando algo? — Comenta el pokémon tipo planta al oler humo en el interior de la casa.

—¡Se está quemando la comida! —Grita el pokémon tipo hada al acordarse que había deja los alimentos en la lumbre.

10:00 A.M.

Enseguida Sylveon va directo a rescatar la comida que se carboniza mientras que Leafeon sigue observando a su vecina barrer la calle y Espeon se encierra en su cuarto para estudiar con tranquilidad.

—Me preguntas cuantos sabrán sobre el obligatorio de examen de mañana —Dce Espeon mientras se prepara para mañana.

Mientras tanto aparece una Mega-Absol causando estragos en la Universidad Pocket Monster pero Dialga rápidamente le avisa a su grupo de Power Pokémon de detener la amenaza; en eso llegan Blaziken, lucario y Gardevoir al rescate.

—Oigan es mi imaginación o esa Mega-Absol se parece a la directora —comenta el pokémon variocolor.

—Oye si yo también pensaba lo mismo —confirma la tipo psíquico-hada.

—Bueno amigos ¡es hora de morfosis! —Grita de la emoción la tipo fuego-lucha.

Entonces los tres pokémon mega-evolucionan y aunque la tipo siniestro los ataca con todas sus fuerzas no es suficiente para hacerles frente; cae debilitada.

—¿Oigan alguien sabe en donde se metieron Zoroark y Lopunny? —Pregunta la líder del equipo.

—Pues no sé —es lo que responde el Lucario shiny.

—Bueno pero al final logramos vencer la amenaza sin ellos, no los necesitamos —afirma la Gardevoir.

Nivel de anormalidad 99.999%:

En el cuartel general. El Braviary finalmente logra su objetivo de completar la misión que le asignaron y por mientras colocan a los dos prófugos de la agencia secreta además de su complace en una celda.

—No por favor soy demasiado joven para pudrirme en una celda —suplica el tipo siniestro.

—¿Quién diría que terminaría en la cárcel? Y solo quería algo de acción —es lo que dice la tipo eléctrico.

—Ocupo calmarme —el tipo psíquica empieza a meditar— me siento extraño —se le nota muy alterado.

—¿De que estas hablando? —Pregunta la Manectric muy confundida por lo que dice.

—Toda esta anormalidad me causa mucho daño… Estoy al límite —realiza un Paz mental pero no es suficiente para tranquilizarse.

Nivel de anormalidad 99.99999999%.

—Oye amigo me estas asustando y eso que yo soy el tipo siniestro —se expresa el pokémon disfrazorro.

Nivel de anormalidad 99.999999999999999%.

—¡Déjenme salir ahora! —Empieza a sujetar muy fuerte los barrotes que los aprisionan— no puedo más…. —entonces el Hypno es rodeado por un manto extremadamente fuerte de poder.

Nivel de anormalidad 99.999999999999999999999999…

—¡Malditos no saben lo que acaban de provocar! —El tipo psíquico grita con todas sus fuerzas al mismo tiempo que sujeta con todas sus fuerzas los barrotes.

—Ya comenzó… —el Zoroark empieza emplear de miedo.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué se ha vuelto loco? —Pregunta muy confundida por lo que sucede.

—Me lo conto Hypno, cuando llega a un nivel insoportable de anormalidad se vuelve loco y súper poderoso —el tipo siniestro se oculta bajo la cama y tiembla de miedo.

Nivel de anormalidad 100%.

Entonces el pokémon de la hipnosis es cubierto por un Aura abrumadora que lo vuelve completamente invulnerable a cualquier ataque, sus ojos se ponen completamente blancos, levita unos centímetros del suelo y adquiere una fuerza increíble. De un momento a otro destruye los barrotes que no los dejaban escapar.

—No estoy dispuesto a seguir con esta anormalidad… ¡voy a destruir todo lo que se interpone en mi adora rutina! —Sentencia el tipo psíquica con toda su furia presente.

Acto seguido con todo su imparable poder crea poderosos rayos Psíquico que destruyen todo a su paso, en eso suena la alarma, Hypno abre un agujero en la pared y sale al patio central a seguir causando caos en esas instalaciones secretas. Después muchos agentes secretos intenta detener al poderoso tipo psíquico pero es inútil porque este los vence en un dos por tres y en uno de esos atacar aniquila la sección de la presión: donde se localizan los villanos más poderosamente malvados del país y entre ellos se encuentran las recién llegadas guerreras del apocalipsis que aprovechan para escapar de dicho lugar.

—¡Está completamente fuera de control! —Grita la Manectric al contemplar tal destrucción.

—Y es solo el comienzo… es capaz de destruir el mundo entero —sentencia el Zoroark al recordar ese aterrador dato.

En el hospital del cuartel general. Ramírez va a localizar con su amigo que se encuentra en dicho lugar por su herida causada en su anterior misión.

—Pidgeot que bueno que estas bien —el agente 16 por fin ubica al tipo normal-volador.

—Sí, no suelo medir las consecuencias de mis actos, creo que debo mejorar en eso —comenta el agente 700.

—No te preocupes, ya le avisamos a tu equipo que sigues con vida y así que dime ¿Cómo te cuentas? —Pregunta Ramírez y por la ventana se da cuenta de algo muy extraño.

—Pues mejor, los doctores ya me dijeron que solo necesito reposo y estaré como nuevo en unos cuentos días —responde el Pidgeot feliz de que no haya sigo algo tan grave.

De forma sorpresiva uno de los rayos de Hypno casi impacta contra la habitación en la que localizan los agentes 16 y 700, por suerte el letal ataque no los desintegra pero no es el caso del piso de donde se encuentran parados: este colapsa de forma parcial lo que ocasiona que todo el piso se incline y choque uno de los extremos con el piso de abajo; los dos caen relativamente lento al nivel de abajo.

—¡¿Pero qué?! —el agente Ramírez se desliza hasta termina contra la pared— eso dolió —sus pies reciben todo el golpe.

La cama en donde se ubica el tipo normal-volador adquiere impulso y sale a toda velocidad por la puerta que causal se encuentra abierta, la cama se detiene abruptamente contra el barandal y Pidgeot sale disparado hacia el patio principal desde el octavo piso pero por suerte puede volar.

—¡Eso estuvo increíble! —El agente 16 ve que su Pariente lucha contra la amenaza— ¡Vamos tío Sam tu puedes con él!

El Braviary intenta con todo sus ataques derrotar al tipo psíquico pero este simplemente no parece ser afectado por algo, es más su abrumadora aura solo parece volverse más hostil y poderosa, de un crítico ataque de parte de Hypno el agente Sam cae desde lo alto y se impacta contra las arboles plantados en el jardín principal.

—Hola —Pidgeot esquiva los letales rayos— ¿Por qué tanta agresión? —El pidgeot se asusta al ver la mirada asesina de su agresor.

El tipo normal-volador con toda su destreza sigue esquivando esos ataques fulminantes e intenta escapar de allí. Entonces el Hypno crea una poderosa explosión psíquica que destruye todos los vidrios y tumba a todo el personal presente en el mencionado lugar.

—¡Todo el mundo sufrirá mi furia! —Sentencia el pokémon de la hipnosis con una voz súper aterradora que no se asemeja a la suya cuando esta normal.

Mientras tanto en el escape de los reos. Queen Cataphairy quiere encontrar la información nuclear en la zona restringida de la zona pero un rayo letal provoca que el grupo se separa involuntariamente en Lopunny, Espeon y Salazzle que se quedan de un lado del pasillo mientras que Cinccino y Clefable se quedan del otro lado; ahora los separa una pared de escombros.

—Hay no ¡¿y ahora que hacemos?! —La Espeon empieza a perder la calma.

—Pues divertirnos ¿ya vieron la cantidad de machos que hay en este lugar? —La tipo veneno-fuego solo piensa en cosas obscenas.

—¡Salazzle como puedes pensar en coger en un momento como este! —Le reclama la tipo psíquico.

—Sí, sobre todo con un lunático destruyendo todo —la tipo normal no puede evitar mirar toda la ventana toda la destrucción que hay.

—Pinchis amargadas, están así por falta de sexo —se queja la Salazzle.

En la sala de reuniones de los quince líderes. Entran la tipo hada y la tipo normal a buscar la información nuclear, pero son detenidas por cuatro de los quince líderes: dos personas, un Gallade y una Gardevoir.

—¿Buscaban algo? —Pregunta sarcásticamente el agente 7.

—Se metieron en serios problemas —comenta la agente 10.

Entonces ambos agentes hacen mega-evolucionar a los dos pokémon.

—Cinccino ve a buscar la información, yo puedo con este par —sentencia Queen Catasphairy.

—¿Esta segura? —Pregunta la pokémon estola.

—Completamente —afirma la pokémon hada.

Entonces Mega-Gallade ataca con Cabezazo zen mientras que la Mega-Gardevoir utiliza Psíquico pero esta es detenida por el Onda trueno de la tipo hada y el tipo psíquico-lucha acierta su golpe pero lo resiste su adversaria. Entonces Clefable también paraliza a su adversario y cuando ambos tipo psíquico se vuelven paralizan Queen Cataphairy aprovecha para atacarlos con Fuerza lugar.

—Listo jefa encontré lo que buscábamos —es lo que dice la tipo normal.

—Excelente, vámonos entonces —la tipo hada cae al suelo con la respiración agitada.

—¿Qué le pasa? —Pregunta la Cinccino.

—Es golpe fue más duro de lo que creí —utiliza Amortiguador para recuperarse— ya estoy mejor, vámonos entonces.

—Alto hay ustedes no se van a ir —los agentes 7 y 10 intentan detenerlas.

—Cinccino acábalos —sentencia Queen Catasphairy.

Entonces los acaba a todos con Plumerazo.

Hypno sigue destruyendo el cuartel general. Más tarde destruye el techo hecho de roca que tiene el lugar al estar oculto en una montaña a las afueras de la ciudad capital, las rocas caen sobre el tipo psíquico pero este no parece impórtale, de repente arrancan de sus bases todo el complejo secreto para después levitar varios metros hacia el cielo, todos intentan escapar y la mayoría lo consigue.

—Es hora de destruir este lugar de una vez y para siempre —sentencia el tipo psíquico.

Finalmente luego de horas de destrucción Hypno destruye como si nada todo el cuartel general del servicio secreto de la nación.

Las guerreras del apocalipsis aprovechan para escapar y atacar al presidente ahora que sus enemigos se encuentran débiles.

—¿Crees que se vaya a detener? —Pregunta la protagonista de hoy al ver al Hypno.

—La verdad —destruye una montaña —no —Sentencia el zoroark.

—Pues hay que hacer algo, Hypno va a destruir el mundo si no lo detenemos —Manectric se preocupa por la supervivencia del mundo.

—¿Pero qué? Nunca me dijo como detenerlo —es lo que dice el tipo siniestro.

—Pues piensa en algo ¡nos destruirán a todos! —Grita de la desesperación la tipo eléctrico.

—Bueno ya, creo que tengo algo —el pokémon disfrazorro se le ocurre un plan— espero que funcione… ¡Hypno! —Le grita a pesar del profundo miedo que tiene— ¡soy yo! Zoroark, tu amigo quiero hablar contigo —el tipo psíquico se le acerca aun con su cara de voy a matarte— mira, sé que buscas la normalidad pero causar toda esta destrucción sin sentido no va a regresar a tu amada rutina.

—Pero… ¿ahora jamás voy a regresa a la normalidad? —El Hypno parece recobrar el control sobre sí mismo.

—No te preocupes, sé que junto lograremos recuperar nuestras aburridas vidas de siempre —propone el tipo siniestro.

—¿Seguiremos en la monótona escuela para graduarnos y conseguir un trabajo cualquiera en el cual ganar un corriente salario por el resto de nuestras vidas sin conseguir algo que revolucione a toda la civilización? —El tipo psíquico empieza a tranquilizarse.

—Puedes contar con ello, te lo prometo —el Zoroark ahora con más confianza lo abraza — vamos yo sé que puedes superar esta crisis.

Luego el pokémon de la hipnosis toma por completo el control y hace desaparecer todo su abrumador poder.

Nivel de anormalidad 000%.

—Ahora me siento mucho mejor —comenta el Hypno ahora más normal.

—¿Que pasa Ramírez? —Pregunta el Pidgeot al notar que este se encuentra muy preocupado.

—Esto no puede ser, Queen Catasphairy quiere secuestrar el presidente ahora que puede —informa el agente 16.

—¡Debemos detenerla! —El tipo normal-volador no lo piensa dos veces.

—Ahora que la agente secreta esta devastada nos tomara mucho tiempo volver a la normalidad, estamos solos hasta entonces —sentencia Ramírez ya que sabe que no tienen ayuda para detener a las terroristas.

—Yo voy a ayudarlos —la Manectric quiere ayudar en lo más que puede.

—Bien ya somos unos cuantos, entre más mejor, no hay tiempo que perder —es lo que dice el agente 16

La tipo eléctrico convence a Hypno y Zoroark de ayudarlos.

En el palacio de gobierno de la ciudad capital en donde se localiza el presidente del país. Ciro salinas de Gonzales se encuentra ocupado organizando su papeleo importante cuando de repente las puertas de su oficina son destruidas y caen dos policías inconscientes; llega la líder de las guerras del apocalipsis.

—Hola presidente Ciro, mucho gusto en conocerlo, yo soy Queen Catasphairy la reina de la calamidad así que si quiere vivir tendrá que desviar recursos hacia mi causa —lo amenaza con una pistola.

A las afuera del palacio de gobierno. Lopunny, Espeon y Cinccino se la pasan cuidando mientras que su líder hace lo que tiene que hacer, Salazzle por su parte se la pasa divirtiéndose con los guardias de seguridad que cayeron rendidos a sus pies por sus irresistibles feromonas y las demás no toleran cuando hace eso.

—Qué asco, odio cuando libera ese insoportable aroma —comenta la tipo psíquico.

—Silencio, que ella está muy ocupada distrayendo —regaña la pokémon estola.

La tipo veneno-fuego sigue encantando a todos los hombres que se localizan en el mencionado lugar, les baila muy sensualmente mientras que todos la miran con mucha lujuria y esto incomoda aún más a las demás chicas del grupo.

—Salazzle ya acábalos de una buena vez que no te soporto verte bailar de esa forma tan repulsiva —se queja la Lopunny.

—Lo hare cuando yo quiera —es lo que dice la tipo veneno-fuego— ¿oigan todos quieren verme los calzones? —escucha un si al unísono; le agrada que le exijan más.

Entonces la pokémon lagartotoxica le empieza a contonear para ofenderla aún más, ahora se quita sus prendas de vestir hasta quedar en su ropa interior de color rojo y todos se emocionan. Salazzle con mucho atrevimiento coloca su trasero enfrente del rostro de uno de los que hipnotizan con sus feromonas y se menea; excitándolo bastante.

—¿Quieren verme la vagina? —Vuelve a escuchar un si al unísono; le apasiona que todos la miren, eso le excita bastante— bueno no puedo decepcionar a mi amado público.

—¡Por favor ya deténgala! —Espeon ya no la puede soportar más.

—No, que se siga divirtiéndose —la Cinccino tiene el rostro completamente roja.

La tipo veneno-fuego no decepciona, se quita lenta y muy sensualmente la tanga hasta dejar al descubierto sus partes íntimas. Acto seguido empieza a masturbarse y todo el mundo enloquece…

—Vamos no sean tímidos… los necesito —la Salazzle está que se muere de vergüenza.

—Pero que hermosa —comienza a caer baba de la boca de la Cinccino.

—Hay no ya enloqueció Madam berrinches —es lo que dice la Lopunny.

De repente llegan Pidgeot, Manectric, Hypno y Zoroark a salvar el dia.

—Por fin está loca se va a detener —comenta Espeon feliz por ya no tener que soportar ese espectáculo tan obsceno.

—¿Qué? —se da cuenta que llegaron los buenos— nunca me dejan divertirme —se decepciona bastante porque se le acabó el tiempo de diversión— bueno chicos, pelen entre ustedes y el que quede con vida… seré toda suya —es lo que dice Salazze.

Entonces todos los presentes empezaron a pelearse entre sí.

Rápidamente Pidgeot ataca a la Lopunny con Paraje osado pero lo aguanta y lo agrede con un Retribución que cae derrotado y luego la protagonista de hoy la derrota con un poderosos rayo, luego el tipo psíquico ejecuta un Paz mental mientras que Espeon lo ataca con un Bola sombra pero es cubierto por el Zoroark que debilita a la tipo psíquico con un Pulso umbrío y después este es atacado por el bomba lobo por parte de la Salazzle.

—Esto no puede ser Queen Catasphairy —la Cinccino se preocupa bastante por su líder.

—¡Madam Catasphairy o como sea que se llame se está escapando! — Grita el tipo psíquico al verla escapar.

—Yo me encargo —el Zoroark es debilitado por el envenenamiento.

—¿Alguien más que este consiente de la situación actual? —Pregunta el pokémon de la hipnosis.

—Yo me encargo —es lo que dice la tipo eléctrico.

—Ríndete Ditto de quinta esas en desventaja evidente —sentencia el tipo psíquico.

—Tal vez pero —se pone muy sensual— mejor hagamos el amor y no la guerra ¿Qué dices precioso? —le manda un beso.

—¿Con que esas tenemos? —El pokémon hipnosis saca su péndulo— Yo también puedo jugar sucio

La Cinccino va corriendo entre los pasillos del palacio de gobierno mientras es perseguida por la protagonista de hoy que le arroja varios rayos pero esta las esquiva y cambia de pasillo a cada rato.

Mientras tanto con Queen Catasphairy se lleva consigo al presidente que le hace entrega de un cheque con todo el dinero del país.

—Muy bien presidente todavía no termino con ustedes —sentencia la malvada Clefable.

—Ya déjeme ir, ya tiene lo que quería —se queja el presidente Ciro.

—Creo que no ha entendido su situación, vamos a ocasionar una inestabilidad global —la terrorista se ríe muy malvadamente.

Entonces llega el agente Ramírez al rescate y comienza a disparar con gran maestría.

—¡Maldito me las pagara! —Le grita la tipo hada.

Enseguida comienzan un tiroteo en pleno palacio de gobierno y el agente 16 es herido en el hombro.

—¿No que muy pro? ¡Te voy a asesinar ahora mismo —sentencia la terrorista.

—Eso lo quiero ver —Ramírez no puede arriesgarse a perder la vida.

La malvada Clefable usa al presidente como escudo humano pero aun así el guardaespaldas personal del mandatario más importante del país se las ingenia para herir mortalmente a Queen Cataphairy sin ningún inconveniente.

—Gracias Ramírez —agradece el presidente.

—No fue nada señor presidente —es lo que dice el agente 16.

En eso llega la tipo normal a auxiliar a su líder pero es demasiado tarde, debido al retraso de que causo la tipo eléctrico, la Cinccino no puede creer que Queen Catasphairy ha caído y ahora se encuentra al borde la muerte.

—Queen Cataphairy perdóname por no ser tan fuerte —la pokémon estola empieza a llorar.

De repente es detenida al sentir los labios de la Clefable contra los suyos; su amr es correspondido.

—No te preocupes Madam berrinches, por favor no hagas honor a tu nombre —le hace entrega de su tiara— mientras tengas esto Queen Catasphairy no morirá junto con nuestra causa… busca a la próxima líder —la tipo hada muere.

—¡Nooo! —Madam berrinches enloquece al ver la muerte de su ser amado.

Más tarde son detenidas las cuatro miembros de las guerras del apocalipsis que siguen con vida e Hypno y Zoroark son perdonado por la agencia secreta por haber servido a su nación al salvar al presidente en el momento de mayor necesidad; Ramírez es clave en eso: esos dos se ganaron su simpatía.

—Oigan ¿les gustaría ser parte del servicio secreto del país? —Propone el agente 16 a los tres valientes pokémon que arriesgaron sus vidas por ayudarlo.

—Pues no me gustaría, yo quiero volver a mi rutina de siempre —es lo que dice el tipo psíquico.

—Y yo ya tengo muchos asuntos pendientes así que por el momento es un no —comenta el tipo siniestro; aunque se le nota algo indeciso.

—¡Claro que sí! —Acepta con todo gusto la Manectric— estoy cansada de ese aburrido puesto de vigilancia en la universidad Pocket Monster.

Más tarde. En la base de los nuevos reclutas, le dan un recorrido completo a la protagonista de hoy por todo el lugar ya que ahora es parte de este peculiar y secreto mundo.

—Bueno agente 700 ahora tienes a tu primer aprendiz —Ramírez deja a pidgeot a la nueva recluta.

—¿Estás seguro agente 16? —Pregunta el tipo normal-volador; aún no se la cree.

—completamente, estoy seguro de que ya estás listo para dar el siguiente paso.. Además yo estoy muy ocupado como para seguir entrenando a los nuevos… solo no exageres quieres —Ramirez se retira del lugar.

—Entonces maestro ¿Qué es lo primero que debo aprender? —Pregunta la tipo eléctrico entusiasmada por su nueva vida como agente secreto.

—Bueno, lo primero que debes saber es que no existimos, no somos nada, todo esto es irreal, lo que pase con nosotros se queda entre nosotros, desde ahora ya no existe… sirves al país y solo al país, si viola nuestras leyes serás un enemigo de la nación y nuestro enemigo. Somos estricto así que una vez que aceptes nuestros términos y sepas a lo que te enfrentas no hay marcha atrás ¡una vez agente siempre serás agente! ¿Aceptas nuestros términos? —El agente 16 le advierte de lo que significa ser parte del servicio secreto.

—Claro que acepto —confirma la tipo eléctrico.

—Pues bien, solo me queda decirte… bienvenida a nuestro secreto mundo agente Manectric —sentencia el agente Pidgeot.

En medio de la noche en un desolado camino, un camión transporta las integrantes restantes de las guerras el apocalipsis a la prisión de máxima seguridad de todo el país y la visión es precaria. Helio aparece en medio del camino y de un segundo a otro el camión se inclina hacia un lado hasta que se cae; las cuatro chicas nos saben que es lo que pasa y se asustan.

—¡Vmoas a morir! —La Lopunny está que se muere del miedo.

—¡No quiero morir virgen! —Espeon grita de la desesperación.

—No soy virgen pero tampoco quiero morir —la Salazzle también está muy aterrada.

—Si vamos a morir, por lo menos tendré el consuelo de que irse con Queen Catasphairy —la Cinccino no parece tener miedo a lo que puede pasar.

De repente la puerta se abre y aparece el sirviente de Giratina.

—Hola guerreras del apocalipsis… Ahora ¿Qué dicen si hacemos una alianza? —pregunta como si nada; todas están de acuerdo más por miedo que por otra cosa— Bien me alegra no tener que recurrir a la fuerza con ustedes y por cierto mi objetivo en esta dimensión es liberar a Giratina de su prisión en el mundo distorsión para apoderarme del mundo —se forma una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

Esta historia continuara…

* * *

Nota inicial: Y aqui termina el primer capitulo doble de esta genial historia.

Nota del autor: ¿Qué nuevas o desaprovechadas tramas les gustaria que escribiera para esta historia?

nota final: Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos más tarde.


	8. Examen, Sexo y Zombies

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Advertencia: El siguiente capitulo es producto de la imaginación del autor por lo que lo proximo que van a leer se les recomienda discreción y no quiero traumas o sensibles.

* * *

Por fin llega nuevamente el lunes, eso quiere decir ¡una nueva semana! un nuevo re-inicio y nuevas vivencias que experimentar. Sylveon despierta luego de soñar durante toda la noche y se prepara para ir a la escuela, como siempre Espeon se les adelante y se va sin esperarlos mientras que con Leafeon ese se queda dormido como todos los días.

Es un día normal o bueno eso es lo que cree el protagonista de hoy que vistiendo casual va directo a su primera clase cuando en el camino se encuentra con varios de sus compañeros caminando erráticamente con la vista perdida; literalmente parecen zombies, Sylveon en un principio no entiende a que se debe esto pero le resta importancia e ingresa sin más preocupaciones a su primera clase; Dibujo.

La evolución de Eevee de tipo hada se sienta en su lugar que más le agradaba para esperar al profesor Mr mime, en eso comienza a recordar que se ha olvidado de algo importante pero no recuerda que cosa y los ruidos consecutivos de los "zombies" diciendo; ¡examen! repetidas veces una y otra vez no lo dejan concentrarse en recordar lo que se sea que fuese. En eso llega el profesor de la clase con su maleta en manos, enseguida borrar los escritos en el pizarrón para después iniciar con la clase cuando de repente lo llaman por teléfono, contesta y luego de recibir la noticia termina con la llamada.

—Lo siento mucho alumnos pero surgió algo importante y me tengo que retirar —luego del aviso el profesor de la clase se retira.

La evolución de Eevee de tipo hada sigue intentando recordar que es lo que se le olvida pero no lo recuerda por más que lo intenta, en eso llega Henry a la clase en cuanto el profesor ya se ha retirado y esto causa enojo en el humano.

—Primer día que llego puntual a la clase y el profesor se retira ¡qué pues! —Se sienta en el primer asiento que logra ver vacío.

—Examen, Examen, Examen —repite Glaceon al igual que todo los "zombies" en el asiento de al lado de Sylveon.

—Cállate Capz no me dejas concentrar —el Pokémon vinculo ya está harto de no recordar— ¿porque todos andarán pinchis zombies? —Ya casi lo tiene— total si es algo importante ya lo recordaré —pero se le escapa.

En eso el protagonista de hoy es cubierto los ojos por un estudiante que está sentado en el asiento de atrás, al parecer le tiene mucha confianza y esto levanto sospecha sobre quien se trata.

—Adivina quién soy —es lo que dijo el misterioso compañero.

— ¡Karlos! ¿Qué onda hermano de otra familia? y ¿cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones? — Pregunta Sylveon a su mejor amigo casi hermano… bueno fuera de los hermanos Eevee.

— Bueno la verdad no fue la gran cosa, solo estuve encerrado en el cuarto de un hotel de 5 diamantes sin hacer nada y pues ni modo todas unas vacaciones tiradas a la basura— Responde el Gardevoir sin mucho ánimo de recordar eso.

— Increíble, aunque sea el cuarto del hotel debió ser genial y ¿Cómo es el cuarto de un hotel 5 estrellas… digo diamantes? — Pregunta el tipo hada con mucha curiosidad.

— Pues que te digo, refrescos de latita, ¡no! Micro-lata a 15 dólares, la pantalla cubría literalmente una de las paredes del cuarto, internet, jacuzzi, camas que nomás te acuestas y ya no sales de allí, además de otra cosas, ya sabes, X lo de siempre, aunque bueno puerto poke Vallarta no esta tan mal y tiene lo suyo —es lo que dice el pokémon de tipo psíquico-hada.

— Y dime ¿de casualidad no viste a algún sexy macho por esos lares? —Dice la evolución de Eevee de tipo hada muy pícaramente.

— Viejo ¡¿qué parte de estar encerrado en un jodido cuarto de hotel no has entendido?! Literalmente mi madre no me dejo salir porque quería que aprendiera sobre el negocio familiar y eso me estresa —hace una mueca de asco— además me enseñó a comportarme como una dama ¿ósea que pues? Está bien que quería una hija pero ¿yo que culpa tengo? —Se queja el Gardevoir por su situación tan particular.

— Te equivocaste de sexo, suele pasar y que lastima que tu madre quedo estéril… creo que fue por eso que no te deja en paz —sospecha el protagonista de hoy; la madre de su mejor amigo se quedó con ganas de tener una hija.

— Y agárrate porque te tengo noticias —duda por unos instantes— mejor vete acostumbrando a llamarme Karla porque dentro de unos meses —el pokémon de tipo psíquico-hada en verdad que le entra algo de pavor— me van a filetear los genitales para dejar de ser macho para convertirme en una hembra.

— ¡Que! —Sylveon en verdad que le choca a más no poder esa noticia— ¡No! Por favor Karlos no me dejes solo ¿y ahora quien va a ser mi compañero en mi misión de molestar a los heterosexuales? —Coloca su frente contra una de sus libretas— te conozco a la perfección, sé que te gusta ser macho y tienes que ir a con tu madre para decirle eso.

—Estas demente… ¡Primero me vuelvo hembra antes que contradecirle a mi madre! — Recuerda sus días de kirlia; ese día en particular— tú no la conoces bien como yo— su mirada expresa claramente su miedo a su progenitora.

—Bueno ya dejemos de hablar de cosas tristes ¿Qué era lo que me querías contarme? —El pokémon de tipo hada decide cambiar de tema.

—Así, aprovechando que todos andan bien zombies use mi telekinesis para causar ciertos inconvenientes —informo el Gardevoir con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Por mientras en la casa del profesor de tipo acero-roca. Ese día tiene el inconveniente de que su reloj despertador no suena por lo que se le pasa la hora y este apenas despertaba. Al ver la hora que es maldice todo lo que puede para después arreglarse lo más rápido que puede, se prepara un desayuno rápido y sale casi volando para subir al vehículo; solo para descubrir que una horna de estudiantes zombies pasa muy lentamente enfrente de su garaje.

—Maldición ¡Empoloen me las vas a pagar! —El profesor Aggron ya le echa la culpa a su alumno que menos le cae bien de todas las desgracias que le ocurre.

Falta mucho tiempo para que inicie la siguiente hora así que los dos tipos hadas aprovechan para ir al territorio de los tipo veneno para aprovechar la oferta de los masajes gratis; esto lo hacen para atraer a nuevos clientes y como la mayoría de la escuela está ocupada preparándose para el examen pues que mejor para hacer tal locura.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —Pregunta el tipo psíquico-hada antes de entrar.

—Claro, vamos será divertido —el protagonista de hoy obliga a su amigo a entrar.

Entonces los dos entran al mencionado sitio: el paraíso si eres un tipo veneno, ya que en cuanto se ingresa te llega un olor inaguantable que los más débiles simplemente no aguantan y vomitan: eso les encanta a los tipos veneno; el conserje Raichu de Alola se le tiene prohibido limpiar esa zona para eliminar el mencionado hedor. Se trata de un par de edificios con varios metros a su alrededor donde acostumbran a socializar todos los que adoran la suciedad y ellos no acostumbran socializar más allá de las cuestiones académicas con los demás tipos; es por esta razón que los demás los tachan de extraños: aunque no están muy lejos de la realidad.

—Sylveon no creo que deberíamos estar aquí —comenta el Gardevoir al ver a un Muk de Alola comer toda la basura que puede— este lugar es muy asqueroso,

—Ya tranquilízate, no pasa nada —la evolución de Eevee de tipo hada trata de calmar a su amigo lo más que puede.

Llegan al edificio donde más se divierten los tipos veneno; antes de entrar tienen que pasar por el que custodia la entrada: un Drapion.

—Oigan los que son de otro tipo tienen que pagar su estadía en este lugar —les exige dinero el tipo veneno-siniestro— ¿vienen por la celebración de los tipo veneno? Salazzle se encuentra bailando en el tubo en estos momentos.

—No gracias queremos aprovechar la promoción de los masajes —es lo que dice el protagonista de hoy.

—Claro, debí imaginarlo… solo cuando se les quite lo "hada" podrán acostarse con Salazzle —se expresa el pokémon escorpión sin aguantar las ganas de ofender— tienen agallas por entrar aquí.

Sylveon respira un poco para tranquilizarse y después le paga al susodicho cobrador de la entrada y en cambio el Gardevoir no se resiste en reclamar.

—Oye más respeto, que sea hada no significa que me gusten los penes —duda un poco— bueno si me gustan ¡pero no porque sea hada! —exige más respecto el pokémon Envolvente.

—Entremos de una vez —el pokémon vinculo se lleva a la fuerza a su amigo.

—Eso es, corran malditas pasivas que nomás eso saben hacer, ¡son una vergüenza para los machos! ¡¿Por qué no se quitan el pito de una buena vez?! ¡Afeminadas maricas! —Les grita a lo lejos el tipo veneno-siniestro de la entrada.

—Tienen razón, no deberíamos estar aquí, somos débiles antes el veneno, además ¿para qué quiere un masaje? —Se queja el tipo psíquico-hada porque han entrado al corazón del territorio de los tipos veneno.

Por mientras con el Mr mime. La directora Absol lo ha mandado a llamar por unos asuntos que no puede dejar pasar y el pokémon de hipo psíquico-hada queda impresionado al ver el problema; muchos alumnos se localizan en el techo del edificio donde se ubica la dirección y todos se mueven erráticamente e inconscientes; incluso uno se cae de lo alto del edificio pero por suerte solo se trata de Gengar que puede levitar y no sufre por la caída.

—Profesor Mime necesito su ayuda para bajar con telequinesis a todo esos alumnos que se quedaron atrapados en el techo de mi oficina de trabajo —ordena la directora Absol conteniéndose la pena de lo raro del problema.

—Yo me pregunto ¿cómo exactamente llegaron a meterse en ese problema? —El pokémon de tipo Psíquico-hada aun no logra entender como esos alumnos se metieron en ese problema.

—No lo sé pero ya sabe cómo son los alumnos cuando andan zombie y hacen las cosas sin pensar —responde la directora de tipo siniestro teniendo también ella la misma pregunta en la mente.

— ¿Cuándo no? —Sentencia el profesor Mime.

—Bueno me retiro— La directora Absol se va a la dirección a encargarse de su trabajo.

Por fin ubican los dos pokémon de tipo hada el susodicho lugar en el territorio de los veneno en pleno apogeo de sus celebraciones mundanas y sin escrúpulos; el relajo de la fiesta de todos los que pertenecen a este lugar se escucha perfectamente hasta aquí y no tienen tabú a la hora de hacer sus convivencias porque tienen música muy ofensiva, sexual y agresiva.

—Necesitamos el masaje —le sonríe— te ves muy tenso —lo empuja— vamos será divertido —afirma el pokémon vinculo.

Ambos ahora se localizan en el cuarto de masaje donde los atienden los amigos con derecho Nidoking y Nidoqueen expertos en dar masajes de tal magnitud que te provocaran un orgasmo. Sylveon sin pensarlo dos veces se coloca en posición mientras que el pokémon Envolvente no está muy seguro de esto pero es obligado a subirse a la cama por los apéndices en forma de listo que tiene su amigo. Se escucha música muy relajante de ambiente y un agradable aroma que contrasta drásticamente con el del exterior.

—Hola Sylveon te estábamos esperando —comenta la tipo veneno-tierra; se coloca al lado del protagonista de hoy.

—Gracias Martha. Ya sabes lo de siempre —es lo que dice la evolución de Eevee de tipo hada de forma relajada.

—Veo que trajiste a un amigo —la Nidoqueen se emociona por el nuevo.

—Sí, y espero que lo trates muy bien Bertho —el pokémon vinculo parpadea uno de sus ojos de forma voluntaria.

—No te preocupes —el tipo veneno-tierra de coloca al lado del tipo hada—va a tocar el paraíso conmigo.

—Sylveon no estoy muy seguro de esto —el Gardevoir se preocupa bastante.

—Tú solo relájate y déjate llevar…

El tipo psíquico-hada al final deja la preocupación y se relaja. Entonces ambos tipo veneno les colocan en la espalda de los tipos hada un aceite especial para después empezar a masajear sus espaldas y junto con el relajante ambiente dejan a Sylveon y Grdevoir sin preocupaciones en sus mentes. Más tarde el Nidoking empieza a masajear el trasero de su cliente lo que causa mucha vergüenza al Gardevoir que solo se deja llevar luego de ver a su amigo con la cara de placer que tiene al ser masajeado por los dedos de la Nidoqueen en su ano y hasta los introduce.

—Bueno gracias por el masaje Martha —agradece el protagonista de hoy luego de recibir tal placentero masaje.

—¿Oye Sylveon y a qué horas se termina mi masaje? —Pregunta el tipo psíquico-hada mientras es masajeado en sus pechos por el Nidoking.

—Pues —le da un poco de vergüenza al pokémon Vínculo— te ofrecí para un trio…

—¡¿Qué?! —el pokémon Envolvente se queda en shock.

Entonces Bertho besa a su cliente muy descaradamente. Martha con sus pechos masajea el miembro del sorprendido Gardevoir, después el tipo veneno-tierra lame los pechos del tipo psíquico-hada mientras que la otra tipo veneno-tierra utiliza su intimidad para frotar contra el pene del pokémon Envolvente.

Más tarde el pokémon taladro penetra por el ano al tipo psíquico-hada al mismo tiempo este introduce su miembro en el orificio de la tipo veneno-tierra y mientras tanto Sylveon no resiste más por estar viendo el espectáculo y comienza a masturbarse con sus apéndices en forma de listón mientras ocurre esa situación. Luego el Nidoking eyacula en el recto de su cliente mientras este también hace lo propio dentro de Nidoqueen que también tiene un orgasmo por disfrutar de tan peculiar situación.

Ya cuando casi termina la primera hora y el protagonista de hoy regresa al salón junto con su amigo para volver con sus hermanos Eevee. De repente llaman a Karlos desde la dirección porque han descubierto lo que hizo y este no tiene más opción qe aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos. Después el pokémon Vínculo junto con el Zombie de Glaceon sale a los pasillos para trasladarse a su siguiente clase cuando ambos se topan con Espeon y ¡oh sorpresa! resulta que no es un zombie.

8.05 A.M.

— ¡Espeon! un momento ¿porque no eres un zombie? —Pregunta incrédulo la evolución de Eevee de tipo hada.

—Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta... vivimos en la misma casa, vamos creo que sabrás el motivo por el cual estuve toda la semana encerrado en mi cuarto y preparándome para algo importante —El pokémo de tipo psíquico responde a su manera.

—Pues ¿estudiando para un examen? —Contesta algo confundido.

—Exacto, que listo eres y por cierto hoy es el día del examen del pokeceneval —sentencia Espeon sin nada de preocupación aunque el caso es distinto para el otro.

—Pero ese examen ¿qué tiene de importante? cada año lo hacemos y solo basta con asistir ¿porque ahora todo andan bien pinchis zombies? —Sylveon no está enterado de la gravedad de la situación aunque comienza a sospechar.

—Porque esta vez es diferente, él que no logre superar la nota mínima aprobatoria será expulsado de la universidad y supongo que por eso andan bien zombies por no dormir estudiando a última hora —comenta Espeon con mucho entusiasmo de presentarse a la prueba porque él si se preparó a tiempo para el examen.

— ¡¿Que?! ¡Esto es peor que despertarse en la cama con dos zoroark! —El pokémon de tipo hada finalmente comprende la seriedad del asunto.

Rápidamente Sylveon va directo a la biblioteca para estudiar todo lo que puede antes de la hora del juicio final para quedar o no en la universidad Pocket Monster; la verdad que no le importa perder todo un día de clase con tal de pasar ese maldito examen que lo perseguiría por el resto de su vida. ¿El único problema? todos lo que no estaban enterados de la gravedad del examen también se les ocurre la misma idea de estudiar en la biblioteca por lo que ese sitio que generalmente estaba vació ahora apenas hay espacio para caminar sin pisar a alguien y esto aumenta aún más la frustración de Sylveon que de por sí la tiene bien baja.

— ¡Me lleva! —Grita el pokémon de tipo hada lo más fuerte que puede.

El profesor Aggron con una mirada que expresa enojo total va conduciendo a toda velocidad porque ya perdió la primera hora, tiene unas ganas tremendas de chingarse a cierto estudiante y para su mala suerte tiene que perder otra hora por culpa de un embotellamiento causado por el choque que tuvieron dos estudiantes "zombies"; creando la mayor de las frustraciones en el profesor de tipo roca-acero.

En la biblioteca de la universidad Pocket Monster. Sylveon estudia contra reloj y espacio en su ardía e imposible tarea de estudiar todo lo posible por tener el conocimiento mínimo para aprobar el condenado examen de conocimiento general que nunca sabes que rayos te van a preguntar; aún se acuerda de la vez que le preguntaron "¿cuánto es 2+2?, ¿cuánto es 4x4?, calcule la masa del sol" aunque ese examen en esencia es fácil para los que estudian hay una que otra pregunta imposible de responder inclusive para un estudioso.

Pasa otra hora. El pokémon vinculo avanza pero no tan rápido como quisiera, pero para su desgracia los estudiantes zombies se les ocurre invadir la biblioteca, tal vez porque aún no se sienten que tienen el suficiente conocimiento para pasar ese examen y ¡empieza el caos!

Nivel de anormalidad 055%.

—Las posibilidades de salir bien librados de esta son muy bajas —comenta el Hypno algo preocupado por andar en la bibliteca en esos momentos.

—¿Y tú que haces aquí? —Cuestiona incrédulo el pokémon Vínculo al ver a un supuesto genio en la biblioteca; aunque bueno técnicamente es su territorio.

—Nomás vine a ayudar al Zoroark a estudiar, no creas que es porque no puedo con ese examen —presume el tipo psíquico— porque lo más probable es que apruebe el examen.

—¡¿Por qué no estudie?! —Lloriquea el tipo siniestro por todo el tiempo que le hicieron perder en su pasada aventura.

—¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos? —Pregunta algo asustado al ver a todos los zombies acercándose a hacia ellos

—Pues usar la salida de atrás —sentencia el pokémon de la hipnosis.

—¿Pero que no es para emergencia? —El tipo hada y siniestro no están muy convencidos de esa solución.

—Pues si esto no es una emergencia entonces no sé qué sea —es lo que dice Hypno con toda tranquilidad a pesar del caos que vive las bibliotecas en esos instantes— vamos salgan yo voy a crear tiempo.

—¡No Hypno! —El Disfrazorro no quiere arriesgarse a perder a su amigo.

—¡Vámonos ya! —Le grita el protagonista de hoy pero decide llevárselo con la ayuda de sus apéndices en forma de listón mientras abre la puerta.

Nivel de anormalidad 071%.

Enseguida el pokémon Vínculo junto con Zoroark escapan por la parte de atras mientras que el tipo psquico saca su reloj especial y empieza a hacer lo mejor que sabe hacer: hipnotizar, por lo que empieza a dormir a todos los zombies que se acercan a la salida trasera de la biblioteca pero son tanto que termina siendo aplastado por todos los estudiantes medio-dormidos que para empezar ni siquiera saben lo que hacen y solo siguen a los demás en su misma situación; se escucha un silencio afuera de la biblioteca.

—¡No Hypno se lo tragaron! —El tipo siniestro empieza a lamentarse.

—¡Tranquilízate Zoroark! —La evolución de Evee de tipo hada intenta calmarlo con sus apedices en forma de listones; lo consigue.

—Gracias ya me siento mejor —es lo que dice el pokémon Disfrazorro.

—Bien entonces debemos seguir con nuestro camino —el protagonista de hoy se separa de él.

—Bueno —el Zoroark también sigue por su camino.

El tiempo pasa; llega el receso, Sylveon decide descansar para recuperar fuerzas y reunirse con sus camaradas Eevee. Glaceon, Jolteon, Flareon y Leafeon; sobre todo este último, están bien zombies como para hablar cuerdamente, por lo que Umbreon, Vaporeon, Espeon y Sylveon tienen que estar adivinando que es lo que dicen.

—Oigan ¿por qué canabis anda bien pinchi zombie? si a él le vale madres la prueba —Sylveon termina con el incómodo silencio.

—Maldición, sabía que no debí darle sales de baño y eso que estaba contemplando las drogas experimentales más fuertes —comenta Umbreon sintiéndose algo culpable por la situación de su camarada Eevee.

Entonces Leafeon empieza a hacer ruidos extraños y aunque los demás no entienden ni un carajo asumieron que se trata de otros de sus comentarios random conspiracioncitas.

—Hay Canabis ni siendo un pinchi zombie nos salvamos de tus comentarios fuera de lugar —comenta la evolución de Eeeve de tipo agua.

—A ver si lo entendí, a Oscuro le vale Ditto la prueba, a Sylveon se le olvido que hoy es la prueba pero tu Vaporino ¿porque no andas zombies como los demás? —Interroga el pokémon tipo psíquico.

—Porque yo tengo mi acordeón —Vaporeon es capaz de hasta copiar el 70% de su tesis.

—Pero eso es anti ético —Recrimina Espeon.

— ¿En serio? —Coloca una pata de sus patas contra su cara— ¿cuantas veces les tengo que decir que me vale Ditto la ética? —Es la respuesta que dio el pokémon de tipo agua.

Mientras tanto en los pasillos de la universidad una horna de estudiantes zombies se dirigen hacia la cafetería, por desgracia dos estudiantes quedan atrapadas en la estampida y uno de las dos se tropieza cayendo al suelo.

—Sigue sin mí —es lo que dice una dramática Lopunny

— ¡De acuerdo! —comenta una Cinccino sin protestar

— ¡Hija de Ditto! solo estaba siendo dramática ¡Giratinas! —Entonces los estudiantes zombies empiezan a pasar sobre de ella.

De repente. El protagonista de hoy despierta en un lugar muy oscuro y apestoso, iluminado muy precariamente por focos que dan poca luz, Sylveon ha escuchado rumores sobre aquel lugar pero ahora se localiza justo en el territorio de Salazzle y con ella solo se puede esperar una cosa: una violación segura.

—¿Hay alguien allí? —Pregunta muy incómodo el protagonista de hoy.

La evolución de Eevee de tipo hada rápidamente se da cuenta de que sus cuatro patas están amarradas con sus propios apéndices en forma de listón, intenta liberarse pero es inútil, no puede hacer otra cosa más que ir aceptando su posible futuro y contemplar el asqueroso baño. Existe en el ambiente un fétido olor casi insoportable que solo a un tipo veneno podría considerar como agradable al olfato, aunque lo quiere negar el protagonista de hoy comienza a sentirse muy caliente en un sentido muy morboso; todo el lugar tiene el sello característico de la tipo veneno-fuego pero sobre todo sus irresistibles feromonas.

—Hola Sylveon ¿Cómo te sientes? —Aparece la más Ditto de la escuela con un clásico uniforme escolar que es demasiado provocador— ¿te gusta?

—Por favor Salazzle soy gay jamás podría ver a una mujer atractiva —Sylveon trata de salvarse de cualquier forma posible.

—No me mientas, ¿crees que me voy a tragar todo ese cuento de que te gustan los machos? Además que tú cosa te delata —se contonea muy sensual mientras se le acerca— y ni se te ocurra gritar porque estas pareces son a prueba de ruido, nadie escuchara tus gritos de placer.

—¿Qué? —Se da cuenta que su pene se encuentra bien erecto— por favor sabes bien que esto se para cuando quiere, ¡no lo quiero hacer! Me vas a contagiar quien sabe que enfermedades.

—¿Seguro? —Ahora lo hace en cuatro patas— quizás tú no lo quieras hacer pero yo sí.

—Teniendo a prácticamente toda la universidad ¿porque quieres hacerlo conmigo? —Se queja el protagonista de hoy por estar en ese asqueroso lugar contra su voluntad.

—Porque estaba completamente segura que te ibas a negar —se le sube encima hasta estar cara a cara— y eso se excita bastante —lo besa de forma apasionada. .

Más tarde. La Salazzle baila en el tubo que tiene, se va quitando la ropa de forma muy lenta y excitante hasta solo quedar en ropa interior, luego frota su entrepierna con sus bragas puestas contra el tubo del cual cuelga y tiene las piernas bien extendidas, pasa el tiempo y la tipo veneno-fuego se la pasa de maravilla pero el caso es contrario en Sylveon.

—¡Oh vamos! —Se da cuenta que su víctima no se divierte en lo más mínimo— no debes estar actuando en serio ¿verdad? —Ni siquiera la mira; se ofende bastante— ¡maldita delicadita de mierda! Cuando quiero que me veas ¡es que quiero que me veas! —Su víctima sigue sin hacerle caso— todos me pagan por verme y para ti es gratis…

—Pues consigue alguien, fácil, que te complazca, yo no lo voy a hacer —esto es la gota que derrama el vaso.

—¡Te voy a enseñarme a respetarme! —Dice que está muy furia es inclusive insultante para lo que siente en estos instantes— ¡¿te gusta el sadomasoquismo?! —Saca un látigo— ¡porque a mí sí!

—No Salazzle —esta que se muere del miedo y hace la carita más tierna que puede— Perdóname... ¡por favor no me hagas daño!

—Vamos sigue suplicando, me encanta cuando mis víctimas hacen eso y hace querer castigarlas aún más —sentencia la tipo veneno-fuego con mucha euforia.

Entonces la Lagartoxica le da vuelta a la evolución de Eevee de tipo hada que tiembla sin remetió del terror que puede hacerle, enseguida Sylveon empieza a sentir los latigazos, en sus carnosos glúteos, que le proporciona la Salazzle y esta se divierte mucho por un largo periodo de tiempo. Después de que el trasero del protagonista de hoy no puede estar más rojo, este no para de llorar y de suplicar que pare o que no la volvía a insultar, la tipo veneno-fuego posteriormente le coloca pinzas para la ropa por todo el cuerpo del pokémon Vínculo pero aún no está satisfecha con esos castigos y se le queda viendo el cerrado esfínter anal exterior de su víctima; se le ocurre una idea.

—Oye lindura ¿Qué crees? Se me ocurrió una gran pero gran idea —Salazzle saca de su bóveda un especulo.

—¿Me vas a meter un consolador o la mano por el culo? —No dejan de salirle lágrimas de sus ojos y su cara expresa mucha pena.

—Mejor aún ¿sabes para que se utiliza esto? —Se pasara enfrente de él y se lo enseña.

—No me digas que me vas a abrir mi… —Sylveon se queda mudo por el momento y no deja de templar

—Enserio que no puedo creer que tu ano sea virgen... pero ya no más —sentencia la pokémon Lagartoxica con mucha malicia y entusiasmo por lo que va a hacer.

Acto seguido con sus dedos estimula el esfínter de su víctima y luego de introducirle varios dedos, ahora le mete el especulo para después iniciar a abrir hasta que ya no se pueda; el recto de la evolución de Eevee de tipo hada queda bien abierto, la Salazzle con mucha picardía como descaro no se resiste y termina

—Que enferma ¿también se te da la coprofagia? —el protagonista de hoy llora por todo lo que le ha hecho esa desquiciada mental con todos los fetiches sexuales habidos y por haber— pero ¿Qué se puede esperar de un tipo veneno? ¡Todos son tan asquerosos!

—Pero que delicia de almuerzo —comenta la tipo veneno-fuego luego de devorarse el excremento de su víctima como si de un manar se tratara— gracias por darme mi comida favorita —lo abraza con todas sus fuerza— ya te quiero otra vez.

— ¡También eres bipolar! —Se desespera bastante— ¡ya libérenme de esta tortura!

—Bueno Sylveon te dijo disfrutando de placer, regreso en un par de horas —se retira la pokémon Lagartoxica.

—No por favor ¡aunque sea quítame esa cosa del culo! —Le grita el pokémon Vínculo.

Entonces la Salazzle deja de pensar en sus fantasías sexuales porque Espeon la saca de ese trance: todo lo anterior se trató de sus fantasías sexuales.

—Oye Slazzle ¿en qué piensas cuando te quedas allí mirando a la nada? —Pregunta la tipo psíquico.

—¿Yo? En nada —es la respuesta que da la tipo veneno-fuego.

Por el otro lado el agente 700 sigue a Henry por toda la universidad al mismo tiempo que este caminaba leyendo un libro que lo tiene demasiado entretenido como para estar mirando por dónde camina, si no fuera por el pokémon de tipo normal-volador el humano ya hubiera acabado en el hospital y además Pidgeot dispara dardos tranquilizantes ante los zombies próximos a Henry.

— ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! — Se alarma la directora Absol al ver a sus estudiantes tendidos inconscientes por toda la universidad.

— ¡Muéranse malditos zombies! —En eso le da accidentalmente a la directora Absol— ¡aaaaaah! —Pidgeo vuela por su vida.

En el periódico escolar Krookodile está ocupada intentando cerrar la puerta al mismo tiempo que golpea con un palo a los zombies que no dejan cerrar la puerta de la habitación y cuando la pokémon de tipo siniestro-tierra finalmente termina de cerrar la puerta se voltea nomás para ver a sus tres compañeros atrincherados en medio del cuarto con picos y palos listos para utilizarlos.

— ¿Qué Giratinas está pasando aquí? —Pregunta alarmada la Krookodile.

—Falsa alarma solo es Krookodile —Responde la pokémon de tipo agua.

—Así ¿y cómo sabemos que ella no es un zombie? —El pokémon de tipo eléctrico-fantasma la amenaza con una lanza.

—Porque estamos teniendo esta conversación —Le recuerda ese pequeño detalle la tipo siniestro-tierra.

—Es cierto, bueno ya que e igual nunca puedo usar mi lanza —Rotom arroja su lanza por la ventana y se escuchan gritos.

Mientras tanto en los pasillos aparece un Greninja shiny vestido con una camisa, pantalón, gorra, tenis, collar de plata y para finalizar siempre le gusta trasladarse en su patineta que parece más bien parte de él porque es todo un experto en ella. El pokémon de tipo agua-siniestro ve a un Dedenne que se le caen los útiles escolares y los recogía a toda velocidad mientras una horna de estudiantes zombies se dirige hacia este, el Greninja con una maestría excepcional esquiva el obstáculo de la forma más cool posible al patinas por la pared durante un par de segundos a pesar de que pudo haberlo esquivado sin ninguna complicación y con respecto al desafortunado alumno de tipo eléctrico-hada tiene que soportar la oleada de estudiantes zombies.

Luego el tipo agua-siniestro pasa al lado del grupo de las chicas más hermosas de la universidad, de ser muy normal se hubiera distraído observando esas bellezas, habría seguido desplazándose en su patineta sin ningún control hasta chocar con una Gardevoir... pero ¡no! porque este Greninja shiny es más siniestro que el pinchi Kevin y todo el mundo lo sabe.

—La belleza es para los débiles —se dice a sí mismo el Greninja shiny.

Mientras tanto en la entrada de la universidad el Infernape luego de disque haber estudiado a costa de perder un día de clase. Lo primero que ve es a una horna de estudiantes zombies dirigiéndose hacia él. ¿Lo único que hace para salir librado de esa?; es hacer un gesto con los hombros, levantar los brazos y fingir ser un zombi mientras dice "pokehimotep" muchas veces seguidas.

De regreso con Sylveon. Este es mordido por un alumno zombie en la pierna.

—¡A ver hijo de Ditto ven y muérdeme en los huevos! —Grita de ira el pokémon tipo hada.

En eso todos los zombies ven lo ocurrido y empiezan a acercársele con intenciones de morderlo.

—¡Vergas! —El protagonista de hoy corre por su vida— ¡Sálvese el que pueda!

La directorio comunica por los altavoces que el examen comenzará en breve además de recordarles que si no aprueban el pokéceneval serán expulsados automáticamente de la Universidad Pocket Monster. Al pokémon vínculo siente palpitar su corazón cuando escucha ese anuncio tan doloroso para alguien que no estudio claro está. Aún su premio de consolación es que se salva de ser mordido por todos los zombies.

No hay ya nada que se pueda hacer, es ahora o nunca, el tiempo se acabó y Sylveon lo sabe. Se dirige al salón donde supuestamente se va a aplicar el examen, se sienta en la primera silla que ve, nervioso; siente como si se dirigiera a la silla eléctrica que para colmo siendo inocente. Enseguida Vaporeon llega al salón solo para darse cuenta a última hora que su acordeón ha desaparecido.

—Usar acordeón es para débiles —Comenta el pokémon de tipo agua-siniestro.

—Greninja —Vaporeon trata de contener la rabia que siente ya que el profesor que aplicará el pokeceneval llega.

—Bien alumnos tomen asiento y suerte que ya pueden empezar con sus exámenes —es lo último que dice el profesor Alakazam sorprendido que en el examen haya ejercicios de quebrados— "No lo puedo creer… con razón la directora Absol expulsará a cualquiera que no logre pasar este insulto"—es lo que piensa el profesor de tipo psíquico.

El examen transcurre "normalmente" Greninja le pasa el acordeón a Oscuro, Sylveon apenas entiende lo que le preguntan, los zombies por fin se callan y como maquinas todos contestan a la par; de forma muy sincronizada que hasta da miedo. Vaporeon está aterrado porque no estudio nada de nada mientras que Espeon termina el examen en tiempo record.

—"Listo profe ya termine" —Le comunicar por telepatía el Espeon.

—"No me sorprende… eres del mismo tipo pero me alaga que mantengas en alto el estatus de los tipo psíquico" —Le responde de igual manera el profesor Alakazam.

Los segundos en terminar son Greninja y Gardevoir que desde sus asiento corren a toda velocidad para entregar el examen antes que el otro cuando; Gardevoir entrega por unos nanosegundos primero que su competencia.

— ¡Jajaja! Suerte para la próxima Green —dice triunfante la pokémon de tipo psíquico-hada.

— ¡No! Perdí ante una hembra… soy un débil —El Greninja shiny siente como si todo su mundo se viniera abajo.

Más tarde. Ha pasado más de la mitad del tiempo disponible por lo que los más listos ya no están y los estudiantes promedio empiezan a entregar sus exámenes; pronto los "zombies" también empezarían a irse en masa. Sylveon sabe que no tiene que ser de los últimos en entregar porque si eso pasa tendrá que soportar unas clases extras con el profesor Alakazam; el profesor más estricto de todos los de la universidad PocketMonster ha contratado y todos los que estudian ingeniería ruegan por no tener que soportar a este profesor.

—Se acabó el tiempo —sentencia el profesor de tipo psíquico.

Se acaba el tiempo. El protagonista de hoy ve a su alrededor para apreciar que los que quedan son él, Vaporeon, Flareon, Delphox, Conkeldurr, Henry, Pidgeot; este último lo hice a propósito y Leafeon que se quedó dormido.

—Bien a ustedes los veo mañana después de clase… si es que lograron pasar el examen —El profesor Alakazam se retira con los exámenes y soltando una risa malvada.

La evolución de Eevee de tipo hada ahora tiene que ayudar a su hermano de tipo hierbas digo planta para que llegará no digamos sano pero si a salvo a casa y cuando llegan al susodicho lugar se encuentran con Espeon en ropa interior bailando y cantando al ritmo de la música que tiene puesta en su celebración por el ser número 1 de toda la universidad.

—SI, ¡aja! Soy el número uno ¡le gane a Green y Gardevoir los más listo de toda la Universidad Pocket Monster! —El pokémon de tipo psíquico usa una cuchara como si fuera un micrófono.

Entonces cuando Espeon se da cuenta que Sylveon y Leafeon; este último aun inconsciente, están en casa da un fuerte grito que hasta podía poner en duda su género.

—¡Sylveon y Leafeon! ¿Qué ya se terminó el examen? —Pregunta extrañado la evolución de Eevee de tipo psíquico.

—Pues sí y ahora tengo que soportar al profesor Alakazam por ser de los últimos —se queja el pokémon de tipo hada.

Mientras tanto el profesor Aggron llega a la universidad Pocket Monster con un tic en el ojo y con el vehículo chocado; solo para darse cuenta que las clases ya se han terminado.

Esta historia continuará…

* * *

Nota final: Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos despues...


	9. Todo se vale

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Nombre completo del capitulo: En la guerra, el amor y los fanfics todo se vale.

* * *

El reloj suena a la misma hora despertando como siempre al dueño de esta habitación, Flareon abre los ojos para terminar así con sus sueños para iniciar con un nuevo día. El cuarto es de un alegre color naranja, no es muy grande ya que apenas hay espacio para la cama, el closet, el tocador, la televisión y un pequeño escritorio donde la evolución de Eevee de tipo fuego se pone a escribir... digo a estudiar.

El protagonista de hoy está feliz porque siempre amanece contento de seguir vivo y se siente agradecido de haber nacido en una familia que aunque tienen sus problemas económicos nunca les hace falta el dinero para las necesidades básicas. Todo normal Flareon se sale de la cama para después arreglarla como se debe, las sábanas son de color rosa debido a que ese resulta ser el color favorito del pokémon de tipo fuego, su cama está llena de grandes peluches a excepción de uno, un osito de peluche pequeño y que es su favorito por el gran afecto que tiene hacia él, un Sylveon; se lo regaló su abuela siendo de sus últimos regalos y antes de haber fallecido: recientemente.

Las 5:10 aún hay tiempo para ponerse a escribir. Lo primero que Flareon hace todos los días al despertar es ponerse a escribir en su computadora por toda una hora, la inspiración siempre le llega temprano por las mañanas y nunca entende el porqué. Escribir siempre le da ánimos, lo pone de buenas y no puede escribir si además no tiene a su Sylveon de peluche a un lado; por lo que ya tiene identificado su ritual para que la inspiración no lo defraudará. Sus padres no saben que escribe, está metido en un grupo en pokébook de escritores novatos y otro en el que la temática principal son los pokefics: es lo que generalmente siempre escribe.

—Tengo que ser siempre el mejor, mejor que nadie más, inspirarme mi prueba es, practicar mi ideal... yo viajaré de aquí allá buscando hasta el fin, oh editoriales yo dominare su corporativo corazón, ¡editoriales tengo que convencerlos! complicado son, nuestro destino así es, ¡escribir! gran entretenimiento ¡en un mundo aburrido! editoriales tengo que convencerlos, ¡mi pasión es real!, nuestro legado prosperará, enseñaré a los críticos a respetar, es-cri-bir con pasión ¡escribir ya! yeah, un reto perseguir con mucho más valor, día a día de escribir hasta terminar, síganme la hora llego, yo soy el mejor, escribiremos hombro con hombro siempre nos hemos apoyado, ¡escribir! tengo que dominarlo, somos creativos, nuestro legado así es, gran consuelo eres en un mundo criticó, ¡inspiración! tengo que atraparla, ¡mi amor es real!, los críticos no vencerán, te enseñare a esperar ¡es-cri-bir!, ¡escribir¡,¡escribir ya! — Flareon se pone a cantar y parodiar creo que ya saben que opening.

Flareon termina de escribir el capítulo de hoy faltando 45 minutos para que comenzará su día escolar, teniendo el tiempo justo, y en eso la evolución de Eevee de tipo fuego sujeta a su querido peluche para después lanzarse sobre su cama.

—Oh Sylvy creo que por fin lo tengo, después de mucho tiempo finalmente una nueva puerta se abrió ante mi... ¡se me ocurrió una idea para crear un nuevo pokefic! —Festeja su nuevo logro con mucha alegría.

El protagonista de hoy a pesar de ser capaz de seguir adelante con sus historias, no es muy bueno para crear nuevas, por eso es que desde hace casi 3 años que solo tiene una historia en su página de pokefiction; esa única historia se trata sobre su día a día en el bachillerato Pocket Monster y ahora de sus vivencias a nivel superior.

—¡Lo tengo! será una historia épica de princesas, caballeros y aldeanos participando en una competencia mística organizada por Giratina bajo el nombre de "¡batallas por el poder máximo!" pero lo que no saben es que el legendario de tipo fantasma-dragón les tenderá una gran trampa al mundo entero porque el "juego" fue diseñado para que él terminara siendo la única deidad del nuevo mundo —empieza a imaginarse la historia en su cabeza.

De repente es llamado por su madre para que bajará a desayunar: siempre pierde mucho tiempo cuando se trata de los pokefic aunque se esfuerce tanto para lo contrario.

—Caray, no pude avanzar mucho a mi historia, bueno ya será mañana —se dice a sí mismo la evolución de Eevee de tipo fuego; se resiste a la tentación de no sucumbir a seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

Entonces Flareon baja hasta la cocina. Donde come un rico desayuno de carne con chile y refresco de cola marca: Galaxy. Después sale de su casa para llegar a tiempo, más tarde el protagonista de hoy llega a la Universidad Pocket Monster puntual como siempre lo hace y sin problema alguno.

Su primera clase se trata sobre la historia de la literatura con la maestra Goodra como su profesora, siempre es de los primeros en llegar junto con uno de sus mejores amigos: fuera de los Eevee claro está. El inicial de tipo fuego de Jhoto se localiza en una de las esquina del salón, a pesar de que el lugar que más frecuenta es hasta adelante, con su celular haciendo quien sabe qué; Flareon solo se sienta en uno de los primeros asientos sin darle mayor importancia ese extraño detalle.

La hora pasa rápido, de hecho la maestra de tipo dragón sabe dar el tema con tal maestría que no aburriré su clase en lo absoluto y luego que deja tarea; los altos parlantes que contienen todos los salones empiezan a comunicar lo siguiente:

—Atención alumnos, les recuerdo que hoy es el último día para inscribirse en las actividades extraescolares, así que córranle que los lugares se agotan —informa la directora Absol; surgen unos segundos de silencio incómodo— por su comprensión gracias.

—¡Inscríbase el que pueda! —Grita Infernape saliendo del baño, con papel higiénico en la pata, antes del repentino correr de la mayoría de los estudiantes de la institución estudiantil.

En un dos por tres todos los alumnos salen corriendo de los salones, es un completo caos en todos los pasillos de la institución estudiantil, las evoluciones de Eevee a excepción de Jolteon se reúnen en bolita para ayudarse entre todos para abrirse paso a travez de toda esa orda de alumnos amontonados que no dejan pasar.

—Rayo, no solo tuvimos que suportar a los zombies ahora resulta que ni nos salvamos de esta avalancha de exageración —se queja la evolucione de Eevee de tipo eletrico antes de encontrarse con su fraternidad— lo bueno que los tengo a ustedes para ayudarme.

—Oigan pues, alguien me agarro el trasero —comenta Sylveon al estar cubriendo la retaguardia— pinchis aprovechados.

—Si, eso fue muy grosero —se expresa Flareon que está en el centro rodeado por sus camaradas Eevee.

8:15 A.M.

—No quiero molestarlos pero ¡pueden darse prisa! —Se queja Espeon al estar pegado a la pared; las siete evoluciones de Eevee están contra la pared.

—¡Malditos ya dejen pasar! —La evolución de Eevee de tipo hielo empuja a todos los que tiene enfrente pero es envano— ¡llevamos como 15 minutos sin poder movernos!

—¡Miren! Se abrió una pequeña brecha por el cual podemos pasar —Informa Leafeon— bien sere el primero en cruzarla.

—No —lo detiene la evolución de Eevee de tipo agua— debemos seguir avanzando pegados a la pared porque de lo contrario podríamos perder nuestro recurso de estar todos juntos —se expresa con algo de preocupación debido a la extrema presión de la situación actual.

—Pero no queda de otra —Umbreon se arma de valor— es arriesgado pero así saldremos más rápido de aquí… ¡a la carga!

Entonces todos las evoluciones de Eevee se abren paso entre todos los pokémon que obstaculizan su avance por llegar a la salida del edificio, pasan varios minutos hasta que por fin salen todos, o bueno casi todos; ya que Flareon termina atrapado y no logra salir junto con sus amigos.

—Nuestro hermano Flareon se quedó atrapado —reporta la evolución de Eevee de tipo psíquico— lastima, lo perdimos, un minuto de silencio por nuestro camarada caído.

—Apoyo a Espeon, ya vámonos que luego no alcanzamos lugares —se expresa Jolteon con mucha angustia por la lentitud de la situación.

—Como quieran pero yo ya me largo de aquí — sale corriendo de allí.

—No puedo permitir esto ¡ningún Eevee debe abandonar a su camarada! —la evolución de Eevee de tipo hada se arroja contra todos los alumnos hechos un desmadre— ¡Haber hijo de la chingada hágame suyo!

—Hay Sylveon no empieces con tus mamadas, no tenemos tiempo para esto —es lo que dice la evoluciona de Eevee de tipo hielo.

—Bueno pues allí nos vemos pues —la evolución de Eevee de tipo hada va rescatar a Flareon.

La evolución de Eevee de tipo hada ayuda a su amigo a salir de todo ese alboroto mientras los otros se van corriendo para no ser los últimos en inscribirse a las actividades extraescolares.

El lugar donde supuestamente deben ir todos es el edificio principal de administración: justo cuando la elite de catedráticos en su lujosa habitación están disfrutando de su tiempo conversando, tomando café y comiendo galletas.

— Si, en mis tiempos todos los alumnos que se portaran mal, teníamos el derecho de castigarlos físicamente —cuenta el Drampa que ya debería estar jubilado.

—Debieron ser muy buenos tiempos aquellos —comenta el Metagross.

—Bueno pues los dejo que luego mis alumnos se me fugan de la clase —el profesor Aggron abre la puerta con algo de tristeza— ni modo es hora de regresar al trabajo —de repente una orna de alumnos aparece y rápidamente la vuelve a cerrar— ¡Estamos rodeados!

—¿Qué? No me digan que a la directo Absol se le olvido anunciar con tiempo lo de las actividades extraescolares ¡y para acabarla aquí! —Se queja el Pyroar.

—Esto es malo, con la puerta bloqueada ya no podremos torturar a nuestro alumnos en la próxima hora —piensa el Alakazam en un plan— lo tengo usemos la puerta de emergencia.

—Buena idea —el tipo acero-psíquico abre las cortinas; también hay alumnos estorbando la salida— vaya, efectivamente estamos rodeados.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? No quiero dejar de torturar a ms alumnos —el tipo fuego-normal se preocupa por la insólita situación.

—Bueno, tengo un plan —el pokémon sosiego se mueve, levanta el tapete y revela que en ese lugar hay una salida secreta— en mis tiempos teníamos que estar preparados para absolutamente todo.

—Oigan y ¿si mejor esperamos a que llegue la señorita Masquerain? —Propone el tipo roca-acero pensando que es una posible solución a su problema.

—No… —Todos acuerdan fácilmente usar la salida secreta del catedrático más viejo.

Afuera es un completo caos. Todos corriendo, un Rhyperior choca contra un bote de basura haciendo que todo se desparrame, otro alumnos por estar corriendo a toda velocidad provoca que su caída y con él varios otros pokémon también termina cayendo junto con él.

Las dos evoluciones de Eevee que se alejaron de sus camaradas van en camino hacia el edificio administrativo principal, el alboroto aun continua y con mucha intensidad en todas partes de la institución estudiantil, Flareon esta temeroso por todo el caos además de no saber bien que hacer mientras que Sylveon como si se tratara de su ambiente natural asimila a la perfección todo a la perfección y está más atento a su alrededor.

—Cuidado —con sus apéndices en forma de listones detiene a su camarada.

—¿Qué pasa? —este exalta por la sorpresa.

De repente de la intersección de caminos que estaban por cruzar: aparece una estampida de pokémon.

—Oh por el primer pokémon, Sylveon te debo una —agradece la evolución de Eevee de tipo fuego.

—No hay problema —le da dedica una gran sonrisa— vamos que se hace tarde.

—Enserio no sé qué haría sin ti —contesta el pokémon llama— ¿Cómo le haces para ser tan versátil?

—Pues bueno es como un don natural que tengo el adaptarme, pero no te preocupes por eso —responde el pokémon vinculo— solo estate cerca y sígueme si quieres vivir.

En el salón del periódico escolar. Floatzel se ubica feliz flotando en su pequeño estanque, Persian sigue dormida en su tapete favorito, Pidgeot no se encuentra y por último Rotom sigue jugando desde el día anterior a pokélegends. En eso llega Krookodile con noticias ya que se pasa con la puerta como si le urgiera entrar.

—Oigan no me lo van a creer pero… —la tipo tierra-siniestro es interrumpida.

—No me digas que me despertaste para decirme allá afuera es una zona de guerra —adivina la tipo normal mientras estira sus cuatro patas— por lo menos no es una catástrofe de proporciones bíblicas.

—Hay que exagerada obvio que no es el apocalipsis —es lo que dice la pokémon amenazador— lo que les quiero informar es ¡Que hoy es el último día para inscribirse en las actividades extraescolares!

—¡¿Qué hoy es el último día?! —Se altera la pokémon gato fino pero después se vuelve a despreocupar— hay ya qué caso tiene, total ya es demasiado tarde para mí, igual y así no me llega tanto estrés

—¿Pero que no teníamos hasta el viernes? —La tipo agua se molesta mucho— maldito sistema podrido e ineficiente.

—Por favor no supongan así tan negativas conmigo, por favor, voy a tomar un taller de superación.

—Ya casi, casi, si, si, si… si ¡Nooooooo! —El tipo eléctrico-fantasma pierde luego de jugar 15 largas partidas de su juego favorito— ¡Porque! Por una nada… ¡por una jodida nada! Estaba a punto de romper mi racha de 14 victorias consecutivas ¡Yo tengo que desquitarme con algo! —Arroja su lanza por la ventana— mucho mejor… —se escuchan gritos— esos en plena guerra sí que se dan con todo.

—Pues como dicen en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale —es lo que dice la Floatzel.

Entonces Infernape con casco y ropa militar se moviliza por terreno hostil. Tiene que pasar la cafetería avanzando como pecho a tierra y por debajo de las mesas; ya que es un completo desmadre hacerlo de la forma normal.

—Comandante enserio esto es un infierno —usa su celular como radio— si no sobrevivo díganle a mi mamita chula que ¡igual no pensaba mantenerla!

El tipo fuego-lucha, luego de atravesar dicho establecimiento, con una pistola de juguete en manos dispara balines de plástico a diestra y siniestra contra todos los que osaran entorpecer su avance por territorio enemigo: ni con el profesor Simipour le tiene piedad. Enseguida se coloca contra la pared, mira de forma veloz para enterarse que existe un bloqueo más adelante, a continuación arroja una granada de gases malolientes para desperdigar a todos los presentes y una vez que se despliegan para escapar de allí a toda costa, el inicial de Sinnoh con una máscara especial para no oler el enfermizo ambiente camina sin preocupación alguna hacia su destino y sin muchos de los contratiempos que la mayoría tienen que soportar.

—Fuck yeah —es lo que dice el pokémon llama de repente casi le cae una lanza encima— caramba estos tampoco se andan con mamada.

Enseguida una lilligant empieza a gritar al caerle enfrente de ella esa lanza salida como de la nada.

—No sé porque presiento que esto explica ciertas cosas —una vez pasada el incidente Infernape entra al principal edificio administrativo.

En la oficina de la directora Absol. La tipo siniestro sigue viendo su maratón de pokéing dead con las cortinas de las ventanas bloqueando la luz hasta que la secretaria Lopunny shiny las abre.

—¡No, la luz! —Se queja la pokémon catástrofe.

—Es enserio… ¿Qué no se da cuenta todo el desastre que hay allá afuera? —Afuera parece que ha llegado el fin de los tiempos— esto es una gran calamidad. Por favor no puedo hace todo yo sola… —se queja la tipo normal.

—Eres bien exagerada.

—¿Qué me estás diciendo? Esto es un perfecto desorden.

—Tu misma la dijiste ¡perfecto! Y todos aquí amamos la excelencia así que a trabajar —la directora vuelve a ver el programa en línea— ¡no maldito Greninja vende humo tu nunca sirve ni para un carajo!

La pokémon coneja no hace otra cosa más que aguantarse el enorme enojo que tiene y regresar su labor.

Después para por fin llegar a su destino las dos evoluciones de Eevee primero tienen que pasar por un largo puente, debajo está el camino principal de los tipo agua, pero como no hay otra forma más rápida de llegar deciden cruzara pesar del alto riesgo de salir empapados: ya que al parecer los tipo agua no se contienen a la hora de atacar con ese líquido vital a sus semejantes.

—Bien solo tenemos que cruzar este puentes y con reencontraremos con nuestros hermanos— la evolución de Eevee de tipo hada ya extraña estar con su fraternidad.

—No sé Sylveon, me da miedo cruzar —responde el tímido de Flareon mirando el rio.

—No temas, yo esté aquí para cuidar y protegerte —ofrece un de sus apéndices al tipo fuego para que se anime a cruzar— vamos no pasa nada.

—Pero soy tipo fuego, sabes que no me es grato mojarme —el pokémon llama se pone a la defensiva.

—Tranquilo —enrolla uno de sus listones en la pata su amigo— créeme que conmigo a tu lado no te pasara nada —Sylveon tramite mucha confianza— te lo prometo.

—De verdad.

—Totalmente —el pokémon vínculo por fin lo convence.

—De acuerdo —Flareon luego de hacerse el difícil no logra aguantar más y sede a las peticiones de su colega.

Entonces ambas evoluciones de Eevee se pone en marcha para cruzar el puente, hay algunas parte llenas de agua que el tipo fuego intenta esquivar a toda costa, lo que tenía que pasar finalmente pasaya que los tipo agua se ponen por laguna absurda razón ultra violentos y comienzan a intentar imponerse ante los otros con sus ataques de agua a cada rato; varias "balas perdidas" sobrepasan el puente. El pokémon llama al percibir como uno de esos ataques de agua le roza la espalda: literalmente paralizado del miedo.

—¡Flareon por favor responde! —Grita de la desesperación el pokémon vinculo— ¡vamos tenemos que seguir avanzando que seremos presa fácil!

Pasa su desgracia más temprano que tarde un disparo se dirige directamente hacia la evolución de Eevee de tipo fuego pero el tipo hada utiliza su cuerpo como escudo para que su mejor amigo no sufriera: termina lleno de agua. Después de esa crisis el paralizado de miedo por fin sale de su trance.

—¡No Sylveon!

El tipo fuego va corriendo al auxilio de su camarada que yace empapado en el suelo. El pokémon vínculo se levanta para después quitarse la camiseta y luego exprimirla con sus apéndices en forma de listones: el pokémon llama se sonroja completamente al contemplar los músculos bien definidos que aunque no son tan exagerados se le ven muy bien.

—No te preocupes Flareon no fue nada —la evolución de Eevee de tipo hada se queda muy extrañado al enterarse de la reacción de su conocido de toda la vida— ¿Qué? —Se enorgullece— me gusta estar en forma, no es nada del otro mundo, pero gracias por notarlo.

—Perdón—Flareon está casi muerto por dentro debido al extremo rubor que siente— lo siento, por mi culpa ahora estar bien mojado —

—Ya no es nada enserio, por ti es que no me porto hacerlo —el pokémon vinculo de verdad que es muy desinteresado en ayudar su amigo del alma — no sigas que me mojare más —bromea un poco.

—Hay Sylveon que ocurrencias la tuya —las dos evoluciones de Eevee terminan riéndose.

Luego de una buenas carcajadas y terminar de cruzar el puentes, Sylveon le pide ayuda a su amigo Gardevoir para entrar más fácil al punto de reunión.

—Vamos Flareon solo tenemos que cruzar la puerta de emergencias y nos podremos reunir con nuestros hermanos Eevee —es lo que dice el pokémon vinculo.

—Que bien, ya quiero llegar —el pokémon llama se siente muy bien a su lado.

La salida de emergencia les abre las puertas gracias al tipo psíquico-hada. Pero ese evento no puede pasar desapercibido.

—¡Miren por allí hay una entrada! —Sentencia el Conkeldurr.

—A la verga ¡corre bitch corre! —Grita de desesperación la evolución de Eevee de tipo hada al enverarse que literal todo el mundo presente se dirige con fervor hacia su posición.

—¿Por qué siento que alguien me robo una de mis ocurrencias —se cuestiona el Infernape; estar parado sin hacer nada le empieza a afectar ya que no tolera para nada el no hacer nada.

Repentinamente los cinco catedráticos terminan saliendo por los grandes conductos del sistema de drenaje que vaya y resulta que llegan en plena clase del profesor Tentacruel; que se localiza sobre las aguas residuales junto con toda su case exclusivamente de tipos veneno.

—Caray este lugar apesta —comenta el Pyroar tratando de aguantar el hedor.

—Debemos estar el desagüe —responde el tipo normal-dragón con despreocupación— en mis tiempo teníamos que soportar olores peores.

—Profesor Alakazam y compañía ¿Qué hacen por acá? —Cuestiona el catedrático de tipo agua-veneno.

—Profesor Tentacruel, que grata sorpresa, con que aquí es donde da la clase de política —es lo que dice el tipo psíquico.

—Si caray no los esperaba.

—Bueno vámonos que se está haciendo tarde —se los recuerda el tipo roca-acero.

Nivel de anormalidad: 50%.

Hypno se localiza en la biblioteca estudiando un libro de cálculo diferencial, la verdad que no entiende el caos que se vive allá afuera ya que es probablemente exagerado que las inscripciones sean por internet.

—El mundo sí que es muy extraño —sentencia el tipo psíquico— pero que se le puede esperar a una sociedad que cree que las matemáticas son las cosas más difíciles del mundo cuando la realidad es otra.

Por el otro lado. Las seis evoluciones de Eevee vuelve a utilizar su estrategia de la unión hace la fuerza y entre todos se atrincheran en una posición especifica usando mesas y sillas como estructura para su fortificación; la tensión acumulada en el ambiente ocasiona bastante discordia que ocasiones empujones y gritadera a más no poder.

—Está iniciando el caos — la evolución de Eevee de tipo planta trata de no ser consumido por la paranoilla— por favor primer pokémon que salgamos vivos de esta.

8:45 A.M.

—Capz, informo que nuestra base no soportara los constantes amenazas de los hostiles —es lo que dice Espeon.

—Maldición ¡Defiendan la posición! —Grita Glaceon de la desesperación.

Enseguida Umbreon y Vaporeon utilizan Protección para poder seguir aguantando pero es solo cuestión de tiempo para que todo colapse.

Aunque la mayoría de los estudiantes están parados, hay algunos a través de diferentes métodos logran avanzar; Gallade: con empujones leves ocultando su intencionalidad a toda costa, Cryogonal: con un coco en su cabeza trata de avanzar cambiándose a la zona que más avanza, Greninja: con la ayuda de sus ventosas se moviliza por el techo logran llegar hasta la meta en tiempo record y Garchomp: usando su popularidad para avanzar a través de los diferentes círculos sociales aunque algunas si le resulta bastante penosa como la de los frikis.

—Tienen que ver PingüinosVsTerminator —Garchomp trata de entrar a ese círculo para poder avanzar.

—Todos saben que las películas basadas en comic son malas —informa el Raticate.

—Pero que me dices de Crobatman —el tipo dragón-tierra piensa rápido; aunque no es de ver muchas películas de ese estilo.

—Es rescatable —es lo que dice Dunsparce— pero si vieras las antiguas peliculas te daría cáncer visual.

—¿Y cómo está eso de que ahora te justas con nosotros? —Raticate sospecha que ese intruso solo se está aquí por conveniencia.

—Oigan ¿ya se enteraron del nuevo juego Animal Go? —El Watchog no se contiene en compartir lo que sabe.

Garchomp aprovecha la distracción pasar salir rápido de allí y seguir avanzando.

Greninja por su parte luego trasladarse de la entrada hasta la puerta de las oficinas principales del departamento de actividades extraescolares con la ayuda de sus fuertes ventosas que tiene en la punta de los dedos de sus cuatro extremidades, se mete entre los primeros lugares de la fila y vaya que resulta que el primero en estar formado es Empoleon.

—What´s up my friend Empoleon? Come on. How hiciste for estar here en first lugar? Sorry if I´m very directo.

—Please Green, te sugiero que hables bien en inglés o en español que luego hablas un muy extraño espanglish —sugiere el tipo agua-acero.

—Como sea, ¿Cómo tu hacer para ser primero de la fila? No me explicar ¿Por qué? —Es lo que dice el pokémon ninja.

—Lo que paso fue que yo supuestamente me había inscrito antes en el club de ajedrez y ahora resulta que estoy en el taller de teatro —el inicial de Sinnoh sigue sin poder superarlo— ¿te lo imaginas? Yo en el escenario… eso nunca va a pasar —es lo que cree.

—Bueno, nadie saber para lo bueno que poder ser —le salen sospechas— ¿Infernape?

—Lo mismo pensé…

En eso va pasando la señorita Masquerain que es la encargada principal del departamento de actividades extraescolares que al ver a la gran multitud solo tiene una cosa que decir antes de salir corriendo por su vida:

—¡Las inscripciones son por internet!

De repente todos los alumnos que pueden utilizan sus dispositivos electrónicos para acceder a la plataforma en línea para inscribir a su forma de recreación favorita, y los que no… De nuevo la mayoría se moviliza en una nueva estampida antes de llegar a su objetivo: la zona de computadora en la biblioteca. Pobre Hypno.

Entonces todas las computadoras se llenaron de usuarios que no hacen más que inscribirse en grupos deportivos, culturales o cívicos para acreditar la competencia correspondiente. Acto seguido Jolteon usa Onda trueno para paralizar a un Passimian que luego Glaceon avienta sin compasión del ordenador.

—Quítese a la verga —reclama como de su propiedad el pokémon nieve fresca —reclamo esta computadora como propiedad de los Eevee.

8: 53 A.M.

—No quiero apresurarlos ni nada de eso pero solo quedan exactamente siete minutos —sentencia la evolución de Eevee de tipo psíquico.

A continuación Jolteon y Glaceon se inscriben en Ajedrez, Umbreon y Vaporeon se decantan por oratoria, Sylveon y Flareon deciden actuar en el teatro, y finalmente Leafeon y Espeon se meten en las cuestiones fílmicas.

Toda la segunda clase se ha perdido. Por lo que el protagonista de hoy no tiene que sufrir de la clase de matemáticas… por lo menos por esta vez, su próxima clase es: caligrafía. .

El pokémon llama en lugar de estar poniendo atención a la maestra Goodra tiene la cabeza en las nubes por culpa del tipo hada, no puede pensar en nada más que estar así lado de aquel que da vivido mil y un experiencias a lo largo de su vida, mira por la ventana para contemplar unas nueves que se asemejan a la silueta de su amado.

—Sylveon si tan solo supieras lo que siento por ti —la evolución de Eevee de tipo fuego nomás no puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea en iniciar un romance con su amigo del alma…. Pasa el tiempo— Sylveon… no puedo vivir sin ti, por favor pasemos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos, te suplico que seamos algo más que amigos —es lo que este piensa.

—Flamino, ¿hola? —Typhlosion lo hace reaccionar.

—¡¿Eeh? —Flareon despierta de su trance.

—La clase ya término, por cierto la maestra dejó tarea —al pokémon volcán le entra la duda— ¿en quién estabas pensando?

—No en nadie —el pokémon flama trata de ocultar su libreta— ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Porque tienes dibujos corazones alrededor de ti y con alguien —le entra una sonrisa burlona el Typhlosion— estás enamorado de una Sylveon ¿verdad?

—Bueno ya no es de tu incumbencia —Flareon termina de guardar sus cosas para irse a comer ya que es la hora del descanso.

—Bien como quiera, pero no se te olvides presentármela para darle el visto bueno —bromea el pokémon volcán. Mientras se retira

—Tyhplosion, lo de licenciado en artes escénicas y circenses como que no te queda.

—Pues total, te dejo amigo que tengo cosas que hacer —el susodicho tipo fuego se va por su lado.

—Bueno —Flareon en cambio se decanta por volver con su fraternidad.

Luego de la tercera hora de clase el protagonista de hoy por fin puede relajarse un poco para tener la mente serena, pero le cae en la cara un montón de ceniza debido a que pasa por arriba de él un crobat mientras carga el mencionado material para su proyecto.

—Caramba —el tipo fuego se frustra. .

—Hola Flamino —llega el tipo hada.

—Veo que ya tienes la ropa seca —se da cuenta.

—Sí, solo perdí una hora de clase mientras iba a mi casa que de todos modos no está muy lejos de aquí, vamos que nos dejan nuestros camaradas Eevee.

Entonces Sylveon y Flareon se reencuentran con la fraternidad y todos deciden comer tacos fuera de la universidad en el puesto de la esquina.

10:03 A.M

—Ha como me encantan los tacos de mama lucha —comenta el tipo psíquico.

—Sí que sí, yo podría acabarme todos los tacos si me lo permitieran —es lo que dice Leafeon.

—Ya deja de alucinar Cannabis —le responde la evolución de Eevee de tipo hielo.

—Oigan ¿qué le dijo una impresora a otra? —el tipo hada trata de hacerse el gracioso.

—No pregunten —amenaza Glaceon con mucha frialdad.

—No sé ¿Qué les dijo? —el tipo planta no sé resiste y le gana la curiosidad

—Esa hoja es tuya o es impresión mía —Sylveon empieza a reírse como pendejo...

—Se los advertir —El tipo hielo junto con toda la banda sienten vergüenza ajena a excepción de aguien.

—… —Flareon trata de aguantarse todo lo que pude; ya que está muerto de la risa.

—Por lo menos no dijo viejo chiste los cables intocables —comenta Espeon con una risa bien sarcástica.

Luego de que un Ludicolo les trae a todos sus tacos, se pasan toda la hora conversando y almorzando.

—Rayos esta vez mama lucha s que se pasó de lo rico que están sus tacos —comenta Jolteon con el estómago lleno.

—Entonces que Oscuro ¿me ayudaras con mi nuevo negocio? —Le propone el tipo agua.

—Pues lo voy a pensar, no sé si pueda con el riesgo —cuestiona Umbreon la idea.

—Oye Flamino ¿quieres acabarte mi taco? —Le propone el tipo hada; ya está muy lleno.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Pues sí, la verdad que debo admitir que pedí de más.

Después de que el protagonista de hoy termina de comer, todos se regresan de vuelta la universidad a seguir con sus clases.

Entonces la próxima clase de la evolución de Eevee de tipo fuego es: Gramática. Con la maestra Masquerain es quien parte esa clase. Flareon se sientan juntos a su amigo como de costumbre pero este le descubre una cantidad enorme de dinero.

—Oye Typhlosion ¿Cómo que tienes mucho dinero en tu mochila? —Se lo cuestiona el pokémon llama.

—Si vaya, lo que pasa es que mi padre le quiere comprar un auto a mi tío y pues desgraciadamente lo quiero todo en efectivo por qué le urge tener liquides en la empresa que tiene —vocifera el pokémon volcán— pobre de mí tío.

—Si verdad, que mala suerte que tendrá problemas económicos, espero que tenga suerte tu tío, y… —le entrega sus condolencias.

—Total —trata de no levantar sospecha por cortar la conversación de golpe— Flamino mejor concentrémonos en la clase que luego reprobamos.

—De acuerdo —Flareon tampoco levanta sospechas.

A continuación los dos tipos fuego ponen extrema atención a la clase hasta que se termina. El protagonista de hoy se pone feliz porque cree que por fin a superado lo de ver a Sylveon por todas parte. Mira por la ventana para ver las flores del hermoso jardín que hay enfrente del edificio, le encanta admirar el hermoso paisaje; los tipo planta tomando el sol, los tipo volador con sus acrobacias en el cielo, los tipo bicho haciendo lo suyo y la evolucion de Eevee de tipo hada entre las rosas….

—Noooo —se tapa sus ojos con sus patas delanteras— sigo viendo a Sylveon por todas partes.

Mientras tanto en tierra con el pokémon vinculo:

—Maldita sea —empiezan a rugirle las tripas— no debí comerme esas latas caducadas —se lastima con los acúleos de la flora— ¡jodidas espinas o lo que sean! —Hace un gran esfuerzo en no cagarse en sus pantalones— ¡Mierda! Liberalmente no aguanto más —sale corriendo a toda velocidad— ¡ya casi sale!

Entonces llega el catedrático de la siguiente clase: métodos de investigación. Se trata del nuevo profesor Simipour, tiene varios chichones en la cabeza además de traer un ojo morado y sumado a que es nuevo y nadie lo quiere/respeta; esto no puede terminar nada bien.

—Bien alumnos saquen la tarea —ve que todos se preparan para lanzarle de cosas— por favor seamos civilizados quieren…

—Sin piedad muchachos—sentencia el Gengar con un huevo podrido en la mano.

De forma veloz el nuevo profesor se protege detrás de su escritorio y se lamenta el día en que aceptó haber trabajo para esta institución estudiantil.

Mientras tanto en el gran sistema de drenaje de la ciudad. La elite de catedráticos sigue buscando la salida de ese lugar.

—Lo sabía ¡Estamos perdidos! Debido esperar a que el profesor Tentacruel terminara de darla clase —comenta el tipo fuego-normal— él sí que conoce todo este complejo de alcantarillado.

—Maldito gobierno, ¿Por qué hizo de este lugar un pinchi laberinto? —Se queja el profesor Aggron.

—Ya dejen de quejarse nenas —les insulta el tipo normal-dragón— en mis tiempos teníamos que soportar cosas peores.

—Me volví loco ¿o porque este lugar se me hace familiar? —Se cuestiona el tipo acero-psíquico.

—Ocho octavos… llevo tres horas sin torturar a mis alumnos —el Alakazam va a enloquecer si no tortura a alguien en las próximas horas.

En el área de investigación del Neo equipo galaxia. Urano sigue llevando a cabo en extrema confidencialidad el proyecto para crear maquinas biológicas y con mucha preocupación entra a la sección de arácnidos.

—¿Saben algo nuevo de la araña que escapo? —Pregunta el vicepresidente de la compañía.

—No señor, todo lo que conocemos ya lo sabe —le responden.

—Que mal. Tendré que pedirles que se concentren en otro animal que escapo mucho más peligroso —Urano se pone serio— mientras revisaba de nuevo el inventario me di cuenta que falta un Caimán ¿Alguien quiere decirme porque el sistema registra que hace años que paso ese suceso?

Uno de los empleados se pone extremadamente nervioso: hace años por accidente/estupidez uno de los caimanes que trasportaba se le "muere" y para que nadie se enterará por no querer perder el empleo termina por tirarlo por el escusado

De regreso en el drenaje. Los cinco catedráticos se dan cuenta que una sombra se dirige hacia ellos y no logran saber que es esa cosa hasta que se posa sobre un traga luz: se trata de un lagarto gigante.

—Con que en esto se gasta el gobierno nuestros impuestos ¿en crear criaturas imaginarias? —no lo puede creer el tipo roca-acero.

—¡Es un cocodrilo! —Grita de a desesperación el profesor Metagross. .

—Por favor esto no es nada, en mis tiempos los gobiernos de todo el mundo ocultaban proyectos para crear artefactos de destrucción masiva —es lo que dice el Drampa.

—¿Pues contra que se enfrentaban? —Lo encara el Pyroar.

—Hijo por favor no preguntes sobre los horrores que vivimos los de mi generación —le responde el tipo normal-dragón.

—¿Pero que puede ser más feo que esta bestia? —No lo puede comprender el tipo psíquico.

—Mira, hace tiempo conocíamos las ultrabestias. Creaturas inter-dimensionales de extrema agresividad —empieza a escuchar gritos y lamentos en su cabeza— aquello fueron tiempos terribles —afirma el pokémon sosiego.

—Pues yo no sé ustedes pero yo si quiero vivir —el pokémon Regio se hecha a correr.

—Oye maldito pesado espéranos —es lo que dice el pokémon pata hierro.

—Jodido vendido del gobierno —le insulta el pokémon coraza férrea.

—En mis tiempos la deserción se castigaba con la muerte.

Entonces los cinco catedráticos se echan a correr mientras son perseguidos por el lagarto gigante. De vuelta a la Universidad Pocket Monster con Flareon:

—Bien hora de responder al llamado de la naturaliza.

Más tarde el protagonista de hoy va a ser sus necesidades a uno de los escusados del baño de la escuela. Ahorita que tiene tiempo ya que el profesor Simipour no tuvo otra opción que cancelar la clase. Luego de que ha defecado, uno de los apéndices en forma de listón de cierto tipo hada aparecen por debajo de la puerta para después abrirla y así entra Sylveon sin su camisa mostrando su sorprendente musculatura…

—Sylveon ¡¿qué haces aquí?! —Se exalta Flareon al verlo en esa situación que causa mucha pena.

—Tranquilo —le tapa la boca con un de sus listones— solo déjate llevar…

—Pero alguien puede vernos —el tipo fuego se preocupar porque la puerta está abierta.

—¿Y? Así es más excitante —sentencia el tipo hada.

Después Sylveon se acerca al rostro de pokémon llama, que sigue sin poder creer, para chocar sus labios contra los de él: fundiéndolos en un apasionado beso. Entonces con los cuatro apéndices en forma de listones del pokémon vínculo se enrollan alrededor del cuerpo de Flareon y le baja muy lentamente los pantalones: Flareon está muy ruborizado en estos momentos.

La evolución de Eevee de tipo fuego empieza a rozar su entrepierna contra las nalgas aun sin limpiar de su amigo; Flareon puede sentir como el miembro de su camarada empieza a agrandarse cada vez más hasta su máximo esplendor, Así están por varios minutos. De repente Sylveon baja al pokémon llama de regreso al asiento del excusado y se sube para acercar su órgano viril erecto hasta la boca de Flareon.

—Pero…

—¿Qué te pasa flamino? ¿Qué no deseabas mi pene? —Le cuestiona su inseguridad.

—No es eso, es solo que tu verga está llena de mi mierda —el tipo fuego le da demasiado asco como para quiere abrir la boca.

—Por favor Flamino, vamos no seas tan cerrado, hazlo por mí —le transmite mucho confianza.

Flareon finalmente acepta y empieza a chupar el miembro de Sylveon a pesar del olor y sabor a excremento que tiene en esos momentos. El tipo hada con sus apéndices empieza a masturbar el órgano viril del pokémon llama además de acariciarle el ano. Entonces Sylveon y Flareon por fin se corren.

Flareen reacciona y resulta que todo se trató de una fantasía.

Cada vez está peor y teme que pronto no pueda ni controlarlo, el pokémon llama siente como cada vez que piensa en la evolución de Eevee de tipo hada empieza a latir más rápido su corazón, empieza a perder la cabeza y lo único que desea Flareon en estos momento es que el pokémon vinculo lo haga suyo.

—Porque Sylveon ¿¡Por tu maldita culpa me vuelves loco?! —Baja sus orejas con mucha tristeza— tenías que ser tan atractivo, tenías que ser tan interesante, tenías que ser tan gracioso —Empieza a llorar— ¡¿Por qué te deseo?!...

El protagonista de hoy se la pasa así pro un buen rato hasta que llega la siguiente clase: Ortografía de vuelta con la maestra Masquerain. El pokémon llama hace su mayor esfuerzo en concentrarse en la clase pero lo único que escucha es:

—Siempre recuerden que es muy importante el uso de la silaba tónica ya que puede variar bastante, como por ejemplo él es pronombre mientras que el es articulo Así que quiero que escribían unas oraciones —es lo que dice la tipo bicho-volador.

Entonces la evolución de Eevee de tipo fuego escribe las siguientes oraciones:

Si estuviera lloviendo no estaría en mi casa.

Tengo que decirle que si a mama.

El agujero es angosto.

ÉL se va venir.

Mi palo es pequeño.

Lo siento muy dentro de mí.

Te quiero tanto.

Pásame una taza de té.

Se puede sentir su indiferencia.

Yo sé algo que nadie sabe.

Yo soy de tipo fuego.

Quiero que me dé mucho amor.

Estoy enamorado mas no sé qué hacer.

Cada vez que lo recuerdo más me vuelvo loco.

Eso le distrae un poco la mente al tipo fuego pero en cuanto la actividad se acaba vuelve sus ansias por ser abrazado y sentir el calor del pecho de su ser amado.

Por ultimo llega la última hora: el taller de ética con la tipo dragón. Después de que termina de dar un par de anuncios y describir el tema de hoy, la maestra Goodra ordena que la siguiente actividad va a ser en equipos de dos. Aunque algunos intentan convencerla de que ese dos se vuelvan tres, cuatro o media clase en un mismo equipo: la respuesta es siempre que no.

—Oye Flamino ¿quieres ser mi pareja? —Pregunta el pokémon vínculo con picardía.

—¡¿Qué?! —El protagonista de hoy se queda sin aliento.

—De clase —completa la frase; golpea ligeramente con uno de sus apéndices el rostro de su camarada— Vamos Flamino, siempre hemos sido un gran equipo desde el preescolar Pocket Monster ¿o ya te conseguiste un nuevo mejor amiguis? —Con unos listones roza con suavidad la cabeza de su casi hermano.

—No, tu eres y siempre serás mi mejor amigo —el pokémon llama le encanta que el tipo hada lo consienta y le acaricie por todo el cuerpo.

Typhlosion que se localiza en la cafetería comiéndose una torta presiente como si su mejor amigo no le correspondiera: tira su jugo de fruta al suelo.

Cuando se termina las clases y como de costumbre el trabajo de Sylveon y Flareon por ser tan… unidos termina siendo de los mejores trabajos del grupo.

El pokémon vínculo ya se va para su casa pero es detenido por el protagonista de hoy.

—Oye Sylveon espera —Flareon detiene a su ser amado— vamos Flamino puedes hacerlo, ¡puedes hacerlo! —Piensa en su cabeza declararse al tipo hada— oye Sylveon se te olvido el borrado que me prestaste —no lo puede creer lo cobarde que es para revelarlo.

—A muchas gracias Flamino —lo recoge con uno de sus apéndices en forma de listones— en verdad que puedo confiar en ti.

—De nada —luego lo ve alejarse; con un agujero en el corazón— Sylveon…

Más tarde el protagonista de hoy se encierra en el closet con su muñeco de sylveon.

—Oh Sylvy creo que nunca saldré de este lugar —es lo último que dice Flareon mientras abraza a su muñeco de peluche.

Mientras tanto en las noticias:

—Esta noche, ya casi llega el pre-estreno de la película PenguinsVsTerminator. Reportan que presuntamente un Tyhplosion vende drogas dentro de las instalaciones de la universidad Pocket Monster. El Neo equipo galaxia abre una nueva fábrica en el norte del país e identifican al líder del equipo Rocket, un tal Persian que responde al nombre de Giovanni. Todo eso y más, no se lo pierdan aquí esta noche —es lo que dice el reportero de las noticias.

* * *

Nota inicial: Perdón, lo siento, me disculpo... por haber dejado este fanfic abandonado pero he estado distraido con otros anfics y cuando me ponia a escribir sobre este nomás no me salia nada... y eso que el inicio de este capitulo ya lo habai escrito desde el año pasado o antepasado ._.

nota del autor: tengo planeado volver a re-escrbir la historia, si, una vez más, no sé que opinan ustedes pero no creo que esto lo vaya a ser un futuro proximo o no al 100% porciento. Por cierto ¿cuál ha sido su historia o personaje favorito?

nota final: Espero que les haya gustado y nos leeremos más tarde.


	10. Patinando entre traumas

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Observación: Todavía no he muerto... Aquí les trago un capitulo de esta historia, que no sé cuando tiempo me haya costado escribir pero lo importante es que ya esta concluido.

* * *

Greninja. Un joven pokémon de 19 años de edad, tiene la doble nacionalidad al haber nacido en territorio de los estados pokeunidos, es por esto que entre sus conocidos le dicen "Green" por creerse superior a sus compañeros y estar hablando en ingles a cada rato, pero además tiene un coeficiente intelectual por encima de la media incluso rivalizando con la media de los tipos psíquico y por si fuera poco también el acondicionamiento físico está de su lado; pudiéndose destacar en deportes con algo de esfuerzo.

Desde su evolución intermedia tendió a adquirir leves problemas de ira como también desarrolló una personalidad anti-social pero sin recaer en el vandalismo, Frogadier al comenzó de su adolescencia se aisló de la sociedad por mera casualidad pero conforme avanzaron los años este descubrió que le encantaba la soledad hasta que al final el mismo se apartó de sus demás compañeros de clase perdiendo así su capacidad para relacionarse fácilmente con los otros.

Llegó al Bachillerato Pocket Monster debido a la muerte de su padre; su madre al no poder mantenerlo decidió regresarse a pokexico con su familia y si el corazón del inicial de tipo agua de Kalos no tenía lugar para la amistad o algo más fuerte, ahora menos. En el nivel medio superior del instituto para pokémon Frogadier fue conocido como el "lobo solitario" por siempre estar solo y los escasos valientes que se atrevían a iniciar una plática con él lo describían posteriormente como un "científico loco" por ser sumamente inteligente pero sin perder ese extraño carácter que te hace preguntar ¿se le había aflojado un tornillo? Por lo directo que era en ese tiempo.

Actualmente Greninja consiguió unas amistades de dudosa moral pero por lo menos ya no es tan "lobo solitario" que todos alguna vez conocieron, ahora el pokémon de tipo agua-siniestro vuelve al sistema pero conservando su carácter duro y frío que adquirió en sus días de soledad. Aun así Greninja no se junta con nadie ni se hace amigo de nadie porque sinceramente le vale ditto la amistad o el amor y pues viéndolo desde el punto de vista de los demás la personalidad de este inicial de tipo agua de Kalos es muy chocante.

Green se encuentra profundamente dormido, soñando lo que había vivido hace más de un año, ganando el concurso de skatebording en el pasado: antes de que le ocurriera ese fatídico día. El protagonista de hoy está disfrutando de su triunfo cuando de repente todo comienza a ponerse oscuro, una sensación de terror extremo invade todo su cuerpo y al instante siente como si cayera en picada al vacío sin poder parar. Luego descubre que está en el hospital inmóvil: se ve a sí mismo como si se tratara de un fantasma que ha abandonado su cuerpo; de repente escucha a los doctores decir que lo estaban perdiendo. Acto seguido aparece en su funeral observando a todos sus familiares lamentando su pérdida, las palabras de sus padres diciendo: ¡¿Por qué no fuiste más cuidadoso?! A cada rato, lo dejaban perplejo y al borde del llanto por no poder consolarlos… Después sale de su sueño de golpe, con taquicardia y sudando por todo su cuerpo.

El día de hoy. El Greninja despierta de su cama quitándose de encima 3 capaz de cobijas que tiene para soportar el clima de su habitación: que por cierto está a 15°, apaga el aire acondicionado, se viste como siempre; tenis, gorra, pantalón de mezclilla, camisa sin manga y no pueden faltar sus cadenas de plata para después salir de casa en su patineta escuchando por su teléfono móvil la radio de la ciudad con sus auriculares en los oídos.

—Hoy inicia la temporada de lluvias, así que ya lo saben, se pronostican lluvias torrenciales en cualquier momento y por lo que les aconsejamos tener su paraguas siempre a la mano —advierte de la posible lluvia el noticiero de la radio.

El pokémon de tipo agua-siniestro por lo regular siempre hace unos 15 minutos de su casa a la escuela en su patineta. Él estudia la carrera de ingeniería industrial y por cierto ahora mismo va directo a su primera; clase de dibujo.

Una vez en el salón ve la hora para enterarse que son las 6:30 am; justo como a él le gusta… llegar bien temprano, pero para su desgracia odia que Gardevoir le gane en puntualidad; se encuentra sentada en una de las sillas del frente y lo estaba esperando.

—Buena suerte para la próxima Green llegue 1 minuto con 24 segundos antes —comenta la pokémon de tipo psíquico-hada haciendo notar claramente su alegría.

—Ni en la puntualidad te puedo ganar —Greninja se pone de malas y se sienta justamente a la silla más cercana a la puerta.

En eso llego Henry entrando de golpe contra la puerta todo despeinado, con la camisa con los botones desabrochados y sudando mucho; ha corrido desde su casa hasta la universidad a toda velocidad durante casi todo el trayecto.

—¡Lo siento profe pero puse mal el reloj despertado! —Se da cuenta que solo hay dos de sus compañeros en el salón— ¿Qué acaso se suspendió la clase? —Pregunta incrédulo el humano.

—No… son las 6:31 am— Responde la Gardevoir viendo la hora en su teléfono celular.

— ¿Ósea que llegué temprano? —En verdad que no lo podía creer— ¡¿llegue temprano a la primera clase?!... ¡a huevo! —Henry grita de la emoción.

Mientras tanto en el periódico escolar; Krookodile se queda dormida en su puesto de vigilancia, Rotom le gusta introducirse en su computadora para dormir, Floatzel flota totalmente dormida en su pequeña alberca y solo Persian abandonaba el lugar todos los días para irse a dormir a otro lugar. En eso llega Pidgeot azotando la puerta de golpe y despertando a los 3 dormidos en la habitación; causando confusión en la pokémon de tipo tierra-siniestro, Rotom sale de su computadora listo para atacar con su lanza favorita que levita junto con él y Floatzel le vale porque sigue dormida además de hundirse en el agua como señal de que no la molestaran.

—¿Qué?, ¿quién?, ¡no hay nada en el radar señor! —Krookodile despierta de golpe algo confundida e inconscientemente intenta que su líder no la viera dormir en su puesto de vigilancia nocturna.

—¡No vas a lastimar a mi bebé!— refiriéndose a su computadora favorita— A solo eres tu Pidgeot… ¡nunca me dejan usar esto! —Arroja su lanza por la ventana y nuevamente se escuchan gritos— por favor falta media hora para que comiencen las clases —se queja el pokémon de tipo eléctrico-fantasma porque nunca lo dejan arrojar su lanza en paz.

—¿Qué creen tropa? Henry llegó temprano a clases por lo que tenemos que cuidarlo a toda costa más temprano este día —Informa el líder del periódico escolar.

—¿Y solo por eso te molestaste en despertarnos? —Comenta la pokémon tipo agua asomando su cabeza por afuera del agua luego de no poder evitar escuchar a su líder hablar.

—Exacto… ¡¿que no están tan emocionados como yo?!— El pokémon de tipo normal-volador está realmente emocionado de que sus labores comienzan más temprano ese día.

—¡No! —Gritan al unísono los tres que acababan de despertar.

—Hay vamos no puede ser tan malo, Rotom ¿Qué dicen las cámaras de seguridad? —Dice el tipo normal-volador intentando cambiar de tema.

—Nada interesante… —el pokémon plasma ni siquiera se digna a mirar por la pantalla del monitor.

—Pero si ni siquiera haz encendido el monitor —cuestiona la tipo agua mientras sale de su alberca para después sacudirse enfrente de la tipo tierra-siniestro.

—Oye no me mojes —se queja luego de quedar empapada.

—Lo siento pero eso no se va a poder porque soy hermosa.

—¡Bueno ya! —Grita Pidgeot de la desesperación— Rotom no te hagas el difícil y pon ya las cámaras de seguridad. Necesito algo de acción.

—Como diga capitán —se expresa de mala gana el tipo eléctrico-fantasma— veamos que tenemos aquí —enciende la pantalla y aparecen las cámaras de seguridad del baño de hembras— ¿Qué chingados? —Sus compañeros de equipo lo miran de manera acusatoria— ¡yo les juro que yo no fui! Alguien debió tocar a mi bebe.

—A todo esto ¿Qué hacen cámaras de seguridad en el baño de hembras? —Pregunta Floatzel con mucho recelo.

—Ni idea, yo no sabía que el sistema de seguridad también cubría los baños —es lo que responde el pokémon pájaro— pero mañana a primera hora me encargo de eliminar esa clara violación a la privacidad.

—¿En serio? Y yo que pensé que este lugar apenas se ponía interesante —Rotom quita las cámara de los baños para ingresar al menú principal para después ver todo en pocos minutos toda a universidad— nunca me dejan divertirme, yo que quería ver chismes.

—Sí, o los malos también pueden usar el baño como modo de ocular sus fechorías… como todo el mundo piensa que debe haber toda la privacidad del universo en esos lugares —la pokémon amenazador tampoco le agrada la idea.

—¿Verdad que si? Yo voto por que se queden las cámaras de seguridad de los baños intactas.

—Yo también —Rotom y Krookodile chocan su lanza flotante y puño respectivamente.

—Ya hablaremos de eso más tarde, como sea ¿hay algún maleante en la zona? —El tipo normal-volador casi chocan con su rostro la pantalla del ordenador.

—Pegarse al vidrio no hará que algo aparezca de… Parece que las cámaras de seguridad captaron a un Bisharp vendiendo marihuana adentro de las instalaciones universitarias —informa el pokémon plasma.

—Bien equipo, vamos a sacar evidencias.

Entonces en una pequeña zona verde rodeada de árboles cubierta por varios edificios de diferentes carreras, se localiza el tipo siniestro-acero vendiendo drogas a cualquiera que quisiera comprar ese ilegal producto y al parecer ninguna autoridad competente se ha dado cuenta de lo que hace ese joven delincuente allí.

—Claro vuelvan cuando quieran —dice el pokémon filo recibiendo el dinero.

—Oye, ya me canse de siempre lo mismo ¿Qué no puede traer algo más fuerte —los tipo veneno nunca se conforman con sustancias que ellos consideran leve— ¡trae heroína o sales de baño!

—Bueno, bueno, voy a hablar con mi proveedor para sabes qué onda con ese rollo.

Mientras tanto en las alturas Pidgeot aterriza en el techo de unos edificios y con sus binoculares localiza al vendedor de sustancias ilícitas, Floatzel vigilante desde el rio más cercano, Rotom sigue observando las cámaras de seguridad, Persian todavía no ha llegado y Krookodile por su parte se hace pasar por una compradora casual

—De acuerdo, recuerden que esta es solo una misión de captura de evidencia —el pokémon pájaro no quiere meterse en problemas como la última vez— espero que esa vez no cause problema.

—Pidgeot tenemos un problema, un Typhlosion llegó y está confrontando de forma muy peligrosa a nuestro sospechoso… ¡código rojo! —Comunica la pokémon amenazador.

—No lo puedo creer —el tipo normal-volador quiere que se lo trague la tierra— ¡Krookodile sal de allí!

De repente un poderoso Onda certera se hace presente, se trata de Typhlosion ejecutando su movimiento de tipo lucha de forma veloz tan es así que el tipo siniestro-acero apenas puede esquivar pero no sin antes chocar fuertemente contra el suelo, el pokémon pájaro sale volando antes de que el edificio en donde estaba parado reciba de forma directa ese potente ataque que deja muy comprometida toda la estructura de la edificación.

Acto seguido el pokémon filo y volcán empiezan un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Luego de unos segundos de intensa pelea a puños el tipo siniestro-acero ejecuta su ataque de Tajo umbrío golpeando fuerte en el estómago de su adversario mientras que este se aguanta el dolor para después de forma veloz aumentar su velocidad con Nitro carga. Ambos contrincantes están enojados a más no poder.

Enseguida el tipo fuego y Bisharp ejecutan sus movimientos más poderosos: Estallido y Guillotina respectivamente. A continuación colisionan los dos enemigos con todo su poder; por más que intentaron ninguno pudo derrotar al otro por lo que la contienda termina en un completo empate. Como se dan cuenta que han causado un gran alboroto los dos atacante se dan a la fuga antes de ser atrapados por la policía de la universidad.

—Caramba, ¡no puedo creer que siempre tiene que salirnos mal algo! —se queja el tipo noemal-volador mientras aterriza al lado de Persian.

—Hola Pidgeot ¿de qué me perdí? —Pregunta la tipo normal.

—No mucho, solo de mi fracaso —es lo que responde.

Por estar luchando por su territorio, el inicial de johto no se da cuenta que ya está extremadamente retrasado; por lo que se hecha a correr a toda velocidad y rogar por que la maestra este de buenas y lo deje entrar o que de plano se le haiga olvidado tomar lista. Entra al susodicho salon y tiene suerte ya que la catedrática tuvo que salir al baño.

—Oye Typhosion ¿Qué paso? Tú siempre llegas puntual —Pregunta la evolución de Eevee de tipo fuego al darse cuenta que por sin llegó— No puedo creer lo afortunado que eres, a la maestra se le olvidaron las lisas en su casa.

—Pues ya vez, siempre hay una primera vez para todo —es lo que dice el pokémon volcán— fue el celular, se me olvido cargarlo y pues no solo la alarma.

—Bueno pues, tenemos una actividad en pareja y las instrucciones están en el pizarrón — Flareon no pierde el tiempo en mostrarle sus preocupaciones— me tenías muy asustado, por poco y le pido a Spiritomb que sea mi compañero de trabajo… Que horrible, no me vuelvas a hacer eso.

—Ya no te exaltes, no creo que vuelva a pasar y además ya estoy aquí.

La clase de artes en la que el protagonista de hoy está por comenzar. El profesor Mr mime que es el encargado de partir el curso llega y por lo tanto también la clase. Luego de un par de explicaciones por la tardanza y un par de anécdotas personales el catedrático por fin se dispone a enseñar algo.

—Bien alumno ¿tienen idea de lo que es el arte? —Nadie muestra signos de responder— pues ni modo porque yo tampoco —se ríe un poco— de acuerdo chiste malo, es obvio que por algo soy el maestro —a continuación les muestra el cuadro de un hombre desnudo en mármol— Esto es artes ¡Aprisiónelo!

—Hay mis ojos —Glaceon está que se muere de vergüenza.

—Que genial, por eso me encanta esta clase —comenta Sylveon junto con su camarada Gardevoir.

—Ojala yo tuviera cuadrados como en el cuadro —Jolteon se deprime un poco por no estar en forma.

Después el catedrático de tipo spquico-hada se pone a hablar un poco el resto de la clase sobre la historia del arte; los únicos de toda la clase que no se mueren de aburrimiento son Greninja y la Gardevoir que siempre apuntan lo más relevante en sus libretas.

—Que alguien me explique qué Giratinas tiene que ver el arte con ser ingeniero industria ¡en ninguna otra escuela lo incluyen en sus estudios! —es lo que piensa el Chandelure mientras se queda mirando por la ventana por una media hora.

La aburrida clase por fin llega a su fin para dar comienzo a la segunda hora y esta vez el profesor Aggron si está presente desde el comienzo para hacer sufrir a cierto alumno de tipo agua-acero que le cae muy mal.

—Bien… pueden comenzar— Sentencia el profesor de tipo roca-acero posicionándose en la parte más apartada del aula.

—Nosotros somos el primer equipo, siendo constituidos por Jolteon, Lucario, Henry, Empoleon y yo— Glaceon presenta a su equipo sin titubear.

Más tarde el equipo del tipo hielo termina de exponer el tema que les tocó; resultando ser extremadamente bien elaborada la exposición… tanto que hasta el profesor Aggron se sorprendió bastante de ello que inclusive le duele ponerles un 70.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Un 70! — Se queja el Capz por la calificación que les ha otorgado.

—Si… la verdad es que los quería reprobar pero su presentación es de 100 —comenta el profesor de la clase sin importancia.

—¿Entonces porque tenemos 70? — El líder del equipo sigue exigiendo saber el motivo.

—Porque antes de la presentación ya tenían 30 puntos menos en su calificación —les recuerda ese minúsculo detalle el profesor de tipo roca-acero.

—¡Eh!... profe ¿Qué acaso nos odia? — Pregunta con algo de preocupación el Jolteon.

—No, a ustedes no los odio… tanto y por cierto al que si odio es a Empoloen —informa con mucha frialdad el profesor de tipo roca-acero.

Después de eso el pokémon de tipo agua-acero trago saliva luego de escuchar pronunciar esas palabras por parte del encargado de darle una calificación a la materia.

—Muchas gracias Empoleon —dice Glaceon con mucho sarcasmo.

En cambio la segunda hora para el protagonista de hoy se trata de la clase de Administración. A Greninja le encanta esta clase porque como debido a que la mayoría de los alumnos de esta clase son de tipo agua: puede disfrutar de tomar la clase en lo que es una alberca.

—Como odio este salón lleno de agua —comenta la pokémon envolvente.

—Lo siento Amelia pero a mí me encanta —le responde el pokémon ninja.

—Pues claro, tú eres tipo agua-siniestro.

Entonces el profesor Tentacruel se dispone a dar la clase. Vaporeon por su parte se la pasa escondiendo su celular ya que a cada rato responde al teléfono y por su parte Chandelure preferiría ir a otra clase y de hecho planea quejarse para que lo cambien de salón.

Para la tercera hora Greninja en su patineta va a toda velocidad a su tercera clase: la clase de química con la profesora Roserade. La catedrática se pone a hablar de la estructura de los átomos y de nuevo son poco los alumnos que ponen atención: los mismos de siempre. Ya que por su parte las cuatro evoluciones de Eevee se ponen a conversar a escondidas entre ellos, Chandelure tiene una crisis existencial, Henry se siente muy fuera de lugar ese mundo rodeado de pokémon y Salazzle comparte su pack a todos los de su alrededor.

—Y pues a grandes rasgo eso fue lo que tenemos que ver con el tema del átomo ¿entonces si quedo claro? —todos los alumnos contestaron al unísono tratando de no sonar distraídos— Bueno pues, entonces sigamos.

Llega por fin el receso, el Greninja tiene ganas de hacer sus necesidad así que va a toda velocidad en su patineta hasta el baño donde entra sin importarle a quien atropelló en su rápido pasar y más tarde antes de salir de allí escucha sollozos en la parte de los lavabos en donde descubre a Delphox sentado en el suelo.

—No preguntes, no preguntes, no preguntes —piensa el pokémon de tipo agua-siniestro pero es en vano—¡Hello my brother! ¿what´s up? —Finalmente no puede evitar entrometerse.

—Hola Green… no creo que te importe es solo que tuve un problema con mi esposa Lisa —es lo que dice el pokémon de tipo fuego-psíquico pero enseguida se da cuenta que ya se va—.¡Oye todavía ni te cuento mi problema! —Se queja.

—Tienes razón… no me importa —lo siguiente lo dice con voz baja— Esto me gano por preocuparme por los débiles.

El Greninja en cuento sale del baño se topa con una Charizard con algo de peso.

—Hi Lisa ¿How are you? —Habla el Greninja en inglés.

—Hola Green ¿de casualidad no has visto a Fox? —Pregunta la pokémon de tipo fuego-volador.

—Me disculpas tantito —el Greninja vuelve al baño y saca a la fuerza al Delphox—Allí lo tienes.

—Maldito traidor —Comenta el pokémon de tipo fuego-psíquico.

El pokémon de tipo agua-siniestro se va en su patineta mientras detrás de él ocurre una discusión no muy civilizada entre marido y mujer. Luego el protagonista de hoy decide ir a practicar su pasatiempo favorito, solo como de costumbre, se localiza en un parque para skate no muy lejos de la universidad; se encontraba en ese lugar para superar su miedo a las acrobacias extremas…

En el pasado el pequeño Frokie desde pequeño se interesó con las patinetas y una vez como Frogadier no lo pensó mucho para subirse a una y andar en ella, aunque al principio fue duro después de muchos intentos por fin logró en ese tiempo, al parecer Green se emocionó mucho con la idea ir en patineta que en una ocasión mientras andaba en las montañas, con mucho ego y orgullo en sí mismo se lanzó empicada hacia su perdición: una extremadamente inclinada bajada que fue mucho para el inexperto Frogadier que aunque al principio se divertido, a mitad de camino perdió el control y fue consumido por un miedo intenso; por lo tanto al final de todo termina accidentado y en el hospital. Para su suerte sobrevivió sin muchas repercusiones más que una terrible ansiedad post-traumática al intentar bajar cualquier inclinación con su patineta.

Green, sin miedo se sube a una de las rampas del parque con su patineta en el brazo. Se sube a su Skate y armándose de valor mira al frente tratando de no ver abajo. Por mucho había sido frenado por el miedo y el terror ¡pero ya no más! El Greninja tiene toda la concentración del mundo en lo próximo que va a hacer: con toda su valentina presente está dispuesto a superar sus limitaciones y no seguir presa del miedo… ¡cuando de repente!

—¡Hola Green!

—¡Aaah! ¿Amelia?

El tipo agua-siniestro del susto cae de lo alto de la rampa sin querer y por el grito de la Gardevoir se distrae de forma que pierde el control y se accidenta; por fortuna siempre trae su casco y protección en sus codos y rodillas por lo que no sufre mucho daño más que el psicológico.

—¿Pues qué haces aquí? —El pokémon ninja se sorprende por aquella no tan grata sorpresa.

—¿Qué? ¿No puedo pasar a saludarte? —Se queja la tipo psíquico-hada.

—No te conformas con molestarme en clase sino también aquí en mi querida soledad ¡c´mon! ¿Qué quieres?

—Pues solo estaba pasando por aquí y vine a saludar… Y recordarte que ya se está haciéndose tarde para ir a clases, no quiero que el único que puede rivalizar conmigo en los estudies se pierda en su cabeza pensando en que sabe qué y arruine nuestra pelea intelectual, por si no lo sabes necesito ser muy competitiva para poder ser grande en los estudios, además que no necesito que te sabotees tu solo para poder ganarte.

—Haber —Greninja se da cuenta que es cierto que es algo tarde— bueno tienes razón con lo del tiempo, bueno pues vamos a clases que tengo que ganarte en la clase del profesor Alakazam.

Entonces ya en la clase de Cálculo diferencial, el profesor de tipo psíquico pone un montón de problemas para resolver a la de ya; la mayoría de los alumnos se ponen a quejar.

Nivel de anormalidad -100%.

—Otra vez a hacer 1001 ejercicios. Como todos los días en esta clase —comenta el Hypno— las probabilidades de morirse de aburrimiento son extremadamente altas, a menos que sean como yo ¡y adoren las matemáticas! —Esto último solo lo piensa.

Enseguida Amelia, Green, Espeon e Hypno junto con otro grupo reducido se ponen a hacer los ejercicios por gusto. Más tarde el protagonista de hoy al mismo tiempo que su rival terminan exactamente al mismo tiempo los problemas de cálculo diferencial y los dos entregan al mismo tiempo.

—Ha, I win you Amelia —se expresa lleno de emoción el pokémon ninja.

—Oh mira —la tipo psíquico-hada se da cuenta de un pequeño detalle— te falto una pregunta.

—¿Qué? —El Greninja se da cuenta que es cierto— ¡Giratinas! Porque me tiene que pasar esto…

—Ja, te volví a ganar Green —la pokémon envolvente entrega sus problemas resueltos al profesor con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

—Sea como sea, ustedes dos son la clase de alumnos que me enorgullecen tanto tener, tan apasionados por los estudios, es por eso que me gustaría invitar a ambos a un concurso de matemáticas ¿Qué dicen? —Propone el catedratico de tipo psíquico.

—Claro con mucho gusto —acepta la Gardevoir— esta es una buena oportunidad de crecer y conocer a nuevos pokémon que te den una buena batalla.

—Nada me haría más feliz que derrotarte en una competición oficinal —Green ya se imagina ganando el primer lugar— challenge accepted.

—Que bien que acepten, solo entréguenme sus correo electrónicos y ya les avisare con tiempo de que tratara la competición —explica el profesor Alakazam.

A continuación la clase de cálculo diferencial se termina para dar comienzo a la clase de métodos de investigación; pero ocurrió un problema con el profesor Simipour por lo que todos los alumnos de ese salón aprovechan para escaparse para hacer lo que se les venga en ganas por toda esa hora.

Greninja por su parte quiere seguir practicando con su Skate trucos impresionantes que seguramente no podrá hacer por su trauma. Pero no le importa ese detalle en lo más mínimo por lo que volver al mismo lugar de hacer poco más de una hora y practica allí por un buen tiempo hasta que de repente ve a lo lejos un Mega-Altaria acercándose hacia él.

—¡¿What the fuck?! Que is that —el pokémon ninja se queda anonadado por ver un mega-pokémon

El protagonista de hoy se queda pasmado al contemplar tal inesperada situación y se queda queto a pesar que va a recibir un súper-eficaz Carantoña de parte de su agresor: que se le ntoa demasiado agresivo. Pero es salvado en el último segundo por una Lopunny; han llegado los power pokémon al rescate para salvar el día.

—Muy bien equipo ¡Es tiempo de morfosis! —Grita de alegría la líder Blaziken porque luego de varios días de nuevo tendrá la ocasión de volver a mega-evolucionar— ¡Tyranosaurio! —Sus compañeros se le quedan tiempo— perdón se me salió ¿Qué soy muy fan de los rangers, bueno como sea ¡Mega-Blaziken!

El Lucario shiny, la Lopunny y la Gardevoir también Mega-evolucionan. El tipo agua-siniestro sigue escondido entre la pista de skateboard y para su sorpresa logra identificar a la tipo psíquico-hada: se trata de Amelia su rival en el estudio. El disfrazorro como no tiene mega pues no puede hacerle frente a la gran amenaza.

—Oigan qué onda ¡sigo sin tener mega! —Se queda el tipo siniestro.

—Pues espéranos allí hasta que tengas megas y cuida al Greninja mientras nosotras —el Mega-Lucario se queda— Bueno, nosotras y el Lucario nos encargamos de Mega-Altaria —es lo que dice la tipo fuego-lucha.

—Pues ya que —el Zoroark se va a proteger al pokémon ninja— hola.

—¿Te conozco? Te me haces familiar —Green ya había visto ese mismo pokémon antes.

—No —el Disfrazorro se convierte en el Greninja— mira, ahora somos gemelos.

En el mundo distorsión. El guardián de ese lugar observa con sumo cuidado la escena anterior; quiere que sus retorcidos planes salgan perfecto pero siempre tienen que entrometerse en su camino medio mundo.

—Maldito DIalga con sus jodido power pokémon siempre arruinando mis planes, vamos mega-Altaria demuéstrales de que estas hecho —no le gusta lo que ve— ¡esto no es justo! Al parecer no podre derrotar el fuego con fuego, necesito algo más profundo y eficaz que una mega-evolución ¿pero que sea? —Entonces de pura casualidad logra apreciar a Green— Un momento ese Greninja se ve con mucho potencial, creo que ya encontré la respuesta a mis interrogantes —Giratina se le ocurre un plan aparentemente infalible.

El tipo dragón-hada realiza un Danza dragón en las alturas mientras tanto los power pokémon intenta coordinarse en tierra. Mega-lucario da un fuerte salto para alcanzar a su adversario y desde allí ejecuta sus rápidos Puños bala pero su enemigo también es rápido y esquiva un golpe y con un Garra dragón detiene el otro, después al pokémon aura se le acaba el impulso así que ahora empieza a caer para volver al suelo. A continuación Mega-Lopunny se decanta por atacar con un crítico Retribución al mismo tiempo que su oponente a agrede con un Carantoña y la confrotacion termina en un completo empate, en eso Mega-Blaziken distrae al pokémon cantor mientras que Mega-Gardevoir realiza un par de Paz mental para posteriormente atacar con un poderosos Fuerza lunar.

—Mejor aquí ocurrió que aquí murió —Green al ver la cantidad de ataques perdidos que podrían darle: decide huir.

—Oye espérame —el Zoroark también hace lo mismo.

Los power pokémon logran derrotar a Mega-Altaria justo antes que inicie la próxima hora. El protagonista de hoy por su parte ya se había adelantado a eso por lo que llega justo tiempo al contrario de la pokémon envolvente que llega tarde a metrología pero como el profesor Pyroar sabe que ella es buena alumna le perdona él no se puntual por esa vez. Luego de que la mitad de la clase el catedrático de tipo fuego-normal pide formen pareja para hacer un proyecto para los próximos días y el resto de la hora se trató de responder preguntas como de explicar de qué se trata la tarea.

La última hora: Etica con la maestra Goodra por fin llega. Pero como la profesora es tan buena onda la clase se pasa rápido. Ya para la hora de la salida, cuando va directo para su casa, inesperadamente se encuentra con Gardevoir; su rival a muerte.

— ¿A dónde tan rápido Green?— Preguntó la pokémon de tipo psíquico-hada.

—¿Pues a dónde crees? voy a mi casa a hacer la tarea inacabable de administración — Responde de mala gana el pokémon.

—¿En verdad? Solo quería recordarte que no se te olvide estudiar para el concurso de matemáticas en el que te voy a ganar y en que somos pareja en el trabajo de metrología, y veo que te tomas el estar solo muy en serio ¿que nunca te diviertes?... no sé… ¿con amigos o algún interés romántico?— Interroga la Gardevoir insinuando en lo último que dijo

—Gardevoir que no me llamen la atención las hembras no quiere decir que le dé para el otro lado, solo que sabes que mi único interés es derrotar en los estudios y además si quieres salir contigo para demostrarte lo muy macho que soy puedo sacrificar un día de estudio si tú también lo haces — Propuso el pokémon de tipo agua-siniestro con una mirada acusadora— ¿segura que no estas enamorada de mí?

—Antes saldría con Sylveon que contigo… no eres mi tipo —es la respuesta que da la pokémon de tipo psíquico-hada.

—Bien como quieras, tú te lo pierdes, no soy tan aburrido como crees —el protagonista de hoy se va en su patineta con dirección a su casa.

El Greninja vuelve a su hogar como de costumbre, su madre trabaja todos los días por la tarde y es debido a esto que Green se la pasa todos los días solo en su casa; ya que no tiene hermanos y su padre había fallecido. Pero toda esta soledad no desanima a este pokémon por el motivo que simplemente lo ignora a toda costa y ni se inmuta de su soledad gracias a que el estudio continuo lo aleja de este problema que tiene de no socializar con casi nadie.

Pero a mitad de su estudio las palabras de la Gardevoir empezaron a retumbar en su cabeza hasta que ya no pudo evitar evadir este problema de no salir nunca de su casa.

—Esa Gardevoir no sabe lo que dice… no necesito amigos o novia para divertirme —se dice a sí mismo mientras se ve en el espejo.

Entonces sin pensarlo otra vez comenza a vestirse de forma demasiado formal y hasta se echa perfume; para salir por primera vez de casa. Ve su billetera para confirmar que efectivamente tiene una gran cantidad de dinero, no es que sea rico sino que como nunca gasta su dinero para nada pues se le hizo una pequeña fortuna y luego de arreglarse bien se va hacia el primer centro comercial más cercano a su casa.

Utiliza el pokeuber. Más tarde se compra su boleto de cine para posteriormente ver "penguins vs terminator: la película" y allí se la paso las 2 horas que dura la película sentado sin hacer nada más que mirar la susodicha película y curiosamente no había nadie más en la sala más que un Empoleon fanático de esa franquicia.

Luego de ver la película se va a comprar comida, finalmente da un par de vueltas por todo el centro comercial para ver las tiendas departamentales que hay y cuando por fin decide por irse de allí descubre que se le ha perdido el celular; probablemente en el cine ya que lo había colocado en el asiento de al lado mientras se concentraba en ver la muy entretenida película y cuando salía no se molestó en verificar que si tiene el dichosos celular.

—Me lleva… de seguro deje el celular en el cine, ya ni modo igual aprovecho para comprarme el nuevo modelo —se dice a sí mismo el Greninja sin importarle casi nada que ha perdido su teléfono móvil.

Se va a comprar un nuevo celular mientras que en el cielo que durante todo el día estuvo medio nublado de un segundo a otro empieza a dar indicios de que una fuerte tormenta es inminente. Para su mala suerte al pokémon de tipo agua-siniestro se le olvido el número de pokéuber y caminar hasta su casa es obvio que no es una buena opción que digamos; se escucha un tremendo trueno. Fue afuera con la esperanza de conseguir un taxi que lo llevara a casa pero resultó inútil, casi no hay y los pocos que había ya se los ganaron; el Greninja está a punto de resignarse cuando de forma sorprendente un taxi aparece. El pokémon de tipo agua-siniestro se emociona pero en cuanto va caminando al taxi se lo gana, corriendo a toda velocidad, de la forma más descarada posible la tal Gardevoir.

—Miren nomás de quien se trata "el solitario de la clase alias el tal Green"— Comenta la pokémon de tipo psíquico-hada.

—Gardevoir por favor déjame tomar el taxi —pide suplicante el protagonista de hoy.

—¿Hacia dónde te diriges? Pregunta está.

—Hacia el noreste —responde lo más rápida y preocupada posible.

—Pues que lastima porque yo me dirijo hacia el suroeste —es lo que dice la Gardevoir.

—No importa me puedo esperar —el pokémon de tipo agua-siniestro sigue intentando entrar al taxi.

—Lo siento joven pero ya tengo que entregar el taxi así que no puedo tardar más tiempo —dice tajante el taxista destruyendo así con la esperanza del Greninja de llegar seco a casa.

—Míralo por el lado bueno eres un tipo agua… Adiós —la pokémon de tipo psíquico-hada le cierra la puerta.

Entonces el pokémon de tipo agua-siniestro se queda viendo el taxi marcharse con mucha ira en su corazón, inesperada una fuerte ráfaga que contiene mucha gotas de la lluvia moja levemente al Greninja; fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

—Esto no se va a quedar así —lo dice con una mirada de lo más siniestra posible— ¡Me lleva la chingada!, ¡malditos hijos de ditto!, ¡por mí que el mundo se vaya al quinto carajo! —Grita con todas sus fuerzas mientras se arma de valor y empieza su caminata hacia su casa ya que más mojado ya no puede estar.

Más tarde llega a la casa con toda su ropa mojada y como una gran ironía la lluvia se había quitado. Entonces se despiste para después tomar el baño, luego se seca con la toalla para andar seco en la casa por lo que queda del día y ponerse a estudiar qué es lo único que le anima no ser consumido tanto por el enojo extremo que siente.

Llega la noche. El protagonista de hoy se echa a la cama luego de un día horrible y lleno de sorpresas, tiene mucho que analizar en el reino de los sueños: Amelia siendo una power pokémon, su trauma con las acrobacias extremas, su soledad, lo raro que se puso hoy la clase de artes, el viaje que hizo a través de la lluvia, la invitación del profesor Alakazam de entrar al concurso de matemáticas, Amelia y él son pareja en la clase de metrología y lo más importante de todo: ¿Por qué demonios se inscribió en el concurso de skate dentro de unos días si sabe perfectamente que nunca superó s trauma? Green despierta al instante.

—Ni hablar tengo que ir con la psicóloga —sentencia con mucha preocupación en su ser.

Al día siguiente a la hora del receso. El tipo agua-siniestro va directo a la oficina de la psicóloga para atender su problema; de pura casualidad en el pasillo se encuentra con Flareon que había salido estado en aquel sitio. Es la primera vez que está en ese lugar, da un fuerte respiro antes de abrir la puerta e ingresa sin perder más tiempo del necesario.

—Hola Greninja, ven pasa —dice la Psicóloga Malamar— ¿Qué te trae a este lugar?

—Pues vera, tengo un problema… Hace tiempo sufrí un accidente en mi patineta y pues desde entonces no he podido hacer trucos extremos como me gustaría —explica el pokémon ninja — pues me preguntaba si usted podría ayudarme.

—Que sugestivo, haber coméntame más a detalle —se interesa por el caso.

—Mire, hace tres años cuando vivía en los estados pokeunidos durante las vacaciones de verano en un bosque, mis familiares disfrutaban un picnic mientras que yo sin avisar me fui a entrenar con mi skate y allí fue donde sufrí un duro accidente que con toda la suerte del mundo no tuve daños graves a largo plazo aunque si pase varios días internado en el hospital —narra el protagonista de hoy con lujo de detalle— desde entonces, cada vez que intento hacer una acrobacia muy arriesgada o cuando ando tranquilo en mi patineta de la nada aparece en mi cabeza ese fatídico momento y no me deja concentrar en el presente por lo que pierdo el control.

—¿tu padres saben que tiene este problema?

—Pues mi mama siempre está ocupada trabajando y pues mi papa murió hace tres años.

—¿Cómo fue que murió tu papa? —Pregunta la psicóloga al inquietarse por ese detalle.

—En un accidente aéreo, estaba en un viaje de trabajo cuando decidió volver anticipadamente al saber que me había accidentado y estaba muy delicado en el hospital —el Greninja nunca olvidará aquel desgarrador momento en el que se enteró que su padre había muerto cuando intentaba volver antes de tiempo por él.

—¿Y qué tan grave fue el accidente?

—Mucho, de no haber tenido mi casco puesto definitivamente hubiera muerto, desgraciadamente se me habían olvidado la demás protección por lo que terminé con más huesos rotos de lo necesario.

—¿Cómo fue que paso?

—For stupid, creí que era invencible y no fue así, intente bajar por una pendiente demasiado inclinada y desgraciadamente perdí el control por lo que termine bien accidentado.

—¿Querías mucho a tu padre?

—Demasiado, éramos inseparables, siempre me escuchaba y me apoyaba en todo —el tipo agua-siniestro siempre esa muy nostálgico al recordarlo.

—Sospecho que tal vez aunque el accidente que te haya dado una mala experiencia, no se la causa principal por lo que no puedes cerrar ese capítulo de tu vida, dime ¿te culpas por la muerte de tu padre?

—¡¿What?! —Green en verdad que no se esperaba esa pregunta.

—¿Crees que si no te hubieras accidentado tu padre estaría contigo? —Reformula la pregunta.

—Definitivamente, no hubiera que tenido que regresar antes de lo planeado y por lo tanto… ¡no se hubiera muerto por mi tontería! —Se le escapa una lágrima— lo extraño demasiado.

—Ya veo. Te aconsejaría que antes de intentar superar el accidente, primero te concentres en mejorar tu relación contigo mismo, el subconsciente te culpa por el fallecimiento de tu papa, así que aprende a tener paz interior para combatir tus trastornos de estrés postraumático porque aunque creas que lo hayas superado ya, tu subconsciente no está de acuerdo y por lo tanto hasta que no logres concluir con ese capítulo de tu vida, seguirás teniendo esos recuerdos molestándote de por vida.

—Ok, mucha gracias —el Greninja no sabe si le haya servido la sección pero por lo menos ya sabe más de su problema— me voy que luego llego tarde a clases.

—Adiós, y suerte superando tus traumas… —se va el pokémon ninja — hasta que por fin estos molestos jóvenes me dejan en paz —la Malamar vuelve a ver pornografía en su computadora.

Más tarde el protagonista de hoy vuelve a la pista de skateboard para vuelve a las andadas y ver si ahora que sabe su grave conflicto interno puede lograr hacer acrobacias extremas; es así que de momento consigue hacer varios trucos con su patineta a toda velocidad.

—¡Yes! Creo que estoy de vuelta — se enorgullece el pokémon ninja.

Entonces el tipo agua-siniestro se dirige a un medio tubo donde hace varios trucos hasta que de repente los recuerdos del pasado vuelen a atacar y sin querer se cae de su skate pero esta sigue su curso hasta salir disparada hacia las alturas.

—¿Really? —Esquiva por poco su patineta que casi le cae en la cabeza— ¡Fuck!

Esta historia continuará.

* * *

Nota inicial: Ahora que he terminado Soy un Lucario a lo mejor y puedo estar más concentrado en seguir esta historia.

Nota del autor: Allí perdón por la tardanza pero nomas y no encontraba inspiración para seguir. Lo más probable es que pase mucho tiemp entre capitulos por lo que espero me perdón por eso.

Nota final: Espero que les haya gustado y nos leeremos más tarde.


	11. Nuestra vida en internet

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Observación: Originalmente el capitulo no trataba tanto de la web pero rápidamente sin querer se volvió más parte de la trama principal de lo que me imagine.

En el capitulo anterior:

Greninja, un joven pokémon proveniente de los estados pokéunidos, un amante del skatebording resulta ser que cuando era un Frogadier tuvo un accidente que lo dejo trauma por lo que ahora ya no puede hacer tan fácilmente trucos con su patineta. Sumado a esto Gardevoir su rival desde que se conocen siempre tiene conflictos con todos. Solo un capitulo más de las normales vida de los pokémon.

* * *

El protagonista de hoy es un joven Leafeon que estudia la carrera de ingeniería en telemática en la universidad Pocket Monster, es extremadamente extrovertido además agregándole que es de una excesiva curiosidad: denota una fascinación insaciable por poner todo su conocimiento en acción. Vive por decisión propia en una casa junto con sus otro dos camaradas Eevee: Espeon y Sylveon.

Se localiza en pokétube viendo videos interesantes del mundo y experiencias de otros usuarios de la plataforma. Como siempre, se la pasa la mayor parte de tiempo en su computadora, específicamente en internet donde visita sus páginas favoritas: pokébook, poképedia, pokéogle, pokéfiction, pokétlook, pokétube y showdown entre otras. Pero innegablemente todos los días del año se la pasa mirando videos en la red del sitio más popular de toda la web, allí está suscripto a varios canales como: Pokéjosue 402, lucylvy, weezing, surgengar, pokescorpión y demás creados de contenido de la comunidad de pokémon en la página web.

Se está haciendo tarde por lo que decide cenar enfrente de la computadora mientras mira el nuevo video de pokéjosue 402 que está probando a Zeraora a diestra y siniestra en showdown, en un montón de variantes como atacante físico, atacante especial, atacante mixto y ya solo le faltara ponerle el pañuelo elegido.

—Mañana tengo clases pero ¿Qué más da? ¡Otro video más! —es lo que dice el tipo planta.

De repente un video le llama la atención más que los demás de la página web; se trata del nuevo video de un curioso poketuber llamado incognitapokemon que es un canal donde hablan de cosas misteriosas y conspiraciones ultra-secretas que pasan en el mundo. Entonces el protagonista de hoy sin más nada le da a reproducir y comienza a hablar el dueño del canal:

—Todos hemos ido a los supermercados a comprar nuestra carne, leche, huevos y demás productos provenientes de una misteriosa fuente ya que obviamente estos alimentos no lo pueden producir las plantas. Alguna vez se han puesto a pensar de que ¿y si nos ocultan algo con respecto a este tema? Les explico, es muy polémico todo este asunto ya que efectivamente se nos ha dicho que estos productos de origen no vegetal fueron creados en laboratorios secretos especializados en el tema, pero, esto para nada satisfacerla toda la demanda global que existe en el mundo, así que la cuestión seria ¿Cómo logran producir todo esto de manera industria? Y la respuesta es justamente esa, tenemos sospechas suficientes para pensar que las empresas privadas nos ocultan un jugoso secreto ¿y si los animales en realidad no son tan imaginarios como uno pensaría? Existen bastantes leyendas urbanas sobre misteriosas criaturas usada para hacer la carne de la hamburguesa, y si en realidad son ciertas esas leyendas pero no nos han querido revelar la existencia de las vacas, aun no se sabe porque no confirman la existencia de estos seres pero lo que sí sabemos es que nos están ocultan la verdad. Yo soy incognitapokémon y no se olviden en darle like y suscribirse a mi canal, hasta el próximo video, nos vemos.

—Que video tan interesante, me tengo que concentrar, tengo que termina de programar la página porno de oscuro y vaporino ¡jajaja! No puedo creer que siempre si se animaron a entrarle a eso —Leafeon no es para nada un mal programador aunque no es experto— nunca entendí porque prefiero el Hardware antes que el software pero curiosamente soy un buen programador.

Más tarde se cansa de ver tanto video de pokémon y al mismo tiempo programar, por lo que decide irse a su otra de sus páginas favoritas: pokéfiction. Este es un sitio donde varios escritores escriben sus historias de diversa índoles. Tiene una cuenta pero solo la usa para seguir a varios autores, ya que no es muy bueno escribiendo narraciones largas o tan siquiera llamativas que cautiven los corazones de los lectores, una de las historia que sigue es "Soy un Lucario" escrito por 15RodriguezAccion, una narración que cuenta la vida ficticia de Norberto; siendo un pokémon de la especie aura, consigue entrar a una competencia donde con la ayuda de Dialga obtiene la llave dorada, que está basada en la leyenda del Lucario dorado, consiguiendo así derrotar a todos sus adversario y conseguir el tan codiciado deseo del primer pokémon. Para su mala fortuna el último capítulo de la saga es publicad ya que le gustaba mucho seguir esa historia.

Otro usuario al que sigue es al de su camarada de tipo fuego, con su cuenta: FlaminoReluciente, el cual había tenido durante años una única historia sobre sus aventuras diarias a manera de diario; básicamente es eso ya que por alguna extraña razón Flareon no es capaz de hacer buenas historias de ficción. El protagonista de hoy se da cuenta que su colega Eevee ha publicado una nueva historia luego de años de tan solo haber tenido únicamente a su diario publicado en internet; aunque solo sus amigos más cercanos saben que además de que es macho, ya que se hace pasar por hembra en sus relatos, ese supuesto cuento de fantasía es en realidad el punto de vista, algo distorsionado, de Flareon.

—Vaya, ya se había tardado esa pasiva en publicar una nueva historia —lee el título de la nueva publicación— ¿Hijos de pokémon? Espero que la historia sea mejor que el título.

Entonces Leafeon prosigue con analizar la sinopsis que se lo siguiente: Hace mucho tiempo, cuando humanos y pokémon podían criar pero se odiaban extremadamente a muerte, en un pequeño reino Giratina queriendo gobernar el mundo pokémon hace un trato con alguien que a cambio de convertirse en su lacayo obtendría poder infinito.

—Pues se escucha interesante, leamos pues a haber que tal el primer capítulo —el tipo planta no tiene muchas expectativas pero igual espera por lo menos pasar un rato grato.

Inicia la historia:

Hace mucho tiempo en el mundo pokémon los humanos se organizaban por reinos, cada uno de ellos les correspondía un monarca siendo el máximo gobernante de la zona. En esta época los humanos y pokémon literalmente estaban dividas por murallas ya que se odiaban, las personas consideraban a esas criaturas como "bestias salvajes sin reparo" y los pokémon creían que los humanos eran "monstruos malvados creados por Giratina" de allí que siempre pelean a muerte.

En un Reino cualquiera vivía una joven princesa de 18 años de edad, ciega de nacimiento, desde pequeña había descubierto que tenía sus demás sentidos muy agudizados hasta el punto de poderse valer por sí misma a pesar de su ceguera, causa por la cual los demás la veían como una menos valida que se tenía que cuidad y el hecho de que sea la princesa del reino no ayudaba mucho que digamos, le enojaba bastante que la trataran como alguien que no se podía cuida por sí misma.

—Princesa la están esperando en la mesa— Comunico un sirviente del castillo tocando la puerta y hablando tras de ella.

—Ya voy— Fue la respuesta que dio.

Enseguida bajo hasta el gran comedor en donde se encontraba el monarca junto con su esposa esperando por ella para empezar a comer, la mesa estaba llena de deliciosa comida, las ventanas tenían hermosos mosaicos, las paredes decoradas con grandes cuadros de la familia real y antecesores. Como siempre el ambiente en el aire era cuestionable... el rey no se llevaba bien con la princesa, desde sus ojos era una joven rebelde que buscaba independencia a toda costa aunque bueno no estaba lejos de la verdad y ella no toleraba a su padrastro.

—Quiero dar un paseo por el pueblo— Sentencio la princesa rompiendo con el silencio incómodo.

—¿Otra vez? esta es la 15° vez este mes que vas al pueblo — El rey que ya estaba sospechando de que solo se tratara de un "simple" paseo.

—Pues a mí no me gusta como a ti estar encerrada en este aburrido castillo— Objeto abruptamente intentando no levantar la voz.

Luego de una discusión. La princesa había desobedecido la orden de su padrastro de quedarse en el castillo, todo el pueblo que apenas superaba los 15 mil habitantes junto con el inmenso castillos estaban rodeados por unas altas murallas de aproximadamente 8 metros, la mayoría de las casas eran de un solo piso construidas en su mayoría por ladrillos y con techo de láminas.

Las 3 de la tarde. Las únicas puertas del reino que dejaban salir al mundo exterior se encontraban abiertas para dejar entrar a los taladores de árboles que durante toda la mañana se la pasaban obteniendo estos valiosos recursos forestales para los panaderos y carpinteros del pueblo. La princesa no sé lo pensó 2 veces, se ubicaba a unos cuantos metros de la salida y el conductor por capricho suyo estaba ocupado comprando pan.

—No lo puedo creer— Pronunció el conductor al no ubicar a la princesa en su asiento y sí algo le pasaba era sirviente muerto.

Repentinamente un Ratata logra robarse una pieza de pan, el encargado del establecimiento al notar esto casi en automático recoge con sus manos una escoba y empieza a golpear al pokémon de tipo normal hasta que el pequeño Ratata escapa de la panadería con el estómago lleno.

Giratina se localizaba en el mundo distorsión viendo a través de los ojos de ese Ratata que contemplaba la vista del reino en el techo de la panadería, el legendario de tipo fantasma-dragón en verdad que sentía una impotencia tremenda al no poder manipular a los seres humanos a su voluntad.

—Miren eso. Una organización perfecta, tan perfecta que con solo controlar al máximo gobernante estaría apoderándome del destino de toda la humanidad, estense preparados seres humanos que una época de oscuridad pronto les llegara— Se dijo a si mismo Giratina sumergiéndose entre las sombras.

Por primera vez la joven princesa se localizaba afuera de los muros que rodeaban todo el reino, una vista espectacular de un campo verde perdiéndose en el horizonte y a un costado se ubicaba el bosque igualmente inmenso. De repente un Noivern se da cuenta de su presencia y se acerca sigilosamente entre las copas de los arboles sin ser visto por ella.

Finaliza la historia.

—Pues bueno por algo no publicaba algo más haya que su diario —Lefeon a pesar de que ya es tarde decide leer otra historia— Genial, 15RodriguezAccion publico otra historia. ¿Batallas por el poder máximo?

Inicia la historia.

Esta historia comienza con el protagonista despertando de su cama. Un nuevo amanecer en la vida de Gillermo hernandez hernandez, un electricista de un mediana ciudad que tiene una monótona vida. Se da una ducha rápida, se vestiste rápido con el primer cambio que encuentra, un desayuno veloz, salir de la casa para después cerrar la puerta y subirse a su vehículo que luego dejaría en el estacionamiento del lugar en donde trabaja.

Una rutina verdaderamente aburrida, pero lo que Gillermo no sabía era que ese día su vida daría un giro de 360° ya que mientras va de regreso a su casa en automóvil después de una larga jornada laboral nota que todos los carros a su alrededor al igual que los peatones empezaron a trasladarse lento hasta el punto de quedarse prácticamente congelados en el tiempo, en eso el protagonista muy desconcertado sale del vehículo.

Dialga el pokémon del tiempo se hace presente al instante en lo alto del cielo. Guillermo se queda pasmado mientras ve en las alturas al gigantesco pokémon legendario acercándose hacia él, no sabía que hacer o en que pensar pero cuando reacciona Dialga ya estaba enfrente para decirle lo que tenía que informar.

—Gillermo, yo Dialga pokémon del tiempo te he escogido para que participes en una competición junto con otros tres jugadores, entonces... ¿aceptas tal encomienda? —Pronuncia el pokémon legendario con una imponente voz algo fuerte y muy clara.

—¿Eh?— El protagonista esta que no se la cree, este inesperado evento contrastaba completamente con su típica y monótona vida.

—Con eso basta —la verdad que a Dialga no le importaba en lo más mínimo la opinión del humano.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Guillermo es tele-transportado a lo que parece en una especie de habitación para juntas pero sin sillas ni mesas y relativamente grande; otros tres personajes aparecen en escena antes de que se haga presente una Lucario en medio de la sala.

—Bienvenidos sean todos, yo soy Alberta y seré su anfitriona en esta competencia —es lo que dice la pokémon aura.

Guillermo se siente extrañado por no decir asustado por todas la criaturas extrañas que ha visto, no conoce pokémon, de repente ve como sus brazos se habían vuelto amarillo: se ha transformado en un Electrivare, el protagonista para tratar de comprender su realidad se enfrasca en la idea que todo se trata de un extraño sueño.

—como podrán observar, ahora ustedes son pokémon y como tal pueden usar sus respectivos poderes y habilidades como uno, en esta competencia tendrán que recolectar las 115 llaves…

—Disculpe perro azul con picos…

—Soy una Lucario por favor.

—Si este ¿Qué es pokémon? —Pregunta la que se ha transformado en un Golduck.

—Bueno pokémon es… ¡No me digan que Dialga volvió a seleccionar al azar! —La tipo lucha-acero no puede creer que tiene a inexpertos en enfrente— de acuerdo, comencemos desde el principio.

Una plática de pokémon después…

—Y básicamente eso sería lo que son los pokémon —termina de explicar la anfitriona— total, prosigamos con que tienen que reunir las 115 llaves y quien consiga más llaves gana.

Aparece una llave en la habitación.

—Es su oportunidad de obtener la primer llave —comenta la Lucario antes de irse.

—Apareció delante de mí eso significa que es mía —la tipo agua es dormida por su adversaria.

—No lo creo —la tipo hielo-psíquico le detiene.

—Haber soy tipo eléctrico por lo que solo me debo preocupar por los ataques eléctricos —repasa Guillermo.

De repente el protagonista es atacado por el Magmortar con un poderoso Llamarada que lo deja muy lastimado y tirado en el suelo.

—También deberías preocuparte por los ataques de tipo fuego. —comienza a reír el tipo fuego.

—No me gusta tu actitud —le responde Jynx con un Psiquico.

—¡Todos caerán ante el poderío del fuego! —El pokémon explosión contrarresta ese ataque con su elemento— ¡el fuego es imparable y arrasara con todo a su paso! —Ejecuta un potente Llamarada pero vaya.

—Como que está un poco obsesionado un poco con el tema del fuego —lo debilita con un crítico Psíquico— pero la mente siempre le gana a la fuerza.

La tipo hielo-psíquico obtiene la primera llave y aparece alberta para darle un fuerte festejo.

—Felicidades Jynx ganaste la primera llave, pero no se deben de dormir, aún quedan 114 llaves por encontrar y a su selecto equipo tienen que reclutar ¡que comiencen las batallas por el poder máximo! —Grita la Lucario.

Los cuatro participantes son tele-transportados a sus respectivos hogares.

Termina la historia.

—Maldita sea, ya es muy tarde pero quiero seguir leyendo otras historias…

Inicia historia.

El primer pokémon despierta en la sala del origen luego de haber dormido por más de mil años desde la última vez que estuvo vigilando que el universo siga su marcha normal.

—Ah, pero que buen sueño me eche —se estira un poco— pero ya es tiempo de trabajar ¡Mew! —Grita el primer pokémon con autoridad.

—¡Hola papi! —La legendaria de tipo psíquico se hace presente— que bueno que ya despertaste —le habla con su angelical voz.

—¿Cómo estuvo este milenio sin mi ausencia?

—Pues yo digo que bien, Palkia y Dialga siguen en lo suyo protegiendo el tiempo y el espacio mientras que Giratina aún se queda en el mundo distorsión —Informa la tipo psíquico con una gran sonrisa— y la tierra sigue girando —da una vuelta sobre su eje mientras levita.

—Excelente, eso es musca para mis oídos ¿alguien ha causado problemas?

—Ninguno, todos los legendarios incluyéndome hemos estado a la espera de tu despertar por si se presentará un problema tener de nuevo para solucionarlo —explica la pokémon nueva especie.

De repente llegan las tres aves legendarias al salón del origen discutiendo sobre cualquier cosa.

—Yo soy la más fuerte de las tres —afirma la tipo fuego-volador.

—Que no, yo las supero con creces a las dos —es lo que dice la tipo hielo-volador.

—Bitch please —es lo único que dice la tipo eléctrico-volador.

—Haber, haber, haber, ya dejen de pelear —el pokémon alfa se enoja— toda tienen una cualidad magnifica que las destaca así que ¡ya no discuten!

—Si como les estaba diciendo yo les gano —comenta la pokmeon congelar.

—¡¿Quién pelear?! No tengo problema en demostrarles mi poder —responde la pokémon llama.

—¿Pero qué tontería están diciendo ustedes dos? —la pokémon eléctrico.

—¡Basta! Zapdos tu eres la más fuerte, Articuno tu eres la más hermosa y Moltres eres la más audaz. Sus discusiones no tienen pies ni cabeza —se expresa el pokémon alfa.

—Tienes razón, gracias padre… —hablan al unísono las tres aves legendarias.

—El calor es mejor.

—no, el frio es mejor.

—La electricidad es lo de hoy

Se van pelean las tres legendarias de regreso a su casa.

—¿Siempre pelean? —pegunta el primer pokémon.

—Sí, y no son las únicas que lo hacen por cualquier ridiculez —confirma la Mew.

Entonces aparece enfrente un portal que muestra un nuevo pokémon singular: Zeraora.

—Increíble, ¿lo va a volver un legendario? —Pregunta la tipo psíquico.

—Solo si pasa las pruebas —piensa un poco— Como sea, prosigamos con llamar a esta nueva criatura ante mí.

—¡Enseguida!

Acto seguido aparece la pokémon fulgor .

—¿Dónde estoy? — Pregunta la pokémon singular— ¿qué es este lugar?

—Estas en la sala del origen, yo soy Arceus y estas aquí para ver si eres digno de volverte un pokémon legendario.

—Genial ¿Para qué sirve ser un pokémon legendario? —cuestiona la Zeraora.

—Nomas un título honorifico… Y mantener el equilibrio del universo —comenta el primer pokémon.

—Exacto, no te preocupes lo harás bien —la pokémon nueva especie trata de animar a la nueva.

—¿Es fácil?

—Seguro, la mayoría la pasa —afirma Mew.

La tipo psíquico recuerda que Dragonite, Tyranitar, Salamance, Metagross, Garchomp, Lucario, Zoroark, Hydreigon, Goodra y Kommo-o No pasaron la prueba.

Termina historia.

—¡Maldita sea ya es la una de la madrugada! Cálmate Leafeon si te duermes ahora y pones la alarma tal vez puedas despertarte a tiempo —siete horas de sueño después— ¡mierda!

El protagonista de hoy a pesar de haber puesto el reloj despertador no pudo salir de su sueño hasta una hora después de lo planeado a pesar de que la alarma estuviera sonando todo ese tiempo.

—¡Malditos culeros ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de despertarme! Con ámigos así para que quiero enemigos.

Como era de esperarse no pudo asistir a su primera clase, pero si alcanza a llegar a la segunda hora: programación. Justo a tiempo ya que entra al momento que el profesor Aggron está tomando lista.

—Leafeon.

—¡Presente! —Grita el tipo planta al momento de entrar al salón.

—Rotom —pasa unos segundos sin respuesta— Sergio.

—Presente —la respuesta viene desde el monitor de una computadora que muestra la letra S.

Entonces el protagonista de hoy se junta con sus camaradas Eevee; Jolteon y Glaceon.

—Oye casi y no llegas a tiempo —comenta el tipo eléctrico.

—Sí, ¿acaso te detuviste a fumar mota? —Las dos evoluciones de Eevee empiezan a reírse discretamente— típico de Cannabis —es lo que dice el Glaceon.

—Ya les dije que solo fume una vez… el mes pasado —se frustra el poké .

La clase pasa normal pero ya para el final al profesor se le ocurre la brillante idea de dejar de tarea para la próxima semana un video en parejas al azar formadas por este. Curiosamente pone a Empoleon con el perdido de la clase que no viene desde el primer día y al final Leafeon y Henry terminan siendo pareja para el video.

Llega la siguiente clase que se trata de Física con el catedrático Golem-alola. El protagonista de hoy no logra concentrarse en lo que dice el profesor ya que el tener que hacer el video con Henry lo deja algo preocupado debido a que humanos y pokémon no se llevan muy bien. Pasa el tiempo el pokémon verdor apenas puede medio entender mientras su mente le llevan bastantes pensamiento sobre cómo puede ser su relación con Henry ¿tendría que ir a su colonia a grabar? Definitivamente tiene que convencerlo de hacer el video en su casa o por lo menos en la universidad.

Después de un tiempo llega el receso. El tipo planta se va al cyber de la escuela a perder el tiempo en poketube como siempre, en este caso en particular se encuentra mirando videos de animación sobre el comportamiento de unas criaturas fantásticas: las hormigas. Había visto videos sobre cómo se crían las hormigas, que pasaría si unas hormigas de diferentes hormigueros se encuentran, varias batallas de insectos como hormigas contra escarabajos, arañas, gusanos o moscas. Mudando las criaturas de un hormiguero pequeño a otro mucho más grande.

—Las hormigas son tan interesantes, ojala fueran reales —recuerda el video de ayer— lástima que es un tema de conspiraciones, si tan solo fuera algo serio.

Leafeon decide no seguir perdiendo el tiempo en internet ya que básicamente se ha acabo el receso y tiene que volver al salón de clases. Ahora le toca el turno de soportar al profesor Alakazam en su clase de cálculo diferencial. Aunque antes de que llegará el profesor decide conversar con su camarada de tipo eléctrico.

—Hola centillino.

—¿Qué hay cannabis?

—Oye ¿Cómo fue trabajar en las exposiciones con Henry?

—Pues bien, resulto ser buena onda.

En eso llega el profesor de tipo psíquico a despulparse porque llego tarde y después empieza con la clase.

A la siguiente clase en métodos de investigación. Como siempre todo el mundo no le hace caso al profesor y es un verdadero desmadre el asunto aquí.

—Bien, de tarea deberán entregarme un ensayo en formato apa 5 —de repente le cae encima un recipiente de plástico con jugo y toda la clase de burlan— si me disculpan. Estaré en el baño —se retira el profesor molesto como siempre.

Los alumnos siguen en lo suyo mientras que el protagonista de hoy se quita el miedo para hablarle al humano para ponerse de acuerdo con lo del video.

—Hola Henry. Oye ¿Qué onda con el video? —el tipo planta va a lo directo.

—Hola Leafeon bueno pues necesitamos una cámara ¿tú tienes una?

—No tengo ni celular.

—Total, creo que ya se en donde podemos conseguir una.

En el periódico escolar. El humano y el pokémon van a ese lugar para conseguir una cámara excelente para que el video quedara con buena calidad.

—Allí a la hora que querían —Henry se cansa de tocar.

Entonces el tipo eléctrico-fantasma abre la puerta para decir:

—¿Qué es lo que quieren?

—Queremos una cámara de video —responde el humano.

—¿Y porque debería de entregarte una?

—¡Pidgeot! —Grita Henry con todas sus fuerzas.

—De acuerdo —Rotom va por la susodicha cámara de video y la entrega— Toma pero ¡no vuelvan a molestarme!

El pokémon plasma les cierta la puerta con fuerza y regresa a lo suyo; él junto a la tipo tierra-siniestro estuvieron todo el día observando las cámaras de vigilancia que existen por toda la universidad pero sobre todo las del baño de hembras.

—No puedo creer todo los chismes que tengo para contar —comenta Krookodile.

—Sí, es tan divertido observar el baño de chicas —Rotom agrandando en la pantalla del monitor la cámara de video que vigila ese lugar— esto se pondrá muy divertido.

De repente entra en el menciona sitio un pokémon envolvente y el tipo eléctrico-fantasma sin temor a equivocarse dice:

—Te apuesto un millón a que ese Gardevoir es macho.

Entonces el tipo psíquico-hada entra a la cabina de los escusados y efectivamente Rotom está en lo cierto.

—Ves, te lo dije.

—Huy no lo puedo creer, ¿Qué ese no es el amigo de Sylveon? —Pregunta la pokémon amenazador con algo de inseguridad.

—Sí, es él, después de saber que es macho tenía que grabármelo en mi cabeza para no tener sorpresas luego.

Luego en otra cámara de video se ve a su líder efectivamente quitando las cámaras de seguridad de otros baños de hembras.

—Mira, Pidgeot siempre si cumplió lo que dijo de quitar las cámaras de seguridad de los baños —comenta la tipo tierra-siniestro al cambiar de lugar de vigilancia.

—Esto se pondrá bueno —abre una bolsa con palomitas— solo es cuestión de tiempo para que pase algo —Rotom empieza a comer.

—No entiendo porque no se espera a la noche.

—Así es él, cuando se le mete algo en su cabecita de pájaro no hay quien lo detenga —sigue comiendo sus palomitas de maíz— solo guarda silencio y mira la función.

Acto seguido al mismo tiempo que el tipo normal-volador está a punto de retira la cámara de vigilancia entra al baño una Lopunny… Los dos que observan lo sucedido por la pantalla del monitor empiezan a reírse sin control.

—¡te lo dije o no te lo dije! —De la fuerte carcajada Rotom arroja al suelo sus palomitas de maíz— ¡Jajaja! No puedo parar de reír

—Adorable ver cuando la nobleza de Pidgeot le hace una mala pasada — Krookodile tampoco puedo aguantar para anda sus fuertes carcajadas.

—Tengo que guardar este histórico momento de los momentos más vergonzosos de la vida —el pokémon plasma hace lo que había dicho.

En eso una de las cámara de seguridad capta a Floaztel arrojan la lanza del tipo eléctrico-fantasma en una de las canchas de futbol.

—Oye Rotom ¿Qué esa no es tu lanza? —Comenta la pokemon amenazador..

—¡¿Qué?! —Revisa el sitio donde aguarda su adorado objeto— ¡maldita hija de Giratina! —efectivamente se da cuenta que no está— ¡a nadie le permito tocar mi bonita lanza!

—Pues apresúrate que le puede sacar un ojo a alguien con esa cosa —es lo que dice la tipo tierra-siniestro.

Enseguida el pokémon plasma va a toda velocidad por su amada posesión hacia la zona deportiva pero no muy lejos de ese lugar también están la evolución de Eevee y Henry tanto jugando como haciendo payasadas frente de a la cámara luego de conversar por unos minutos y curiosamente una cosa llevo a la otra. El humano sostiene la cámara de video mientras que Leafeon hace alguna cosa chistosa; detrás del tipo planta a lo lejos están la tipo agua y Rotom discutiendo sobre la lanza de este último.

—No sabía que los pokémon fueran tan divertidos —comenta el humano.

—Y yo no sabía que los humanos pudieran ser tan amistoso —es lo que dice el pokémon.

—Si tan solo todos mis amigos supieran que los humanos no son tan malos —la evolución de Eevee se pone triste.

—Si tan solo pudiéramos llévanos bien con los pokémon —Henry se pone pensativo mientras formula una idea.

—Ya se ¿y si creamos un canal en pokétube que vea que humanos y pokémon podemos convivir juntos en armonía? —Dicen tanto Henry como leafeon al mismo tiempo

Ambos se emocionan por haber tenido la misma idea. Así que frente a un árbol rodeado por rocas de diferentes tamaños empiezan a grabar su primer video, una pequeña presentación, para el canal. Pero mientras filman la evolución de Eevee se da cuenta de algo moviéndose entre las piedras entonces el protagonista de hoy con la ayuda de su cola retira una cierta roca que revela a una enorme araña al descubierto.

—¡Pero qué Giratina! —El pokémon verdor está en Shock.

—¡Leafeon reacciona! —Henry levanta una rama del suelo.

De repente la araña le salta encima al tipo planta pero el humano le quita ese animal de encima y después la araña escapa a la hierba alta.

—No lo puedo creer —la evolución de Eevee tiembla por la idea de haber tenido esa criatura en su cuerpo— ¡las arañas son reales!

—Que araña ni que madres, esa debió haber sido una tarántula enorme ¡creo que era del tamaño de mi mano!

—Dime que lo grabaste —comenta el pokémon al recordar el hecho que tuvieron forma de grabar lo sucedido.

—Claro que grabe todo —confirma el humano al encontrar el video guardado en la cámara; se ve perfectamente a la araña.

Los dos amigos se miran frente a frente por varios segundos ante de que ambos gritaran al unísono:

—¡Esto hay que subirlo a internet! —inmediatamente después— ¡al mundo distorsión la escuela!

Entonces tanto Leafeon como Henry se dan a la fuga de la universidad para ir a la casa de los camaradas Eevee para subir el video de la araña a pokétube.

Una vez en la susodicha casa. Henry de pura curiosidad observa el cuarto de Espeon que resulta estar llega de libros, pero bien ordenado y organizado con su computadora e imágenes de varios grandes científicos pegados en las paredes. Luego ve el cuarto del tipo hada donde logra apreciar que el color rosa y varios objetos adorables están por todo el lugar y además imágenes de banda de pop de chicos pegados en todas sus paredes: pareciera ser el cuarto de una chica.

—¿oye este es el cuarto de tu hermana?

—No, es el cuarto de Sylveon.

—Es hembra o qué onda.

—Pues tiene pene, allí tú sabrás.

Después Leafeon abre un canal en Pokétube específicamente para subir el video de la araña. Después ya que están aquí el protagonista de hoy le propone a Henry que de una vez empezaran con el video que dejó en la mañana el profesor Aggron y así se la pasan un buen rato planificando, investigando y grabando para hacer el susodicho proyecto de la clase de programación.

3:15 P.M.

Más tarde llegan las otras dos evoluciones de Eevee que viven en esa casa antes de que el humano se vaya.

—¡Leafeon! Con razón no estabas en clase de ética, nosotros en clase y tu aquí feliz de la vida en casa entregándote a los brazos de este humano —es lo que dice el tipo psíquico.

—Eres tan adorable —Henry carga al pokémon vinculo— ¿Cómo podría odiarte?

—No sé Espeon, el humano me cae muy bien —comenta el tipo hada disfrutando de las caricias en todo su cuerpo.

—¡Sylveon! —Grita con todas sus fuerzas el pokémon sol de la frustración.

—Ya Virrey relájate, Henry es buena onda.

—¡Pero tú no!

Sylveon y Henry se retiran a la cochera para seguir con su asunto mientras que Espeon y Leafeon prosiguen con su discusión.

—¿Qué te pasa? —El pokémon verdor se pregunta un poco; su camarada está más molesto que de costumbre.

—Se te olvido verdad, ¡Hoy teníamos una exposición juntos en la clase de ética! —sentencia el tipo psíquico— y para colmo nunca me entregaste la presentación.

—¡Era hoy! Pensé que era mañana… —Leafeon está súper-avergonzado— lo siento Espeon.

—¡Lo siento nada! —Le da una cachetada— tu irresponsabilidad me costó caro a mi promedio perfecto.

Luego de una discusión poco civilizada Sylveon vuelve a entrar a la casa y se recuesta en el sofá con gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—No recordaba lo reconfortante que son las caricias de los humanos —es lo que dice el pokémon vinculo.

El protagonista de hoy decide irse al parque a caminar por un buen rato. Leafeon mientras se mueve se pone a pensar todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora: ¿Cómo es posible que se le haya olvidado la exposición con Espeon?¿los animales existen?¿sería bien pokétuber y llegaría a ser muy popular?¿cómo haría para que Espeon lo perdonara?¿porque había una araña en la universidad?¿los humanos y pokémon en serio se llevaría bien juntos?¿qué misterios ocultaría el neo equipo galaxia la organización más grande y poderosa del mundo?¿cuándo 15RodriguezAccion volvería a subir un capitulo?¿Las quesadillas sin queso son quesadillas? Así se mantiene vagando entre sus pensamientos por un buen rato.

—Joder que día tan complicado —mira un recipiente con la marca del neo equipo galaxia— ¡eureka! Creo que ya descubrí lo que hare mis tiempos libres más allá de pasar mucho tiempo viendo videos tontos de gatitos ¡me volveré pokétuber! —Sentencia la evolución de Eevee.

4:00 P.M.

Más tarde Leafeon regresa a casa; Espeon está tocando su armónica mientras que Sylveon cocina. En eso el tipo planta revisa el refrigerador para ver su contenido…

—Genial, no hay nada en el refri —comenta con sarcasmo en su haber.

Se sirve un vaso de agua de baya pabaya, lo único que hay, pero después de ingerir el primer sorbo lo escupe por su horrible sabor.

—No tengo dinero ni nada que dar, lo único que tengo es un culo para menear —canta el pokémon vinculo mientras cocina— aquí enfrente de la estufa preparando los alimentos —no se despega de su nuevo celular.

—¡pero que desagradable! esta desabrida el agua.

—Huy perdone usted señor burgués, ¿quiere su tacita de café en su bandeja de plata? —Habla Espeon con un tono de voz demasiado molesto— en serio insisto, ¿también quiere que le prepare su avión privado a Kalos? Su alteza serenísima.

—Lo siento Cannabis pero se nos acabó el azúcar tanto como el dinero —Le responde Sylveon con su dulce voz— Pero tranquilo que aquí estoy cocinando algo increíble —le toma una foto a la comida para subirlo a pokebook.

—Bueno —huele el agradable olor de los alimentos— por lo menos tu deliciosa comida siempre me da ánimo.

—Me alegra que lo pienses, por cierto ahorita te sirvo tus chilaquiles.

El tipo hada le coloca un plato lleno de la comida que preparó.

—¡Pero qué es esto? —Se queja el tipo planta— Esto es tortilla con aceite —vuelve a checar su comida— ¿Qué no hay por lo menos baya tamate para darle sabor?

—No, pero si quieres te lo sazono con mi semen…

De repente Espeon se pone serio "Camaradas Eevee tengo una noticia que dar, nos hemos quedado sin dinero. Así que tendremos que ir a trabajar" Es lo que piensa se para para comunicar la mala noticia:

—Chicos malas noticias, se nos acabó el dinero y ya no tendremos para volverá pagar la renta —sentencia el pokémon sol.

—¿Acaso ya se nos acabaron los ahorros? —pregunta el pokémon verdor.

—Sí, haber banda, tenemos que hablar seriamente de nuestra situación económica —sentencia el tipo psíquico— estamos de la patada. No tenemos nada de dinero. ¡Somos pobres!

—¡¿Qué?1 —Sylveon se queda pasmado; se toma una foto y la sube a internet—Esta es mi cara al saber que no tenemos dinero. #Maldita pobreza.

—Sylveon ya deja el celular que esto es serio, por cierto créeme que tú tampoco me tienes muy contento —se queja el pokémon sol— comprándote un teléfono móvil mientras nos moriremos de hambre, eso es tener poca madre.

—¿Qué? Ahorre mucho para tener un buen celular —se defiende el pokémon vinculo— además, es muy divertido tener cuentas en las redes sociales.

—Pues claro, tú tienes 700 amigos en pokebook, yo si apenas completo los 15 amigos —comenta el pokémon verdor— bueno 16 con Henry.

—bueno ya, no vinimos a discutir nuestros problemas personales, la cuestión es que si no queremos regresar con nuestros padres ¡tenemos que ponernos a trabajar! —sentencia el tipo psíquico.

—¡¿Qué?! —El tipo hada se pone extremadamente triste— Pero yo nunca he trabajado —se pone a testear en su celular— esto lo tengo que publicar, yo jamás he trabajado pero uno tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer para sobrevivir.

—¿Era necesario que pusieras en tus redes ese tipo de información? —Le cuestiona Leafeon a su camarada obsesionado con su celular.

—¡Si! —Le grita en su afirmación el pokémon vinculo— eso lo tengo que subir también —escribe: aquí casual peleándome con mi camarada Eevee— ¡Foto para la cámara!

—¿Qué? —Tomar desapercibido al tipo planta.

Sylveon se toman una foto con Leafeon para después publicarla en Pokébook.

—Sylvy yo tampoco he trabajo para alguien que no sea mi padre pero dime ¿queremos volver con nuestros padres? —cuestiona el pokémon sol.

—No —dicen al unísono los tres.

—Que buen chiste, volvamos con nuestros padre —el pokémon vinculo empieza a recordar cosas de su pasado.

—Hagámoslo pues ¡desafío aceptado! —grita el protagonista de hoy.

—Yo jamás regresaría con mis padres, ellos no me entienden —el tipo hada se deprime por no haber olvidado lo que siempre quiso olvidar.

—En mi casa no me dejan fumar marihuana… —se les escapa esas palabras a Leafeon— digo, en mi casa tampoco me entienden

—Esta situación sí que está muy mal ¡Selfi! —el pokémon vinculo posa para la cámara.

—Yo quería demostrarle a mis padres y a mí mismo que puedo mantener yo solito —es lo que dice Espeon— pero recuerden que aunque no lo parezca, sigo enojado con ustedes dos a muerte.

Entonces Sylveon pone la televisión; está pasando ene se momento un comercial de un Slaking promocionando su tienda de colchones: el rey.

—Miren el papa de virrey está en la tele —informa el tipo hada.

—Cámbiale Sylvy, no necesitamos nada eso —es lo que dice el tipo psíquico.

En otro canal de televisión esta pasando el programa de Alola 5.0 pero enseguida el pokémon vinculo vuelve a cambiar de canal en donde informan que están necesitados de personal.

—Oh no, no me harán trabajar en ese establecimiento tan fresa y ridícula —se queja Leafeon.

—Yo sí creo que deberíamos trabajar en la tienda de pokelitos —se expresa el tipo hada.

—Pues el único empleo disponible, la sucursal de la franquicia de los pokelitos no está muy lejos de aquí, es medio turno, por lo que trabajaremos cinco horas por la tarde, y nos pagaran cien pesos al día si bien nos va, si lo multiplicamos por las cuatro semanas que tiene el mes y además lo multiplicamos por tres que somos nos da como resultado seis mil que es lo que cuesta la renta —hace cuentas Espeon medio la armaríamos— y creo que andan necesitados, por lo que creo que no debemos desaprovechar esa necesidad.

—¿seguros que no hay otra opción? —cuestiona el tipo planta.

—Y si mejor no podemos prostituirnos —propone Sylveon.

—Nada, nada, ya está decidido tragaremos en la tienda de pokélitos —sentencia el pokémon sol.

Más tarde para olvidarse de sus problemas económicos el protagonista de hoy se la pasa todo su tiempo libre enfrente de su laptop. Estando aburrido en pokébook solo lo animaban todas las cosas que publicaba Sylveon; acababa de poner en su muro que está cagando en el baño.

—Pinchi Sylvy ya se obsesiono tanto con comunicar todo lo que hace a sus 715 amigos virtuales —de repente el susodicho pokémon sube la foto que le tomo a su mierda— creo que definitivamente este tiene problemas —Leafeon ya comienza a preocuparle la actitud de su camarada de competir absolutamente toda su vida.

Entonces le llega un mensaje en pokébook de Henry.

—Oye ¿ya viste el video de la araña que publicamos en la mañana? —Escribe su nuevo amigo.

—No, ¿Por qué? —Le responde.

—Deberías verlo.

Enseguida el protagonista de hoy se da cuenta que el susodicho video se hizo tan viral que ahora tiene 470 seguidores en pokétube y subiendo; el video de la araña es lo que está de moda en las demás redes sociales. En eso entra Sylveon por un corto periodo de tiempo a su cuarto sujetando su celular con sus apéndices en forma de listón.

—¿No que no podías triunfar en internet he loquillo? ¡Foto! —El pokémon vinculo guarda un retrato de él y su camarada— ¡Genial! Voy a ser la envidia de todo el mundo.

—¡¿Qué?! —el pokémon verdor sigue sin creérsela.

—¡Eres una celebridad de internet! Medio mundo no me cree que vivo con el dueño del canal que subió el video de moda —sentencia el tipo hada— hasta tienes un par de memes.

—¡¿Cómo?!

Acto seguido el protagonista de hoy se pone a buscar en pokéogle imágenes esas ilustraciones, y efectivamente hay unas cuantas; está en la que sale completamente en shock y debajo de esa imagen dice: después de hacer el amor te acuerdas que son del mismo grupo huevo; otra que dice: tu cara cuando quieres que te trague la tierra; y finalmente otra de él con la araña encima que dice: cuando eres tan inexistente que hasta te atacan cosas surreales.

Leafeon está que no se la cree ¿Cómo fue posible que en literal medio día ahora resulta que es una estrella de internet? Este de plano se sorprende por lo fácil que es volverse famoso en las redes sociales por cualquier locura que la gente le guste contemplar. Sylveon por su parte está más que feliz ya que a su número de amigo se le agregan un buen millar que nomás están de arrimados por la moda pero al tipo hada ni le importa en lo más mínimo; él lo único que quieres es atención.

—Oye amigo eres famoso —le escribe Henry por pokébook.

—¿Seguro que no te molesta que me lleve todo el crédito? Sin ti seguiría siendo un desconocido.

—Enserio que no me molesta, además que ahora tampoco soy un completo irreconocible pero por lo menos me gusta mi relativa normalidad, no me interesa ser una súper-estrella como lo serás ahora.

—Está bien, pero si al rato te arrepientes solo me avisas para contagiarte mi éxito en la web.

—Tranquilo, oye por cierto, si se te acaba la moda de la araña me avisas para pasarte otro video posiblemente viral.

—¿En serio de que se trata?

—Pues resulta que iba casual por la calle cuando de repente logre grabar un video de los power Pokémon luchando contra un mega-Audino.

—Genial, creo que a este ritmo superaremos fácil el millón de visitas.

Luego de termina con la conversación con su amigo humano, el protagonista de hoy decide crear un video a pokétube hablando sobre él y de último momento se le ocurre hacer una crítica a pinguinosVsterminator ya que tiene muchas cosas que decir sobre la película que acababa de ver. Pero antes que nada primero tiene que terminar de concluir el sitio web que sus camaradas Eevee le pidieron que creará: hoy es el día de la inauguración de su nueva empresa.

Mientras tanto en el edificio central del complejo administrativo del neo equipo galaxia. Ya se dieron cuenta que su experimento súper secreto ahora es la mira de todo internet.

—Señor, efectivamente nuestras sospechan fueron afirmativas, el video es completamente real —sentencia el empleado.

—¡Maldición! —Urano esta extremadamente enfadado ya que esto pone en peligro su trabajo— no queda de otra más que tomar medidas extremas.

—¿Qué quiere que hagamos señor?

—Quiero que inventen una excusa para poner en cuarenta la universidad Pocket Monster para capturar de una vez por todas esa escurridiza araña ¡no quiero que más ajenos a estas instalaciones confirman la existencia de esa araña! —Ve con odio la imagen del tipo planta que está en el monitor— hagan lo posible para que todos olviden este asunto por completo y que piense que se trató todo de una broma. Pero sobre todo quiero conocer todo sobre este Leafeon ¡manténgalo vigilado todo el tiempo! Y en caso necesario tiene mi permiso de amenazarlo. Esta escoria se está metiendo con la bestia pues que se obtenga a las consecuencias —sentencia el segundo al mando de la compañía.

Ya casi de noche en un edificio que parece olvidado en las afueras de la ciudad. El protagonista completamente solo ingresa al mencionado lugar, se localiza en el sitio que sus camaradas Eevee mencionaron para hacer la inauguración de su nueva empresa pornográfica.

—Cannabis pensé que nunca llegarías —es lo que dice el Umbreon.

—Hasta que se digna a venir nuestro empleado estrella —comenta el tipo agua— ¿ya terminaste lo que te encargamos?

—Claro, pueden checarlo, la página de internet de la empresa ya está lista.

—Excelente, debes tener hambre —le hace entrega de tortas y refresco— y no olvides votar por ya sabes quién —dice Vaporeon de forma rápida.

—Lo tendré en mente —es lo único que dice el protagonista de hoy.

Entonces en cuanto el pokémon verdor logra apreciar la enorme mesa con comida se le iluminan los ojos y se lanza sobre los aperitivos para complacer su deseo carnal de la gula. Tan es así que se toma 1 litro de poké cola en cuestión de nada (posdata: poké cola si lees esto patrocinamos).

—Se nota que nomas vino a comer.

—Sí que tenías hambre —el tipo siniestro se impresiona por toda la comida que consume su camarada— ¡¿Qué no tienes comida en tu casa?!

—Seguramente no, ¡esto te pasa por no juntarte con nosotros las clases altas! —Le grita el pokémon burbuja.

—¡¿Clase alta?! Pero si ustedes son un par de delincuentes explotadores —se defiende el tipo planta.

—Tiene razón —comenta el pokémon luz lunar.

—Bueno, pues el que no arriesga no gana —se expresa Vaporeon.

Leafeon ya después de que se le baja el hambre un poco regresa con sus camaradas Eevee a seguir conversando.

—Saben bien que Espeon y Sylveon son mis compas de toda la vida y no los abandonaría por nada del mundo… a propósito, auqnue debo de admitir que el virrey está más enfadado conmigo

—De seguro que está en sus días —comenta Umbreon con picardía— mejor dicho, el siempre esta en sus días.

—Pero si Virrey siempre se enoja por todo, eso no es novedad —el pokémon burbuja no recuerda la última que lo vio feliz.

—Lo sé, pero tengo que hacer que le baje el enojo un poco —explica el tipo planta.

—¿Por qué no le regalas flores y chocolates? —propone Vaporeon.

—No mejor aún, porque no le regalas un dildo para que disfrute, de seguro todavia no ha encontrado un macho que la satisfaga —el tipo siniestro se pone a reír sin control— si quiere de una vez te lo entrego aquí tenemos muchos

En eso llega la tipo veneno-fuego vistiendo un catsuit de latex, lentes de sol, zapatos de tacón y trayendo una correa en el cuello.

—Cannabis te presento a la tercer socia de la compañía, Salazzle —comunica el Umbreon.

—¿Quieres quedarte a ver el espectáculo?

—No, ya se está haciendo tarde y luego el virrey se enoja porque no estoy en casa —Leafeon se retira.

—De acuerdo, cuídate Cannabis.

—¡Si unos delincuentes te detienen solo diles que eres mi compa!

—Muy bien chicos ¿comenzamos? —Es lo que dice Salazzle.

—Por supuesto —se expresan al unísono las evoluciones de Eevee.

Entonces comienzan primero con una sesión fotográfica demasiado sensual donde Salazzle posa para la cámara de manera provocativa al comienzo con su ropa de latex puesta y ya después se la quita para que Umbreon la fotografiara en ropa interior.

—Eso es preciosa tu sí que sabes, la cámara te adora —comenta el pokémon luz lunar.

—A ver a qué horas subimos de nivel —Vaporeon se aburre de la sensualidad— yo necesito acción.

—¡¿Me estas retando?! —Salazzle se quita su sostén— ¿soy yo o hace demasiado calor aquí? —Pellizca sus pezones— esto es para todos mis fans —pone la cara y la pose más atractiva y sensual que se puede imaginar.

—Esto es puro oro —afirma el tipo siniestro sin dejar de tomar fotos— Sorpréndeme más.

La tipo veneno-fuego deja que le fotografíen los pechos en todo su esplendor más tarde sin que se lo dijeran Salazzle se consigue un Dildo para empezarlo a lamer primer demasiado lento, después rápido y ya por ultimo lo coloca entre sus tetas.

—¡Esta es la mejor idea que se nos pudo haber ocurrido! —dicen al unísono Umbreon y Vaporeon— Chocalas mejor socio del mundo.

De regreso con el protagonista de hoy. Este piensa en la cama mientras espera que le entre el sueño una forma de triunfar en internet y no volverse simplemente una moda pasajera.

—Creo que mi canal de pokétube va a tratar sobre top 7 de las cosas más misteriosas, terroríficas o perturbadoras que existen en el mundo —sentencia el tipo planta— Estoy seguro que me volveré famoso por siempre en internet.

Leafeon finalmente consigue quedarse profundamente dormido.

Esta historia continuará…

* * *

Nota inicial: No pensé que publicaría tan rápido, pero bueno, es probable que el siguiente capitulo si se llegará a publicar trataría sobre Umbreon.

Nota del autor: Las historias Eramos uno y Batallas por el poder máximo las había escribido hace tiempo, pero nunca llegue a publicarlas debido a que no me sentí capaz de llevarlas adelante.

Nota final: Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos después.


End file.
